The Black Widows
by firevixen73
Summary: Kagome must go undercover as a maid at Inuyashas house, the famous multimillion heir, if she wants to steal the legendary sword belonging to him, her team is the best out there and nothing will stand in their way, even a few letcherous playboys, they hope
1. I want that sword

Firevixen73- Ok, I know I should totally be not starting another story but I just really like the plot here, and I want to see if anyone else would. So I was originally going to make this an Inu/Kag fanfic, but changed my mind last second and had to switch a lot of things around. And if you like this story you should check out my Mt. Olympus High one, it's a high school fic, but I think it's good. Please read, and please please please review. Reviews are what keeps the story going!

Quick notes.

Kagome-Shadow

Sango- Amazon

Virus- Ayame

There you go, smiles to you all.

* * *

A silver streak of moonlight slithered its way through the penthouse balcony, encasing all but a small portion of the large Victorian room in its illuminating glow. It was a large and delicately furnished room with a flavor of youth in its apparel. It contained a large canopy bed with delicate black vinyl drapery encasing it, while black silk sheets decorated the rest of the bed.

Around the room sat many objects; a vanity, two walk in closets, a large bathroom, three bookcases, a TV, two tinted glass doors leading to the balcony and a sleek black computer.

A shadow suddenly reached the looming balcony; it was the figure of a 5'5 woman. Stepping into the room she took a long glance around, observing her surroundings. With the grace and agility of a cat she moved further in, walking over to the large Victorian vanity. When she looked in the mirror her reflection stared back at her. It was a beautiful woman in the prime of life with long silky black hair that was tied up in a messy bun, she wore dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a black vest. She wore black sunglasses, even though it was well past midnight, and would be dawn soon. Her skin held a certain glow, showing power, authority, skill and respect.

The woman slowly took off her sunglasses to reveal bright green eyes that could rival that of an angel, but she, was no angel. If anything, she was the opposite, and she was proud of that. She had worked hard for her reputation, they all had.

She turned her head when she heard a creaking noise, a noise which most would have missed, but not her. Looking, she saw her door open slightly, allowing light to once again creep into the room.

In stepped a tall, 5'8 woman with long brown hair. The woman scanned the room to find what she was looking for, the woman standing next to the vanity smiling. "Hey Shadow."

She woman turned around looking back at the vanity, she pulled out the hair clip that was once holding her hair up in the messy up do. She didn't turn back around. "Hey Amazon."

The woman now identified as Amazon walked further into the room, switching on the light, casting the room in a white glow. "You weren't here, where did you go?"

Shadow just smiled and brushed her fingers through her long wavy black hair that seemed to mold around her porcelain face. "I just needed a breather, you know, some time to think." She slowly turned around and gave Amazon a long hard look. "Why, did something happen while I was gone?"

Amazon shook her head. "No, I was just wondering, but I guess I should have guessed, you are at your best when it's dark out."

The two smiled at their silent joke. Shadow leaned her back up against her vanity. "Alright, spill it, I know your dieing to tell me something."

Amazon smiled. "Hell no, your not nearly excited enough yet, I gotta build up the suspense."

"Come on, just spill"

"How about I tell instead."

Shadow turned around to see Virus walk through the door. Virus was the short on of the group, standing at about 5'2 with long bright red hair designed in two pigtails. This was her team, the team she wouldn't trade anything for, because they weren't just her team, they were her friends, her family. They were each others everything, they had each learned a long time ago that it is hard to come across people that you can trust your life with, and if you do happen upon that minuscule of a chance, don't lose them.

Shadow, Amazon and Virus may not have been blood related but they were all each other had, and in their hearts would forever remain as sisters. Shadow smiled. "Ok, what is going on?"

The two looked at her and grinned. Amazon pulled out a couple pieces of paper from her back pocket, while unfolding them the three walked over to Shadow. Skeptically, Shadow took a look. Looking closer she finally realized what they were so happy about. "Guys?"

"Please?" yelled Virus in excitement.

"Ya, what she said, please?" added on Amazon

"You do realize who this is, right?" Shadow continued to look at her two partners.

"Of course we do! That's one of the reasons why we picked it, think of the challenge." Amazon looked at her expectantly.

Shadow sighed and walked over to her bed, throwing herself down on it's soft silk sheets, she looked back up. "Read it."

The two others girls in the room made small squealing noises indicating their anticipation. Amazon started. "The ancient sword from feudal Japan, at very least 500-years-old. Only one made, ever!"

Virus grabbed the next page. "Current owner Inuyasha Toshio. Heir to a multi billion-dollar corporation but his brother Sesshomaru pretty much runs everything. Ruthlessly known for playboy activities, and been named bachelor of the year for the past three years. In his fathers will it specifically stated that Inuyasha was to inherit the sword but his two best friends Miroku and Kouga brother Sesshomaru were to help guard it, due to it's priceless ness."

Amazon grabbed it out of Virus's hands. "Opening bid, $680,000,000.00."

The two looked at her expectantly, Shadow could almost hear the please coming from their eyes. She smiled, her mind already made up. "I don't know."

She looked up to see Virus looking like she was going to blow a casket. "What do you mean ok? Do you think we can't do it? We are the best black-market thieves since Widow herself! What do you mean I don't know? It's perfect!"

Shadow smiled once again.

Virus looked at her expectantly until it hit her. "I'm going to kill you!"

She ran over to the bed and jumped on, grabbing a pillow and attempting to kill Shadow through a series of hits. "You did that on purpose!" She attempted another hit but Shadow dodged, still laughing. "You knew I'd go ballistic if you said no!" Another swing, but Shadow dodged again, still laughing. "You had your mind made up as soon as you saw that paper!" Another swing, Shadow dodged again, still laughing.

Virus stopped at looked at her leader, they looked at each other and broke out into laughter. Amazon slowly walked over, wondering if it was safe to do so. She sat down on the corner of the bed. Amazon looked up at Shadow. "So, what are we doing?"

Shadow stopped laughing and looked at Amazon. "Well duh, we're getting the damn sword!"

Amazon leaped up on the bed and grabbed a pillow, now attempting to kill both Virus and Shadow for not telling he what was going on.

About half an hour later the three stood around the kitchen, laughing at the feathers lying across the room. Shadow was in the kitchen cooking while Virus and Amazon sat on the barstools looking at the food expectantly. Amazon looked over at the clock then at Shadow in the kitchen. "When is the food going to be ready?" She whined

"When it is." replied Shadow

"And that would be?" moaned Virus

"At 5:46" answered Shadow

The two looked over to see the clock reading 5:41. Damn, they both thought, they were hungry.

"So anything else about the case we should know?" asked Shadow

Virus leaned over and pulled out a laptop from underneath the counter. Turning it on she scanned the page. "Ok, Inuyasha lives with his girlfriend…"

She paused and checked the screen again.

"What's up?" asked Amazon

"Your never going to believe this but, his girlfriends name is Kikyo."

Shadow walked closer to them. "You don't think…"

Amazon shook her head. "No way, to public."

Virus nodded. "Amazon is right, the Kikyo we know wouldn't be able to stick to one man for that long unless she could get something out of it."

"Right." Shadow walked back over to preparing their breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes and bread. "There's no way that's her. So, continue."

"Ok," Virus scanned the page again. "So Inuyasha lives with his girlfriend…Kikyo…in his fathers second house. Sesshomaru lives in his fathers old house with his little girl, name Rin, age 7. Miroku is currently in France modeling for a new underwear add and Kouga is working on a merger for the company, in Germany."

"How long do you think it will take?" asked Shadow, her voice echoing from the pantry.

Virus clicked a couple other buttons and scanned down. "I don't know, depends on how long it takes us to locate the sword, but once we do, no more than a couple of hours."

Shadow walked over with three plates piled with food. Amazon glanced at the clock to see it read 5:46. How does she do that?

The three finally settled down and started eating. Luckily Shadow was an amazing cook, so they had four course meals almost everyday. When they were done Shadow stood up and looked at her team. "So if we don't know how long this is going to take…and we have no clue where they hid it…" She stopped to let everyone else ponder what she had spent the last ten minutes thinking about.

Amazon's head snapped up, she smiled as well. "We have to get close for some detailed inspection."

Virus looked at her friends skeptically, why did they have that look on their faces? The only time they go that look was either when they just solved some big problem, 'purchased' the intended object or-she sprung up out of her seat "Oh my god, Panther Mode!"

* * *

Firevixen73-Ok, I know, really short, and people who know me know that I usually do decent sized chapters so this will change, they will be longer. I just wanted to get the gist of the story going and just to let you know that there is going to be a major twist in the story! Something I've never seen done so hope everyone likes it!

Thank you, and please review.


	2. An Aggravating Job

Sesshomaru sat in his limo, reading over a rather large contract. He just didn't understand why people had to make everything so difficult on themselves. Why try to buy me off when all I want is to claim your company as my own and sell it piece by piece, why delay what is inevitable. What I want, I get.

"Sesshomaru, we have arrived." Came the voice from the limo intercom. The door suddenly swung open shattering his calm, serine ride with the inferiority of light.

Stepping out, without a glance to the driver of acknowledgement, walked into the tall 156-story building in front of him. He had a meeting today, a rather, important one, and one he did not want to attend. Why did the world insist on throwing such meaningless problems at him?

He stepped into the luxurious silver plated elevator where the bellboy waited for him. Stepping in the bellboy pressed the top button and waited. The doors eventually closed and they headed up. Sesshomaru wasn't sure but it looked like the guy was new, from the amount of sweat perspirating from his body he was almost sure. Eventually stepping out of the small compacted room Sesshomaru walked into is office debating on whether or not to fire the new bellboy.

Walking in he saw Kouga Wolf sitting in one of the business chairs, at least one of them was here. Nodding at Kouga he sat down at the chair next to the man with long black hair that was currently in a ponytail. Sesshomaru's chair was at the head of the table, for he was the CEO of the entire company, so when sitting down he pulled out his brief case and started sifting through papers, not once looking at the annoyed man next to him. Why people bothered themselves with emotion was beyond him.

* * *

Kouga was mad, no, he was really mad, but unfortunately, not surprised. This was Sesshomaru he was talking about here, can't expect anything less, guess he'll just have to get his attention.

Sesshomaru continued to sift through the ungodly amount of papers, trying to decipher the best action on a few mergers. Basically if he could con the other company into forfeiting over their company, he looked back up at the clock. The remaining morons still weren't here, they were late. He doesn't like tardiness.

"Relax Sess, not everyone can make it on your beck and call. Buy the way, what was with the whole over-nighting me from Germany thing?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the arrogant man beside him. "Don't ever call me that again." He stated in a cold monotone voice.

"Only if you relax," Kouga said in a rather challenging voice "and you didn't answer my question." But this time it came out as more of a pout.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kouga, he wore a black business suit while the top three buttons of his shirt were undone. His waist long jet-black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail while his blue eyes seemed to stair off into space. That didn't surprise Sesshomaru one bit.

Kouga turned his head back to Sesshomaru's direction. "Why are you so worried? It must be pretty big if you pulled me out of that Germany meeting."

"We'll talk when the half-bread and the letch get here."

"At least give me a clue about it, I'm not exactly big on sitting around and doing nothing."

Well that was new to Sesshomaru; he could feel a smirk making it's way across his face. It was at that moment that both Inuyasha and Miroku came barging through the large maple doors, crossing the room they sat down in their respective chairs, the ones nest to Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Your late." said a very pissed Sesshomaru

Inuyasha didn't even look up at his older brother. "So?" he said arrogantly while putting his muddy feet up on the newly imported desk from China.

Sesshomaru could feel a growl coming on. "Get your grimy feet off m desk."

"Feh." said Inuyasha, he loudly moved his feet off the desk, making sure to knock over as many things as he could, knowing his half-brother couldn't stand messes. Inuyasha glanced over to see the vein decorating his brother's forehead growing ever so largely. He knew his half-brother was using every ounce of control to not reach over the table and rip Inuyasha's head off.

Miroku noticed the tension in the room, once again coming from the two brothers, and decided it would be safer, overall, if he were to intervene before Inuyasha did something really stupid. "So what's the meeting about?"

The pulsing vein on Sesshomaru's head slowly decreased in size until it was gone, the formerly mentioned CEO calmly opened his eyes and pulled out the file that was next to him. Kouga immediately recognized them as some of the papers Sesshomaru had previously been shuffling through.

"What's this?" asked Kouga

"This is a potential problem."

* * *

Shadow looked up at the mansion in front of her, a large bronze gate, standing over 20 feet tall, resided in front of her, in the middle of the entrance sat a small booth, which was obviously security. Walking up she took a look at her surroundings, trees of every kind grew around her: maple, pine, willows…every kind imaginable. Peering into the checkpoint she saw an old man reading a magazine. Closer inspection showed it was a Playboy, figures, dirty old men.

"Excuse me."

The man turned around and looked at her, his eyes went wide as he desperately attempted to stash the magazine under his seat. "May, um, I help you?"

"Yes, I'm the new maid, Kagome Hiragashi."

He looked at her skeptically. "One sec…"

He turned around and opened a drawer, pulling out various files. Turning back towards her he scanned the picture and then her face. Shadow immediately noticed how he lingered at her breasts, lecherous old man.

"Ok, but I'm going to need to ask you a few procedural questions."

"Understandable."

"Name?"

"Kagome Hiragashi."

"Age?"

"24"

"Cup size."

"What?"

The man looked up. "Cup size."

"You fucking bastered, how the hell can you as a girl that question?"

The man showed her the clipboard, and there, typed out and everything was the question, 'Cup size'. "Um, C."

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"What the hell? Give me the me the damn clip board!" She grabbed it out of his hands to find the question typed out, looking further down she saw a few other 'provocative' questions. Trying not to scream she grabbed the nearest pen and wrote 'fuck off' in large letters over the entire page. Handing it back to the man, she smiled. "Done." she said sweetly.

She reached over and pressed the button to open the gates. Walking off she headed into the large mansion awaiting her; this was going to be a very aggravating job.

* * *

"I couldn't give a damn about 'potential problems', I've already got enough current problems with Kikyo." said Inuyasha furiously

"You will care about this."

The three newcomers in the room turned to see a short stubby man with three hairs on his balding head walking towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Kouga

"This is the head of the black-market division in the CIA, Maten. He has reason to believe that an expert team of thieves are after father's sword."

"So? It's not like people haven't tried before."

"This is different, they are the best." said Maten.

"Again, people have tried." said Miroku

"And again, they are the best." interrupted Maten

* * *

Shadow marched furiously onto the mansions grounds, she was already pissed, how the hell was she going to make it around here? Well, guess it kind of figures, from what she knew about Inuyasha he was a filthy rich playboy who thoroughly enjoyed his life, guess he would have dirty old men working for him too. Damn, she hoped all the other people working around here aren't like that.

Stepping onto the massive front door in front of her, after a ten-minute walk from the gate, damn this guy had a long driveway, she rang the doorbell. No answer. Out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw something moving through the window but disregarded it when no one answered. She rang the doorbell again, still no answer. Wasn't he supposed to be able to afford decent service?

Taking the doorknob she gently pushed it open, surprisingly, it was unlocked, this could actually be fairly easy, she quietly stepped inside

"Well, what is this delicious treat? Looks like a naughty burglar."

Shadow turned around to see an extremely hansom man standing behind the door. Well that explains the shadow she saw, but why the hell didn't he answer the fucking door?

"You know breaking and entering is a crime, I just might have to punish you."

Looks like all Inuyasha's employs are fucking bastards, no, not just that, also sex maniacs. What did she do to deserve this? Well, there was that job in Cairo, and the one in London, and Italy…never pretend to be the Pope, it's very hard to pull off, manageable, just hard, and somehow extremely funny.

"I'm a new maid here so it's not breaking and entering." she answered back

"Well your going to be fun." Said the man with deep red eyes and thick black hair pulled back into a long braid passing his waist. "Names Hiten, Inuyasha's personal trainer."

Hiten? That name sounds familiar, he looks familiar too, wait? No way is he Maten's brother! He looks like the picture of the guy on Maten's desk. It is him! Well this is hysterical, I'm going to be living with the brother of the guy who has dedicated his pathetic life, well what he calls a life, to tracking me down. "Names not interested, goodnight now."

"Goodnight?"

She grabbed his outstretched hand, which she was undoubtedly suppose to shake, and twisted his arm behind his back, with her other hand she reached for his neck and pressed a rather strong pressure point. The man immediately fell to the floor unconscious. She tapped his dead beat body with her foot, slightly disgusted with having to touch him, luckily he wouldn't remember they had ever met, beauty of knocking people out.

* * *

"So what's so great about them?" asked Kouga

"They don't loose, they can do absolutely anything. Just last year they pulled of robbing the Pope of his personal bible." answered Maten

"Wait, you mean the bible that is passed on to every new Pope, that's got to be over…" Miroku started to count his fingers.

"900 years old, ya, that one. They are known as the Black Widows-"

"Kind of girly isn't it?" interrupted Kouga

"Well considering their women-" Maten was once again interrupted

"Their women?" said Inuyasha

"Yes, and extremely good at what they do." Maten pressed a button attached to his laptop and an image immediately came onto the large screen on the other end of the wall.

"This is The Legendary Black Widow, the original."

Sesshomaru was now interested in what was going on, this was about the time Maten had stopped before when explaining everything to him. Looking closer you could see a building and from looking even closer you could see what appeared to be a shadow.

"Don't see anything? How about now?" he pressed another button, it became slightly clearer and closer up. "How about now?" Once again the picture seemed to refocus. "Now?" For the last time the picture changed, and with that last change the picture cleared.

Everything was extremely defined but nothing important seemed to be there. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the screen, upon closer inspection he saw an elbow and a foot sticking out from the shadows. "What's this?"

"That is her, one of the first pictures we managed of her, and it wasn't until it had been through seven labs that we were able to even get this." He pressed another button, the picture changed. "This is the only other picture."

This one was of a woman who was extremely beautiful, she had obviously not known her picture was being taken from the smile she held, and not the mention the very rare gem in her hands. The picture was still slightly hard to define, but the moonlight framed her figure, while illuminating her eyes and white purled teeth.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Inuyasha

"This is the woman who personally hand picked and trained Shadow, the current leader of the Black Widows. When Shadow was looking for her team Black Widow was the one who approved and helped train them. There is Shadow the leader, Amazon the bomb expert and Virus, the computer expert. Together they make an unstoppable force."

"So why would they be after the old mans sword?" asked Inuyasha once again

"A few reasons, for starters, he was the one who provided the technology to take this picture, but over all…she failed at one job, and one job alone, stealing your fathers sword. Back when you were probably still children Black Widow attempted a heist on your father's sword, but failed, after that she was never heard from again, working anyway. In her eyes it ruined her career, labeling her a failure, disgracing her and any honor she had. Now the ones she trained are out to gain back that honor for their teacher."

"Why now?" asked Sesshomaru

"I have my sources, and those sources say they were eyeing the bid."

"How will we know? When they attempt a steal?" asked Kouga

"No actually, that is another trait they carry from Black Widow, before a theft they will introduce themselves to the owner of the item in some way or form, always in person actually."

"They…introduce themselves?" Miroku looked at his friends skeptically, who the hell does that?

"Ya, we still can't figure that out either. Black Widow did it as well."

"They must do it for the thrill, not the money." said Inuyasha quietly

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So that's how we'll know?" asked Sesshomaru

"Yes, they don't start a case before the meeting." answered Maten

* * *

"Child? What happened to Hiten?"

Shadow turned around to see an old woman with an eye patch staring at her. "Tripped. So who are you?"

"Head maid in simple terms, an ye?"

"Kagome Hiragashi, new maid."

The old woman stuck out her hand for a handshake. "Kayede, glad to have you here, so far. I just pray ye aren't like the other maids, I swear all they care about is the master Inuyasha, just so he'll glance at them." said Kayede while rolling her eyes

Shadow smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, in fact, I would like to stay as far away from him as possible if I could."

"Ye seem like a sweet girl, what ye doing working for a boy like Inuyasha?"

"Boy?"

"He acts like it." the old woman sighed

Shadow held back a laugh, almost. "I see, actually I really need a job right now so I'm salvaging all I can get, college is expensive."

"I understand, and I will do my best to keep ye away from Inuyasha and his henchmen…" she looked at Hiten, "such as him."

"Much obliged."

The two set off to the new room which would be Shad-no, Kagome's. She was going to have to remember to answer to that now, what a bother, oh well, soon her and the team would be off to the Demon Ball where they would introduce themselves. Where's the fun if there's no challenge?

* * *

Firevixen73- Well all done there, hope everyone liked it and please review. And this is an Inu/Kag fanfic, just to clear that up, I was sketchy about that for a bit. Please review! Oh, and since I didn't do a disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. 


	3. New Favorite Flavor

"Damit, I've been at this for two whole days and still no trace." Shadow-no-Kagome, threw herself onto the twin sized bed as she looked at her two friends who had sneaked into the grounds. "And this bed is really small."

"I have to admit, this case it relatively harder than I had expected. I haven't been able to find any traces of where they could have hidden the sword, I've hacked into every computer based machine at their office, I'm going to have to start looking here now." Virus sat down on the small bed before her.

Kagome huffed into her pillow. "At least you've had a chance to look. Every time I even stray away from Kayede Hiten somehow manages to find me. If I'm not cleaning, I'm cooking. Do you know what it's like having to be an assistant chef? Me, a trained assassin being taught how to properly use knives."

"That bad here?" asked Amazon

"No, not really, I'm just in a ranting mood today. Trying to avoid Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Hiten, not to mention the security guy, oh, and the mail guy, and the electrician, isn't easy. It makes me sour."

"So when do you think I should apply?" asked Amazon

"Tomorrow, I got rid of a girl today so an opening should be coming up. She's been stealing some stuff for a while, I just, enlightened Kayede about it."

"Any tips?"

"Act sluty."

"Really?"

"If it's a guy who interviews you, then yes."

"I'll remember that."

"Wait, you didn't say Sesshomaru on that avoidance list." said Virus

"No, he doesn't come around often, and even then he's working, I feel real bad for that kid of his, she probably never gets to see him, let alone spend quality time with him." said Kagome while looking up at her team, if their was one thing that pissed her of it was people who didn't appreciate what they had, that was one of the reasons she so enjoyed taking what they don't deserve away.

"So do we know the play yet?" asked Amazon

"Ya, man to man."

"But there are four of them and three of us."

"Glad you passed first grade math Virus, I know that, but you will take Kouga, Amazon will take Miroku and I'll take Inuyasha. Sesshomaru isn't someone we can just leave unwatched though, he could actually turn into a real problem, he has the mathematical brain that cause needless headaches, therefore he will be watched by all of us, whenever possible. So, whoever happens to be around, he's yours, but Virus, watch his internet actions carefully, full monitor."

"Got ya, I'll set up a watch when we get back."

"Deal, but until the Demon Ball we're going to play zone. Watch whoever. We don't want any extra suspicion."

"So why again did we choose the Demon Ball?" asked Amazon

"Because of its perfect timing." answered Kagome

"And…"

"And security will be a breeze."

"And…" pushed Amazon

"And it's public."

"And…"

"And Virus wouldn't shut up about wanting to go so she could get dressed up." complied Kagome

"Virus!" yelled Amazon

"Hey, you may not like dresses but I do." answered Virus stoically

"Do you think I could just wear dress pants?" whispered Amazon

"No."

"Damit."

* * *

Inuyasha laid face up on his bed thinking about the days problems. This was just too much. First there was Kikyo who was insisting on marriage and now this whole Black Widow thing. Well, that was if they even decided to take the case, which commissioner Maten still wasn't sure about. Now, on top of that he had to find another new maid. Just today Kayede found one with forty thousand dollars worth of jewelry stuffed down her bra. That wasn't what pissed him of though, what really did it and caused him to press serious charges were the fact that they had been his mothers. Not only that, but they found some of the china in her room, stashed away. 

Stealing, that thought brought him back to the Black Widows. He didn't know why but he wasn't getting that awkward feeling in his gut, the one that usually shows up to tell him to be prepared and on the lookout. Maybe he was using all this brain power for no reason, maybe he shouldn't even be thinking about it because those girls weren't even coming. Well, that was that, now it was time to eat.

"Kayede!"

The small, stocky woman who had been tending him since he was a pup came shuffling through the doorway, eye patch in place. "What may I get ye Master Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, what do you have?"

"Well, there is your usual; a filet minion rapped in bacon with hand mashed potatoes along with butter soaked sweet peas and for dessert a rich chocolate mouse cake. Or, if you prefer something else we have hand tossed noodles with a homemade Alfredo sauce with old fashioned bread strait from the oven along with a raspberry cheesecake coated in chocolate, or-"

"That's alright, I'll take my usual, and make it quick, I'm hungry."

"Yes, Master Inuyasha."

Kayede walked out of the large room and headed down to the kitchen to start Inuyasha's dinner.

* * *

Kagome sat on the stool waiting for Kayede to finish her lecture on safety, it really was a laugh. A smile crossed her face as she remembered her first true lesson with a blade. She was eleven at the time, and had somehow managed to find herself in a position most would be cowering away from. 

Kagome smiled as she remembered looking up at the tall, powerful woman standing in front of her. Her stance was strong, undiminishing and intimidating. Though, you could only partially see her, making her all the more mysterious with the shadows covering her face the way they did. Her name was Widow, the legendary Widow, who was wanted across the world for various thefts, murders…you name it, she had done it.

Kagome was sure the list went on, but it didn't matter, none of it did, this was her idol, the woman who had single handedly saved her from her life.

Suddenly in Widow's hands were small extremely sharp and poisonous knives, without a second glace they were thrown at Kagome, though they were quickly dodged as Kagome dove into the shadows, as if they could protect her from the view and harm, of others. But she couldn't be afraid, this was the woman who was going to teach her everything she wanted, no, needed to know. This was the woman who was going to teach Kagome how to fight, survive, live. Her limits would be pushed, possibly past anything she could ever hope of doing, but it didn't matter, this was her time.

Kagome looked back at Kayede who was now talking about different spices. That in itself brought another memory to the surface, when, a year later, Widow was teaching her how to cook when on a mission. Oh, to be by Widows side, to learn something new everyday, to accomplish things not even the top scientists ever fathomed possible.

But that life was over, she had a new one now. Kagome had friends who were sisters in all but blood, enough money to possibly support a third world country and enough thrills to make a suicidal squirm.

"Kagome?"

Though, what Kagome never understood was why people would try to fight her. I mean, you would think that they would get it that they didn't stand a chance but no, they just had to do things the hard way. Then, when they would think they could kill you they would open fire, she had to jump out of the way and get all dirty, then she would just end up robbing them anyways. Maybe she should just stop with the warnings and just rob the guys' blind.

"Kagome!"

"What?" She looked over at a pissed off old woman with a black eye patch beating up at her due to the old woman's short stature.

"I was saying that as practice, you will be cooking for Hiten, as you know he is Inuyasha's personal trainer." Suddenly their was a loud noise from a few floors up. "And that is your queue. Practice is over now it's time for a test. He will be down in a few minutes to tell you what he wants. He'll leave and return in about half an hour, he shouldn't stay, he never does."

Kayede started to leave for the back door but Kagome immediately stopped her. "Wait! Where are you going? You can't leave me, especially with him!"

"Well, it wouldn't be a test if I was here to help you now would it?" Kayede turned back around and headed out the back door.

"Great, not only do I have to put up with that jack ass but I wasn't even remotely paying attention to what she was saying. How the hell am I suppose to know where everything is? I think she's doing this on purpose. I just got to pray he doesn't stick around, that way I won't make a total fool of myself. Please don't let it be something big and time consuming."

Kagome turned around when she heard a creaking noise behind her, out of the corner of her eyes she could see the main door being opened. Soon, stepped in a tall, well toned man with vibrant red eyes and a long thick braid of black hair. He wore jogging pants along with a white beater, which he undoubtedly wore to display every muscle.

Eye contact was made and the scowl which was originally placed on his face turned into a smirk. He casually strode over to where she was standing, never loosing focus. "Never seen you around here, you new?" he asked in a husky voice

Yes, I was the girl who knocked you out two days ago, remember? Kagome pondered saying this but thought better of it. "Yes, I'm the new assistant chef to Kayede, she had to step out for a bit and asked me to make you your lunch today."

"Lunch huh? How about you surprise me? I like surprises." he said while reaching over for the water bottle which was extremely close to Kagome. "Adds flavor to life, I like flavor." Kagome saw him lick his lips in anticipation, she tried not to hurl.

She moved over to the farthest cabinet to grab a large pot, but mainly to get away from Hiten's wandering hands, eyes, mind, tongue, and feet. "Alright then, see you in half an hour." She desperately wanted him to leave, I mean, just a guess but her cover might be blown if she happened to brutally murder him in cold blood. She only had so much self control after all.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"No, I think you should leave."

"Free country doll."

"Free country huh?" She mumbled under her breath. "How about I ship you over to Cuba, I'd like to see you say that there." She growled this time, deciding she was only going to get rid of him one way. She walked over and grabbed him by his braid, yanking him over to the door, pushing him threw managing to make him fall flat on his face.

He looked back over to her towering form. "Hey, I wasn't done."

She looked at him and tried to hold back a scowl. "Free country _doll_."

She then slammed the door on his face, but not before hearing him say, "I just found my new favorite flavor." Then the door shut.

Obviously he wasn't turned down very often and was looking forward to a challenge, unfortunately, she wasn't the submitting type. "Why me?" she grumbled. I've already got enough problems trying to be sweet innocent Kagome Hiragashi and trying to find this blasted sword, and now he's thrown into the mix? As if I wasn't dodging enough bullets. As long as I don't meet Inuyasha I should be fine.

* * *

Firevixen73-I love all my reviewers, please review, review, review. Now that that is out of my system, I hope you all like everything. If you want to know about the long update and all those issues I explained it on my profile, thank you all for reading and hopefully reviewing!


	4. A Few New Friends

Firevixen73- Sorry I had to repost this but I forgot to type in about three paragraphs and I figured you might want those. It's just a few changes.

* * *

Kagome wished her life could be easier, but no, it was like God enjoyed tormenting her, must be the only good entertainment he got up there. She sighed as she looked down in front of her. She had absolutely no idea where anything in the damn kitchen was and it took her forever to find everything.

Not only that but Hiten had managed to spread around a rumor that' the new hot maid was in the kitchen'. She wasn't sure who was more annoying, Hiten or his damn brother Maten. Why was the world against her?

She looked down at the large pot in front of her filled with homemade Ramen, a little secret supposedly passed down through generations but was to go to the grave with her, unless the impossible happened and she had kids.

Now that was a laugh, sure she wanted them but it's not like it was ever going to happen, she was wanted across the world and had many enemies, she could never let a child go through that, it was inhumane.

The only good thing about her day was that Amazon, no, Sango should be arriving soon, or if she didn't get the job Virus, no, Ayame. Names were so hard, though, these three weren't really. Kagome, Sango and Ayame were actually the names Widow used to call them when in public, it…it had just been a while.

Kayede suddenly walked through the door. "A, Kagome child, ye are done, I am glad." She walked over and inspected Kagome's handy work. Taking a sip she blinked a couple of times and looked at Kagome in confusion.

"Miss Kayede, what's the matter is it not good?"

"Oh, no, it's very good, where did you happen to learn this recipe child?"

"This, oh, it's a family secret, been in the family for generations, I couldn't think of anything else to cook and it's really easy, only problem is it's designed for large portions, why?"

"No reason child, you pass as well, and Hiten should be down at any minute."

Kagome quickly glanced at the door. "Hiten is on his way?"

"Yes child."

Kagome dropped the apron and scanned the side door. "I'll be leaving then."

"Why?"

"I, um, gotta go." She had to get out, knowing Hiten's personality he'd probably follow her back to her room. God that would be a nightmare. Kagome grabbed a bowl for herself and practically ran out the entrance about the same the sex driven maniac formerly mentioned as Hiten stepped through the door. Kagome slammed it shut and took a deep breath in. God, Sango better get here soon or she was going to kill someone.

Trying to keep the pressures of being normal yet herself was hard, especially with Hiten around all the time. She couldn't help it if she was naturally an honest person. If Hiten wanted to say what he wanted to about her ass she was sure as hell going to tell him what she thought of his personality. Stupid anger management. It took a lot to rile her up too, she was generally a really giving and compassionate person, but, self absorbed people like that just got to her.

Kagome continued to walk, she had no clue were she was going until or that she was even walking until she bumped into something small, and apparently furry. She looked down to see a small kitsune boy curled into a ball, laying on the ground. Her heart immediately went out to him when she saw his tears.

"Oh, are you ok…um…I don't know your name."

He sniffled once. "Yes, I'm fine, but…I'msogladIfoundsomeoneIhavebeenlookingeverywhere. Igotkindalostand-"

"Whoa, hold on there little guy, now, did you say you were lost?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Well how about I help you out of here, not that I really have to much of a clue as to where I am, let alone going, but it's always easier to be lost with someone else than yourself."

The little boy smiled. "My name is Shippo by the way, what's yours?"

Kagome looked at the expectant little boy with hopeful eyes. So much for not being noticed or involved. "My name is Kagome."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you, I like the name Shippo too." Kagome watched amusingly as his cheeks turned pink. Standing up from her crouching she stretched her arms and back; the reached down and grabbed the little boys hand. "Shall we go?"

Together the two walked through the grass and bushes, each delighted with the others company. Shippo bounced around telling her of all the plants he knew, which weren't that many but it was still amusing. Kagome was glad to find something as innocent as him in the house, yet repulsed to think of the world he would grow up in.

While they walked Kagome learned that before he was born the Lady of the house, Inuyasha's mother, had employed his parents, giving them a secure place to stay. His mother died about a year after he was born and his father died not eight months ago, luckily Kayede had let him stay as a stable boy.

It was about that time Kagome started to ask him questions about what he was doing out their anyway. "Oh, I was trying to memorize the oath Master Inuyasha wants us all to learn."

Kagome frowned. The oath, it made her cringe. Apparently Inuyasha was bored last night and came up with this stupid ass allegiance quote all the workers had to say. What was it again? Oh, that's right, May the great and powerful Master Inuyasha live forever in glory and prosperity. She'd be caught by Maten before she ever said that!

Not only did she want to kill the jackass who made it up but now Shippo became lost trying to memorize it. Damn it Kagome, don't get involved, she yelled at herself.

Shippo jumped up on Kagome shoulders as he continued to talk to her, it was about that time that the two found themselves in a beautiful garden of flowers. Kagome looked around to see various colors all around her. Suddenly a strong presence was behind her and she felt the sudden urge to protect the kit, she didn't know why but she did, if she didn't know any better she would have thought they were motherly instincts.

Turning around at an alarming speed she saw a giant of a man towering over her. He was tall, strong, and had scars all over his body, leaving a deformed look. His eyes though, his eyes were what caught her, they were beautiful a beautiful blue. "May I help you Miss?"

His voice was soft and gentle, nothing like what she had expected. "Actually yes, if you could, we are sort of lost-oh my God!" She looked down at her leg and screamed. "Get it off, get it off get it off!" She shook her foot.

The giant before her knelt down and picked up the wriggling object from her ankle and held up the poor creature. He stared at her. "It's a worm." he said bluntly and obviously confused

Kagome straitened out her clothes and fixed her ruffled skirt. "I happen to not like them…very much." Shippo looked at her skeptically, as did the giant. "Very much, not at all, terrified of them…same thing." She shuttered at the thought of one crawling on her bare skin.

She saw the giant was still looking at her like she was crazy. "What? I'm a girl, I'm allowed to have stupid moments."

He smiled. "It's just usually not the worms people are running from."

"Why? You seem perfectly kind to me, by the way, this is Shippo and my name is Kagome, and, we'll, we're rather lost."

He looked baffled, she could tell. He probably didn't understand, more than not he was probably more used to people running from him than worms, not the other way around. She on the other hand had seen enough to know that what was on the inside was way more important that what could ever be on the outside. Take a safe for example, boring on the outside, beautiful jewelry on the inside. She had broken into enough to know that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Um…my name is Jinji, I'm the gardener here. I can show you the way back to the house if you like."

"Thank you so much, don't want to get fired on my second day of work."

He smiled, she saw it, the small corner of his right lip went up.

The three soon found themselves marching through the terrene of the back yard which happened to be several acres. They were about two acres from the back porch when a gate caught Kagome's eye. While Jinji and Shippo were talking she crept over and pushed the rusty door open.

Her eyes went wide as she looked before her. It had obviously been a garden with hundreds of plant life to tend to, though, now it remained a shriveled field of weeds and dirt. A land hardly worth salvaging.

"It was the Masters mother's personal garden. When she left no one was here to take care of it and well, this is what happens over the years. Inuyasha, when he was little, would tent to it himself but he stopped after about three months, when he realized she wasn't coming back."

She turned to face Jinji. "Why don't you?"

"I've tried, it doesn't like my touch the way it did its mistresses. You should have seen it when she was here, it was beautiful beyond compare, everything was. Including the Master, he used to be such a different person, but growing up felling unloved changes a boy."

Kagome looked around the large space. "I guess it would. And I'm sure this was beautiful."

Jinji continued on. "And it's not like this place sees many people either. The Master is never out here and Hiten hates the outdoors, in fact, most of the men in this house do, most of the woman too."

That definitely sparked Kagome's interest, a safe haven. "You know, I have some free time during the day and at night, I could come and help you take care of it if you want to try again."

Jinji looked at the woman before him, maybe it would work, her spirit did remind him of the Master's mother. "I guess we can try."

"Me too?" came a bouncing voice

Kagome looked down to see Shippo staring at her wide eyed. She scooped him up in her arms and nuzzled his nose with her own. "Of course you're going to help us, do you think we could actually do this without you?"

"Yay!" The small boy threw himself deeper into Kagome's hug. "Alright, we'll come here tomorrow then, at, let's say breakfast?"

Kagome looked at Jinji who agreed with a slight nod. "Breakfast it is."

* * *

Kagome was about to open her door when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Kayede and a tall brown haired woman with a high pony tail for an up due walking towards her.

"Kagome child, I am glad that I found ye. This is Sango, she is a new maid here, was just hired today. She will be staying in the room down the hall from ye and her stuff will be brought in tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you could show her around, I have a feeling it would be best if ye did and not one of the other girls. Maybe it's from the way she knocked out the security guard for grabbing her ass."

Kagome snickered, ya, it was just like Amazon to do that. "Alright, we might as well get started right now, I have nothing better to do. I think we'll start with the gym, I believe Hiten is there right now, he could use a good beating."

Kagome gave an all knowing smile as her and Sango walked together.

Kayede watched as the two women walked down the hall completely oblivious to the fact that these two women knew each other and were let alone 2/3rds of the legendary Black Widow legacy.

* * *

Firevixen73-Finally it's done; I don't know why this chapter took me so long. Please everybody review, I'm begging you! Thank you.


	5. Meeting You

Firevixen73-Alright, I had a few questions about when Inuyasha and Kagome were going to meet, so here you go everyone, they are going to meet! And sory about the late update!

* * *

Inuyasha was currently in the gym trying to get a decent work out, but unfortunately his personal trainer was mentally somewhere else. Inuyasha looked over at Hiten and saw him sitting on a stool staring off into space. Inuyasha's eye twitched, so, he threw his water bottle at Hiten's head.

He heard a loud crashing noise and smirked, suddenly Hiten was in front of him a water bottle red mark on his head. "Alright, time to warm up, forty push ups, let's go!"

"Already did that."

"Four laps, let's go."

"Done."

Hiten looked confused. "Where was I?"

"Don't know where your mind was but your body was on that bench."

"Oh…"

"What's up? I don't pay you 250 grand a year for nothing."

"Well…"

"Talk or you're fired."

"There's this girl, she's a real hell fire if you get what I mean, and I'm trying to think of a way to get her hot and heavy."

"Since when do you have woman trouble?"

"I don't, she's just playing hard to get. I mean the longest any woman has ever kept up that game with me was about one week, and then we spent two weeks making up for lost time," he said wickedly, "only thing is I don't think I can wait a whole week for this one."

"What's the deal, it's just a woman? Nothing special there?"

"Obviously you haven't met this one, perfect curves, lush, a vixen, toned-" It was about that time Hiten remembered who he was talking to, this was the man he stole all his ideas from. He wouldn't have a chance if Inuyasha was interested. "Though, you wouldn't like her." he added quickly

"Don't worry, I've got enough woman to keep me busy, Kikyo being at the top of that list, we're not actually dating you know, she just tells everyone that. Besides, why would I want to have to possible try when I would just snap my fingers and have three who are willing to do anything I want? Now, let's get back to training so I can get back to snapping my fingers, it's not easy getting away from the office you know."

* * *

God Kagome was tired. It had been three days since she first arrived here and damn, she wasn't actually supposed to be working! Oh, and yesterday was horrible. Kayede was needed at the office downtown, leaving the house and pandemonium erupted the second she left the gates.

Water heater broken, Hiten's wandering everything, gardening, run away maids, lost children…it went on and on and on! Luckily she didn't have to deal with a lot of it, she was just the one everyone happened to complain to about it. She wasn't even sure if Inuyasha was given dinner last night.

Both she and Sango had absolutely no chance to look for the sword, everywhere they went was hell, where they needed help. So, instead of searching for a million dollar blade they were busy helping cleaning the Jacuzzi.

Luckily today had been easier…for the most part. Sango was horror stricken and moody for most of the day. Turned out all the ramen Kagome had made was well, gone. Needless to say she wasn't happy. Sucky thing was their were so many people who could have done it she couldn't vent properly so everyone turned into targets.

Kagome flung herself onto her bed, all she wanted was a good night's rest where the troubles of this house weren't hers.

* * *

Inuyasha laid lazily on his bed, calculating the day. Maten had stopped by again, with nothing really important, he was just snooping. The office had been a bore, paperwork, handshaking and more paperwork.

He watched as the butler came in and deposited his cart of food, the main course being covered with a silver casing to preserve the heat. He glanced over at the clock, 11:49, he was getting home later and later.

Only good thing was he could screen Kikyo's calls at work, usually. When she did get through she would start talking about marriage and what color the brides maid's dresses would be, which was ironic considering he hadn't even asked her, then again, she always was the pushy type.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the butler leave the room. He mentally noted that no oath was said, he guessed it really didn't matter, he only made it up for people who he wanted to prove his superiority over.

He walked over to his desk and lifted the silver cover ready for the dinner he had been looking forward to all day.

* * *

Inuyasha found himself stomping down the horror stricken halls towards Kayede's room. He looked at her door as pounded on it with his fist. He took a large breath and yelled. "Kayede, open this door right now, I don't care if your freakin sleeping just open it!"

"What is it?" she asked groggily while opening the wooden door

"My food you old hag."

She rubbed her eyes, "Why are you complaining to me child? If your steak isn't cooked right complain to the cook."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, he had told her about calling him child. Luckily she had been with him for to long to fire and he was focused on something else at the moment. "Last night I had ramen when I got home, I told you I wanted it again tonight."

The eye that didn't have an eye patch went wide. "Oh, your ramen, I totally forgot."

"No kidding." he crossed his arms defiantly, like a little child who has just won an argument with its parents

"Alright, well, you'll just have to have it tomorrow." Kayede's voice went quieter and quieter with each word, like she was trying to solve a puzzle, till eventually Inuyasha had to stretch to hear what she was saying.

"No, I want it tonight, and I always get what I want! Where is this girl's room?"

"What, are you kidding? Master Inuyasha it's so late at night and she has been working hard all day. She's probably asleep by now. Are you actually selfish enough to wake her to feed your lousy stomach?"

Inuyasha gave Kayede a growl. He didn't understand what Kayede was asking; if someone other than the cook made it she would have tried the food as a sample. Was it just him, was he the only one who could taste the similarity? "It tastes like mom's Kayede, the stuff she used to make for me when I was sick, remember? I searched for years for someone else with a similar recipe, you know that. I'm only going to ask one more time, where is her room?"

"But-"

"Now." He held an authority in his voice, an authority that hadn't been heard in this house since Inuyasha's father died.

"Follow me," she said though slightly depressed "though, I should warn you, Kagome isn't like most of the other workers here. She isn't intimidated and doesn't really care about status. Threats won't work on her."

Kayede rounded the next corner and went down a few flights of stairs, rounding the last corner Inuyasha found this place feeling familiar, though he didn't know why.

"Ok, this is it." Inuyasha looked at the door, the familiar feeling running though him once again, he just couldn't place it. He finally lifted his hand, and knocked.

As he was waiting his senses picked up the rustling noises from the other side of the door. Through the crack at the bottom of the door he saw a light come on. He could hear his heart pounding, why was it pounding?

The door opened to reveal a woman, the small lamps light cascading around her. She had to be in her early twenties and had long layered black hair. She wore short volleyball shorts that were red, along with a white see-through tank top with a red sports bra underneath. Her leg rested against the frame of the door while the remainder of her body relaxed against the other side of the frame.

For some odd reason Inuyasha couldn't get his mouth to properly respond to the commands his brain was ordering.

"Kagome, I know it is incredibly late, and this is rather awkward, and you haven't been working here long, but…do you think you can make some more of that ramen you made the other day?"

Kagome stared blankly at Kayede, "You're kidding right?"

Kayede scratched her head, indicating her utter embarrassment. "Well, no, I made a promise to Inuyasha that I would give him some more tonight and I forgot, and well, what Inuyasha wants, Inuyasha gets."

He saw the woman in front of him scan him over, then, out of now where and to his utter disbelief, she rolled her eyes. The raven haired beauty stepped around his still incapable form and headed off to the kitchens.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned. Had a woman, a simple female, just knocked him off his feet? Had he just been left in the dark? Did she roll her eyes at him? What the hell was wrong with this picture? Oh, that's right, it's supposed to be and has always been, the exact opposite.

This scene had not just happened, he was just thrown off by his hunger. Ya, that was it, he was hungry, and tired. He had been working all day after all, and, and there were a million reasons for what had just happened.

Inuyasha turned around and started to head off into the kitchen, with each step reassuring himself, explaining himself, convincing himself. Finally walking into the kitchen he saw the girl standing there next to the pan filled with hot water, noodles and spices. Looking at her again he noticed something odd, in a way, she resembled Kikyo.

Same bone structure, same nose, same chin, same complexion. Though there were differences, this girls lips, they were fuller, and her fingers were slimmer, but her eyes, her eyes were the major difference, they were strong and full of life unlike Kikyo's sometimes dead ones which seemed to always hold no inner spark.

"Wench, you done yet?"

The woman looked up from her stirring and at Inuyasha, who once again found himself stunned. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Inuyasha was knocked from his daze at the tone in her voice, she was pissed. What the hell? No woman has ever gotten mad at him. "I said, _wench_, are you done yet? I'm fucking hungry."

He smirked as he stressed a certain word, hell, this was kind of fun. He watched as her eye twitched, his heart started to race. He watched as she took a large breath in and then slowly exhaled.

"My name is Kagome."

"Whatever wench."

He leaned against the counter as he saw the vein on her forehead pulse. She stomped over to him. "Say it with me, I know it may be hard for your brain to comprehend but stretch those unused brain cells, Ka-go-me, Kagome."

He rolled his eyes and smirked again. "We-n-ch, Wench, hey, your right that was easy."

"Why you-" She was cut off by the squeaking of the door and Kayede's entrance. "Ah, there ye are Inuyasha, I was wondering where ye were. Kagome child, is the ramen done?"

Kagome gave him an icy glare and turned back towards the dish and stirred it a couple more times, now completely avoiding Inuyasha's general direction. "Yes, it should be done now, may I leave?"

"Yes child, oh, I'll be right back, I'm going to get an extra Tupperware dish so we can save some." with that Kayede headed out the door, once again leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone

Kagome walked over and cleaned up part of the mess she made and threw the dirty dish rag in the sink, indicating its need to be washed. Without a glance in Inuyasha's direction, let alone acknowledgement that he existed, she attempted to head out the door, but Inuyasha had other plans.

His voice rang in her head. "I believe you are forgetting a certain pledge."

She turned around, attempting to control her temper, damn, she couldn't stand guys like this. "You mean that idiotic saying you have your work chanting as if you were some leader of a cult?"

"Yes, that's the one." he smirked again, crossing his arms, believing he had already won. There was something he is going to have to learn about her, she always gets the last word in.

"Right, I'm sorry." she turned and faced Inuyasha so they were looking directly at each other. Putting on a perfect angel face, who was nothing but sincere she began the pledge. "May the utterly useless and arrogant jackass Inuyasha rot in the back garden along with all the worms."

Kagome suppressed every emotion in her body as she watched his face drop into disbelief and astonishment, score for her. She waved the tips of her fingers and winked. "Goodbye now." and skipped out the door towards her bedroom.

Screw the plan to not get noticed, that was totally worth it.

* * *

Firevixen73- So? How was it? Please say you liked, I had run writing it. Please review, I will love you all forever! And thank you, thank you, to all my reviewers, you make me so happy, you should all go out any by yourself something and say it's from me! 


	6. What to do?

Firevixen73-I had so much fun writing the last chapter, and from what I can tell people liked it so I'm happy. Here is the next one, please enjoy.

* * *

Kagome sat in the middle of her room as she contemplated a few things. Most of all that it probably wasn't the best of ideas to tell of Inuyasha like she did. Ya, it felt incredibly good when she did it, and she slept wonderfully that night, but, now that she had time to think about, maybe not the best of plans. Stupid damn ass conscious that loved to torment her. God, she was just dreading today, hell, maybe she'll get lucky and he'll be working all day and won't remember the girl who undermineded any sense of authority he believed to once possess. No…she wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Inuyasha stared blankly at his personal trainer, though his mind was still on last night. That stupid wench hadn't left his thoughts. He continued to stare as he recapped the night before. No woman had ever challenged him, very few men had even dared to do so, yet she had as if it was second nature. Stupid woman didn't know what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

"Kagome, so when are we going to go shopping for the Demon Ball?" whined Ayame from the other line 

Kagome sighed as she laid across the bed. Her head was currently hanging off one of the sides as, since she was laying on her back, her shoulders touched the sides. Her feet dangled over the other side of the twin sized mattress. How many times had they been over this? Sometimes she forgot how vain Ayame could be. "When you can convince Sango that she has to come," she said lazily over her bed as she held the phone with one hand.

Kagome thought about her day, she really needed a break, maybe a good shopping spree would be nice, hell, maybe they should go tonight. Kayede would probably give her the night off if she asked and this already was Sango's day off. "Hey Ayame, meet me and Princess Diana at Taco Bell in about an hour. The ball is in a couple of days and I really need to get out. The one off main and Broadway."

Kagome stretched and pulled herself up from her position as she listened to Ayame. "Oh, thank you girl, I promise you'll have fun, maybe we can get our nails done too. You know, no matter what Sango says she really does like our girl days. I don't know why she just can't admit it out loud."

"It's called pride, she tends to have a lot of it, see you in a few."

"Bye."

Kagome clicked the off button of her non-traceable cell and stretched her arms again, this time behind her back. Relaxing her body against the bed she slowly sat up and headed for Sango's room dreading what she was going to have to do.

Walking out of her room and walking a few halls down she reached the wood door. Knocking once, and then one more time after a three second break, indicating to Sango it was her, she stepped in.

Scanning the room and not finding Sango she immediately headed over to the girls closet. Unlocking it she skimmed through the various outfits and sighed. How was she going to convince Sango to go with them? Contrary to what others might think Sango loved getting dressed up and spending hours on makeup and hair, but she refused to be seen as weak or in any way less capable then a man.

Hearing the door creek open she prepared herself for the battle that was sure to come. "That bastard, who does he think he is grabbing my ass like that?"

She watched Sango curse as she stepped through the door, then their eyes met. Sango's furious ones and Kagome's amused ones. "I met Miroku today," was all Sango said to her.

"So, what's he like?" asked Kagome

Sango's frame stiffened, "He's a freaking bastard who needs to keep his filthy hands to himself. It's degrading enough that we have to wear, let alone be seen in, these horrible outfits but now him too? All men suck. That's it, I'm wearing pants tomorrow."

Hmm, maybe she could use this to her advantage. "Why?"

Sango quickly turned on her heals, eyeing Kagome dangerously. "Why? Why? Because these clothes are screaming, 'look at my body', 'look at my ass', don't you love my long legs?' that's why!"

Staring strait at Sango she smirked. "And that's a problem how?"

"Oh my god, they've gotten to you haven't they?" Sango's face paled, this was highly amusing. "Those crazy obsessed fan girls have got to you, working with them drove you over the edge." Sango reached out and pulled Kagome over to the door, dragging her leader all the while completely serious. "That's it, we are getting you out of here right now before the damage is permanent."

Kagome dug her heels into the carpet and watched Sango almost fall. "Relax Sango, I'm not one of them, don't worry. I'm just saying, have a little fun. You're never going to give in to him right? Well, mess with him a little, let him know exactly what he will never get to have."

She watched as Sango played around a bit with the idea. "I don't know, all I have that is revealing is my work uniform and well, Amazon's outfit. This really wasn't a mission for getting anyone's attention remember? It was suppose to be stay on the down low, so all my clothes as really conservative."

Perfect, "Well then let's go shopping."

Sango's face cringed, "Shopping? I can't just borrow something of yours? Or Ayame's?"

"I don't have anything with me, I left everything at home, just like you, and Ayame, well, good luck separating her from her clothes."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, don't you want to see the look on Miroku's face when he looks at you and knows he can never have that tight piece of ass?"

"Well ya…ok, we can go shopping, and I guess while we're out we can look for dresses to. As much as he's going to want me," a spark was in her devilish looking eyes, "he's going to be moaning for Amazon."

* * *

"Damn Inuyasha, you should have seen this great piece of ass. She works here now, at least I'm guessing since she was wearing a maid's uniform. Toned too, you wouldn't mind if I stayed a few nights would you?" Miroku placed his arm on Inuyasha's shoulder casually. "You wouldn't? That's great; I'll take my usual room." 

Miroku waited in silence. Nothing, no answer in any way shape or form. "Um…Inuyasha? Yo, you in there?"

"That bitch!"

Miroku was knocked onto his ass as Inuyasha jumped out of his seat; a baffled look was marked on Miroku's face. He'd been called a lot of things by Inuyasha, a letch, an ass, a bastard, a perverted monk, but bitch was a new one. He'd never been mistaken for a girl before, let alone by his best friend.

He watched as Sesshomaru's eye brow raised and Kouga looked on amusingly. Inuyasha began to pace. "Stupid whore, I can't fire her cause of her fucking ramen and she'd probably never part with the damn recipe, no mater how much I'd pay her, just to piss me off! What the hell am I gonna do?" he slouched back into his chair.

"Dude, you hear me?" asked Miroku once again, finally realizing Inuyasha wasn't talking about him.

"What?" Inuyasha turned to face him, "Oh, nice ass, that's right, you can stay for a bit, but don't hassle them that much, I'm having a bit of trouble holding onto maids lately."

"Harassment? Maybe you haven't met me, but woman love me."

"You having trouble with women little brother?" asked Sesshomaru mockingly

"Fuck off bastard," yelled Inuyasha

"Said the man with a mother who ran out on him," spat back Sesshomaru

Inuyasha pushed his chair to the side and it landed with a thump on the ground. He was about to cream Sesshomaru when Kouga stepped forward. "Wait, you're having woman problems?"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, "No, just have a bitch of a maid on my hands."

Kouga looked amusingly at Inuyasha, wanting details. "Last night she told me off when I wouldn't call her by her real name, then sucker punched me with my own pledge and like I said I can't fire her cause she has something I want."

"So it's women trouble?" said Kouga questioningly.

"No, and shut up. It's freaking complicated that's all," said Inuyasha once again on the defensive side. He slouched in his char, preparing for the torment which was about to ensue.

Silence.

Inuyasha looked up at his fellow comrades, some chosen, some not. They were all staring at him in disbelief. "What? No sarcastic remarks?"

Miroku was the first to speak. "Well, it's just a bit of a shocker you know, you having woman problems? It just doesn't compute."

"Feh, whatever, I'm heading home." Inuyasha grabbed his brief case and attempted to head out the door, but he was prevented by a certain lecher.

"Hey wait Inuyasha, I'm staying over remember?"

"Just get in the damn limo then, I ain't waitin around for your sorry ass all day. It's stupid enough that we had to be here at six in the morning anyway."

"Wait," said Kouga with a grin, "I want to meet this maid whom even the great Inuyasha can't conquer." He turned to face the ever stoic Sesshomaru. "Well?"

"I have no time for such trivial matters as this pathetic excuse for entertainment. Besides, I promised Rin that I would find some time to spend with her today and in order to fulfill that promise I must have all my meetings done by seven tonight." Sesshomaru sat back down in his desk and re-looked over a few documents.

"Sesshomaru, does that kid of yours ever see you? I mean, doesn't she go to bed at like eight?" asked Miroku

"Do not lecture me about how I spend my time monk," growled back Sesshomaru

"Excuse me? Um…Sesshomaru sir, the mansion just called," a blonde haired secretary stepped into the office. Surprisingly enough to Inuyasha it wasn't a woman, but a man.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow already asking Sesshomaru his question. Seeing this and knowing his half brothers way of thought he scowled. "I find women incompetent in the work force, all they do is stare, at least this way work will get done."

"Whatever,"

Sesshomaru soon redirected his attention back to his secretary, "Speak."

"Rin was driven over to your brother's-" a slight growl echoed throughout the room, "half brother's, that's what I meant to say, half brother. Well, at her request she was driven over to his house and well, her nanny, well, they can't seem to find her." The man immediately covered his face with his clip board preparing himself for the worst. Nothing came; he looked up to see a very rigid boss. "Um, sir?"

"Cancel the rest of my appointments until I return, I will be heading with Inuyasha to his house," came his cold reply. Grabbing his suite case he too headed out the door, leaving behind a secretary who was scared out of his wits.

* * *

Kagome scanned the room, attempting to look for Kaede. How the hell was she going to ask for the rest of the day off if she couldn't find the person she was supposed to get permission from? Stupid large ass house, well maybe she went outside. 

Heading into the back she scanned the area and still couldn't find her. After walking for about five minutes, a walk that seemed to be going in circles, she turned around and started to head back inside, not being able to find the old woman. As she turned she saw the gate to her little flower garden. She hadn't gone in today, but that was ok, she had just been in yesterday and so far the work seemed to be going well.

On closer inspection Kagome noticed that the lock was undone and the old wooden door was ajar, slightly, but enough to tell her something was off. Walking closer she pressed her ear to the door, hoping to get a clue as to what was going on. She could hear a slight muffling noise and eventually the unpulled weeds being rustled.

Stepping in and pushing open the door she saw a heartbreaking sight. There, crying in the middle of the horrible and unforgiving weeds was a beautiful little girl. Her eyes were red from her crying which Kagome could only guess had been a while, and she was covered in dirt. Kagome could guess she had fallen down more that a few times. "Umm, are you alright?"

Kagome felt like smacking herself, oh, that was so intelligent. It's not like she's sitting in the middle of a weed covered field crying her eyes out or anything. Of course she's not alright.

She girls head slowly came up and looked at Kagome longingly. Before she new it, the sad lost little girl was in her arms, hugging her like she would disappear if given the chance. Kagome wrapped her arms around the still frantic crying little girl, trying to ease her emotions. "It's alright, shhh, I'm here, you don't need to be afraid."

"I-was, I was so scared," the little girl hiccupped, "I-didn't-know what to-do."

Holding her close and brushing the girl's long black hair with her fingers she once again attempted to help. "Calm down, here, put your hands above your head and count to ten ok?"

The girl nodded her head as she placed her hands above her head. "One-twwwo"

"Three," Kagome started to count along with her, knowing it would help regulate her breathing and help to calm her down, "four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…"

"Ten," said the small child with Kagome.

"Now, what happened?" asked Kagome

"Well, I um, I was mad at my daddy because he doesn't spend anytime with me. I know I shouldn't be because I have so much and he works really hard but, I just want to see him more. So I planned on running away for a bit, just to scare him, but then," she made another hiccupping noise, "I got lost and I got really scared."

Kagome could see she was going to start crying again, so she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged her. "It's alright, I'll help you get back ok?"

"Ok, but um, I came in here because I saw some garden stuff out there, why were they out there, this place doesn't look very special."

Kagome smiled, "Well, I figured while I was working here I could fix it up. It would take a lot of hard work but I have a few friends helping me. There is another maid, a small boy and possibly a few other of the children here and the gardener."

"Ohh…"

Kagome could see the longing in her eyes, she just had to say something, "You know if you want to you can help too."

The small child's eyes lit up, "Really? I mean, I wouldn't be in the way?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course not, the more the merrier."

"But Rin isn't here very often."

"Rin? So that is your name? Oh, you must be Sesshomaru's daughter here for a visit then."

"Yes, I am."

"Well that's ok, you can help whenever you are over. By the way, my name is Kagome."

The girl smiled again, "Hello Kagome, Rin's name is Rin," she stuck out her hand for a shake, Kagome immediately took it and shook it. Once again drawn back into the world she was trying to avoid, oh well, guess it's her karma. She is drawn to little lost children.

* * *

Firevixen73-Sorry it took so long, I really tried to keep everyone in character and next chapter should be pretty amusing. I don't know, I just see Sesshomaru looking down on women calling them weak or something. Don't get me wrong, gotta love Sesshomaru. So, everyone review and I will be happy. If I am happy I will write and if I write you will be happy so you really are doing yourself a service. Thanks everyone, and thank you for being so great! And I promise, next chapter there will be some major Kagome Inuyasha interaction. 


	7. Rin

AN: Alright, I am reposting this chapter because of all the mis spelled words. Just a note, it wasn't me, my computer automatically changes things to what it thinks they should be, so I went through and changed what I could find to the right term, hope I got everything. Thanks for everything and please review!

* * *

Kagome held onto the little girl's hand as she swung it back and forth. Kagome listened as the small child smiled as she sung a song about her new favorite aunt. Apparently that what Kagome from now on, she was Aunt Kagome who saved her from the horrible woes of loneliness. Kids these days, they really were an odd bunch. Though at the same time incredibly fascinating and utterly amusing, it was like watching a sitcom or something. 

"Oh, can you take me to the kitchen? Ice cream sounds so good right now. Daddy says that ice cream isn't good for you and that I shouldn't eat it but how could anything that yummy be not good for you? That's what Rin thinks. Rin thinks daddy just tells her that because he wants too keep all the ice cream for himself. So, when daddy thinks Rin is asleep she sometimes sneaks down stairs and grabs some. Chocolate is Rin's favorite, how about you Aunt Kagome?"

Man this girl could talk; they were going to get along just fine. "Umm, I really like Strawberry but I think Cookies and Cream is right up there with it. You know what I really like?"

The little girl shook her head in anticipation, eyes wide in wonder.

Kagome touched the girl's noise with her finger tips. "I really like ice cream sundaes!"

Kagome watched as Rin jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh Rin loves ice cream sundaes too!"

"Especially with all the whipped cream and strawberry, chocolate and caramel sauce!" said Kagome just as excitedly.

"Ya, it's just all so good!" said Rin while dreaming about her imaginary sundae which her father would suspiciously never know about.

"We should make one, actually, we should make two. I know I would finish one pretty fast," Kagome looked a head and saw that they were almost to the back porch. Where to go, find Kayede and drop off the girl or go make a couple of ice cream sundaes? Decisions, decisions.

* * *

Yuri, the head maid at Sesshomaru's mansion, was worried; there was no sign of Rin. Needless to say she was frantic. Oh, and Sesshomaru was going to be here soon too. Well, it was already 1:00 and Rin had to be getting hungry, so maybe she had found some food. Little girls needed as much nutrition as they could get. But it's not like she would go up and ask any of the maids here. Ever since Rin's mother's death she seemed to have a phobia of women in general. Her own retainer was a man, a grumpy old coot who was an opinionated suck up, but a man none the less. Come to think about it, Jaken must be shaking in his boots wondering what Sesshomaru has in store for him. He's probably more frantic than her, and that was saying something. 

"Miss Yuri?" asked a middle aged maid with short black hair.

The older woman looked up in anticipation. In all her fifty seven years she had never been this worried. Oh please say they had found the girl, please, please, please. "Yes?"

"Um, Master Sesshomaru has arrived," she spoke quietly.

Shit, not good, not good at all.

* * *

Kayede was sitting in the middle of the great room when a loud banging noise hit her hearing aid. Seems as if Inuyasha was back, and Sesshomaru was with him. She sighed, time for another tiring day. She was getting to old for this. 

The large door was suddenly opened as she watched the tall silver haired man walk into the room, a scowl plastered on his normally stoic face. She took another sip of her tea, defiantly to old for this.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga soon followed, each with a different expression on their faces, yet somehow all radiating fear. Yes, Sesshomaru was scary when he was angry, mainly because it was so hard to get him angry. She watched as Sesshomaru gracefully stepped towards her, "May I help you Master Sesshomaru?"

She saw his eye brow twitch. "What is this about my daughter?"

"Oh, careful child, don't raise ye voice like that at me. Or do you forget who raised ye?" she said cautiously, yet fiercely.

"Quiet woman, where is my daughter?"

"Ye daughter? Ye are her father shouldn't ye know?"

His eyebrow twitched again, indicating how hard he was obviously trying to control his rage. "Why the hell aren't you looking for her? In case you haven't noticed I am your boss and can fire you at any given time if I find you insufficient in your duties, get that strait."

Suddenly his own head maid and Jaken, his daughter's nanny, came through the door, each looking extremely stressed. They each bowed respectfully as what was expected of them.

"Have you found her?" he asked. It almost sounded pleading yet everyone in the room knew Sesshomaru, and that he didn't plead, so it was automatically discarded.

The head officer who had walked in slightly after the first two bowed. "No sir, we have everyone looking but still nothing. Do not worry, we will find her. There is no way she could have gotten off the grounds and we have people stationed everywhere."

Inuyasha decided to speak. "Men or women?" Another glace up told the surrounding people that this officer had stationed whoever was available; probably mostly woman thinking that would be who the child would feel secure around. Inuyasha sighed and scratched his head. "Rin doesn't exactly…she's not big on women. Ever since her mother's death she has always been cautious and quite around them, never even talking to them unless the tall and stoic ass over here makes her. She, I guess, doesn't feel safe or secure around them. If anything you should station men, she would more than likely come to them than any of your woman officers."

The officer's face made an 'ohh' shape in understanding, "I will fix that."

Sesshomaru once again angrily turned to Kayede, his patience was already lost. It was lost when he first heard the news. "Why are you still here? You should be looking for Rin as well."

Kayede just took another sip of tea. "How is the child suppose to find me if I am constantly moving?"

Sesshomaru was outraged, here his daughter, the only thing he truly cared about was lost and this woman was doing nothing! This was outrageous, he didn't care if he had to call in the National Guard, Rin would be found. And this woman was going to severely pay for not being a part of his working force.

Suddenly the once closed door swung open and a stunning raven haired beauty stepped into the room. Slightly taken back, everyone in the room aside from Kayede any ways, had to take a deep breath of air. Her hair was up in a messy bun, which obviously was a last second thing, yet it still looked dignified, while small strands of black locks hung around her porcelain face. Her creamy white skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore the traditional maid's uniform, well, traditional in Inuyasha's point of view, which automatically drew attention to her long legs. Her eyes though, her eyes were what really captivated any on lookers.

Kouga stared helplessly entirely taken back…she sort of reminded him of, could it be? "Kikyo?"

The woman's eyes immediately snapped in his direction, once again leaving him floored.

Sesshomaru looked on skeptically, he did have to admit that this woman was a beauty, but she was a maid, obviously below his standards. Besides, he had no intention of replacing his ex-wife any time soon. But the fact that she had caught his eye startled him, she should consider herself honored.

Miroku looked on as well, and he had to admit, this woman was lovely. It was more of an exotic sort of way, tempting yet pure. He had never met or seen someone like the likes of her, but, another maid in this household had already caught his eye and he intended to see that through. The maid before left him with a certain spark, something he had never felt. Well, that and the imprint of her hand on his cheek, he had never felt that before either.

Kagome scanned the room, damit, she had been looking for Kayede all day and who does she happen to walk into, fucking Inuyasha and his flipping merry men. Why did god hate her? Well there was that job in Athens where they pretended to be the voice of god and duped the ambassador into handing over the multimillion dollar treaty. She resisted smacking her palm against her forehead, but just barely. While she was scanning the room she heard something with her keen and practiced hearing…"Kikyo?"

It was barley a whisper but loud enough for her to catch. She immediately glanced in the man's direction, catching him off guard as she watch his eyes widen ten fold. Glancing again she saw a few more people, an officer, another maid and a scrawny little man who held a deathly green tint to his skin. Well she sure as hell wouldn't be sleeping for the next couple of nights due to the freakin ass nightmares that were sure to come from this encounter. Kagome looked farther down to see the one woman she had been looking for all day, finally.

Taking a bite of her ice cream sundae, which she had been holding behind her back, she stepped forward slightly. "Hey Kayede, you busy?" she took another bite, it was a mix of strawberry sauce, banana and vanilla ice cream. Man she loved these.

"Not particularly, why child?" asked the old woman.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Sesshomaru's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Well that was something you don't see everyday, wonder what his problem was. She looked back over to Kayede, swallowing her bite. "Oh, well, I finished everything you asked and was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off."

Inuyasha seemed to have suddenly relocated his brain, oh lucky her. "Fuck no wench! You work for me and I say you work till your sorry ass drops," he smirked triumphantly.

What gave him the impression that he was winning was beyond her, "I don't believe I was talking to you jackass, and if you do plan on any type of communication in the near future with anyone belonging to the species of man, I suggest you start by referring to them by their first name," she turned back to Kayede waiting for a reply, in doing so completely ignoring the man beside her.

Inuyasha was livid. How did she do it? Somehow she always managed to get the best of him. It was like she had some secret command that had him whimpering on the floor with one word!

Kayede suppressed a laugh, it had been a while since Inuyasha had been put in his place properly. Ever since his mother's absence most had been too scared and well, that fear intensified as Inuyasha's heart became bitter. Not to mention it was magnified when his father died. "I normally would see nothing wrong with that child but we do temporarily need all the helping hands ye can manage. It seems as if Lady Rin had decided to play hide and seek with the help."

Kagome stopped mid bite, the ice cream dripping onto her tongue and off the spoon. Placing it back into the dish she looked back at Kayede, then at Sesshomaru, then at the officer in the back. Sighing, she once again glanced back at Kayede. "A girl huh? Black hair in a half pony tail, big brown eyes, goofy yet adorable smile, absolutely loves to talk?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with interest; it was almost like she had met Rin or something. He watched as Kayede nodded yes. Kagome took one last bite of her ice cream and placed the bowl on the nearest surface, which happened to be a glass coffee table. Placing her pointer finger in the air, telling them to wait a bit, she turned around and swallowed. Leaning over the door frame she glanced around the corner. "Hey Rin, can you please come in here?"

Kagome once again turned around and scooped up the dish, wanting another bite. Leaning against the door frame they all listened as the sound of running footsteps echoed through the halls. Kagome stuck out her hand as a small figure, which was unmistakably Rin, dashed past the door. But as she was running Kagome grabbed her collar and spun her inside the room. Kagome laughed, "This room Rin."

Rin laughed too, while trying to regain her balance and not spill her ice cream. Eye's spinning she giggled again as she saw two Uncle Inuyasha's, oh, and two Uncle Miroku's oh and there was even two Uncle Kouga's. Giggling again she re looked to see two daddies. Mid giggle she stopped, oh, two daddy's was not good, because neither of the two daddy's looked all that happy. She blinked a few times and waited for the two daddies to go away, she watched as they seemed to merge as one…one _very_ unhappy daddy.

Rin immediately jumped behind Kagome, somehow still holding onto her ice cream, and grabbed onto the hem of the maid's skirt, well, if you could call it a skirt, it was more like a "sk-" and that was it. At least that was what Aunt Kagome had said when she was making the sundaes. "Um…hi daddy," she spoke quietly.

"Rin?" asked Inuyasha as he tried to get a good look at her.

Kagome turned around and smiled at Rin, hoping to give her some form of comfort. Walking her over to one of the couches, Rin stayed attached to Kagome's form. Placing her on the couch she looked at Rin square in the eye. "Alright Rin, I think it's time you go back with your daddy now."

"But…but we were having so much fun Aunt Kagome," wined the small child as her eyes got bigger.

"Don't give me the puppy face, I invented the puppy face, and besides, you need to pout your lips more. It gives off the pure look."

Rin frowned and tried to push out her lips more, "Like this?"

Kagome winked, "Much better, but I still think you need to stay with," she glanced around the room and found the green scaly man loosening up his collar, "that, umm, man is it?" She turned back to Rin, "Is that really a man?"

"But why?"

"Well," Kagome drummed her fingers on her chin, "I don't think your daddy liked you running away too much and if you don't listen to him he might not let you come back, then I would never see you again."

Rin immediately jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kagome, squeezing the maid senseless. "No, no, no, Rin defiantly wants to come back and spend time with Aunt Kagome. Rin likes Aunt Kagome and how you always make fun of Uncle Inuyasha. Rin would be sad if she never saw you again."

"Which is why you need to say sorry to your dad like we talked about."

Rin sighed and slowly dragged herself up from the couch, eyes down cast as she walked over to her still baffled father. Finally gaining the courage to look up she quickly bowed and muttered her apology, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry that I made you come from work and I'm sorry that I scared you." She turned around hoping to leave silently but caught Kagome's look, she turned back around and bowed again, "And I promise I won't do it again."

She turned back around to see Kagome smiling. She just had to catch that didn't she. Rin quietly walked over to Kagome hoping for any sign of approval the woman was willing to muster. Kagome laughed and hugged the girl tightly. "Oh, that was so good, now if only we could get you to actually mean it."

"Hey I meant it Aunt Kagome, well, the sorry part anyway," whispered Rin

Seeing that the girl was deep in thought Kagome quickly snuck a bite from Rin's ice cream, leaving over the girls shoulder and biting down on her spoon. Rin, seeing this, automatically turned around and tried to get the spoon back, knowing her dad probably wouldn't approve her eating ice cream with her hands. "Finders keepers!" laughed Kagome with the spoon still in her mouth as Rin lunged for it.

"Aunt Kagome!" laughed Rin while trying to sound annoyed but in all honesty she knew it wasn't working out to well. She stomped her foot, attempting to be adult like.

Kagome laughed, "I'll tell you what, you promise you go and hide all your Uncle Inuyasha's shoes, in the name of women everywhere of course, and I'll give you your spoon back."

"I was going to do that anyway."

"Well, I guess I could always think of something else-"

"No, I'll do it for all woman kind!" yelled Rin triumphantly.

Kagome handed her the spoon back and laughed again as she watched the small girl dash out of the room. "Sweet girl, poor thing needs attention though," she shook her head dismissively and turned back to Kayede, "so what about my day off?"

Kayede smiled, "Granted."

"Wait!" yelled Inuyasha desperately, "I'm the boss here, I get a say in this!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No actually, you really don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not," she said almost sweetly.

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"I do too because I say so!"

"Oh, that's the mature way to play it, am I also not allowed to play with your rocket ship either?"

"Damn strait!" he said proudly.

Kagome rolled her eyes again, "I swear it's like talking to a two year old. Inuyasha, you have serious issues. Are the crusts cut off your sandwiches as well?"

"Shut up wench!"

"Would that be a yes?" she smirked again knowingly, she was the assistant cook after all.

"That would be a shut the hell up before I shut it up for you!"

"Awe, puppy needs to have a time out," she gave him a baby face with the pouting lip, which he was finding utterly sexy. Of course, you know, if it was on anyone but her, cause she was _so_ not sexy, she was like the opposite of sexy, she was like…damn it, he couldn't even think strait.

"Bitch needs to be trained," he crossed his arms at the reversal of her argument.

"Pimp needs to be arrested,"

"Hooker needs to be paid!"

Kayede stood up blocking their viewing rage of each other. Although, it was funny, with Inuyasha getting riled up yet obviously having fun at the same time, right along side Kagome who was probably just doing it to entertain herself. As colorful as this evening had been there was still some work she needed to do, and as amusing as this conversation was getting, maybe it was time to be moving. Though, it was thrilling watching Kagome at work, she was a breath of fresh air. "Inuyasha I think you should go and try to find Rin since you do have a rather important business meeting today and I doubt they would appreciate it if you showed up in your sneakers."

He looked down to see he was indeed wearing sneakers, which really wasn't all that dignified, and he didn't have time to send out a maid to shop. He gave a quick glance at Kagome, trying to fill it with as much malice as he could muster as he watched her smirk triumphantly. Women and their damn fucking brains. He stomped out of the room hoping to god Rin hadn't found the pair he kept hidden under his bed for such emergencies.

Kagome watched as he stomped out of the room, trying not to run in front of her, though he was obviously dying to find Rin and stop her. She listened as his pace quickened down the hall. So what did that make it now, Inuyasha one, Kagome, like, seven? But who's counting anyway?

She looked back over at Inuyasha's three comrades, each looking more baffled than the next. Looking back at Kayede she waved goodbye and skipped out the door, knowing it was way too late to back out now. Her and Inuyasha were at war.

As soon as she left Miroku blinked a couple of times and spontaneously broke out in laughter. That was hysterical! He instinctively grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulder trying to balance himself as he clutched his gut with his other hand, cringing from the pain of laughing so hard.

Sesshomaru just ignored the new found pressure on his left shoulder, he was still stunned by Rin. She had been so care free with that woman, so open, so loving, and the woman had responded with the same amount of feelings, if not more. And what was with this "Aunt" title? She didn't even call Kayede Aunt, someone who she had known all her life! He slouched down in the nearest chair, taking Miroku down for the count as the man continued to laugh. God, he needed a drink, he needed a strong drink.

Kouga continued to look at the door where the new found goddess of his life had just retreated to. Anyone who talked to mutt face like that deserved a gold metal, and not to mention his undying attention. Maybe there was such a thing as the perfect woman. "Hey Kayede, set up an extra room, I'll be staying too," he smirked evilly.

Kayede just sighed, this was defiantly going to be an interesting few weeks. Now if only she could figure out what type of interesting she was referring to. Oh, and the Demon Ball was coming up too, yes, interesting was really the only word that fit here. She was getting to old for this.

* * *

Firevixen73-Well, I hope you all liked! I really tried to get this out as soon as possible and I think I did. Those reviews really helped me, see, we writers really aren't lying, they really do help! So please everyone keep up this the reviews, and I'm working on the next chapter for "Mt. Olympus High School" so thanks again! You're all great! Please Review! 


	8. Getting ReadyMaybe

Kagome swirled the smoothie in front of her, Ayame was taking forever! And she was the only one that had clothes! Well, this was an expected thing when with Ayame, she was rather materialistic, but, still one of the best people to be around.

Soon Sango came out of the nearest store with her own bags in tow. Kagome grinned, "So you get yourself some sexy underwear?"

Sango aimed for Kagome's head with her all too heavy bags but the woman was too fast, and ducked gracefully. "Shut up, I'm starting to rethink this whole 'want what you cannot have' idea. I'm also starting to think you staged this entire event in my brain to get me to come."

Sango sat down and huffed, grabbing Kagome's drink from her grasp. Kagome obliged and released her grip, "Who, me? No, couldn't be."

"You're a bad liar Kag's," said Sango as she took a sip of the strawberry banana smoothie.

Kagome made a mock frown, "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm a fantastic liar. Besides, it's not like you are going to be flashing him and jumping in his bed or anything, it's just going to be some casual cleavage here and there, a bit of waist and some leg. It's not a crime showing that you have a body Sango."

Sango snorted, "It is when around Miroku."

Kagome grabbed her drink back, noticing that half of it was already gone. "Then I guess it's a good thing that committing crimes is not only what we do best, but is our job as well. Alright, well, next stop dresses."

"About time too!"

Both girls turned in their chairs to see Ayame standing behind them with three times as many bags as either one of them. Kagome suppressed a laugh as she saw Sango's anger vein pop out. It was a well known fact that when she was aggravated or annoyed it would show up, pulsing on her forehead, and Kagome could easily guess as to its reason for showing up. Ayame was the one after all, who just spent the last 2 and a half hours shopping for the 'perfect' skirt, which oddly enough was each one that she happened to pass by.

Pulling Sango down before they made a scene in the mall, Kagome motioned the two over to the nearest dress shop. Now normally you wouldn't be able to find something as elegant as need be in a mall, but, Kagome was willing to give it a try. And, well, if that didn't work out she was sure Dolche & Gabana had something hanging around in one of their studios. Prada was rumored to be coming out with a new line; they could always stop by and try on a few. She was sure they wouldn't mind if they walked into their designers room and found a few dresses missing, it's not like the manikins were planning some big heist or anything. And they would always return the things…maybe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha paced around the room, why was he always forced to go to these stupid gatherings? Ok, so maybe the Demon Ball was over hundreds of years old, maybe it was the perfect place to strengthen social status and alliances, but why did he have to go? That idiot half brother of his is the one who handles this type of stuff. Damn that bastard to hell! He wasn't sure why at the moment but it felt good to damn someone for this inconvenience.

Damn, and he had gotten a call from Prada earlier today. The new dress they had been sponsering was stolen! Stolen! How the hell do you steal a top of the line Prada gown? How would do that? And why? Nothing in his life made sence.

He was going with Kikyo too. Kikyo, Inuyasha really wasn't sure what he thought about her, he felt something for her, that was for sure but…damit it, he didn't know. At the same time he felt like he was being judged while around her. Like he was changing who he was for her, changing for someone whom he was still unsure when it came to his feelings about.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kayede stepped in, a face he was rather glad to see. He smirked triumphantly, "So old hag, how's the wench doing? Ready to quit yet?"

The woman sighed and shut the door, "Inuyasha, overloading her with work till she drops dead despite her best efforts is not the way for ye to get on her good side."

"Why would I want to be on her good side?" then he smirked devilishly, "So she on the ground whimpering yet?"

"No Inuyasha, seems as if she is as stubborn as ye are."

Well his mood was just ruined, even more so. "Damn, so what is she doing now?"

Well maybe he could give her even more things to do, ya, that would defiantly make this evening go faster, thinking about her suffering. He's drinking champagne while she's scrubbing dirty bathroom floors…no wonder Sesshomaru came to these things, they really did make you feel better.

"Now? Um…"

Inuyasha's eyebrow went up, "Kayede tell me she is doing something atrocious like I told you to tell her to do."

"Well child ye must understa-"

"Kayede!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha quit being such a child, I swear it, she has been working herself silly doing all this work for you, it's amazing she can still stand. I gave her the night off," she threw his own black tux jacket at him, hitting him square in the face.

Inuyasha waited a few minutes to register everything that had just been said before pulling off the jacket which clung very undignified like. "Kayede!"

The old woman walked over to the door and opened it in order to step into the hallway. "What is it Inuyasha?"

His mouth immediately shut when he say the look in her eye. Whatever was about to be spouted was lost to the world, as he stood there frozen. He had received that look one to many times as a boy to challenge it now, even years later. No, he knew better by now.

Kayede's eye squinted in response, "_Yes_ Inuyasha?"

Oh dude, she just said _yes_. It was never good when Kayede went out of her old accent into proper grammar, no, that was never good. He gulped, "N-nothing."

"Eye…Kikyo is waiting for you in the hall Master Inuyasha," with that she shut the door and left.

After a few seconds Inuyasha finally took in a deep breath of air, sometimes that woman could scare him more than his old man ever could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat on her incredibly small sized bed and flipped the page of her book. It was nice to have a short escape sometimes, reading was always a nice breather for the body and soul too. Just yesterday she had taken a wonderful 2 hour bubble bath with the works. Bath salts, candles, dimmed lights, a nice glass of wine and freshly ordered Chinese's Takeout.

And here she was thinking this job was going to be challenging? Even so, she defiantly wasn't going to back out now, no, to much had already been put in. To back out now would be wasting valuable resources. There was way to much at stakes here, all of which that was currently on the line, if one thing went wrong everything would fall. This wasn't a chance you let slip through the cracks, no, the perfect revenge doesn't come along everyday. And Widow was going to be avenged if it was the last thing Kagome did.

That bastard was going to pay for what he did to Widow. She didn't care what she had to do, how low she had to stoop, Widow's soul and honor would be mended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayede walked down the servant hallways, hoping to find Kagome. The poor girl was probably worked to death with everything Inuyasha had her doing. She would know, Kayede was unfortunately the one who had to tell Kagome her duties. With everything expected of her the girl was probably working day and night attempting to finish up, wanting to beat Inuyasha at his own game. Probably hadn't slept in the past week just trying to keep up.

Those two were just so stubborn; it was amazing how resilient they were towards each other too. What's more, Kagome had undoubtedly been having to deal with Kouga all week as well as Inuyasha. That could not have been easy for the child.

Oh dear, she forgot about Kouga. Kagome was just going to have to wait a few more minutes, not that the child had asked Kayede to come down or anything, the old woman just wanted to check up on her new apprentice. Inuyasha was not always the easiest person to be around, let alone take orders from. He was a bit…eccentric.

Kayede turned back around and headed back towards the upper halls where Kouga was undoubtedly trying to figure out his tux. Some things just didn't click with that boy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gracefully placed her book down, done with her chapter. What could she say; she was a sucker for romance stories. Maybe it was because she new in her heart she would never get her sappy, romantic and foolishly untrue happy ending. She would never find Price charming, no, that was something that was even out of her reach.

Not that she didn't love her life and the people who were now her family. No, she loved it all, the thrill of the hunt, the chase, the act, the rewards. It was just, in her story, there wouldn't be a hansom Prince to sweep her off her feet. It was a fate she had accepted long ago, along with never having kids. It wouldn't be fair, not to them anyways. Why put someone you love through so much suffering because of your own selfish desires?

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep sigh. Kagome loved her life, and wouldn't trade it for the world, but…seeing happy mothers wrapping their children in a loving embrace that can only be shared by mother and child did leave her with a small but noticeable pain in her chest. She knew Sango and Ayame felt it as well. They were after all women, natural born care takers.

It was a shame too, Sango would have been a fantastic overprotective mother, and Ayame, well, no daughter of hers could ever say she wasn't hip.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayede stepped into the oversized room to see a black haired blue eyed man trapped by the inanimate object that was his tux. She shook her head at the tanned boy. Yes, he was as much a boy as Inuyasha. "Child, why do you insist on making things harder upon yourself?"

Kouga tried to look up when he heard her speak but only succeeded in toppling over his foot, which was somehow caught in his caught sleeve which was over his head. Face planting on the floor Kayede slowly walked over, not wanting to throw out her hip, and untangled him.

He immediately sat up as if nothing had happened. Kayede fixed the jacket so he could slip his arms in easily, again she sighed. If she didn't love them all to death she would have left years ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked over to her small vanity. It was really nothing, just a mirror with a few lights around it sitting on top of a dresser. But she was a maid, it's not like she was expecting more. Her room was rather small too; it was like she was living in a dorm for college, only slightly smaller. It didn't help that she was sharing a bathroom with all the other girls on the floor either. But again, a maid.

Luckily there wasn't really anyone here on this floor, aside from herself it was only three other maids and then Sango. Deciding that she really didn't feel like getting ready for the Demon Ball just yet, she reached over to her closet. Opening the door she felt around for her new clothes.

Kagome had somehow managed to find a couple of great outfits, like her Buckle extra low rise jeans, and then this killer forest green tank top that fit her like a glove. She was kinda worried to wash it in case it shrank. Kagome loved food way to much to try and give it up to loose any weight. Then again, jumping off of buildings and dodging dozens of laser accurate bullets did tend to give one good exercise. And Yoga helped with flexibly, not that that really had anything to do with what she was just talking about.

Moving back to her bed she thought about the Demon Ball. Maybe she should get ready, she looked at the clock. No that's alright, she still had awhile till she absolutely had to be there, I mean, the thing went till four in the morning right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayede once again went down the halls attempting to find the girl Kagome, all the while praying the child didn't quit. She recalled her conversation with Kouga just moments before.

"So, what are you doing here woman?" asked the head strong boy before her, yes, the very one who was on the floor moments before.

"Attempting to get ye ready for the ball. Ye four will not dishonor this tradition Kouga, it is over four hundred years old. Try to be decent," she sighed.

"Course I'll be decent, it's that mutt you're going to have to watch out for. Hey, speaking of mutts, where is that pretty little maid Kagome?"

"What does Kagome and Inuyasha have to do with each other?" asked Kayede, though she was relatively sure she would not be getting an answer.

"She not busy? Send her up here, she can help me with my clothes."

"Boy ye already have your clothes on," Kayede pointed out.

"Right, help me take them off. A thing like her will be stopped in her tracks when she sees me, they always are," he said arrogantly.

"Kouga, the child has the night off."

"What?" he stopped pulling off his cuff links which Kayede had just put on him.

Lifting his wrists so she could see them better, her vision was failing her in her older age, Kayede started to redo them. Even if Kagome was working tonight she would not send the girl up to deal with Kouga. There was no telling what he would try to pull while she was helping him dress, and in her fatigued state Kagome would be more likely to give in. No, that was not going to happen any time soon. "Inuyasha has been working her to the bone, she has to be exhausted. Everything imaginable Inuyasha has ordered, the girl probably hasn't had time to eat. I feel sorry for what he undoubtedly has in store for her tomorrow since she is not working tonight."

"Dog boy is messing with my woman? I'll pound his face in so hard! Then she'll come running to me, and she will truly be my woman then."

Oh what a wonderful conversation that was. The only good thing about that was Kouga could at least stick to one woman when need be, unfortunately that wasn't a plus for Kagome. Now if only Miroku could show that much determination, oh dear, Miroku. She forgot about him. Old age was really starting to catch up to her wasn't it?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome picked up her cell and dialed Ayame's number, bored out of her wit but still not wanting to get ready. Not that they really had anything to talk about considering Kagome spent all yesterday on the phone with the woman. They talked for what, four hours strait? Gotta love that whole unlimited minutes plan.

"Ayame speaking," came from the other line.

"You getting ready yet?" asked Kagome.

"Of course! Kagome aren't you? I mean, only three hours till our appearance. I started practically last night."

Kagome shook her head in disbelief, "Ayame it's not that heard to put on a dress."

"Hello, makeup and hair takes like forever!"

Kagome grabbed the nail polish remover and a cotton ball, finally deciding to clean off her nails. After that she quickly grabbed a pink undertone color.

"Fine, I see your point," finishing she grabbed her white nail polish, shaking it up good first, and started to give herself a manicure. Kagome had always loved the classy French tip took, so, when she was younger she went to beauty school just to learn how to do that properly. I mean, it's not that hard to stuff someone in a closet and take on their identity for a couple of days so you could go to their classes.

"So Sango getting ready yet?" asked Ayame.

"Ya, she's already started. I actually think she's really excited about tonight, though you know she'd never admit it," Kagome finished that and started to blow on her nails, trying to dry them.

"Well of course she does, so, you two been working hard?" asked a grinning Ayame.

Kagome suppressed a smirk, almost. "Oh ya," she switched her phone around so it was on the other ear, so she could paint her other hand, "loads. Inuyasha's got me working day and night. Just to day I was ordered to clean the gutters, weed the garden, re-cook four different meals cause they weren't right, scrub his bathroom, wash his clothes, re-file his brother's employee accounts, run downtown to pick up his car that was in the shop, only to discover that he didn't have a car in the shop and rewire his motorcycle. Oh, and wash all the windows."

There was silence.

Soon followed by the uncontrollable laughter of two girls. "Oh damn girl, this is great," laughed Ayame.

Kagome switched hands again so she could put the final coat on; it was really pretty when it looked all glossy. Kagome laughed, "Ya, I know."

"So does anyone know yet?" laughed Ayame once again.

"Not that I know of," smiled Kagome, "not that it would make much of a difference."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think about that maid Sango?"

Kayede was deeply regretting what she had said about Miroku sticking to one woman at the moment. She fixed his shirt so it was strait.

"What a woman, you should have seen her the other day too, she was with that Kagome girl, you know, the one Inuyasha is always fighting with, and she was wearing these tight jeans that accented perfectly, and then this pink and white jogging top. I almost fell out of my chair when I saw her. Horrible part is, when I get within three feet of her she smacks me! How can she do something like that to me? Does she have any inkling as to how much it's killing me knowing I can't get within three feet of that body?"

Kayede sighed, "One can only hope."

Miroku turned around, "What? Sorry, I could hear you."

"Do you have anyone you wish to dance with at the ball tonight?"

Miroku turned back around so he could fix his low ponytail. "Just my beautifully sculptured maid."

"Oh dear," sighed Kayede once again. What was with these youngsters these days?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome glanced around her room again, she was so bored! Her stomach made a grumbling sound. Great, and now she was hungry as well. Alright, here's the plan. Go upstairs, grab something to eat and head back down and start to get ready. Ya, that sounded like a good plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayede stepped into Sesshomaru's room. She glanced around the room only to find a shadow on the balcony, yes, that was undoubtedly him. Grabbing his cuff links she headed to the sliding glass door. Opening it up she was met with an expected site.

Sesshomaru was talking on his cell phone.

"I don't care, I gave you an order. Do you truly wish to disobey me? You do as I say and get that file to Tokyo in the next two hours or I will personally see to it that your pathetic excuse for a family, extended or not, is on the streets for life," Sesshomaru's voice remained cool and impassive through the entire ordeal, he truly was the perfect business man. Calm, deadly and determined.

To bad Rin wasn't in need of a business man, no, she needed a father.

She slowly reached out for one of his wrists and started to place the cuff in its proper position, all the while he was ignoring her. He flipped his $2,000 cell phone out once again and dialed a new number, once again in the business avenue. Kayede sighed and switched wrists, he silently obliged, just switching hands in which the phone resided, not giving her a second glance.

As soon as she finished he turned his back towards her, dismissing her presence, and looked over the balcony, still speaking on the phone. Kayede sighed, out of all four boys which she had helped raise, Sesshomaru had by far always been the most distant.

Taking her cue to leave Kayede turned back around and headed back into the unlit room. Making it to the door, she stopped when she heard a shuffling noise. Opening up the door quietly Kayede suppressed a frown when she saw a small black haired little girl listening through the other key hole.

"Rin?"

The little girl continued to look at her slightly shocked. With her head bowed down in submission, as she looked at the floor, Rin rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see daddy before I went to bed. He's always working, I though maybe because of tonight, he wouldn't be."

Her voice was soft, fragile and slightly broken. Kayede couldn't help but let the frown break through, though she knew it wasn't because of the girl's actions but her fathers. "Child?"

The child looked up, eye's slightly red.

"I was about to head down to Kagome's room, would ye like to join me?"

The girl immediately brightened, a delicate smile gracing her features. "Rin would like that very much Lady Kayede," she answered back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome took another bite out of the cherry pie she made earlier. God she loved food, it was just so freakin good! Taking another bite and savoring the flavor Kagome opened the door to her room, resolved to start getting ready…maybe.

For a brief second the thoughts of what various types of food might be at the ball dawned on her. Ya, ok, she'd get ready now. Just as she was about to reach for the safety box under her bed, where all of Shadow attire was, a knock made it's way through her door. Getting back up, she grabbed her cherry pie and made a bee line for the door, already knowing that nothing suspicious was out.

She made it too the door and opened it up, only to be met with the brown pleading eye's of a little girl. "Rin?"

Soon another shadow emerged, this one taking the shape of an older woman who Kagome was finding herself respecting more and more as the days went by. "Kayede?"

"Hello child, we just wanted to see how you were doing, since Inuyasha has been working ye so hard. I swear that boy never thinks," the old woman sighed.

Suddenly Rin's eyes went wide, "Uncle Inuyasha has been mean to you Auntie Kagome?"

Kagome made a small laughing noise, "Sure, we'll go with that."

"Oh, Uncle Inuyasha!" yelled the tiny little girl while balling her little hands into fists, "he's gonna get it when Rin gets through with him."

Kagome laughed again and pulled Rin inside her room, motioning for Kayede to follow. Setting the girl up on the bed she sat down next to her. "Alright, what can I do for you?"

Rin's eye's suddenly became downcast, "Well, Rin just wanted to say goodnight to her daddy, but her daddy was busy, so Rin came down here."

Kagome tried not to frown, she hated neglecting parents. They should relish in what they had. To have a child is the most wonderful thing a person could ever want, maybe Sesshomaru needed to be reminded of this. Ok, so maybe it wasn't any of her business or anything but, hell, she was here already right? And it wasn't like it was going to be doing any harm right? Ok, she'd nip Sesshomaru in the ass, someone had to. Besides, the one thing Kagome was never able to stand was someone messing with a child.

"Rin? Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"

Rin's eyes went wide again, "Really?"

"Ya, really, but not tonight, I'm really tired tonight. I think I might fall asleep while ready it to you, so how about tomorrow night?"

"Ok!" she was so excited, Kagome loved children when they got like this, it was pure and untainted joy, something only someone with a child's heart could ever relay.

"Alright, I'll meet you in your room for your bedtime ok? I think you and your father are staying a couple more nights. But you need to get some sleep tonight to be ready to stay up for tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, and I'll be really good all day tomorrow too."

"That's a good girl, now run up to your room so you can get some sleep, it's already late," Kagome smiled.

Rin jumped off the bed and hurried out of the room, only to suddenly stop and turn around to face Kagome. Walking back slowly she suddenly jumped up and gave Kagome a large hug. As soon as she was done the girl turned back around, running up the four flights of stairs to her room.

That was when Kayede turned back around to face Kagome with a questioning gaze. "Funny, ye don't look nearly as tired as I pictured ye would have. In fact, ye look rather relaxed."

Suddenly the door burst open and about seven scantily dressed maids were standing at the doorway, each with various cleaning supplies in their hands. "Sorry we're late Kagome, thanks again for letting us do your chores, Inuyasha will be sure to notice us now. I mean, how could he not?" They each waved at her goodnight, "Thanks again Kagome, you're the best."

The door shut.

Kagome looked up at Kayede with a grin on her face, "Oh, I'm keeling over in agony."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firevixen73-See, that made me laugh, I had to put that in. So I hope everyone is doing ok, and that everyone liked this chapter. I know it wasn't exactly action packed or anything but I still wanted to put it in. Also, the little line across the screan button isn't working so I hope the little dashes were ok. Sorry about the long update, I'm trying to get ready for school. I start in a couple of days! Alright, well, please review. Thank you!


	9. The Demon Ball

Inuyasha stared at the people around him, god this was boring. Why did he even come? Oh, right, Kayede would skin his hide if he didn't. Speaking of maids, he had to wonder how Kagome was doing. She was still putting up with him; he had to give the bitch credit, though he'd never admit it out loud. If he was to admit it out loud it would give her the upper hand, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"So Inuyasha, what is your perspective on the matter?" asked a voice to his left.

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open, looking around for any indication about what the topic had been. He looked at Sesshomaru, the fucking bastard was smirking. He looked around again at the curious gazes locked on him, "Um…I'd have to say that is more of Sesshomaru's expertise," was all he could manage.

The group turned towards Sesshomaru who was now frowning at Inuyasha's obvious escape. Looking at everyone else Sesshomaru sipped his wine, "I would have to say the economic growth would triple if given the proper resources and learning capabilities, but our company is a corporation, not a charity."

"True, though unless they find someone to fund them, they will surely go under," said another gentleman.

Another sipped his own wine and smiled, "Which is good business for the rest of us."

The others laughed, while Inuyasha tried not to gag. They were all so conniving, almost waiting for someone else to fail just to gain a few extra pounds in the their pockets. Inuyasha was a lot of things, a player, a womanizer and a few other unmentionables but he could never be called a backstabber.

Soon the group left in order to continue their group circulation with other 'less worthy people', eventually leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru alone, "Damn it, Sesshomaru, how do you do it?"

Sesshomaru sipped his wine, "With an abnormal amount of alcohol," was all he said.

Inuyasha looked at his empty glass, looking up he saw a waiter. Flagging him down he motioned for more wine, "How much longer till this thing is over?"

Sesshomaru took another sip, "Two hours and thirty-seven minutes."

"Damn," Inuyasha took a long drink, empting the glass completely. He flagged over another waiter, waiting till the glass was full before pulling it away.

"Inuyasha!" came a voice from across the room.

He stopped mid sip. He looked up to see Sesshomaru cringing while scrunching up his nose.

"Shut up Sesshomaru," Inuyasha barked.

Soon pale arms were wrapping themselves around Inuyasha's middle. Bright red lips placed themselves on Inuyasha's cheek, "I've missed you."

Inuyasha turned around, ignoring the icy cold feeling now coating his cheek, "Hello Kikyo," she was wearing a tight fitting black dress with a front that hung down past her breasts, revealing a little to much if she moved in the wrong way. The back seemed to be decorated in the same fashion, covering almost none of her milky white back. The slit on her sides also went up past her thighs, flashing her creamy legs to any observers. On her face rested a fancily decorated black mask with red and white feathers perfectly placed.

"A little revealing isn't it?" was all Inuyasha could manage.

She smirked, "Well baby, I knew it would make you happy," she moved on her toes to whisper something in his ear, "besides, don't you want everyone to know what you have and they don't?"

She licked the shell of his ear with her tongue, trying to turn him on, but was interrupted by a growl. Kikyo turned towards Sesshomaru, "Aw, jealous?"

"Hardly, I don't date whores," he took another sip of wine.

"She's not a whore Sesshomaru," spoke Inuyasha rather fiercely.

"Hn," was the only thing that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth, he looked back over at Kikyo, "She dresses like one."

Kikyo scowled, "Whatever Sesshomaru, this is the latest look among all the stars. Just last week Jennifer Aniston was wearing something just like this to a premier."

"Yet on you it still looks like it was designed for a whore," Sesshomaru took another drink, dismissing the conversation.

Inuyasha growled, "If you cannot speak nicer to my girlfriend then leave Sesshomaru."

"Glad to be dismissed" he turned around but stopped suddenly. Turing back to Kikyo he smirked, "and Kikyo, try not to sleep with to many people on the wait staff. They are getting paid by the hour after all, wouldn't want them to get confused or anything."

"Why you-" started Kikyo but was cut off by a voice.

"Oh, there you are Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around to see one of the last people he wanted to see tonight, "Maten, what can I do for you."

"Maten? Maten of the CIA?" asked a very disturbed Kikyo.

Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo. What? She knew who Maten was? How was that? "You know who he is?"

Kikyo's face gained back a bit of its color, "I've just heard through reputation. You work to capture the Black Widows don't you?"

"How-how did you know that? The Black Widows are not known of throughout the public," stated Maten.

"I have some friends who work in the CIA, that's all. I told you, I had heard of you through reputation, though never had the pleasure to meet you," she quickly answered.

"Knowledge of the Black Widows is limited, even thought the CIA, you will find very few who know of them. Tell me, who is it you know?" he asked skeptically.

"If I told you I don't believe they would want to be my friend to much longer," was her sharp reply. It was a cold silence, tension adding up by the second.

"Inuyasha, glad to see that you are actually mingling," came an overly happy Miroku. He stepped forwards then looked throughout the circle. He sighed, "Oh dear," was all he said.

"Where are Sesshomaru and Kouga, I need to speak with you four," said Maten while looking around the room quickly.

Inuyasha scanned the vicinity as well, "I don't know where Kouga is but last I saw Sesshomaru he was heading over to the wine tasting table," he said briefly.

Maten nodded his nearly bald head and quickly walked over to the white linen table covered with various wine bottles.

"Inu-baby," spoke Kikyo while drawing small circles on Inuyasha's chest with the tips of her fingers, "why is Maten here?" she pressed her body up against his own.

"We might have a bit of Black Widow trouble, but nothing we cannot handle, of that I assure you," he spoke smugly.

"Kikyo, could you please get me some more wine? I cannot find the waiter who is caring around the Barbeito 1795 Terrantez Madeira anywhere," asked Miroku.

She scowled, "I'm not your servant Miroku."

"Correct, but I need to speak with Inuyasha about boring business matters and figured you wouldn't want to stay for that. So please, if you could find the waiter I would be extremely happy," he raised his glass.

She snatched it out of his hands, and walked away, searching the room.

Miroku turned back towards his best friend, "Why are you still with her?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly, "Who I am with isn't any of your business Miroku."

"I thought you were going to toss her out, I thought we had talked about this Inuyasha," said Miroku unwaveringly.

"I was…I changed my mind ok, so get over it. All three of you are going to have to start showing her some respect," he looked at his friend, daring the man to argue.

"Inuyasha…fine, date her, but don't talk about work in front of her alright. At least promise me that, and I'm putting an emphasis on the Black Widows," he grabbed a nearby glass and took a sip. Shaking his head he frowned in disappointment, "Still not as good as the 1795."

"Why not? What does she care?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku looked up, "I didn't like how she was asking questions, something just felt off about it. Just promise me ok?"

"Alright, I promise," he said quietly.

"Promise what mutt face?"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kouga with two classy yet still scandalously clad girls attached to him, "Shut up wolf meat."

"Inuyasha, Kouga, we are in a public place. Knock it off," spoke Sesshomaru from behind them casually.

Kouga brushed the two women off as they each walked away pouting, "Well maybe if he wasn't messing with my woman night and day I wouldn't be so angry."

Inuyasha smirked, "Your woman huh? Didn't know you'd grown an attachment to someone. Tell me Kouga, who was it I was able to take from you again?"

"I'm talking about Kagome you idiot, Kayede says you've been working her to the bone," growled Kouga.

"Kagome? That bitch? What do you want with her?" asked Inuyasha almost wearily.

"Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku," said Maten as he walked up to the bickering group. "I wanted to inform you that we have complete surveillance around the ballroom. Throughout the ceilings and windows, on many of the wait staff as well are small cameras virtually undetectable to the human eye. Many of my agents are here as well. If the Black Widows show up, there is no way we can miss them."

Sesshomaru turned towards Maten, "Are the doors being watched as well?"

"Of course," answered Maten proudly, "All the entrances are heavily guarded by handpicked soldiers specially trained for dealing with the Widows. Now, if you would, please stay in plain sight at all times, and if anything happens please find me or one of my men immediately. I have to finish the final surveillance sweep now, but I will be back soon."

The four billion heirs watched the man leave, his three hairs bobbing towards the kitchen entrance. "Do you think they will actually show up?" asked Kouga.

"Your guess is as good as mine," answered Miroku.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I have to go, I was in the middle of a conversation when Maten pulled me away, that and I don't wish to be in your inferior company longer then necessary," and with his usually farewell insult, Sesshomaru was gone.

"Why does he have to be such an ass?" asked Kouga.

"I think he enjoys it," said Miroku wisely.

"Ya, he's been a sadistic bastard all his life," said Inuyasha.

"Whatever, I'm off, I have to find those two beauties I was with earlier. I have to settle for something since my woman isn't here," Kouga gave a wolfish grin and was off.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to each other, though Inuyasha seemed rather off, "What could he ever see in that bitch? She's annoying, demanding, bossy, has no respect for those better than her and-"

"Inuyasha, if you like her that much maybe you should ask her out?" said Miroku teasingly.

"What? I do not like that wench!" he yelled.

A couple turned around to face him curiously, but he paid no head to their stairs, he was too preoccupied with what Miroku had suggested. That woman was nothing but a nuisance; he sure as hell didn't like her. He had had Kikyo; he didn't need anyone, especially that damn woman. Then it hit him, Miroku was alone, he didn't have a woman on his normally occupied arms. He hadn't tried to grab a woman once tonight, he hadn't even looked! "Are you sick?"

"Excuse me?" asked Miroku, with his eyebrow raised.

"It just hit me, your drinking…by yourself," he said skeptically.

"Oh, well, I just didn't feel like being here with anyone tonight," said Miroku while taking another sip of his wine.

"Right, what's really up?" asked Inuyasha.

"I just, I just haven't been attracted to anyone else since…since Sango," his voice was laced with defeat.

"Sango? Whose Sango?"

Miroku took another sip then glanced around the room, "She's one of your new maids. I don't know why but, every time I look at another woman Sango smacking me is suddenly all I can think about."

"That's a little strange Miroku, even for you," was all Inuyasha had to say.

"That's not what I meant. Every time I get close to her she smacks me senseless, it's maddening," he sighed, then after a long pause he spoke, "I better go mingle."

Inuyasha watched as Miroku walked off, shoulders slightly slumped. The way Miroku was acting, the downcast way you would hear about in corny movies, why didn't he feel that way? Why was it when Kikyo was not in the same room with him he was fine? Why didn't he feel the overwhelming need to be with her at all times? Why didn't he pull out his hair when she was gone for to long? Wasn't that what it was supposed to feel like?

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Inuyasha swiftly turned around, trying to catch the gentle voice of the woman behind him. When he did his heart literally stopped for a split moment in time. She was a goddess in waiting. Wearing a black dress that fit her body perfectly she looked stunning, almost as if walking down a runway. It was a black strapless gown that fit her like she was born in it. With a black pair of gloves and a perfectly matched four-inch blood red bow tied around at the back, with the ends gracefully folding within her dress leaving a trail of blood red to touch the ground. Her mask was simple yet elegant, a black base color with dark blood red gems surrounding its edges. In her hair he could make out the faintest findings of the same red gems strategically placed throughout her perfectly curled hair which resided on the top of her head in an up do he knew he'd never be able to name.

He watched her lips as she smiled, those ruby red lips that made him want to melt, "The violins, wasn't that what you were listening to?"

"The violins?" he managed.

The angel smiled again, "Yes, you were facing their direction, with your eye's closed as if in deep thought. Allegro Aperto, one of Mozart's pieces if memory serves."

She smiled again, his knees almost gave way, "Yes, I do believe that it what they are playing. Mind if I ask, what is your name?"

She gave a small giggle and Inuyasha felt his heart pound. He had cause that, he had been the cause of that wonderful laughter, "I don't think I am going to tell you that just yet."

He smirked, "And why is that?"

"Because my name is something very few know, and I just met you," she said while still smiling.

He smiled and held out his hand, "Would you care to dance?"

She gently placed her own gloved hand in his smooth grasp, "I think I can manage that for now."

He gracefully led her out to the dance floor, twirling her around with ease. Pulling her back in he let out a small smile as they waltzed, "Are you new in town, I've never seen you here before?"

"Oh yes, I'm just here for work, then I leave," she answered calmly.

He twirled her closer, "I don't think I like that idea very much."

She smirked, "I would think you of all people wouldn't."

"And why is that?" he dipped her gracefully, loving how elegantly she could manage the move.

"Because you are the reason I'm here at this ball Inuyasha," she smiled and continued to dance.

"Me?" he was confused now, why would she be here for him…unless, "Shadow."

"Glad to see you have been properly informed, at least Maten can do one thing right, of course that's about it," she smiled as he twirled her to him.

"What do you want?" he asked rigidly.

"Oh, you're so cold now. What happened to the man who asked me to dance?" she smirked.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

"For your fathers sword silly. It's rather valuable," she smiled.

"So this has nothing to do with revenge?" he asked, glancing around the room for any sign of Maten's men.

"Very perceptive of you, did you figure that one out all on your own?"

"You'll never get it," Inuyasha looked around again, trying to spot one of the cameras so they could gain a good picture of her. Even with the mask on, maybe they could find something to identify her.

"That's what they all say…right before I rob them," the final stroke in the last violin was played and the two stopped. As soon as they did a loud clapping noise echoed throughout the arena. Inuyasha looked up to see half of the guess staring at both him and Shadow. Apparently their dancing was amazing, if this didn't get anyone's attention nothing would.

He looked down as she pulled her gloved hand out of his hold, "I'll be seeing you around Inuyasha. Say hello to the others for me," the crowd surrounded her and she was gone, leaving no trace that she had even been there.

That was no angel. No, that was one of the ones that had fallen. That was a demon in disguise.

* * *

As soon as the crowd left Inuyasha scanned the entire room, desperate to find anything that could help him. Anyone, hell he would take Sesshomaru right now. Wait, guards, Maten had said that their were guards at every entrance. Heading towards the back he looked for a door. He was disappointed when no one was standing there but decided they had to be on the other side. Opening the door he was stopped in his tracks. In the middle of the alley were seven full grown CIA specially trained agents unconscious on the ground while gagged and tied up with garbage ties. 

Slamming the door he headed towards the kitchen entrance. Hurtling over the wait staff and various busboys he opened the side door, once again appalled. Three were tied up to a light stand while a pair of boots, which were undoubtedly attached to someone, were hanging over the trashcan. Two were sprawled out over a car and one was face first in a pile of trash. All were unconscious.

"Damn," Inuyasha walked out of the room, having no clue what to do. Heading back into the ballroom Inuyasha grabbed a chair out from under a random person and slouched down.

Miroku came running up to him, panting and out of breath, "Inuyasha, Maten thinks they are here. He just found two of his security personnel in a broom closet. Inuyasha? Are you listening to me? This is serious!"

With that Miroku turned around, giving up on his friend temporarily, and went to find the others. Inuyasha reached over and pulled a waiter down to his level, "I want a drink, now."

"Yes Sir," the man ran off, knowing by now to never ask questions.

"Inuyasha, you mutt, why aren't you moving?" Kouga was there now, with Miroku right behind him, "Maten isn't getting a reading from any of the men he had on the balcony or surrounding buildings, and the computers connected to all the camera's have crashed. Everything they may have gotten was destroyed. Are you listening dog breath?"

"Inuyasha, we need to scout the area, get up," said a furious Sesshomaru. He was practically yelling, and if Inuyasha had been even the slightest bit aware of anything aside from the conversation he had just minutes ago he might of cared.

The waiter Inuyasha had grabbed before was back with an empty glass and a bottle of wine in his hands, "Here you go sir, would you like me to pour you a glass?"

"Sure," was Inuyasha's only reply.

The man left and Inuyasha took a sip of his drink. "Are you listening Inuyasha? They are here, we need to find them, we need to figure out what they are wearing so we can tell Maten's remaining men," yelled Kouga at the silver haired man.

Inuyasha placed down his drink, "Well I don't know about the other two but Shadow is wearing a black dress with a blood red bow tied around the middle," he lifted his glass again and took another drink.

The three surrounding men froze, "You talked to her?"

"Ya, and she said to say hi," he took another drink.

* * *

A lone figure sat on top of a building, thoroughly enjoying the view. It was late out, almost two in the morning, and the streets were beautifully lit. On the high balcony she could vaguely make out the people walking below, oblivious to what was above them. She crossed her legs, placing an arm on one of the statues to her left, the moon was beautiful tonight, "Did you two have fun?" 

A figure came out from the shadows, she was dressed in a black dress with sequins all around it, "Please, I was crashing computer systems like that when I was seven, did they actually think that a simple system like that would stop me?"

Shadow smiled at Virus, "Maten always was an idiot. Amazon, what about you?"

Another figure, dressed in a long black gown was by her side as well, "I can't believe he thought those men would stop me. Why is it that government's think that more men means success? It's quality, not quantity."

Shadow smiled again, "You two still didn't answer my question, did you have fun?"

Virus laughed, "I sure as hell did, who knew the rich could drink so much? And crashing Maten's computers only to upload a second virus which will enable me to hack into every and all files on their system, damn, I can't wait till the moron discovers that one."

Amazon smirked, "I guess tonight was fun, but I was surprised to see Miroku alone. From the way he treats me at work you would think he'd have his own groupies. What about you Shadow, have any fun?"

"I guess I did, in a weird sort of way," standing up Shadow smiled at her friends, "Ready to start playing?"

Amazon smirked, "Now here comes the fun part of the job, watching them squirm."

* * *

**Firevixen73**-Sorry about the horribly long update, school as we all know is murder. So that 1795 wine I used earlier, I looked it up because I wanted to use something authentic, it's $3,500 a bottle. I couldn't believe it. And I really wasn't trying to make Inuyasha or Sesshomaru look like drunks, I just couldn't think of anything else for them to be doing. This was mainly a chapter for Inuyasha to officially meet Shadow, so nothing huge here. So I hope you all like it, please review. 

Also, yes that is Kikyo's character. I personally don't have anything against her, ok, I personally don't have _much_ against her, but I needed her to be that character for the plot to work. Hope you all like, and please review.


	10. The Aftermath

Kagome wasn't sure if she was awake or not. She felt awake, though not really. Maybe she should open her eyes, ya, that would probably be a good idea. But then if she wasn't really awake yet the sun would keep her up if she finally did opened her eyes. Oh, what to do? Deciding she should at least check and see what time it was Kagome breathed a bit deeper. With her eye's fluttering open slightly she made a cat like stretch and closed them again, deciding that she was still asleep, or at least should still be asleep. Damn the stupid time, like hell she was going to look, it was to early in the morning and that's all that mattered.

Wait?

Kagome's eye's shot open and she flung herself out of her bed, effectively landing face first on the floor. Looking back up she saw the same curious eyes staring at her, not two inches from her face, "Wanna watch cartoons?"

Kagome had to give herself a minute to catch her breath, how the hell did she not sense her? God, she had been training her entire life and she didn't hear a little girl sneak into her room? What was the world coming to? "Rin, it's," Kagome looked over at her clock, "six in the morning. You should be asleep, I should be asleep. What are you even doing awake, let alone here?"

Rin climbed up onto Kagome's small twin sized bed, "All the best cartons are on right now, so you wanna watch them with me?"

Kagome looked at the child's pleading face, how the hell was she supposed to say no to that? "Alright," Kagome grabbed the remote from inside her dresser to the small TV across the room, "but these better be some really good shows."

* * *

Sesshomaru scanned the room and growled. Slamming the door he headed into the next room over. Yanking the door open he looked around, he growled again, though this time louder. He slammed the door shut, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Stomping into the dinning area he ungracefully pulled out his chair and sat down, ignoring everyone around him. 

Miroku, who was currently spotting a hang over, looked over at Sesshomaru. What the hell was his problem? The man didn't even act this pissed when a huge deal went sour, "Yo, what's up?"

He immediately regretted it as Sesshomaru gave him a look that made even him rethink staying in the mansion. Miroku looked over at Kouga, who was dressed in his boxers just like Miroku. Kouga leaned over towards Miroku, "Maybe it's PMS?"

"Stop your tongue mongrel or I will cut it out," was all Sesshomaru said as he took another bite of eggs. Kouga shivered though he wasn't sure why, something about Sesshomaru's tone told him to leave it alone.

Inuyasha walked in next, with his hair messy and tangled, as he was yawning. Miroku frowned, "Dude, you drank way more then me last night yet I have the hang over? What the hell is fair about that?"

"That I don't have a hangover," Inuyasha sat down and started dishing out his own food onto his plate. They basically had their own buffet table, might as well eat. He stopped mid bite, "Wait, where's the brat?"

Sesshomaru visibly stiffened, which was noticed by all three surrounding men. Knowing this wasn't a subject to touch at the moment, they wisely kept their mouths shut. That is until Kouga decided to be the smart one and comment, "That's what you're all pissy about? You couldn't find Rin?"

Inuyasha was almost positive Sesshomaru was going to lunge at Kouga then and there, right over the table. Luckily for the stupid wolf Kaede walked in, "I see ye four are finally up. It's about time too, tis nearly three in the afternoon."

She handed Sesshomaru his coffee but Inuyasha decided to speak, "Hey old hag, where's Rin?"

Kaede looked up from her work, "Rin, oh the child has been following Kagome around all day. Tis love at first sight, I swear it."

"Damn, I always knew the kid had to be screwed up, you know, being Sesshomaru's kid and all, but to be as delusional as to follow the bitch around?" Inuyasha took a bite of his eggs, "Now that's just sad."

"Hey you mutt, stop talking about my woman that way," yelled Kouga.

"Lady Kaede," came a sweet innocent voice from behind them. Sesshomaru immediately perked up, recognizing his daughters voice, "Lady Kaede, here is the cream for the coffee. Oh, everyone is up, hi daddy."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Rin."

Rin smiled, "Hi Uncle Kouga, Uncle Miroku," the girl handed the case of cream to Kaede, "here you go. Kagome said you wanted this and Rin offered to bring it."

"Thank ye child, how is Kagome doing?" asked Kaede while pouring cream into Sesshomaru's coffee.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, had Rin just ignored him? No, that wasn't possible, she was probably just playing with him, he was her favorite Uncle after all.

Rin smiled, "Rin can pour that!" she grabbed the cream and headed over to her Uncle Miroku, "Auntie Kagome's fine, we watched cartoons all morning, and then Rin helped her with laundry and then we met everyone outside to garden," she finished pouring and headed over to Kouga, effectively skipping Inuyasha. "And then after a little bit we came inside and took a shower, and then we came here to help you. Rin has had so much fun today," she finished pouring Kouga's and handed the cream back to Kaede.

"Rin, you skipped your Uncle Inuyasha," said Kaede.

Rin looked back over at Inuyasha, and then at the cream in Kaede's hand, then back over at Inuyasha, "But why do I have to give him any? He's being mean to Auntie Kagome, so why should I be nice to him? Daddy always says 'for each scratch you give me I get an interest of an arm and a leg'. I'm just doing what daddy always does, is that wrong? Is daddy wrong?"

"Of course your dumb ass father is wrong! You're not allowed to do that stuff to me! Why are you even defending that wen-fuck that hurt Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha as he was holding his now bruising head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be telling my daughter I am wrong about something you imbecile," said Sesshomaru calmly.

Miroku sighed, "Trust Sesshomaru to be angry at Inuyasha for telling Rin that her dear old dad might be wrong about something and not that Inuyasha is teacher her a very colorful vocabulary."

"What the hell did you call my woman?" yelled Kouga.

Miroku took another bite, "And trust Kouga to only catch the part of the conversation pertaining to what he wants to hear."

"I am never wrong Rin," spoke Sesshomaru calmly.

"I cannot believe you threw your fucking plate at me you ass!" yelled Inuyasha across the table.

"Come near my woman again I'll give you a real bruise shit for brains!" yelled Kouga to an already aggravated Inuyasha.

"Kaede, I'm going for a run now," said a very feminine voice. In through the swinging wooden doors stepped in the black haired beauty Rin had been tailing since dawn. Kagome stopped gracefully and looked around the silenced room, "Um, did I walk in on something?"

"Aunt Kagome! Rin has a really big question," the girl came running up and swung her small arms around Kagome's waist. She looked up at the woman, "Do you think you can answer it?"

Kagome laughed, "I can try."

Rin let go of Kagome but kept her eyes focused, "Is daddy ever wrong?"

"Well I should hope so, how boring would life be if he was always right?" answered Kagome, "Why?"

"Well daddy always says that if somebody does something to you or someone you care about you should get them back, only worse," Rin never let her eye's leave Kagome, desperately searching for the answer.

Kagome's voice became serious for the first time since entering the room, "I don't think I'm the best person to ask that question from Rin. Actually, I think you should think about that one on your own."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me?" asked the little girl.

"I'm a rather vengeful person, but…I guess if that revenge will do good for not just you, but others as well, and your not doing it just to be mean then from where I'm standing there isn't all that much wrong with it," Kagome scratched her scalp, questioning whether her logic was coming out right, "but you're just a kid, so for now, maybe revenge isn't the best point of action for you to take."

Rin sat and thought for a moment, "Oh, so Rin should forgive Uncle Inuyasha for being mean to you?"

Kagome just looked at Rin, a little shocked. She then looked at Inuyasha, whose mouth was still pleasantly agape, "Your being mean to your Uncle Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Rin had to try very hard too, it wasn't easy for Rin, no it wasn't," she rubbed her arms as if remembering what horrible things she had done.

"Oh Rin, that's sweet and all but you don't need to be mean to your uncle for my sake, I would much rather you be nice to him. Besides, first thing about revenge you have to think about, who else is this going to affect? Your Uncle Inuyasha could get really mad and take his anger about you not being nice to him on your daddy, you don't want that do you?" she looked at Rin.

Rin shook her head furiously, "No, no, no! Rin loves her daddy very much and wouldn't want Uncle Inuyasha to be mean to him. She loves her Uncle Inuyasha very much too!"

"Then I think you should say sorry to your Uncle Inuyasha," Kagome gave Rin a slight shove in Inuyasha's direction.

Rin immediately took her cue and ran towards her favorite Uncle. Wrapping him in a large huh she spoke, "I'm sorry Uncle Inuyasha, please don't be mad, Rin is sorry."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, he'd never actually been in a situation like this. Looking around the room he found no help whatsoever, that was until he locked gazes with Kagome. She motioned for him to hug Rin back, and he did. Once he did it all seemed to fall in place, with him instinctively knowing what to do. Grabbing Rin he threw the up onto his shoulders, "Ok, I won't take it out on your dad."

Rin laughed, "Uncle Inuyasha!"

"So how about we watch some cartoons together, apparently you like to do that."

Rin, still sitting on top of his shoulders, grabbed her uncle's ears and pulled his head slightly backwards. With his neck tilted back she placed her small hands on his cheeks and put her own face mere inches away from his own, "Alright, but you have to promise to be nicer to Aunt Kagome from now on Uncle Inuyasha."

His eyes looked over at the mouthy maid who was smirking, then back at Rin, "Alright, I'll try, no promises though."

Rin smiled and gave her Uncle an upside-down almost sideways type of hug, "Thank you Uncle Inuyasha!"

"Alright," Inuyasha turned around and walked through the door, with Rin still on his shoulders. They both left the room, leaving all but said mouthy maid and the head maid shocked.

Kaede spared a glance in Kagome's vicinity, "Well, I guess you can go for your run now."

Kagome blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side slightly, "I guess I can," Kagome turned around and headed back through her own swinging door.

Kaede turned towards Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga once she knew Kagome was gone. She loved the girl to pieces but there were some things meant only for certain ears, "Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, there are things ye must speak of. The Black Widows are here, this cannot be taken lightly, and I know ye haven't and for that I am proud."

Miroku looked at the ground, "I didn't even sleep last night, god, you know they were just toying with us last night."

Kouga agreed, "Imagine what they could do if they really put their mind to it. Those were CIA specially trained forces. Agents from two buildings over were taken down, not a single one left standing. And the cameras? God, how did they get through that security?"

"Perhaps we should listen to Maten, he is the head of the CIA's department involving the Black Widows, he would know how to stop them," decided Miroku.

Sesshomaru cut in, "Indeed, they are better then originally anticipated though you forget, Maten has yet to stop them. What would make this time any different?"

The room became silent.

"I did not sleep either," was all Sesshomaru said.

"God I must have laid there for hours but all I could think about was what the hell are we going to do?" Kouga slouched in his chair, effectively looking defeated, "What if we can't stop them? What if they manage to find the sword? That sword is the one thing your father entrusted to all of us, and that sword is the one thing I couldn't stand being stolen."

Miroku slouched in his chair as well, looking up at the ceiling. "Do you think he knew?"

Both Sesshomaru and Kouga looked over at Miroku, each with their own questioning look.

Miroku sighed, "Do you think your father knew the Black Widows would want revenge? Do you think that's why he asked us to protect it, because he knew it wasn't the end?"

"I think he did child, which is why he asked ye to look over it after he was gone," it was the first time Kaede had spoken since instigating the meeting. "Ye children forget that I was there when Widow herself came for the sword."

Sesshomaru's eye's locked with Kaede's in an instant while Miroku fell out of his chair. That's right, Kaede was here when the original Widow came. Kouga looked up from the table lazily, "But how is that going to help us?"

Kaede shook her head, "I do not know, for I do not know what ye four need to know, or if I know it. But tis better then going in blind."

Sesshomaru straitened his posture and could feel himself go into business mode, "I'll be damned if a woman, let alone three, get the better of me. We will tighten security on the blade, I don't care if I have to develop a whole new program, they will not get it."

Kouga stood up, "And I'll fix up security as well. Everything is going to be in fucking top physical condition, if not fucking better then before."

Inuyasha walked through the room, already hearing the better part of the conversation, "It's settled then. Kaede cancel work for the next couple of days, we are dedicating ourselves solely to stopping the Black Widows."

* * *

Kagome sat leisurely on a wooden bench in the middle of a park while looking up at the clouds, "They've been running themselves ragged for the last week." 

A girl with bright red hair in pigtails sat down next to her. She popped her bubble gum and smiled, "I know it, they've been going crazy on their computers as well. If they keep all this activity up I'll be able to decipher where the sword is in no time," Ayame looked up at the clouds as well, befuddled at how something so simple could seem to mesmerize her leader and friend. After a few more moments of silence Ayame decided to speak her mind, "…So how about we mess with Inuyasha a bit more? I don't know why but these four are incredibly fun to screw with, even more so than the others."

Kagome looked at Ayame, a supposed passerby to any onlookers, "Why, do you have something in mind?"

Ayame popped her gum again, "I was just thinking, Inuyasha likes to play with women right?"

Kagome, looked back up at the passing clouds and smiled, "God I love this part."

* * *

Inuyasha looked over at the files on his desk. They had put off work for a while and were now trading off duties. Today was his day at the office, and how he loathed the office. He would much rather be at home trying to figure out how to stop the Black Widows with everyone else. He hadn't slept in almost a week, just worrying about what to do. 

Inuyasha looked back over at his papers and sighed.

"Aw, poor baby looks tired, don't tell me my little visit has you upset," came a sweet feminine voice.

Inuyasha immediately looked up to see a beautifully skin tight clad woman in black leather standing in his doorway. The leather ensemble fit her perfectly, accenting every curve to the fullest. He felt tike he was looking at a modern day catwoman, she was just so utterly alluring. Her four inch heels rested gracefully against the doorframe as her perfectly sculpted calves were relaxed, being used to the strain of such height. Inuyasha's eye's traveled up her toned thighs which he had the sudden urge to grab, but his gaze continued further. Even through the leather suit you could tell her abs were well worked. Her gloved hands were crossed her around her middle, pushing her breasts up just slightly, but enough to make his mouth run dry. Her raven hair was once again up in another up do he would never be able to name. Her perfect porcelain skin without a mark on it, matched flawlessly with her bright red and glossy lips. But her eye's, he wanted to see her eye's so badly, but they were hidden beneath a black mask.

"Shadow," was all he could manage.

"And here I had the impression you wouldn't remember me," she smirked again.

Something about her, he wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way she was standing, the way she carried herself, that pose against the doorframe, it reminded him of something. He just couldn't place it. Inuyasha pushed his papers aside, "You're rather hard to forget, and that's including your threat."

Shadow uncrossed her arms and moved away from the door, walking over to the plasma TV on the other side of the room, "It wasn't a threat. Threats are more often then not just empty words, I have every intention of holding up my end of the bargain."

She ran her long gloved hands over the screen of the TV. Inuyasha stiffened, she was trying to intimidate him. He'd be damned if he fell for her tricks, "What do you want? You've already made your presence known, you should currently be watching out for Maten."

Shadow turned around and laughed. It sounded so sweet, Inuyasha was having a hard time placing the laugh with the woman, "You're kidding right? Oh, go ahead and call him if you want, I enjoy running circles around him. But the little button attached to the bottom of your desk, the one you've been pushing for about five minutes now, won't do you any good if that's what you're getting at. No security personnel will be up to help you, so stalling won't help you here."

Inuyasha sighed, "So, you're as good as they say."

Shadow smiled and walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively. God he wanted to grab them, he had to stop himself from reaching out to do just that. It was only when she was within reaching distance that the situation fully caught up with him. Still smirking she pulled his leather chair out from his desk and straddled his hips, effectively silencing him. With both of her long legs on either side of him she leaned into his ear and whispered, "No, I'm better."

With that said she placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed upwards, flipping over his head by using him as a spring bored. Once he regained his senses Inuyasha jumped out of his chair and turned around. Behind him stood nothing but an open window and a fifty seven story drop.

Inuyasha turned around and sat back in his chair, "So much for not letting her intimidate me, she's got that one covered."

* * *

Hiten slowly dragged himself into the dinning area where his boss sat. Scattered around him was what seemed to be hundreds and hundreds of pieces of papers, along with files galore. He wasn't sure why Inuyasha had been working so hard, or what it was for, and quite frankly he didn't want to know, "Boss?" 

Inuyasha looked up at Hiten then back at his work, "What?"

"I know you're busy and all, but I need help with the woman I was telling you about?" said Hiten humbly.

Inuyasha looked up slightly confused, yet still intrigued. Damn, this girl had to be hard core if Hiten was asking for advice. Usually the man would eat his own hand before accepting any type of help. But hell, Inuyasha really didn't have time for woman problems right now, let alone Hiten's. Actually, now that Inuyasha thought about it, women had been one of the furthest things from his own mind. He hadn't even thought about them, well, aside from the Black Widows and the annoying bitch Kagome, nothing else had really stuck. Speaking of which, why was the stupid maid still in his thoughts? I mean, it had been nearly a week since he had seen her last, yet she would randomly show up in is thoughts…and his dreams. Which really wasn't a good thing on his part. He was with Kikyo, not Kagome, yet she was the one making him pant in ecstasy in the middle of the night. The stupid bitch was all he could think about!

"Boss?"

Inuyasha ignored it; he had more important things to debate then his trainer's questions. Really, I mean, it was just so wrong. Ever since the little episode with Rin something had changed, he had seen a different side of her. Instead of the defying woman normally in his way he saw an actual person. The way she had talked to Rin, she was honest and sincere, and then she stuck up for him. She could have just as easily kept Rin mad at him, but she didn't. Why did she do that?

And the dreams, god the dreams! He wasn't sure if he wanted them to stop or not. Oh they would start out innocent enough, maybe she would be standing outside swaying her hips to some invisible music only she could hear and he would spontaneously join her, just waltzing to nothing. She would laugh, he would smile, but they sure as hell didn't end that innocent. Not all of them anyways. Sure, in some it would end that way, with music and candlelight dinners where they would just talk, but some ended a bit …louder. The horrible part was he looked forward to both, in his mind, both were a blessing, something he longed for, completely welcomed in his mind.

Oh, and can't forget Shadow. Ever since she visited him in his office his subconscious was going haywire. She had been in a few dreams as well, though they were slightly different. She would just show up in his office, then he would pull her up onto the desk and the same music they had danced to at the Demon Ball would come from out of nowhere. Then they would dance, just swaying back and forth.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples, why was he having these dreams? He didn't like Kagome did he? No, that was impossible, he had Kikyo. Kikyo could do things Kagome would never be able to do, so why was she such a dominant figure in his subconscious? And Shadow, why the hell was she there? Please say he didn't have some type of feelings for the woman who was attempting to rob him. Oh god, that would just be classic wouldn't it.

No, this was all wrong. He was Inuyasha, on of the most wanted men in the world. He didn't have feelings, especially for women. He didn't like women, they liked him. He didn't have things like crushes, for him they just didn't exist. So really, what the hell was wrong with him?

"Boss? Are you still there?"

Inuyasha finally looked back up, "Hiten, I don't-" but he was cut off by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see the very maid who had been plaguing his mind step in. In her hands she carried a bronze tray which seemed to be carrying a cup of coffee and cream, along with a few cubes of sugar. After stepping in the room, and closing the door with her heal, she looked up, only to stop in her tracks. Inuyasha saw a scowl cross her face. Was it because of him?

Before he had a chance to say two words, Kagome, in her barely there maid's uniform, walked towards him. Though, he noticed she took the long way, going around the table instead of just directly towards him. He wondered why, all she would have had to do would be to pass Hiten.

"Aw baby, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere," said Hiten with a grin. Hiten stepped around Inuyasha's chair and tried to grab Kagome's waist, which she easily sidestepped.

Kagome, still caring the tray, walked over to the space Hiten was previously occupying. Holding up the coffeepot she looked at Inuyasha, "Kaede wanted me to bring you some coffee, just tell me when to stop."

Kagome placed the coffee cup in front of him and began to pour, though Inuyasha wasn't sure which to watch. How much coffee Kagome was pouring him, the girl who was pouring the coffee or Hiten's face, "There's fine."

She stopped pouring and placed the coffeepot down, but Hiten interfered again. Again walking over to her he stopped behind her, slipping his arm around her waist and pressing his body up against her backside, "So where have you been?"

Inuyasha felt like punching Hiten, he wasn't sure why but he did. He was about to yell when he saw Kagome roll her eye's. She grabbed the coffee put and tilted is slightly, but enough to pour the hot coffee on the man's hands. Hiten immediately pulled away, cursing the living daylights out of anything hot. Kagome, who Inuyasha saw smile, immediately turned around with the sincerest voice Inuyasha had ever heard, which was odd considering what she said, "Oh Hiten are you ok? I'm sorry, I can't believe I spilled. You should get that looked at just in case. Kaede is in the laundry room, you should tell her what happened, I'm sure she has something special for coffee that was spilled on a guy because he can't take a hint."

Hiten looked up and licked his lips. So this was the girl Hiten had been pinning after, it was his Kagome. Inuyasha contemplated the way Hiten was looking at Kagome and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure why he felt so protective, so territorial, all he knew was that he did, "Maybe you didn't here her Hiten, she told you to leave."

Hiten looked at him like a spoiled little boy who was just told he couldn't have desert. Inuyasha kept up his glare, and Hiten caved. He had never seen Inuyasha look that fierce, maybe it would be best if he stepped down from the race to get Kagome. He was obviously outmatched.

Kagome on the other hand was completely and utterly floored. Why was Inuyasha defending her? She just stared at him, desperately trying to analyze the situation, but came up with nothing. And the way he was glaring at Hiten, god, it even had her a little afraid, and she was freaking Shadow of the Black Widows!

Hiten hurriedly regrouped his thoughts and ran out the door, leaving nothing but silence. As soon as Hiten was gone Inuyasha returned to his work, sorting through various stacks of papers. Kagome just continued to stand there, rooted to her spot, as she still held the coffee pot in her. Inuyasha placed a stack of papers in the finished pile and grabbed another folder. The grandfather clock chimed 1:37 pm. He flipped the folder over and grabbed a highlighter and marked certain segments, blue for needing revising and yellow for keep in the final draft. Kagome had yet to move. The clock chimed 1:38 pm. Inuyasha looked over at his coffee, "Two sugar cubes."

Kagome finally blinked, with the tongs on the tray she reached over and placed two sugar cubes in his coffee. Placing the tongs back down she looked at Inuyasha, "Why did you do that for me?"

Inuyasha looked back over at his coffee, "Because I felt like it."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha continued to work, he needed to get at least half of this done so he could get back to dealing with the Black Widows, one widow in particular. Kagome reached over and grabbed the cream, pouring it in. Inuyasha watched as it nearly filled the top till he said stop. Kagome did so and stirred it for him, then handed him the drink. Taking the cup out of her hands he looked up at her smiling face, "What?"

She smiled again, "I don't know, I just think that maybe you're not as big of a jackass as I originally thought, that's all. Hell, maybe you even have a sweet side."

Kagome grabbed the tray and placed the remaining items on it, all but the mug in Inuyasha's hand. Still smiling she walked out the door and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Firevixen73**-That was so much fun to write. I hoped everyone like it. So, I'm glad that I can get the real part of the story going now. Yes, Kikyo is still in it, and I'm debating whether to have Hiten fired by Inuyasha or not. Any thoughts about that? I'd appreciate them. And with Shadow and Inuyasha in his office, she wasn't trying to be easy or anything, she was just messing with him so she could have some fun. Cleaning all day is rather boring. My friend actually advised me to put that in. I had already written it, but I wasn't sure whether to put it in or not. So, I had her decide. Well I hoped everyone liked it, and as you can see I got this chapter out way sooner than the last one. Thank you all so much, I love hearing from everyone in their reviews. I don't know where I would be without them. Thanks again, please review! You all are awesome! 


	11. Remembering to Smile

Shadow sat atop a hill, the pale colors of the full moon making her already perfect skin glow like porcelain. Slowly, a single tear made its way down her fragile cheek, leaving a slight trail of glistening water in its wake. She did not bother to wipe away the speck of water as it cascaded down her face, because she knew there would be many to follow. Kagome looked over at the unconscious body gently resting by her trembling hand. The form cast in the dark of the night slowly breathed in and out, unaware to their surroundings. Unaware to what had just happened.

How different the two seemed to be, one in a state of unconscious bliss, in a realm of infinite possibilities, while the other was trapped in this godforsaken hellhole where dreams were shattered like glass. Another crystal like tear fell onto the dirt ground where she rested. It wasn't often that she cried, but tonight was an exception. Tonight she was honoring a fallen warrior who laid her life down for those she loved. Tonight was the night that for the first time in years, the crying woman on the hill truly felt alone.

* * *

Kagome shot out of bed, sweat making her face glisten as the moonlight hit her. She immediately looked around at her surroundings, trying to clear her frazzled state of mind. Before she could stop herself a name slipped from her lips. 

"Widow."

* * *

Rin glanced around the room once more looking for something of the utmost importance. In a frustrated manor she shut the door and headed to the next room. Without realizing what she was doing, or where she was going, Rin opened the door and peered inside. Without registering what she was seeing, since what she was looking for was not in the room, Rin sighed, stomped her foot and shut the door again. As she was walking away the scenario she had just witnessed played out in front of her. 

Taking a few steps back she walked over to the now closed door and reopened it once again. Inside sat her father and her Uncle Inuyasha, each still staring at the door from where she was peering. They both looked very similar with their silver hair and wide eyes. The only difference was that Uncle Inuyasha's mouth was open like he was about to eat a cherry flavored Popsicle, her favorite, while her dad was blinking repeatedly, something he did when he did not understand a situation.

"Can we help you Rin?" asked her father curiously. Rin usually never interrupted him when he was working.

Rin frowned and crossed her arms defiantly, "I cannot find Auntie Kagome anywhere! Do you know where she is?"

Inuyasha slowly closed his mouth, "Um…no."

Rin huffed again, "Why not?"

Her father spoke this time, "Is there a particular reason you need her?"

"I-" but she was cut off by the door once again opening. Quicker than Rin could register a woman with long black hair briskly walked into the room. Her back was turned to the onlookers as she silently closed the door and placed her ear on the wooden panel. With a sigh of relief she moved away from the door and turned around, only to catch her breath in her throat.

"Kagome! There you are, I have been looking for you everywhere!" said Rin excitedly. The girl immediately ran up and hugged the woman.

Kagome took a moment to respond before she gave Rin a hug back, "Sorry Rin, I guess I have been moving around a lot today."

Rin, without letting go of Kagome, looked up at her idol, "Why where you walking so fast?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, "I," she stopped mid sentence and took another look around the room, locking eyes with Inuyasha, "no reason Rin." She looked back down at the girl, "I was just avoiding something I didn't want to have to deal with, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, ok," said Rin excitedly, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be questioning the woman before her. All the girl knew was that Kagome was back by her side again, and right now, that was all that mattered. "So can we go outside and work on the garden today?"

Kagome looked over at the clock, contemplating her answer, "I don't know Rin, I was supposed to do a few things for Kaede today-" but Kagome stopped herself before she continued with her sentence. Her delicately trained ears picked up footsteps, heavy ones that were on the carpet outside. They were coming down the hall from the north entrance. Damn, why couldn't he leave her alone? She was not in the mood for this right now.

"Auntie Kagome? Are you ok?" asked Rin quietly.

Kagome refocused her attention onto Rin, "I'm fine, actually, working in the garden sounds great. I haven't been there today. How is it looking, has Shippo been watering the roses like he said he would?"

Rin smiled, "Yes, I checked the dirt this morning, just like how you taught me to."

Kagome smiled, "Good job Rin, why don't you get on some gardening clothes and meet me out there. Let's say, five minutes? Can you get ready that fast?"

Rin gave a smirk very similar to the ones her father tended to give. It was triumphant and arrogant. Finally she spoke, "Of course I can."

Kagome smirked as well, "Then you'd better start running, you've just lost 23 seconds while you stood there smirking like that."

Rin's face dropped as she looked at the clock. Before saying goodbye to her father and Uncle she sprinted out of the door and down the hallway. She was losing precious time.

Inuyasha stared at the woman before him as his niece ran out into the hallway. Something was different, she seemed…worn out. He had lightened her load considerably since when she first started working here, so it couldn't be work, could it? Maybe Kaede was pushing her to hard, but Kagome seemed like the kind of girl who could handle stress. She put up with him easily enough, not to mention Kouga. So what was going on? "Hey wench, pour me some coffee."

Kagome slowly turned around, her eyes drifting from the doorway, to Inuyasha, and then to the coffee pot sitting on the other table. Without resistance she walked over to the table grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to Inuyasha's mug. But not a second before he had the chance to tell her that was enough she stopped pouring. Without hesitation she reached over to the cream and poured in a slight amount, no more than a couple of teaspoons. With the tongs she put one sugar cube in and gave the mug back to him. Without moving her feet, Kagome turned her attention back over to the doorway, tuning out everything else.

Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. One, Kagome had listened to him. Two, she hadn't commented on him calling her wench. Three, when she walked into the room she had looked at him funny. Four…he looked down at his cup…she had subconsciously accounted for the amount of coffee that was already in the mug and refilled all the ingredients to the appropriate measurements so everything would come out to how he preferred to drink his coffee.

He took a sip of his drink. It tasted perfect, but hadn't she only poured him coffee once? Did she really have that good of an eye for detail?

Kagome's head turned back around to face both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Whatever it was she had been previously listening to was obviously not interesting any more. "Excuse me, I should probably meet Rin outside now," and with that said she daintily walked over to the door and pulled it open. Within a flash she was gone and walking down the hallway.

* * *

Sango sat in the shade, admiring everyone's handy work. The garden was really turning out to be something beautiful. Maybe someday, if they really had time to finish it, it would look like it did when Inuyasha's mother tended to it, not that she knew what it had looked like then, but she could guess. Sango smiled as she glanced around. 

Shippo and Rin were really having fun with this whole gardening thing. Shippo was amazing with plants and Rin…well maybe she'd grow into it. It wasn't that she was bad, it was just she preferred to pick the flowers rather than plant them.

Oh, and some of the other kids were here too. They all really seemed to enjoy it, though, Kagome probably had something to do with that. Her homemade cookies combined with all the children loving her to death anyways, there wouldn't be much anyone could to do try to keep them away. Playing outside in the dirt was just a bonus.

Kagome…now that was a whole other issue. Something was bothering her leader. Though it should have been expected. But it was hardly noticeable, even to Sango. Kagome had always been good at keeping things to herself, so at first, Sango and Ayame didn't notice anything. Sango turned her attention over to Kagome. The woman was sitting with Shippo on her lap as they planted some strawberries.

Thankfully, there were some spare gardening clothes hanging around the house, they didn't have to work in their maid's uniforms. Now that just would have been awful. So she wore a white T-shirt with a pair of already extremely worn out gardening pants. To match, Kagome wore her hair up in an exceptionally messy ponytail and a pair of oversized gardening gloves. She really looked the part that she was supposed to playing here, if it wasn't for her quietness Sango would have said Kagome liked living at the manor.

Kagome had just been out of it lately. It was undoubtedly where they were that was causing unrest in her leaders mind. Old memories were without a doubt surfacing.

"Sango, are you going to sit there like a slug or help me and Shippo?" yelled Kagome from across the dirt patch that separated them.

Sango stared at the expectant Shippo sitting on her leaders lap. Only, the glint in his eyes wasn't in hope that Sango would come over, it was more along the lines that she wouldn't. It wasn't that he didn't like Sango, quiet the opposite, it was just he _really_ liked Kagome. Sango had to guess that since the boy's parents died he was looking for someone to fill that void, hence Kagome. But it wasn't just that, her and Shippo, they had a connection that was hard to find among most parents and their children.

Sango looked at Shippo's pleading eyes. She could practically hear his request, 'please let me stay with her a bit longer'. Sango sighed, "No, I rather like being a slug today. You two work hard for me, okay?"

Kagome gave a slight frown, and mumbled something about lazy people who refuse to pull their weight, but Sango saw what Kagome didn't. It was a smile so bright that it lit up Shippo's tiny face like the sun does to a mirror. It almost made her want to say her declaration all over again.

Together Shippo and Kagome picked up their tools and started working once again in the moist dirt where they were planting bulbs. Shippo's smile just grew wider throughout the day as he sat there on Kagome's lap, while she asked him which colors he thought would look good next to each other.

* * *

Sango dialed a number on her cell phone as she bit her bottom lip. Should she be doing this? It kind of seemed like mutiny in a way. She had never had to do anything even remotely similar to this before, but Kagome was starting to worry her. The phone rang a few times until a sweet and bubbly voice answered, "Hey, Ayame like totally speaking." 

"Drop the act Ayame, it's me," said Sango quietly.

The tone and hyper ness of the woman's voice immediately changed. It was calculating and firm now, "What's up?"

"It's…its Kagome. Maybe we should cancel this mission Ayame. We knew this was going to hard on all of us, especially Kagome, but the fact that we can _tell_ is a whole other problem. If there is any outward turmoil you know she's really struggling on the inside Ayame," said Sango with a long sigh.

There was silence on the other line, then, "How are you holding up?" asked the previously bubbly voice. Now the voice was deflated, flat and emotionless.

"This isn't about me Ayame," said Sango with slight hesitation.

"Yes it is Sango. Let me tell you something. I am having a hard time with this mission. I can't concentrate, I can't focus, I can't even gather enough of my thoughts in order to break into Sesshomaru's security codes. I should have been able to do that within two day's that Kagome was first there. We knew this was going to be hard Sango, if you want to back out, you need to talk to Kag's about it, not me. If it is really something that you want then she will immediately have us pull out. Of course this mission was going to be difficult. This family was Widow's downfall. It is going to hit all of us hard in it's own way, the way that will hurt each of us the most. But don't do what you are doing, don't project your own fears onto Kagome," came the voice on the other end.

Sango slid down on her bed, desperately trying to hold herself together. "I'm supposed to be the strong one here," she whispered.

Ayame sighed, "Kagome is the strong one Sango. We have our strength, but Kagome is the one who holds us together Sango."

Sango scrunched herself up into a ball, "I know that! That's why I didn't want to talk to her about it. I didn't want to put any more pressure on her than we already have."

There was silence on the line one again. There wasn't much either one of them could say. Sango listened as Ayame took in another deep breath of air, and then slowly let it out, "I know Sango, but we have to trust her. We have to trust that she can handle it."

* * *

Kagome sat outside on the porch, watching the sunset. If felt nice to not have to do anything. No scheming, no jumping off of rooftops while trying to avoid stray bullets, no fake identities and no lies. Right now she didn't have to have her senses on high alert incase some enemy was watching her in the shadows, waiting for a moment to strike. Even if it was just for a moment, she could let everything go. 

"Didn't know you liked the outdoors," said a gruff voice from behind her.

Kagome immediately turned around, eye's wide. She had been so lost in herself she didn't even hear the sliding glass door open. Now that was just plain sloppy. What was she, a civilian?

Inuyasha stood behind her, his hands hanging limply in his pockets. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone while his hair was blowing slightly in the wind. He was looking directly at her; there was no falter in his gaze. Damn, she couldn't hold it. She couldn't match his stare.

As soon as her eyes fell to the floor, then back over to the sunset she heard his shoes shuffling on the wood. He was walking towards her. Without a moments hesitation he threw his legs over the same wooden railing she was sitting on. It might have looked romantic to any onlookers, the two sitting there, watching the sunset together, but Kagome knew better.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked her.

Kagome continued to look at the sunset, her eye's not blinking once, "Doing what?"

"That. You refuse to look at me, and when you do, you get a weird look in your eye's and then drop your gaze," he spoke while looking strait at her.

Kagome continued to avoid his direction, even though she knew he was staring at her, "I don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha."

"Bullshit," he spoke suddenly.

Kagome's mouth dropped, almost. She turned her furious gaze over in his direction, "You pompous arrogant ass. How dare you talk like that in front of Shippo!"

Inuyasha looked down to the sleeping bundle in her hands. There was a little kid with vibrantly orange hair, wrapped in a blue blanket laying down in her lap, "He's asleep," he said nonchalantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Maybe you didn't know this but ears still work when you are sleeping. You are such an idiot. I pray to god that you never reproduce."

"Oh yes, because you're not teaching him a colorful vocabulary or anything. What, do you think he can hear me and not you?" he replied back sarcastically.

"This is why they shouldn't teach monkey's how to speak," said Kagome while rolling her eye's once again.

Before another comment could make its way out of Kagome's mouth, she heard something that was the very last on her list of things to expect. Laughter. She turned her head once again to the side and watched as the man before her broke down laughing in front of her. He was holding his sides as his body shook with mirth. He leaned over slightly to try to catch his breath but obviously couldn't find it in himself to stop laughing, seeing as how he was still laughing like an idiot. Kagome corrected herself, no, like a high idiot. His head now rested against Kagome's shoulder as his hysterical laughing fit started to die down.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do, maybe Inuyasha had lost it. He certainly seemed to be heading down that road. Or maybe it was just…nope; he had to of lost it. That was the only explanation. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder and watched as he settled down, "You okay?"

Inuyasha lifted his head and sighed, a smile still on his face, "I'm fine. I haven't laughed like that in a while. I don't know what it is about you, but you make me angry, frustrated and annoyed all at the same time, yet I find myself laughing harder then I have in years."

Kagome looked back over at the sunset, "You are weird."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, "Am not. You're weird."

Kagome smirked, "And you're a child."

Inuyasha jumped up on his feet and off of the porch balcony while pointing at her, "You're a child!"

"You're lucky I find you amusing," said Kagome as she giggled.

Inuyasha was about to throw the insult back at her when he realized that he couldn't. He also realized that he was still pointing at her, and pretty much acting like the child she had accused him of being. Damn her, how did she do this to him?

"Whatever, you're lucky I find _you_ amusing or your sorry ass would have been kicked out of here long ago," he said while jumping up onto the porch railing once again.

Before he could land gracefully like he planned on the wooden beam he was pushed off it, and into the mud, "What the hell was that for wench?!"

He looked up to see Kagome covering the orange haired kid's ears with her hands, "Language," he was about to say something back when she cut him off again, "and don't call me wench."

"Fine, bitch works too," he said while dodging a plastic flowerpot that she threw at him. Unfortunately for him it hit him in the arm, causing him to immediately loose his balance and fall face first back into the mud. Damn the woman had good aim, and all this time he thought his reflexes were better than average. Deciding he didn't want to get hit again he stayed down on the ground, moving over to the somewhat muddy glassy area to sit.

Kagome's left eyebrow rose, "Is there a reason you are sitting on the ground?"

"Can you blame a guy for not wanting projectiles thrown at him?" he answered back smoothly.

"Can you blame a girl for not wanting an impressionable little boy to hear your favorite four letter words?" she answered back just as effortlessly.

He crossed his arms, "It is extremely wrong when you are reduced to sitting on the ground cause you're worried your stupid maid might kill you."

Kagome smirked, "Yeah, you're right, that is pretty pathetic."

He glared at her, but the glare quickly turned into something else. He just couldn't stay mad at her, it was just impossible. He didn't know how she did it but she did. "How do you do that?"

Kagome looked down and brushed the orange haired kids hair with her fingers. She smiled as she combed out the little boy's hair, "Do what?"

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground and dusted off his pants. Slowly he jumped back onto the railing, cautious of house close he was to Kagome. He didn't want to get pushed off again. He watched as she brushed the kid's hair, "How do you make me forget everything that is going wrong in my life?"

Kagome pulled her hand away from the small form in her lap, "Inuyasha, you are rich beyond comprehension, you have a company that is skyrocketing past everyone's expectations, you can have any woman you want, you have a niece that loves you to pieces and the support of those that love you. From where I am standing you have pretty good life."

Inuyasha pulled his bangs out of his face, "You wouldn't understand."

He listened as Kagome sighed, "You know, this kid in my lap, his name is Shippo. He's lost both his parents. The only reason Kaede lets him stay here is because both his parents used to work for you. But he has nothing, he doesn't have any type of money saved up for when he is older, he doesn't have parents to tuck him into bed at night, he doesn't have someone to tell him they love him…he doesn't have anything, but he still smiles. He smiles every hour of the day."

"Are you comparing me to a kid?" asked Inuyasha sarcastically.

"No," she laughed as she looked up at him.

He scrunched his nose, "What are you laughing at? Cause whatever it is it's not funny."

Kagome just laughed a bit harder, "Come here," she grabbed her sleeve with her fingers and moved her wrist up to Inuyasha's face. With a few strokes she managed to brush off the now dry mud that was stuck on his face with the sleeve of her sweater. She moved her hand away and looked at him again, now mud free. "I'm saying, life sucks, but there is always something to smile about. The problem is remembering to smile."

Inuyasha just continued to look at her in befuddled way. He just didn't know what to make of her. One minute they were at each other's throats and the next…there were moments like this. Moments where all he wanted to do was sit and talk with her. To sit and talk with the woman who drove him nuts. With the woman who he couldn't stand; the woman that always left him hanging.

What was going on with him?

"I'm going to go take Shippo here inside, he was so tired after today. I'm surprised it took him this long to fall asleep," said Kagome as she gracefully swung her legs back onto the porch. She turned around to Inuyasha before she stepped through the sliding glass door, "Hey, thanks for the talk, I guess I had been forgetting to smile too."

Before Inuyasha could say anything back, she stepped into the house, vanishing before his eyes. Inuyasha continued to sit there on the wooden beam of his back porch. As he watched the sunset he thought over what Kagome had said. It was true; he had everything most people dream of, so why couldn't he be happier?

Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, the place where his thoughts were forbidden to venture, a sudden thought sprung forward. She was wrong, he couldn't have any woman he wanted, because he had never actually wanted any of them. The woman he wanted had never existed before. At least, not till now.

But that thought did as it was told, and stayed in the back of his mind, where it could grow into something that Inuyasha would eventually have to pay attention to.

* * *

Firevixen73- 

It has been forever, and I am incredibly sorry about that. And sorry about constantly changing the spelling of Kaede's name, I keep getting different ways to spell it, but I'm pretty sure this is the right way this time. Hopefully anyway. So I hope everyone liked it, I really tried to jam pack it with a lot of emotion since it has been so long. I'm hoping that in the next chapter I can introduce a very important character, a _very_ important character.

So please, review because knowing that I have people who actually read this stuff, and like it, makes me want to write. And I had so many reviews last chapter! Thank you so much! And the vote is still open for whether I should fire Hiten or not, though I think I know how I'm going to handle it, but I might change my mind. Input is always appreciated. And Kikyo does have a somewhat large role in the story, so yes, she will be in it some more, don't worry. Thanks again, you all are great. Hope everyone is having a great day! Thanks again for reading! And any questions or comments I will try to answer without giving the story away!


	12. Kikyo's Coming!

Kagome lay silently in her twin sized bed, desperately wishing for her heart to stop racing. All she wanted was to go to sleep, to sleep without the dreams. She had already lived her fair share of horror stories and watched first hand as happy endings became stories that just hadn't finished yet, and the very last thing she ever wanted to do was hit the replay button on her life; yet that was what was happening.

Kagome silently slipped out of her sheets, careful not to wake the sleeping Shippo next to her. While placing her bare feet on the ground she smiled at the one pleasant memory this night was granting her with. How the little brat just wouldn't let go of her. No matter how hard she pulled, the little boy just refused to budge. She had originally tried to place him in his own bed but he clung to her like a desert man would a canteen of water.

Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her makeshift vanity that consisted of a half cracked mirror and a wooden table. Using her arms as support Kagome leaned over and stared at her reflection, but no matter what she told herself her dreams continued to plague her, unwilling to leave her mind alone.

Why did it have to happen the way it did? Why did Widow have to die? She didn't deserve death, she deserved life! Damit! That woman deserved more than what was handed to her by fate! Fate was just a cruel way to say that you've been screwed and will be continued to be screwed, by the universe or whatever demented gods there are out there, for the rest of your miserable life!

Kagome raised her fist, determined to shatter the already broken mirror in order to satisfy her own rage, but stopped herself mere seconds before her fist made contact with her reflection. She looked at herself as tears poured down her milky white face. The wooden vanity was already wet with puddles of water, the moon shining off the miniature pools of glass. Kagome unclenched her fist and slumped into the wooden chair behind her. No, fate didn't deal Widow anything, Widow chose her own fate. She knew what was waiting for her and she went anyway. Everything she did was of her own will, her own decision. So then why, why where all these emotions, everything she had already dealt with, resurfacing now?

Kagome let out a small but silent laugh. Well that was a stupid question, look at what she was facing, look at what she was doing. How could old feelings not creep up on her?

"Kagome?" came a weak and tired voice from behind her.

She immediately turned around to face a half awake Shippo rubbing is eyes, "Yes?"

He blinked a few times before answering her, seemingly to tired to fully comprehend what was going on. If it hadn't of been for his half opened eyes, Kagome would have said he was talking in his sleep. "Why aren't you smiling? I like it better when you smile," he whispered while yawning.

In an instant Kagome felt the weight that had been plaguing her for nearly a week lift from her chest. It was amazing how one little question could do so much. How it could remind her of all she had forgot. It was miraculous how one little kid could say the exact phrase she needed to hear. Kagome stood up and walked over to the bed, and more importantly she was walking towards the child laying there. With a slight smile on her face she reached over and pulled Shippo into a hug, "You know, when I was younger someone I loved dearly used to say that to me whenever I was sad."

Shippo yawned as Kagome pulled the covers over their bodies. "Who was that?" asked Shippo while Kagome kissed his forehead.

Kagome wiped away her last tear for the night and smiled, "My old teacher," was all she said before Shippo fell back asleep. Kagome looked outside at the crescent moon and smiled, "My old teacher used to say that to me all the time."

* * *

Kagome sat in the middle of the kitchen as Kaede ran back and forth between the kitchen's obstacles. She had to admit, it was incredibly amusing, and she had never pegged the old woman for a curser. She smiled to herself as she rocked back and forth on the kitchen stool; there was nothing else she could really do. Every time Kagome tried to get down Kaede would nearly trample her, and getting repeatedly slammed into by a 200 pound old woman gone mad was not something on Kagome's to do list. 

Kagome looked down at the stool and sighed, you could only sit somewhere for so long. Even on missions she at least had the chance to whisper back and forth to Virus or Amazon on their headphones. She rocked onto the back right leg of the stool so the other three legs weren't touching the ground. She could cook something, but that would mean she would have to find a way over to the fridge without getting pulverized. Maybe there was already something by her that she had missed. Kagome twisted her head to see nothing on the counter, everything was spotless…damn.

Kagome rested her head on her palm as she switched the weight on the stool to the back left leg. Well, what else could she do? Couldn't play I-Spy because there was no one to play I-Spy with, and she really didn't feel like doing anything that required any sort of effort…now why couldn't Rin or Shippo randomly pop in like they always do? Now they would play a game with her for sure. Kagome switched the weight onto the front left leg of the stool so the other three were now slightly off of the ground.

What could she do? She looked over at the fridge, should she brave it? Kagome sat correctly on the stool so all for legs were back on the ground. She looked to her left, and then to right. Kaede seemed to be slowing down a bit. Combine her current speed multiplied by how many times she sporadically sprints across the kitchen divided by how many inches it takes to get to the fridge and back and she should have an 11.3 second window open right about…Kagome looked at the clock, then back at Kaede, then back at the clock…now! She jumped from the stool and sprinted over to the fridge. Without looking at what she was grabbing she opened the fridge and reached in, slammed the door shut and high tailed it back to her little stool. With a glance over at the clock she jumped onto the stool just as Kaede rushed past her, frantic as ever.

Kagome gave herself a mental pat on the back for her calculation skills. That would have been an awful collision with even the slightest miss calculation. With a smile, Kagome looked down at her prize only to scowl. Damit, why the hell did she have to grab a back of carrots? Why the hell couldn't she have picked something else? Stupid subconscious trying to tell her to eat healthier, couldn't it just be quiet for once?

* * *

Ayame sat on her computer trying not to be bored out of her mind. I mean, she had absolutely nothing to do. Sango and Kagome were both at the Mansion doing god knows what and she was stuck here alone with nothing to do but pull out her own hair, which she would never do because her hair is her pride and joy. And really, it's not like she could really call anybody since she was a Black Widow and all. You can't befriend civilians because they'll just ask too many questions and then end up getting shot, and you can't befriend any other assassins because they'll kill you in a heartbeat if they think they can get any money out of it. 

Maybe she should go shopping, that always cheered her up, but would it really be any fun without Kagome and Sango? Half the fun was dragging Sango around.

Ayame closed her computer and looked outside of the hotel window, yes, she'd go shopping. It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

* * *

Kagome sat on her little brown stool as she bit into one of the carrots. Hell, she was far past desperate by now. Kagome frowned again as she swallowed, what, she couldn't grab any ranch either? This was so not her day. 

Kagome took another bite as she scrunched up her feet to her chest while Kaede ran past her yet again. The woman was going to take off her toes of this continued, "Hey Kaede, you ready to tell me what's going on yet?"

Kaede stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Kagome, "I am sorry child, I never did tell you did I? It's just," the woman took a long breath in, trying to catch her breath. Finally letting go of all pretenses Kaede let her emotions show, "Kikyo has been trying to get me fired for a long time now, she says that the boys can find someone better, and younger."

Kagome got down from her stool and walked over to Kaede. She placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Kaede sat down almost immediately, showing how worn out the old woman truly was.

"So what does this have to do with how frantic you are? You've been cooking and cleaning non-stop for almost three hours now," asked Kagome.

Kaede sighed and put her face in her palms, shaking her head slightly, "Those four, especially Inuyasha, just don't listen to this old woman anymore. If I don't do everything perfect when Kikyo comes over she will twist all I do as a reason for Inuyasha to get rid of me. Although they are not my own flesh and blood, they are still grandchildren in my eyes; I could not bare loosing them. I just wouldn't have a purpose without them to take care of."

Kagome clung to every syllable that made its way off of Kaede's lips. Kikyo was not only coming, but was planning on firing Kaede by any means necessary. Shit. This really wasn't her day was it? Kagome took another breath in and finally let it out, "Does any of the other staff know about this?"

Kaede tried to suppress a smirk but couldn't keep it in, "Are you kidding? Those mini skirts? They would probably be happy to see me leave."

Kagome moved so she could squat down in front of Kaede, "I don't mean those staff members, I mean everyone else. There are people here who aren't complete idiots with implants."

"I just don't know child, I cannot keep up this pace forever," said Kaede.

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "Just relax and do what you normally do, I'll take care of the rest okay?"

"But-" started Kaede but Kagome silenced her with one look.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me what needs to be done and I'll make sure that it's done," with that settled, Kagome stood up and moved over to the simmering soup, ready to finish adding in the various spices required.

* * *

Kagome gracefully walked through the downstairs halls, well, as gracefully as anybody can walk in those skimpy little outfits. I mean, if you swung your hips to much you looked like a striper, if you didn't swing at all you looked like a guy. Neither idea sounded very appealing to Kagome, good thing she knew how to adjust her walks accordingly. When you had people hunting you down, every little detail you do counts for something, even if that means changing your walk in the most minuscule way in order to slip by unnoticed. 

Kagome stopped at the first door in front of her and ran her fingers through her hair. These were the servant's quarters and if she was going to pull tonight off she was going to need some help. Slowly Kagome lifted up her wrist and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling and then the door opened.

"Kagome?" asked a feminine voice while yawning. The woman was probably in her early 30's and had short blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. Kagome had been wary of her at first, but that soon changed when she heard her whispering to herself about barely dressed woman and this being a prostitution training center. After that, they immediately clicked.

"Hey Ana, I was wondering, what is this Kikyo person like?" asked Kagome.

The girl, now identified as Ana, one of the maids from the second floor, scowled before she replied, "She's awful, even I don't like her. She is always trying to make us servants look bad and she acts like she is already Inuyasha's wife! Of course not when he is around, she's a little saint when Inuyasha's there. I'm telling you Kagome, she's worse than anyone we have working here…Why do you want to know?"

Kagome let out a sigh, "Umm…she's coming tonight and Kaede is going frantic. I think she's going to have a stroke if she continues at the pace she is going."

"Kikyo is coming here? Damit," Ana bit her bottom lip, "I'm going to have to re-polish the silverware again. I hate it when she comes."

Kagome blocked the doorway before Ana could start walking towards the kitchen, "Actually, it is probably best that you don't go in there right now. Even with my amazing persuasion skills I could only calm Kaede down a little. What I really wanted to talk to you about was Kaede…you like her right?"

Ana blinked a few times before she answered, "Yeah, of course. I mean, I really can't imagine anyone else doing her job, I don't know how she puts up with everyone around here."

"Good, because Kikyo has been trying to get her fired for a while now."

Ana's mouth almost dropped, "What?"

"Yeah, she say's Kaede is to old, so Kaede tries to keep up with everything Kikyo assigns her all on her own. The fact is, Kaede isn't as young as she used to be and can't continue at the pace she's going at. She needs help," finished Kagome.

Ana put her hand up in a mock stop sign manner, "Say no more Kagome, I'll help Kaede out. I'll talk to Yume, Yuki and Fuu too. I know they want to see her leave about as much as you and I do. Really, Kaede is what keeps this house running, and she has never done anything to the staff to make us want her gone either. She's like the loveable old grandmother to a lot of us around here. Hell, aside from you, she's the only one who can keep Inuyasha in line."

Kagome moved her hand from the doorframe so Ana could leave. Before she walked around the corner Ana turned around and gave Kagome a reassuring wink. Almost immediately after she turned back around to help find some new recruits.

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen on her self designated stool listening as Sango delegated out responsibilities to the surrounding employees. Kagome knew Kaede was important around here but even she never would have guessed that most of the staff would show up. She giggled when she thought about how everyone had tried to squeeze themselves in the kitchen. Sure, the kitchen was big, but not that big. Luckily, Fuu had wisely came up with the idea to fill everybody in on the plan throughout the day instead of all at once, so this way nothing looked conspicuous. 

Right now they where on their third rotation, the children of the manor. Kagome giggled again; it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Turns out, as much as the adults hated Kikyo, it was magnified tenfold by the children.

She laughed as Shippo shot his hand up in the air, so, like the good little babysitter she was turning out to be, Kagome called on him, "Yes Shippo?"

"Can I put worms in her sandwiches?" he asked pleadingly.

A round of laughter and 'please, can we?' came from the surrounding children. Now how in the world was she supposed to say no to that? I mean really, they had their cute little Mini Mouse voices on, with those big eyes that just screamed, 'I'm cute and I know it,'. And really, why on earth would she say no to something she wanted to do anyways? "Of course you c-" but she was cut off by Sango who tried to knock her off of the stool.

"Don't you dare say yes Kagome! We are not trying to break Inuyasha and Kikyo up, we are just trying to save Kaede's job!" yelled Sango.

Kagome stood up from where she had landed when she jumped off the stool and rubbed her backside, which she had landed on anyways despite her best efforts, "You didn't have to push me off the stool to tell me that."

Sango gave her a disapproving look, "We're you going to tell them they could do it?"

Kagome looked Sango strait in the eye's, then at the pleading kids before her, than back at Sango, "Um…no?"

"Kagome! We don't even know this Kikyo person; she might not even be all that bad. Now lets get back to helping Kaede shall we?" finished Sango.

Kagome frowned and mumbled under her breath, "She can't be all that great, I mean, look whose she's trying to get fired."

The kids around her snickered, Sango raised her right eyebrow, "What was that Kagome? I couldn't hear you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango before turning her attention back towards the children before her. In the sweetest voice she could muster Kagome began talking, "What do you say we just stay out of Kikyo's way kids, just so she doesn't try to eat you in the middle of the night or something. Didn't you know that they based the Hansel and Gretel story after her? Wouldn't want to be placed in an oven now would you. Now run along and help out your parents," said Kagome nonchalantly as she waved the kids off lovingly.

Before Shippo left she kissed the boy on the forehead and scooted him out the door, "You help out in the garden Shippo, alright?" Kagome turned around and smiled at the very pissed off Sango, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Sango picked up one of the oranges sitting on the counter next her and threw it at Kagome, "You are worse than those kids! You haven't even met this woman yet, this does not sound like you Kagome. You never judge people, even after you meet them. Sure, you may not like them but you never judge them. What is going on?"

Kagome, who easily sidestepped the now smashed orange, just smiled, "Call it a hunch Sango, but something tells me I'm dead on in my assumption about this woman."

Sango rolled her eyes, but stopped mid roll. She smiled wickedly, "You sure you just don't like her because she's dating Inuyasha?"

Kagome's grin dropped into a menacing frown, "That is not even funny to joke about Sango." Kagome turned around and headed over to the fridge on the other side of the room.

If at all possible the grin and Sango's face grew, "Really? Because it nothing like you to judge someone, especially before you meet them. In fact, the only sound thing that we know about this woman is that she's dating Inuyasha, since you felt it would be time wasted researching her. Naturally, this has to be the basis for my conclusion."

Kagome grabbed a bowl from inside the fridge, "You are going to feel like such an idiot when she gets here, you just wait and see Sango. And maybe, if I'm in a really good mood, I'll only say 'I told you so' a couple hundred times, instead of a few thousand."

Sango smiled as Kagome mixed together the cake batter Kaede had started two hours ago. "Whatever Kag's," said Sango as she started to walk out to the gardens where the gardening staff was waiting for her, "whatever gets you though the day, but I'll be honest, I've never seen you become this involved on a mission, especially a panther mode. Further more, it may be true that you don't seek out Inuyasha like every other girl here, but whenever he happens to come across you, you don't try to leave Kagome. In fact, you seem to stick around longer."

Sango finally stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Kagome to her thoughts. As soon at the swinging door stopped swinging and Sango's heals could no longer be heard by her delicately trained hearing Kagome placed the bowl in her hands down. She looked over at the window, watching the blue jays outside bathe themselves in the granite stone birdbath, "I don't do that…do I?"

* * *

Shippo sat quietly in the middle of the grassy field contemplating his next move. You see, while Sango had decided that Kikyo and Inuyasha shouldn't be broken up, the children of the manor hadn't. She was just so mean all the time and _nobody_ tries to make Kaede leave either. The question was, how where they going to make everything work? 

A little girl with a two pigtails and a pink sun dress tapped his shoulder, "Think of anything yet?" she asked.

Shippo shook his head, "No."

The little girl, who was a year his senior took the double cherry Popsicle in her hand and broke it in half. She sat down on the grass next to him and without looking gave him the other half of the Popsicle. Shippo took it without hesitation and the two ate in silence together.

* * *

Fuu stared out the window in wonder at the two children sitting in the middle of the grassy field. If she didn't know any better she would say that she was watching a bar scene where two friends are sitting together drinking their beer's, desperately trying to fix each others lives. 

It was rather surreal.

Fuu closed her eye's and shook her head. She didn't have time for this, she had work to do. There was no way she was going to let Kaede be fired.

* * *

Shippo looked up at the sky as he licked the cherry flavored stick. That Popsicle had really hit the spot, "Hey, do you think we need a bit more help?" 

The girl with the pigtails looked at him skeptically. Her Popsicle was long gone and the stick rested by her hand, "What do you mean?"

"I think we are going at this all wrong. The only way this will work is if the grown ups help us break them up. What we need to do is convince them how mean Kikyo is. We can't do this on our own; we need somebody on the inside. Somebody that can really convince the grown ups to get rid of Kikyo."

Shippo and the little pigtailed girl looked at each other for a minute before simultaneously breaking out into cherry flavored smiles.

"Rin," was all the little girl said.

* * *

Rin sat in the dining room listening to her father yelling on the phone. Whoever he was talking to must have really bad hearing because she's never heard him yell that loud before. Whoever this 'incompetent' person was should really get one of those things that you stick in your ear to make you hear better. Maybe she should tell them that, or at least her daddy should. 

Rin leaned across the table so she could pick up the red crayon in order to finish her drawing. Rin smiled as she signed her name with the crayon, all the while absolutely sure that her daddy would love it.

Rin slid out of her chair and grabbed the picture she had just finished, "Daddy! Look what Rin drew for you!" she yelled happily.

Sesshomaru turned around and placed his hand over the receiver, "That is very nice Rin," was all he said before he turned back around in order to finish his yelling.

"But Daddy, look, it's you and me! We're at the lake together," she held up the picture in front of her face, smiling as she spoke.

"Not now Rin, I'm busy, show me later," was all he said as he left the room, phone still in hand.

Rin's arm slowly dropped to her side, "But Daddy, you said we would spend the day together," came her defeated voice. Rin lifted her other hand in hopes of stopping any tears that might make themselves known. She just didn't understand, why didn't her Daddy want to spend any time with her anymore? She was good, wasn't she?

Rin unconsciously crumbled the picture she had drawn into a ripped up ball of now useless paper. She threw the crumpled piece of paper onto the ground and stomped off into the next room, hoping to find somebody in there who still liked her.

* * *

Kouga was furious. This by far was the most humiliating thing Inuyasha had ever had him do, yes, this even topped Rino. What, he couldn't have one of the maids do this? This is what he had them for! That fucking mutt was so getting his ass kicked when he got back to the manor. 

"Do you have your ID with you sir?" asked the woman at the desk.

Kouga suppressed a growl. Oh, some bodies were defiantly going to be found in some abandoned stream tonight. Kouga, rather brutally, pulled out his wallet and yanked out his ID, throwing it at the innocent woman in front of him. So why again couldn't Inuyasha do this himself? She was after all his fucking girlfriend, if you could even call her that. Better yet, why couldn't Kikyo pick up her own lingerie?

"Thank you sir. Would you like to try these on before you leave?" asked the woman routinely.

Kouga burst, "Does it fucking look like I want to try them on?!"

The girl seemed to cower behind the desk, "S-sorry sir, w-we're ordered t-to ask everyone that. M-my deepest apologies," she stuttered out of fear.

Kouga, officially pissed off, grabbed the bag of lingerie and stomped out of the store, effectively knocking over two manikins and a bra stand that where stupidly in his way. Without watching where he was going he headed for the nearest exit.

He did not, under any circumstances, like shopping.

* * *

Damit, yelled Ayame to herself. Shopping just wasn't as fun without any one to bug. Maybe she should just go home, but no one was there either. At least here she was surrounded by people and not just computers. 

Ayame sighed as she grabbed her bags, what the hell was she supposed to do for the rest of the day? Well, if anything she could finish looking for the sword, but she just wasn't making any headway yet, and that just wasn't like her at all. Every time she tried she would just get more and more depressed whenever she would hit a dead end. This was just so not her week.

Ayame slowly headed for the nearest exit, knowing that she had at least another two hours before the bus showed up. Rule one on a mission, don't have anything that could be traced back to you, eve a car. So here she was stuck waiting for the—Ompf.

That hurt.

Ayame looked up from the ground to see her newly acquired purchases scattered all around her. What the hell? And man did her forehead hurt.

"Why the hell didn't you get out of my way?" asked an irritated voice.

Ayame focused her attention forward instead of on her bags, and her mouth nearly dropped. No way in hell, of all the people she could run into at the mall it had to be Kouga. What was he doing here anyways? As far as she knew the man hated shopping, hell, he sent professionals out to pick out his own clothes. He didn't see them till they were safely tucked away in his closet. She looked over to his right to see a Victoria Secret bag surrounded by lace lingerie and she could help but snicker, amusement clearly in her facial features.

"What the hell are you finding so funny?" asked a pissed Kouga. This was exactly what he needed to make his day worse.

Ayame managed to turn her snickering into a scowl, but just barely, "Wow, your girlfriend must really have you whipped if she's having you pick up her underwear."

Kouga's face went pale, a ghostly white, as he tried to form a sentence. Did she just say what I think she said? Was all that was currently crossing his mind. Oh hell no, she did not just say I am whipped. I am not whipped! "I am not whipped and these are not for my girlfriend!" he snarled at her as she slowly picked up her newly distributed clothes.

"Oh, so they are for your mistress. Well, same thing. Whatever the case I have to congratulate her. Not only does she have you whipped but she's got you with your tail between your legs as well," she laughed as she placed a blue top back into one of her bags.

"You fucking bitch, these are for my roommate's girlfriend," he growled.

Ayame tried not to laugh, but it was just so hard. This guy was just way to easy to rile up, "Oh, I get it, so you're not whipped by a girl at all. It's your roommate whose got you on a leash, give him my congratulations some time alright whipped wonder with a cherry on top," she waved goodbye wickedly as she walked out the exit door.

As soon as Ayame managed to step outside she burst out into laughter. She wasn't normally one to taunt people but hell, that whole scenario just made the two hour wait for the bus worth it.

* * *

Poor Rin just didn't know what to do with herself. Everyone was busy and she couldn't find her Aunt Kagome, the one person who would always play with her. First her Daddy ignores her, then Uncle Inuyasha doesn't have time, and now Aunt Kagome was now where to be found. She just wanted to sit down in a corner and cry. 

Rin was too caught up her in own self pity to hear the door creek open, or the small pitter patter of feet behind her. In fact, she didn't even turn around until she heard a loud, "Found her!"

Rin twisted around, completely caught off guard, as she tried to wipe her tears away. In front of her was a little boy who couldn't be older than three-years-old. He had short brown hair and his thumb was in his mouth. Before she could ask who he was or what he was doing in her Uncle's house three more children joined them. The one that stepped forward she remembered vividly from her time spent with her Aunt Kagome, his name was Shippo.

"Rin? You have to pinky promise that what we talk about in this room you don't tell anyone," said the boy with flaming red hair.

Rin didn't have a clue what was going on but she answered anyways, "Not even my Daddy?"

Shippo shook his head, "Not even your Daddy, or Kagome."

Rin gasped in disbelief, "But I tell Aunt Kagome everything!"

Shippo looked at her sternly, well as sternly as a little boy his age could look at someone, "No Rin, you have to pinky promise that you don't tell anyone."

Rin's eyes went even wider, "Ever?"

"Ever," said Shippo.

Rin looked around the room carefully. Should she agree to this? What if they were asking her to do something really serious like give up her desert or something? Because she wasn't sure she could do something like that. But nobody is that mean, well except for maybe Kikyo, but they were asking her to pinky promise, it had to be something big if she was making that kind of commitment. You don't go back on a pinky promise, no matter what, "Um…alright, Rin pinky promises."

She held out her pinky and Shippo did the same. The two connected fingers and then released their hold. A little girl with pigtails that was probably a year or two younger than Rin stepped forward. The girl looked around the room and nodded at her fellow friends. She looked back over at Rin, "How do you fell about Kikyo, the mean lady that your Uncle Inuyasha kisses sometimes?"

Rin instinctively made a face, "Rin doesn't like her."

The little boy with his thumb in his mouth smiled, "Good, because we don't like her either."

The little girl with the pigtails stepped forward after the boy put his thumb back in his mouth, "And we need your help to make her go away."

Rin smiled as the children told her about their plan.

* * *

Firevixen73- This didn't turn out the way I was hoping it would but it has been a while since I updated so I posted for you what I had. I really wanted to bring in one of my last key characters though, sorry, you'll just have to wait for that one. I have horrible writers block right now, and I just can't seem to get out anything half decent, but hopefully everyone liked this chapter. At least now you know what happened to Widow, I've gotten a few questions about that. Anything else and I'll see if I can answer, just ask. Please review, they really help keep me motivated and focused. Thank you! 


	13. Our Special Dinner Party

Kagome sat in the kitchen mischievously biting into her sandwich. Perhaps she should tell Sango about Kikyo and what exactly to expect. But then of course, she would miss Sango's horror stricken face…choices, choices. 

Kagome took another bite as she pondered the decision before her. In all fairness Kagome should not have Sango face this alone, but…it was just so classic, and it wasn't everyday a situation like this made itself available anyways. Besides, Widow use to do things like this to her all the time and she _was_ Widow's successor after all. It was only fair to pass on the woman's traditions.

Kagome swallowed her bite when she found herself giggling. She used to hate it when Widow would teach her lessons through error, and currently the lesson that needed to be learned was to _always_ do background checks on your targets, even if your leader says you don't have to.

Kagome laughed again, this was going to be a lesson well learned, for both Ayame as well as Sango.

"Hey girl, what are you laughing at?" asked Fuu as she stepped inside the kitchen with about three bags of extra groceries. Lilly was right behind her who was carrying two bags.

"Nothing, just thinking about something that I probably shouldn't be doing. Is that all the extra food for tonight?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, you and Kaede have pretty much everything made but it is just better to be prepared when Kikyo is around. A couple of visits ago we had to make three different homemade apple pies for that woman," whined Lucy.

"What about pies?" asked Sango as she walked in the door, Kaede right behind her.

"Pie fiasco with Kikyo we had a while back. That woman is in need of serious meds I tell you," came Fuu's voice.

Kagome grumbled, "She's in need of a lot more than any doctor can give her, I promise you that."

"I still can't believe all ye did this for me. Tis truly a wonder," came Kaede's slightly teary voice.

Kagome turned towards her as she jumped off the counter she had been sitting on, "Please Kaede, you are completely loved around here. No one is about to let you go, we'd all be lost without you anyways."

"You certainly know how to make an old woman feel welcome child," answered back Kaede.

Suddenly the door swung open and Ana rushed in, "She's here!"

Panic filled the room as both Fuu and Lilly attempted to get their outfits wrinkle and dust free. Sango turned and grabbed the lint roller while Ana fixed a string on Kaede's shirt. Without further hesitation Kaede turned towards her five hard workers, "Whatever shall happen this night, I just want to say thank you."

Kagome smiled calmly. Truthfully, she was the only one who had any semblance of tranquility around her, "Don't even worry about it Kaede, tonight is going to go off without a hitch, and I'm sure Rin will be a perfect little angel too."

"I hope that child is. Had ye talked to her about behaving absolutely perfect tonight, because if I go, ye all know Rin will be the woman's next target," came Kaede's worried gaze.

"Don't worry, Rin has no intention of going to boarding school. I told her to act however she sees fit to get the job tonight done. I trust our little Rin's judgment," was all Kagome said before she reached over and took another bite out of her sandwich. 

"Alright, now everyone get to their stations. We have to prove once and for all that Kaede deserves to stay. If we do everything right, Kikyo will never have another reason to even request Kaede's retirement," spoke Ana authoritatively.

Kaede smiled graciously, in the way that only a little old lady could, and walked out the door in order to greet Kikyo. Ana, Sango, Lilly and Fuu all stepped forward nervously; in fact, it wasn't until they were almost out the door that Fuu turned around questioningly, "Wait? Kagome, aren't you coming?"

Kagome smiled in a very amusing fashion as four sets of eyes stared at her expectantly, "No," was all she said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

Everyone's mouth but Sango's dropped. Instead of stuttering in shock she looked on in disbelief. At least a little bit of her training was coming through, "What do you mean, no?"

"I requested this night off last week," was her reply as she swallowed her bite.

Kagome was immediately surrounded by the four very concerned and horror stricken women.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Fuu.

"You are our leader girl, you can't have the night off," said Ana desperately.

"We can't face that woman without you," said Lilly.

"You have got to be kidding me Kagome," finished Sango.

Kagome shrugged, "Relax, you guys will be fine. I planned and organized everything tonight. If something goes World War Three wrong, than I'll be right here, sitting in the kitchen making some Ramen for tomorrows lunch. I do seem to be making a lot of that lately now don't I?"

"But this is so not happening. We need you out there with us!" yelled Ana.

Kagome laughed as she put the remainder of her sandwich down, there were only a few bites left anyways. "Relax, I'm still here, I'm just not going to be out there serving with you guys. I just really needed a night off my feet, it's not like I knew Kikyo would be coming tonight."

"What if she stays the night?" asked Lilly.

Kagome smirked, "She won't…trust me."

"What if she wants us to cook another roast," asked Fuu.

"She wont, I made it…everyone loves my cooking," came her reply.

Sango grumbled, "That's true."

"What if she attacks one of us? Whose going to pull her off of us?" asked Lilly.

"She's not going to do anything foolish or damaging in front of Inuyasha…unless someone pushes her of course, but I'm relatively positive no one is planning to do that…maybe," she stopped talking for a moment, contemplating the situation.

"You are so not helping the crisis situation we are currently facing Kagome," growled Sango.

"Relax," laughed Kagome, "I was joking. Honestly, someone needs to dose you up with laughing gas or something. I'll be right here, alright. Just take a breather and don't let her get to you."

"Promise?" asked Fuu.

"Promise, now hurry up. I'm sure Kaede is ready for you," said Kagome while attempting to push them out the door.

After finally getting the four bickering girls out the swinging door she turned back around and walked over to her sandwich, only to have it ripped from her grasp, "Hey!" she yelled defiantly.

She turned around to see Sango standing behind her, "Stupid swinging door," she mumbled when she realized why she hadn't heard Sango come back in.

"Is there a particular reason you are taking tonight off and didn't tell me?" asked Sango sweetly, you know, sweetly for a viper about to attack.

"No, I just didn't feel like working and this was the night I randomly chose for the week. How was I supposed to know Kikyo would be coming tonight?" argued Kagome.

"You're telling me, that you don't want to meet the woman whom Inuyasha is dating?" asked Sango skeptically.

"I don't have to meet her tonight in order to know that I'm right," replied Kagome while re-grabbing her sandwich from Sango's grasp. Without a second thought Kagome quickly sat down in the nearest available chair.

"You wanted to get off your feet? Something is up, and I'm going to figure it out," said Sango with a glowing ray of defiance in her stance.

"Oh," smiled Kagome dangerously, "I have no doubt about that."

"…You have that look on your face Kagome, the look that you-know-who used to get right before she taught you one of those lessons. The ones that she said you could only learn through experience," said Sango nervously.

"You should really get back before they miss you," was all Kagome said as she took another bite.

"I don't like this, you're up to something," said Sango warily.

"Me? No, I can honestly say that I'm not part of anything, aside from the obvious of course. I'm just going to let the chips that everyone else had played fall into their proper places. Whether we did a good enough job for Kikyo is no longer up to us, now we watch and see," finished Kagome. She turned around and grabbed a black remote that had previously been resting on the counter. With the press of a button a pair of wooden cabinet doors opened and a large black TV screen made its way forward, "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to watch my Scrubs rerun thank you."

Sango huffed and turned to walk out the door, only once turning around to look at her leader. With a quick shake of her head she headed out the door and towards where she knew Ana would be waiting for her, along side Fuu and Lilly.

It wasn't until the kitchen door made its last swing that Kagome quickly turned around in her chair to make sure Sango hadn't pulled another fast one on her. With a smirk of satisfaction the devious woman disguised as a simple maid turned back around and pressed in the security codes for the cameras placed around the house. 

In a flash the screen changed to give her the video feeds being feed throughout the mansion, this was going to be way better than any Scrubs episode.

* * *

Sango looked around skeptically, Kagome was planning something and this something was big. Really big and she had every intention of finding out what was going on. With a mere press of a button on her bracelet, which was really a communicator with Ayame, Sango waited for a response. Three clicks later and Sango found a voice on the other line of the communicator.

"Kag's took the night off…what's up?" she said quickly while glancing around. The last thing she needed was someone walking up to her while she was taking to Ayame. Very indiscreetly she slowed down her pace, keeping the inevitable meeting with the other maids farther into the future, if even by a few seconds.

Not a moment later Sango heard a report coming from the inside of her mouth, or more specifically the communicator connected to her tooth, "_No idea, I'm doing surveillance though. My best guess it that Kagome really doesn't want to meet Kikyo_."

Sango snorted, "If Kagome falls for this bastard for real, we are in serious damage here, it's not in the plan, or any plan," she growled to her wrist.

"_This is Kag's, she knows the rules, besides, she can't stand Inuyasha's type. More than likely the girl just doesn't want to expose herself to more people than necessary, that's all._"

"Then why did she tell us discreet wasn't an issue in this case, to have fun? Normally we are never this open or friendly in a case, what is she thinking?" sighed Sango.

Before Ayame could respond Sango shut down the communication line, Kaede was walking up to her. "Are ye ready child? Kikyo and the others have been sat, dinner is about to begin. Ye are to serve the drinks now."

"Sure, are the others ready?" asked Sango.

"Iie," said Kaede before walking back towards the dining area.

With a deep breath Sango walked into the preparation kitchen, where all the almost ready food was finish cooking. Even now it still amazed Sango that this guy had two kitchens, though it probably did make it easier on the staff since the kitchen and new dining room were so far apart.

"Ready?" asked Fuu.

"Sure, I just need to pull my hair back," was all Sango said. Digging into her pocket she picked up a headband. With a smirk she placed it on. Ayame had come up with this design a few years ago and Sango was thankful now. Inside the black ring was a minuscule camera whose pictures could only be picked up by Ayame's particular system. Maybe if she couldn't catch what Kagome had planned, perhaps Ayame could.

She clicked her bracelet again and whispered, "You there?"

"_Here,_" came the slight reply.

Quickly Sango grabbed the nearest wine tray and placed it on her palm. 

Fuu turned to her, "Okay, no matter what, we do this right."

"Ready when you are," was all Sango said as she thought of her triumphant victory over Kagome. Nothing was going to get by both her and Ayame, Kagome was down for the count!

The doors swung open and Sango and Fuu stepped into the light.

* * *

Inuyasha gracefully grabbed his girlfriend's delicate hand as she stepped into his house. She really was beautiful with her elegantly long and lush black hair, her delicate skin with no flaw to be found and her perfectly shaped hour glass body. The short thigh high white dress contrasted with her hair beautifully too, he just couldn't keep his eyes off of that sexy body of hers.

He had thought about it long and hard all week and came to the conclusion that Kikyo would stay in his life. Never before had he ever met a woman quite like her, and unlike the multitude of woman before her, she made him _feel_. It was the first time in a long time any woman had ever been able to get a true emotional response out of him and with his luck, she would be the last. So, she would stay.

He turned her to his friends and family.

"Hello Kikyo," came Miroku's, as usual, mirthful response, "how have you been these last couple of days?"

"Fine, though I have missed my Inuyasha, he has been impossible to reach," she said lightly.

"Yes," came Sessomaru's reply, "he does tend to have more to do than cater to everything you ask of him now doesn't he?"

Inuyasha glared at his older brother without hesitation. Obviously none of them liked or approved of Kikyo but did they have to be so damn obvious about it? This was his life after all. Really, at least Miroku could act civil towards her.

Kouga stepped forward, "Is there a particular reason you are so late, dinner was supposed to start half an hour ago."

Inuyasha glared at him as well, though it seemed unnecessary because Kikyo defended herself just fine, "Traffic kept me, and I did have to find the right outfit, since you disapproved too much of the last one."

If he didn't know any better, Inuyasha would have said Sesshomaru snorted at Kikyo's response, but he knew his brother, and Sesshomaru would never snort, not even if his life depended on it.

"And how exactly is this particular outfit of yours any better? You do realize my daughter will be joining us for dinner tonight, I would appreciate it if she did not learn what prostitution was until she was much older."

Kikyo nearly made a comeback to that remark but Kouga cut her off before anything regrettable could be said, "Alright, let's just go eat. I'm starving. I want to eat my woman's cooking."

Kikyo nearly stopped in her tracks, "Y-your woman? Since when did you have the capacity to stick to one woman Kouga? Trying to become my little Inuyasha are we?"

Miroku stifled a laugh as Kouga growled. Before any real damaged was caused Miroku interrupted Kouga's train of thought, "No, Kouga has suddenly found himself enamored with a certain new maid of Inuyasha's."

Together they walked into the elegantly furbished dining room. Exquisite didn't even begin to describe the masterpiece before them. Before a word could be said Kaede walked in front of them, "Hello young masters and Kikyo. Dinner will be served shortly, Rin has already been seated, she has requested to sit next to Kikyo tonight."

Kikyo and Sesshomaru's faces paled at the same time. In fact, for the first time since his adolescent years Sesshomaru found himself stuttering, "W-what? Rin, she has not asked to sit next to me?"

Miroku was the next to join, "She-she _requested_ to sit next to Kikyo?"

Inuyasha on the other hand was beaming on the inside; at least someone within his family was willing to give the woman a chance. He turned his gaze towards Kikyo, expecting to see her at least slightly excited, she had after all been complaining non-stop about how no one here gave her a chance. What he found was shock, and slight…disgust, but that couldn't be right. He must be interpreting this wrong…he had to be.

"There must be some type of mistake, the child should sit next to her father," was Kikyo's immediate reply as soon as she regained her composure.

"It caught me off guard as well, but the child has requested it. She has already done the seating arrangements, it would break her heart if you were to change them," was all Kaede said to the baffled woman.

In truth Kaede had no idea what to think about the predicament either. When she talked to Kagome the girl had led on that Rin was going to stay as far away from Kikyo as possible, not, well, this!

Before Kikyo even had the chance to argue about the arrangements she was cut off by her boyfriends obviously humored voice, "Come on Kikyo, it will give you a chance to get to know Rin. I don't think you two have really ever had the chance to talk."

Sesshomaru growled, "There was a reason for that mutt."

Without a second to spare for Inuyasha to respond, a small little girl with her hair in a lopsided ponytail was standing before him, "R-Rin?"

A huge smile made itself known as the girl looked around the small group, "Miss Kikyo! You are here! You are going to sit next to Rin aren't you?" Rin grabbed Kikyo's hand as she pulled her towards the long dining room table, "Because Rin has so much she wants to talk to you about! Rin just got a new dolly, do you play with dolls? We should play with dolls after dinner!"

"Rin?" came an almost cracking voice from behind her. 

With a more than noticeable hesitation Rin turned around to face her father, "Yes Daddy?"

"Don't you want to sit next to me?" asked Sesshomaru quietly.

"But Daddy, I see you all the time, I never get to see Miss Kikyo! And Kikyo is going to play with me after dinner; we have to talk about what we are going to pretend! Silly Daddy!" was her reply as she Rin over to her seat.

With even more hesitation that Rin earlier possessed, Kikyo sat next to the very talkative child.

* * *

Sesshomaru was pouting. Who know that the great and terrible Sesshomaru knew how to pout? Sulk? Yes, Rin had already demonstrated that he was very capable of that, but to stoop so low as pouting? To say the least Inuyasha was amazed. What amazed him even more were the seating arrangements.

Rin had been very particular about where everyone was supposed to sit. She had very firmly stated that Inuyasha was supposed to be on the very end, away from her and Kikyo because they were going to talk about girl things that he, as a boy, shouldn't hear. Sesshomaru was quickly ordered to sit next to him, hence the even further pouting. Oddly enough Kouga was ordered to sit on her left and Miroku was ordered to sit on Kikyo's right. When Sesshomaru had immediately pointed out that Miroku and Kouga were men as well Rin held no hesitation in her voice when she said "they don't count Daddy!"

Hence the major pouting going on here, though, Inuyasha had to agree with his elder half brother on some level. How was it he wasn't allowed to sit next to his own girlfriend?

* * *

Sango stepped out into the very classy and very well furnished dining room. There had to be hundreds of thousands of dollars spent on this one room alone. While she would never stoop so low as to steal anything like a common thief, even she had to admit the tapestries where amazing, as well as desirable.

Fixing her gaze she settled on the table. Looking at Inuyasha she tried to remember his requested drink, it was a couple of shots of scotch and a glass of ice water. Next was Sesshomaru, she quickly redirected her gaze. He had requested a bottle of their finest red wine and nothing else. Next came Kouga who had asked for vodka, strait, with nothing but a coke on the side. Again, easy. Oddly enough it was Rin who would be causing her problems; the child had requested three drinks. A strawberry milkshake, a large glass of extra chocolaty milk and a water. 

With a sigh she shook her head, if she was a mother she would never let her daughter have so much sugar before bed, that was just irresponsible. Walking over to Inuyasha she began to pour his drinks, all the while thinking of Rin. Actually, she was surprised Kagome hadn't said anything to Rin about only picking one drink but then again, Kagome wasn't working tonight and she probably didn't know.

Without a moment's hesitation she continued her tasks at hand. She was so caught up in her own little world that she had failed to finish checking the room. Walking over to Sesshomaru she poured him his drink as well. With a quiet sigh, and ignoring her so called bosses conversation, because of course she had a job to do, as well as get back to the kitchen and figure out what Kagome was scheming, she walked around the table as instructed to do by Kaede, and serve Miroku next. 

He had ordered the same as Sesshomaru, so luckily it was less things for her to carry around. Leaning over to pour his drink, she didn't even register his lingering gaze on her face, not that she would have cared all that much in that moment in time, because if it was the last thing she did she was going to figure out what exactly Kagome had planned in that conniving mind of hers. While pouring the drinks, her mind froze, crap, what did Kikyo order? Oh, that's right, white wine; she gave herself a mental sigh.

Speaking of which, she had yet to look at the woman. With a quick glance to her side Sango almost fell face first onto the floor. 

At the same time Ayame's whisper of a voice let itself known, "_You're seeing things right? Cause if you're seeing things that increases the chances of me seeing things, and I really want to be seeing things that aren't really there right now because if they really were there that would really suck._"

Sango didn't respond, how the hell was someone supposed to respond to something like this? It was the freaking Wicked Bitch of the West knocking on her fucking doorstep!

"Um, Sango?" came a cool voice but she didn't hear it, nothing but what her mind had just told her computed. Her entire mind was on the fritz right now! What the hell was she going to do?

A louder, less clam voice made itself known, "Maid, you are wasting good wine."

Sango blinked a few times before looking at Sesshomaru, the one she had heard. Wasting? Wine? What? Sango looked down to see herself still pouring into Miroku's overflowing glass. Oh shit! She immediately pulled the wine bottle up in embarrassment.

"So, sorry sirs," came her voice. Luckily she had placed the glass on the tray so nothing had spilled over onto the luscious carpet or table. "I will go get some new glasses for everyone I haven't served yet."

Without a moment's notice she walked over to the swinging doors where Fuu was waiting for her with a questioning gaze. The two walked through the doors. Sango immediately stopped and looked for a chair, if she didn't catch her breath and get her bearings strait she was going to have a damn panic attack! 

A tray was immediately taken from her as Fuu rubbed her back, "You alright? You suddenly look awful, and don't worry, Kikyo was too busy talking to Inuyasha to notice anything."

"_No she is not okay!_" screamed Ayame in her head, "_I would not be okay either! Hell, I'm not okay! Bitchy McBitch-A-Lot is here! That does not make this situation okay!_"

"I'm…" started Sango but was cut off by an authoritative voice.

"She's fine Fuu. Sango hasn't been feeling all that great for the last couple of days, stomach flu, but she thought she was over it. It's probably just the last ruminants. Just give it a few minutes and she should be fine."

Both looked up to see Kagome walking towards them…grinning.

Fuu looked at Sango, "Alright, I'm going to serve the rest of the drinks. When I get back you better have a glass of water in your hand," and with that Fuu was gone.

Kagome walked over to Sango and placed a hand on her back, making small circles as she did so, "That's okay Sango, Kikyo usually makes people sick at the sight of her. This is nothing new that you are experiencing. Eventually, it will pass."

Sango sat down and took a glass of water that was sitting randomly on the table next to her, Kagome really had everything planned out didn't she? "You…you knew?"

Kagome laughed, "Of course I knew. How could I not know, the woman is family after all."

"Why didn't you tell us?" managed Sango.

"And miss this? Please, I always wanted to know why you-know-who found torturing me so enjoyable and well, now I know. I have to say, your face was priceless," finished Kagome as she made Sango take another drink.

After a quick and refreshing gulp of the ice water Sango turned towards her leader, "So that's why you took tonight off, you knew she was coming and didn't want her to recognize you. And, and that's why you didn't like her wasn't it. It wasn't because she was Inuyasha's girl, it was because she's your-"

"Kagome child what are ye doing here?" interrupted Kaede.

"I forgot to make sure Sango had taken her medicine, so I'm giving it to her. That's all," came Kagome's easy reply.

Kaede smiled and then walked away without another question, which Sango thought was kind of odd since she had made no indication that she had been sick in the last couple of days. While no one else would have caught on to that Kaede normally would have. Before she could voice her opinions Kagome cut her off once again, "Time for you to get back out there."

"What? You can't expect that of me! I can't face that witch unless I've been given permission to kill her!" yelled Sango.

Kagome immediately shushed her, knowing that the kitchen was loud enough to cover the woman's antics but still not willing to take the chance. "She'll get suspicious if you don't go back out. She already knows we're here Sango and if even the slightest thing is out of place she'll catch on. The woman might be a whore but she's got an eye for detail."

"What about my earlier slip up?" came Sango's voice.

"Don't worry about, if she happens to stop flaunting herself towards Inuyasha long enough to find out its no big expense, maids mess up all the time. That's nothing out of the ordinary, I said she had an eye for detail, but she's as slutty as ever too. If anything she'll just chock up a silly mistake like that to an incompetent staff that she will need to replace when she sucks Inuyasha dry."

Sango sighed dramatically, "You say that like it's an everyday occurrence or something."

Kagome's right eyebrow raised slightly, "You do realize who we are talking about right?"

"I just-how could you not tell me!" yelled Sango again.

Kagome suppressed a laugh. The way she said it spoke volumes on how unbelievable Sango saw this whole scenario, and it was hysterical…from her end anyways. Perhaps she should do this more often.

"You are never going to do this to me again…right?" asked Sango pleadingly.

Kagome smiled a little too innocently, but Sango didn't pick up on it, "Would dream of it girl, now get your ass back out there and show off for Miroku."

"What?" asked Sango but she was pulled away by Fuu before another word could be said between the pair.

* * *

Rin fidgeted in her chair. It was just so hard to sit next to the mean old woman, but it was okay, because after tonight it would all be worth it. 

* * *

"You little whelp!" yelled Kikyo as the thick pink substance slowly slid down her pearl white Prada dress. She screamed again in irritation as a glob of milkshake made itself down between her thighs.

"What did you just call my daughter!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Kikyo stood up furiously, "The little brat just poured her fucking milkshake down my dress! I'll call her whatever I want! Do you have any idea how expensive this was!"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the woman covered in milkshake globs, "Kikyo, it's okay. It was an accident, we all saw it."

Slowly he was able to get her back to her seat and sitting down as he ordered Kaede to grab a few towels and a change of dry clothing.

"Rin is sorry Miss Kikyo," the small girl made a small sniffling sound, "Rin just wanted you to try her drink. I'll," sniffle, "I'll clean it up for you. Rin will make it all better! She promises."

Immediately the girl stood up on her chair and grabbed her napkin, intent on rubbing away the pink stains, as Kikyo fumed in her chair. Sesshomaru on the other hand was ready to kill, no one talked to his daughter that way, and he would skewer anyone who did. His younger brother's wench or not, the woman was going to be homeless by the end of the week! He glanced towards his daughter in hopes of calming down his nerves but instead he found his heart nearly broken in two. 

She was crying…his little girl was crying.

"Rin promises she will fix it Miss Kikyo," she said while she scrubbed harder. 

Kikyo furiously looked down to see what progress the little brat had made and nearly screamed once again at what she saw. The stains were getting bigger! The little bitch was rubbing the pink in! Before Kikyo had time to swipe at the little girls face Kaede walked into the dining room, white towels in hand.

As soon as Rin saw Kaede walk in with the towels the small yet devious child leaned over in an attempt to grab them, but in order to do so she had to relinquish her grip on the table, leaning entirely into Kikyo's chair. Without a second for either man sitting next to the fiasco to react, the entire table's contents turned towards Kikyo and onto her lap, Rin included. 

When the commotion cleared two silver haired males and one grey haired old woman stood there in utter disbelief. Miroku and Kouga were on the sidelines, both sitting on the ground since having been knocked from their chairs by the falling Rin, covered in the wonderful tasting clam chowder soup that had been prepared for the night. Both looked to be in complete shock at their current states. 

Rin and Kikyo were next, and they were a sight to see. When Rin had fallen she had taken the table cloth and its contents with her, strait towards Kikyo. They both had Rin's chocolate milk and Kikyo's white wine dripping from their hair, the roast sticking to various parts of their body, their salads and its dressings drenched over their clothes, not to mention the dinner's soup being absorbed into their shoes.

And there Rin sat, crying helplessly while on Kikyo's lap, "Rin," hiccup, "is so," hiccup, "sorry!"

Kikyo screeched as she attempted to release her frustrations, "You demon possessed child! How dare you do this to me!"

Rin immediately jumped out of Kikyo's grasp as the woman lunged for her. Even in her crying hysteria the child could tell when she was being threatened. After quickly getting out of Kikyo's lap, Rin, in a terrified fit, ran behind her father's leg securely wrapping her arms around him. 

"I'm sorry Miss Kikyo, please don't hate me," she cried from behind her father's protective form.

"Why you little monster, when I get done with you-" started the woman as she attempted to stand up but she was cut off by Miroku's body.

"Kikyo, you should leave," he said sternly, "before you say something you regret. She is just a child who was trying to be friendly, you cannot treat her like this."

His eyes narrowed slightly when she tried to retaliate.

Kouga sat up and brushed some of the clam chowder off of his pants, "I agree Kikyo. Rin spilled things on us as well but you don't see us bitching and moaning about it now do you?"

"You should go Kikyo, until you have time to calm down. We'll talk then…alright?" said Inuyasha as he looked skeptically at his girlfriend. He had never known her to treat a child like this and it was unnerving to see her screech at Rin that way. To say the least he did not want to see that side of her again.

She slowly looked around the room, weighing her options and determining what enemies she had made this night, Kikyo quickly assessed the situation. Sesshomaru's vengeful tendencies immediately came to mind, not that the man liked her before but he had at least tolerated her and in doing so had previously stayed out of the way. Something told her she couldn't count on that luxury anymore. Her life was going to get that much more complicated after tonight, and she was not looking forward to it. She worked hard to earn her good graces with Inuyasha and that little bitch ruined it all for her. 

Speaking of little bitches…Kikyo looked over towards Sesshomaru's right pant leg, where the child who ruined her plans stood.

It took all her self control not to slice the girl in two when she saw Rin's sadistic little smirk. She knew something was up when Rin had asked to sit next to her, it seemed the little brat had more of her father in her than ever expected.

With one last internal growl, she made her decision. If Inuyasha was going to choose them over her then he was going to learn exactly what that meant. The man was just going to have to go without her sinfully agile body for a while, at least until she got what she wanted. After all, she could go other places for her wants, Inuyasha on the other hand wouldn't. Contrary to what the tabloids believed, he didn't cheat on his women, he broke up with them first, then slept around.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'll call you. Don't you dare call me after how you humiliated me tonight," she said angrily as she stood up, towel in hand. With a stomp she turned around, dripping food all over the nice hardwood floors. She pushed past a group of employees cowering in the corner and headed for the front door where her car awaited her.

* * *

It took all of Sango's training with Widow not to lose all sense of self control. When a large crashing noise had been heard from the dining area and then a frantic Kaede ran into the kitchen murmuring about how she had better start packing now and then left in just as much of a hurry after grabbing a bunch of towels, she and the others couldn't help but head out and see what had transpired.

And here is where the self control had kicked in.

Kikyo was covered, from her fake hair extensions all the way to her toes, in food. It was one of the funniest things she had seen in a long time and she resented Ayame in her ability to laugh out loud while she couldn't, because unlike Ayame, she had an audience.

She could tell many of the other employees where having similar problems as herself, aside from the friend laughing loudly through the receptor installed in her tooth of course. Fuu seemed to be tearing up in order to suppress the laughs while Ana's face spelled shock.

Sango immediately shaped up when Kikyo went stomping past her in her blinding furry, but instantly went back to trying to contain her laughter when they all heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

Inuyasha fumed as he thought about what had just transpired. With out hesitation he turned towards Rin, who was still hiding behind her father's leg, "When she gets back you are telling her sorry Rin, and I mean it. This may have all been an accident but you really humiliated her tonight."

Rin sniffled, "Rin didn't mean to Uncle Inuyasha," was her only reply as she continued to cower behind her father, "She will say she is sorry."

Inuyasha sighed dramatically, "I'm going to bed, no one bother me...I don't care if the fucking house is burning down, just leave me alone tonight."

Without another word the silver haired man turned and walked out of the room, desperate to make it to his bed in one piece. He was furious about this whole night and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about it, which is what he was sure Miroku would want to do.

Miroku had a way with words, a way that convinced even Inuyasha to rethink things, and they don't get much more stubborn than him, even he had to admit that. After tonight's fiasco some serious thinking was in order, the idea of Kikyo in his life needed to be re-evaluated. 

As Inuyasha made it up to his room he lazily pushed the door open and walked inside. Without even bothering to turn the lights on he slammed the door shut with his foot and walked over to his bed flopping himself on top of it. Silently, he closed his eyes in thought.

Inuyasha was a very different person than many people took him for. Most of the time he didn't like the glitz and glam of the spotlight, he liked cheap take-out food better than most restaurants he ate at and above all, he wasn't some bachelor who refused to settle down. In truth, he wanted a family. No, he more than wanted one, he craved one. He hadn't had a proper family growing up so he had never really experienced what it was like, but he had watched others from afar as parent's lovingly dotted on their children. He wanted children, he had wanted children for a long time and when Rin was born he was more than jealous of Sesshomaru. How was it that Sesshomaru's one night stand turned into such an amazing thing? Why couldn't he have it?

When that tiny little baby showed up in his life it was almost enough to make him find the next bitch around and make her scream in ecstasy while he thought about nine months later when he got what he wanted out of the deal. To say the least he was disappointed. He had never seen Kikyo around children before and in those moments everything he knew was ripped out from underneath him. Was she like that around all children? Would she be like that with his own?

* * *

Rin stayed behind her father's leg as various maids walked into the room, attempting to clean up the mess. Her Uncle Inuyasha was mad at her, she hadn't counted on that. All she had wanted to do was show him how mean Kikyo was, but now he was mad at her and she didn't know what to do.

"Daddy, does Uncle Inuyasha still love me?" she asked quietly.

Her father looked down at her with a solemn expression, "Yes Rin, Inuyasha still loves you."

She watched as both her Uncle Miroku and Uncle Kouga turned towards her and nodded in agreement.

Before she could continue sulking a smoothing female voice came from behind her, "Rin, you need to help them clean up." 

She immediately swung around as she saw her beloved Aunt Kagome standing not three feet away.

"Aunt Kagome!" she yelled excitedly but stuck to her father's leg when the woman didn't respond in her normally joyous manor. Her Aunt Kagome didn't look made, far from it, but she had that look on her face that said, 'before I hug you and kiss you silly I need to tell you something'.

A few of the cleaning crew turned around to face Kagome, happy to see her standing there, but why she was telling Rin to help clean none of them had any clue. She was one of the boss's daughters, this wasn't her job, it was theirs.

Kagome looked up at them, a sweet smile on her face, "Don't worry about cleaning up in here, Rin and her friends will do it."

What? Confusion was written across their faces as they attempted to question her, but she easily side stepped their questions and hurried them out of the room, making sure the cleaning supplies were left behind. 

Kagome then turned towards Rin, "Is there something you wish to tell your Daddy Rin?"

Rin gulped, she couldn't believe it, Aunt Kagome knew? Cause it certainly sounded like she knew, but then, why didn't she stop it? "I, um, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You're sure about that Rin?" asked Kagome, no discernible threat was laced in her voice but you never really knew with Aunt Kagome.

"Umm…" but before Rin could answer, Fuu, Ana and Sango walked into the room, each having heard about Kagome's request for the cleanup crew to leave the work to Rin.

Rin scanned the room before she made her final decision. Everyone but Kagome looked extremely confused…but she had to take her chance. Her Uncle Inuyasha would kill her if he found out what they had all planned, what she had done. 

"Yes, I'm sure," she said quietly, but her eye's were downcast, submissive, and above all guilty.

Kagome quietly turned around and stepped towards one of the antique cabinets. With only a sparing look towards Rin she shook her head and gave a small and joyous but noticeable laugh, "Shall we see what is behind door number one? I'm thinking a mischievous little red head with bright green eyes."

Suddenly the door was opened and a shocked little Shippo came stumbling out of the cabinet, eventually landing face first on the floor, "Well that hurt," came his little voice from the ground.

"Anyone else feel like coming out on their own, or am I going to have to drag out the rest of you?" asked Kagome as she raised her tone slightly in order for her voice to carry itself across the vast space.

The quiet onlookers watched as various curtains, cabinets and side doors opened throughout the room, followed by various children of all shapes and sizes. 

"Wh-" started Miroku but Kagome cut him off, "Please tell me all of you weren't going to make Rin clean all this up by herself."

"No Miss Kagome, we will help Rin," came a small girl's voice from behind a curtain.

"Good, because I know all of you helped planned this. Rin never could have thought something up like this herself…no, she would have needed help. Honestly, Rin is organized, but not this organized. Pretending to want to be friends with Miss Kikyo? Right, like that would ever happen. And sitting her father and Inuyasha so far away from her? Rin loves her father more than life itself, she would never sit far away from him unless something was up. And then strategically placing Kouga and Miroku next to her so when she spilled on them as well, they could say that Kikyo was over reacting when she blew up at Rin? This reeks of a full time prankster," Kagome turned towards Shippo, "one with bright red hair."

Shippo blushed as he felt Kagome's gaze fall on him…okay, so maybe he had thought of most of it, but did she have to be so strait forward about it?

Suddenly a little boy's voice cut into his thoughts, "Shippo doesn't get all the credit! I thought up having a bunch of drinks thing!"

A four year old little girl was next to yell proudly as she pulled her thumb out of her mouth, "And I said Miss Rin should rub in the stuff when she spilled it."

Another boy snickered, "That was awesome! Did you see her face? I thought she was going to melt, like that scary green which from that Wizard movie!"

The room broke out in little fits of laughter as each child remembered their part in the story, as well as Kikyo's reaction. Rin was the next to speak, through her giggles of course, "I was really scared though, I thought that mean old woman was really going to hurt me, but I knew Daddy would protect me no matter what!"

Once again the small congregation of children found themselves laughing, "Hey next time can we put worms in her sandwich! Please! You wouldn't let us do that before," said one girl as she turned towards Kagome.

Kagome's voice softened as she listened to their plea's, "Honestly, it's a wonder Inuyasha hasn't adopted all of you with the way you like to cause trouble. You guys are as bad as he is."

Rin giggled, "Aunt Kagome, we only did it so he could see how that mean old lady was so mean! Uncle Inuyasha needs someone like you, not Kikyo! Then I could have lots of cousin's to play with!"

Kagome laughed, "Rin, your Uncle needs serious meds, not a girlfriend, especially one like me. I think we would drive each other mad."

Rin thought about this for a moment before answering, "Then you can be my mommy, I'm sure Daddy wont mind. Then I could have brothers and sisters!"

Kagome laughed again and walked up to Rin. With one large jump the little girl was sitting on her hip, legs wrapped around the petite woman, "I have a better idea Rin. How about your Uncle Inuyasha and I, and your daddy and I, just stay friends and we can still play together all we want. Will that work for you?"

Rin sighed dramatically, "I guess."

She placed Rin down as she looked at the other children, "I'm not mad if that is what you are thinking, anyone who tries to send Rin and Kaede away aren't on my friend list, but don't think this means you can do this again okay? I think one time was enough to teach Kikyo not to mess with this manor or its inhabitants."

"Yes Miss Kagome," they chanted.

With another laugh she walked towards Shippo and brushed his hair out of his face, "By the way, great thinking with having Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sit farther away, they couldn't even see Rin's nervousness."

Shippo beamed at the complement, proud that his work had been recognized. With a quick kiss on his forehead she sent him off to help Rin with cleaning up the piles of food on the floor. Spinning on her heals she clapped her hands together and walked up to the stunned three men before her. 

"I think this is a pretty good punishment, don't you?" asked Kagome. She didn't mention the fact that Rin and the others were having the time of their lives cleaning up the mess while talking about their 'amazing' plan.

"Umm…" started Kouga but it seemed he couldn't find words for the situation.

Surprisingly it was Sesshomaru who spoke, "I think this will do, but I believe there should be a mutual understanding between all of us that Inuyasha never hears about this little…happening."

"Agreed," said Kagome while turning around to help the children clean. 

Fuu, Ana and Sango had already begun to help the kids, much to Kagome's surprise. With a light sigh she walked over to Rin and Shippo to help with the mess, after all, Kagome had been as much a part of this little fiasco as they had. While she hadn't planned it she hadn't stopped it and it was only fair she followed her own guidelines and rules that she had given the children. With a smile to both children she grabbed a wet rage and began to wipe the table.

* * *

Firevixen73-I hope everyone liked it and I'm sorry about the long update. Hopefully the next one won't take so long. Also, I am thinking up a few more stories and I'm thinking about doing a few Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings. I have a **poll** on **my** **account** if you guys wouldn't mind going to my **author** **page** and filling it out that would be great. I want to see what pairings people like the most. It would be awesome if you guys could do that. Thanks again and please review! 


	14. A Day Out With Family

Kagome finished dusting off the desk as she thought about the last week around the house. It had been very quiet lately. Well, as quiet as this house could get.

Sango and Ayame had spent the last couple of days doing every type of research available to them on Kikyo, needless to say they learned their lesson, and their targets had been busy covering for Inuyasha about his absence in the board room.

He still hadn't left his room. It had already been a week and Kaede was starting to get worried. Apparently Inuyasha didn't even want to come down for meals. She was having to put his food outside his door and then he'd snap at her every time she tried to go in. To add more problems for her, the old woman thought that for some reason _Kagome_ should be the one to go up and talk to him. I mean really, what was with that?

Ayame was starting to get on her nerves too. She kept on complaining about not getting any work done. Apparently she had thought she found something a few days before the dinner party and now that there wasn't any time for their targets to worry about their sword, so she was getting nowhere.

"Honestly, does the girl not remember how to do real work?" she huffed to herself as she picked up a book and wiped it down.

Kagome immediately dismissed the thought. She knew why it was taking her team so long, there were two very important reasons that no one seemed willing to talk about. One was of course the Widow issue, but the second…the second was that they both liked it here. They both liked these people, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Subconsciously they were trying to prolong their stay…and she was letting them.

Suddenly the door creaked behind her. She placed the book down and craned her neck a little to see who it was. "Rin? Shippo?"

Shippo immediately smiled and ran up to her, gracing her with a very large hug. Rin came up too, but couldn't jump into Kagome's arms seeing as they were occupied with a certain little boy, "Kagome! Kaede wants to see you in the kitchen," he yelled enthusiastically.

"Does she? Well what about?" asked Kagome as she placed Shippo down. Rin immediately grabbed her right hand once it was free, Shippo grabbed her left.

"I don't know, she just asked us to get you," said Rin happily.

"Well then, we better hurry," laughed Kagome as the two kids sprinted forward and into the kitchen.

When she finally reached them they were standing in front of the legendary swinging door she had had so many issues with. "Is there a particular reason we are waiting outside?"

"They made us do it!" they yelled in unison.

Before Kagome could ask what exactly that little outburst meant, or who made them do what, the two little children were running down the hall and eventually found themselves around the corner and out of the line of fire.

"What the h-" she started as she walked into the kitchen but as soon as the woman looked up and saw her surroundings there was no need to ask what they had meant.

"Those little traitors," she growled.

"No need to growl Kagome, we are all friends here," said Kaede calmly.

Kagome suspiciously looked around as half of the staff stood before her. As she continued her gaze she was shocked at what she saw; Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru were there as well, standing next to Kaede. Honestly, you have got to be kidding here! "Sure, friends, because friends always host interventions in the kitchen where they blackmailed two little kids into getting your prey in the appropriate attack zone."

Ana shook her head, "We just want to talk with you Kagome."

"No, you want me to talk with Inuyasha, not with you," she said firmly.

Lilly smiled, "Okay, maybe that's what we want but come on Kagome, you are the only one here that he has ever listened to."

Kagome nearly snorted at that, "Yeah, he listens to me, so he can do the exact opposite."

Kaede sighed, "Kagome child, ye must understand. Inuyasha hasn't stayed up in his room like this since his mother left. Ye have to realize what the boy is going through. Inuyasha is not the most trusting of people, and the boy trusted Kikyo with his future. His whole idea was thrown to the wind in one night."

"So get a new idea, it's not that hard. Heck, maybe he should try one of those dating sites? I hear there are a couple good ones out there," she reasoned with the crowd.

Sango shook her head, "Just go up and get him out of there. He needs someone and he's not going to listen to Kaede or anyone else."

Kagome sent a very direct glare at her teammate, "You don't mean that."

Sango gulped, "Umm…yes…yes I do," she stuttered. Sango, unlike anyone else here, knew what levels of destruction Kagome was capable of and it had taken a lot of convincing before she willingly agreed to corner Kagome like this.

"You shouldn't be arguing with your superiors' woman. Go and talk to my brother, he will at least listen to you," said Sesshomaru calmly as he leaned against the tabletop, eyes closed as if he had no care in the world. How was it someone could look that arrogant and nonchalant in a situation like the one they were putting her in?

"Please just tell me you did not just call yourself my superior," she growled threateningly.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he heard her threat. Did she just growl at _him_?

"Child please. Get him out of that room and downstairs, do whatever ye can. This manor is asking you to please do this for us as well as Master Inuyasha," pleaded Kaede in that grandmotherly voice of hers.

"I-I…damit, fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it," she said stubbornly while crossing her arms defiantly. She knew she looked like a little kid stomping her foot because she didn't get the cookie she wanted but damit, she just didn't care right now.

"I don't even know why you all think he will even listen to me anyways," she grumbled as she tried to ignore their stares. After blinking a few times at their current expectant looks, "Wait? You want me to go _now_?"

"That was the idea," laughed Miroku.

"But…but, oh fine!" she yelled angrily as she headed out through the stupid swinging door that she had decided was going to be torn off its hinges and sawed in half.

After stomping up the stairs and making it to Inuyasha's door she had finally cooled off a little bit. It wasn't so much that she was having to talk to Inuyasha but what made her mad was that she had been bullied into it. _Her_! The International Thief! Something was seriously wrong with this situation here.

After taking a few deep breaths, because she really didn't know what she was about to face, she quietly opened the door.

The room was pitch black, even she was having a hard time seeing what was in front of her, though that made sense seeing as how she had been in the bright daylight all day and hadn't had time to adjust to such darkness. Very quietly she stepped into the room and closed the door, careful not to let in anymore light than necessary. Within just a few moments Kagome's eye's found themselves adjusted to the dark room, the shadows were after all, her element.

Kagome surveyed the room. There were papers scattered about, and from what she could deduce they were work related. At least he was doing more than just laying around like everyone thought. She brushed her fingertips over his desk as she summed up how much worked he had seemed to get done. It was quite a lot, it seemed like he had been keeping up his regular business hours.

She was about to head over to the bed, where she could see a pile of blankets and a foot sticking out, when she saw the second big pile of paperwork that was sitting in a box on the floor.

Kagome felt her eyes widen, had he done all this? But this was impossible, even for Sesshomaru's standards this would be way past pushing it. Forget sleep or anything else that was necessary to function. He had to have been working the whole week strait to get this much done!

She turned towards the man's bed, which was up against the back wall in the center of the room, and suppressed a small giggle. His nightstand was covered with various plates and dishes. From what she could see he had the whole week's worth of kitchenware in here. Okay, so maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, at least he wouldn't be too grumpy.

Walking towards the left side of his bed she sat down on the side of the mattress. What to do? What to do? He was obviously sleeping, she could tell that from the slight up and down movement of the comforter he was wrapped in. She blamed the air conditioning for that one, I mean, come on. Who sleeps with a comforter in the middle of summer?

So now all she had to do was figure out how to wake him up without getting herself killed. She could always open up the heavy drapes that were blocking out the sun, but then the whole dying issue would be her next problem. She could always dowse him with water, but again, the whole death issue would surface once again.

She looked down at the sleeping lump, tracing his outline with her eyes. As she made her way down her eyes landed on his solely exposed foot. She could deduce that he was sleeping on his stomach from the position his foot was in as she continued to stare absentmindedly. In a brief minute of insanity she wondered if he was ticklish, but as the moment passed, the idea seemed less and less insane, and she was truly curious.

After a few more minutes of talking herself into the idea she leaned over and brushed the very tip of her nail against the inside of his foot. Almost immediately she was graced with a response as his foot twitched a little and moved slightly towards the pile.

With a smirk she reached out again and brushed the rest of her nails against his foot. She heard a loud groan and a shift in the bed came from the pile as his foot was immediately pulled into the safety of the sheets and away from her curious fingers.

She nearly laughed out loud, Inuyasha was ticklish! Who would have thought he was ticklish! The rogue, gruff and unpolished, dirty mouthed Inuyasha had a tickle spot! Oh this was just too good to be true.

To excited to wait any longer she let her hand slide under the covers. Very carefully her hand felt around for his foot. Once the object of her desire had been located she smiled as she rhythmically let her fingers dance across his arch. She really couldn't remember when she last had this much fun…well, aside from the dinner party last week.

As she was daydreaming and internally laughing herself silly, Inuyasha found himself suddenly wide awake. Without notice Kagome found herself being flipped over onto the bed. She blinked a few times in confusion as she assessed the situation. Inuyasha was hovering a few inches above her, his body caging hers. Her arms were pinned above her head and she vaguely wondered how they had gotten there. After a few more minutes of looking at her wrists and staring at Inuyasha's own hands that were holding her down, she looked up at her captors face.

She immediately started laughing; the look of shock and bewilderment on his face was priceless. He looked like a second grader being told that two plus two didn't equal four.

"Ka-Kagome?" his voice sounded shaky, like he wasn't sure about what he was seeing.

She just continued to laugh, for some odd and unknown reason she found this whole situation hysterical.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" he asked skeptically.

Briefly, she was able to subdue her laughter, "I live here you dork…well, you know, not here exactly."

"But what are you doing in my room wench?" he said more forcefully.

"Give it a break Inuyasha, you are terrifying this whole manor with your newly found hermit ideals. I was just checking up on you, I mean, I've got no one to make look stupid when you're not around. Well, I guess I have Kouga but he doesn't hold a candle to you in that department," she finished.

With his arms still surrounding her he huffed, then growled, "You did not just compare me to that wimpy wolf."

"Again with the stupid remarks. I wasn't comparing you to him, I was comparing him to you. Really, get your facts strait," she said while smirking.

He was about to reply to that, with what he didn't know, he just knew he needed to reply somehow, but she cut him off, "So are you going to let me up anytime soon?"

It was then that he noticed their position. He hadn't even realized what he was doing, when he felt someone touching his foot he immediately reacted and did the first impulse that came to his mind. He flipped them over and held them down, giving him the power in any situation that might present itself. He was currently straddling her body, his knees on either side of her, shirtless, while his hips that were covered in a pair of loose sweatpants rested on her stomach. Her very flat, toned and perfectly lean stomach.

He smirked mischievously. This was a very similar position he had had Kikyo in not a week and a half ago when he was over at her place, "No, I'm rather comfortable."

"You would be," she grumbled.

"So what are you really doing here? Kaede send you up?" he asked, this time he wasn't joking around.

"I already told you, the whole place is worried, and while I can tell from those packets of files on your desk that you've been burring yourself into work instead of sulking like everyone guessed, they still want to see you," she answered back truthfully. "So tell me, is this the first time you've slept all week?"

He scoffed, "No, I slept a couple hours a few nights ago too-shit. I mean, no, I've been asleep this whole time," he quickly corrected his mistake.

"You better hope Kaede doesn't find out you haven't slept in the last couple of days or she'll have you under lock and key," she said humorously.

Inuyasha knew he was caught. Kaede would kill him and they both knew it. He had one of two options available to him. Either give into the young woman before him, or face Kaede. He sighed deeply, "Fine, what do you want?"

He would rather take on Kagome than a mad Kaede any day.

He watched as Kagome's smirk grew and he wondered if he made the right decision.

"A nice _long_ ride," she answered back.

"You want a what?" he stuttered back towards her. Was she asking for what he thought she was asking for? At the mere mention of Kagome's little statement he felt his lower half start to stir. This was not good, he was still sitting on top of her.

"I want to go for a ride in that beautiful red Porsche of yours. You can drive, don't worry, I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you. I want to go to this carnival that they are having on the other side of town. It is about an hour's drive away. I heard about it on the radio and I want you to come with me because I think it would be a good breather for the both of us. I mean, I never get out of this house, at least you had work, I on the other hand live at my work. Come on, I need a ride and you need to get out," she finished excitedly.

"You want a ride to a carnival, and you want me to come with you?" he asked suspiciously, though he found himself more than disappointed at her explanation. He was rather looking forward to the idea of what 'ride' meant when she first said it.

"Come on Inuyasha, don't tell me you don't want to get away from this house right now. But I guess if you want to stay here I can always just ring for Kaede." She knew she had won, there was no way that she hadn't.

"You have work, and Kaede will notice if you are missing," he argued.

"I have the rest of the day off, though, you might be a little problem," Kagome scrunched her forehead as she thought. If she would have had the capability to snap her fingers right now she would have, "Hey, I'll sneak you out."

"Sneak out, of my own house?"

"Are you kidding, with how frantic the house is they are never going to let you out, and can you imagine how pissed Sesshomaru would be if he found out you left the manor and it wasn't even for work?" but before she could finish Inuyasha was off her and she was as free as a bird.

She looked up to see Inuyasha walking over to a few drawers and pulling out a black shirt and a pair of jeans, "I take it we're leaving?"

Inuyasha turned around to look at her, "Yeah, we are, so why are you still here? I don't think you want to go to this stupid carnival in your maid outfit."

She looked down at herself, realizing how true his statement was. She didn't want even the other maids seeing her dressed like this, let alone real people. "Alright, meet me down in the garage in ten minutes, I'll make sure the area is clear."

Kagome immediately jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. When Inuyasha turned back around she smiled. Okay, so maybe she wasn't mad anymore for being bullied into this, but she was going to have fun thinking about their faces when they realized he was gone.

* * *

Kagome leaned against the red Porsche as she waited for Inuyasha.

In the end it wasn't really that hard to figure out what she wanted to wear, though it felt like ages since she had worn real civilian clothing. Today she wore a simple white racer back tank top that stopped just below her belly button. This was followed up with a pair of low rise hip huggers that managed to show off her perfectly sculpted abs that she was increasingly proud of. After all, she had been out of the game for a month and a half now and she hadn't gained an inch.

For accessories she had on a simple pair of white wedges and a pair of black sunglasses that rested on top of her head. She had eventually decided to put her hair up in a high pony tail so her hair wouldn't get in her face, but of course she couldn't forget her bangs and the few strands of hair she let gracefully fall around her porcelain skin.

The car made a sudden beeping noise and she jumped slightly. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing before her in a black tight fitting but somehow still hanging off his body t-shirt, car keys in his hand. He wore a pair of light blue faded jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

She pouted, "That wasn't very nice, and here I am going to all this trouble to not tell Kaede what you've been up to."

"I still can't believe you're having me do this," he growled.

"Hey, I wanted out of the house and you are a perfect excuse," she argued, "and wait, we have one more coming."

"What?" he looked at her skeptically once again.

She blushed a little as she was caught, "Okay, here's the thing. I wasn't the one that actually wanted to go to the carnival."

"What do you mean wench. Fuck it, I swear I'm firing you here and now unless you tell me why I was dragged out of my room where I could be sleeping!" he yelled.

"Kagome!" yelled a very excited voice.

Kagome turned around to see Shippo bounding towards them full speed, "Shhh Shippo, Inuyasha can't afford to get caught right now."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms as he looked at Inuyasha from over Kagome's shoulder, "What's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be crying in his room?"

Inuyasha immediately took a swing at the kid but Kagome held him close, "He's not crying Shippo, he's been getting a lot of work done and he needs a break."

"Oh, well that's just what Kouga said he was doing," said Shippo sincerely.

"That mangy idiot said what?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Shhh," said Kagome as she swatted at his arm.

Shippo turned towards her, "So, what are we doing here Kagome? You just said you wanted to meet me down here."

Kagome placed Shippo back on the ground, "I have a surprise for you. Inuyasha has offered to take us to that carnival you wanted to go to," she said enthusiastically but still managed to keep her voice down, unlike the other two.

"Feh," mumbled Inuyasha.

Shippo's eyes became wide as he took in Kagome's words. Were they really taking him to the fair? Him, and Kagome and Inuyasha?

Kagome smiled again as she saw Shippo's shocked face, "You should thank Inuyasha Shippo, he's the one whose taking us."

Shippo immediately got out of his stupor and looked at Inuyasha. Once again the silver haired man found himself in an awkward situation. This little kid, that he had met maybe twice, had his tiny little body wrapped around his legs. "Thank you Inuyasha! I've never been to a fair before, my mommy and daddy were always too busy to spend time with me or take me anywhere."

Inuyasha felt a sudden feeling overcome him, it was sympathy. He knew what it was like to have parents who were too busy, because while him mom had always had time for him when she lived here it was rare to ever see his father. Then he remembered what Kagome had said the other day, this little kid had lost both his parents…just like him.

"…Alright squirt, what do you say we head out?" he asked as he scooped Shippo up and placed him in the back seat of the Porsche.

Kagome grabbed his arm before he could get in, "Are you sure you want to do this Inuyasha? You don't have to if you really don't want to."

"Backing out are we?" he challenged.

She huffed, "Your infuriating."

"And your fun to tease, now get in, make sure Shippo is strapped in and hold on because I don't do slow."

Without another word she went to the other side of the car and buckled herself in. Idly, she listened as Shippo talked excitedly about the fair. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha as he started the car and opened up the garage door, "I don't know how we are going to get past the guard at the gate, you have any ideas?"

"One," answered Inuyasha.

She frowned, "We are not driving strait through the fence."

"I will do whatever I like with _my_ gate thank you very much," he said arrogantly.

Kagome gripped on tighter to the seats as Inuyasha gunned it and switched into third gear.

* * *

Kagome laughed as she let the wind give her a rush. It passed through her hair, ruffled up her clothes and made her feel so wonderful. She loved this, it was so refreshing. She turned around to look at Shippo and made sure he was okay with the ride and the speeds they were going at only to find him having an even better time than she was.

He would randomly put his hands in the air and close his eyes. Then he would start to make faces at the various cars that couldn't see him. She could tell he was loving every minute of it.

Inch by inch she could feel the car slowing down as they made their way off of the side road and onto the city streets. Once they slowed down enough for her to talk to Inuyasha without screaming she voiced the opinions she had been wanting to say since they crashed through the wooden gate.

"Thank you Inuyasha," her voice held no sarcasm and Inuyasha found himself mildly surprised.

"Don't sweat it wench, I needed it too," he knew he was acting like he didn't care that she expressed her gratitude, as well as praise, but he also knew it meant more to him than it should have.

"Hey Inuyasha, I have a question," voiced Kagome suddenly.

Inuyasha looked in his rearview mirror to see Shippo still making faces at passengers, he couldn't help but let past a small laugh, "What is it?"

He looked over at Kagome when she didn't answer back right away, "I was just wondering what the hell happened to Hiten. He just disappeared one day, what, did he seriously piss you off or something?"

Inuyasha nearly rammed into the stopped car in front of him. Piss him off? You could say something like that, not that he would tell her that of course. "He wasn't doing his job, he's gone. Why, you want him back?"

"God no!" she immediately placed her hand over her mouth as she realized how loud she had yelled that, "I was just wondering."

He smirked as he remembered that particular night. Hiten had been all over Kagome as of late and it had seriously pissed him off. He didn't know why he felt that way, he didn't know why he had the sudden urge to hit Hiten with his own fists whenever he saw that lustful look whenever the moron looked at her. All he knew was that Hiten needed to be gone and gone he became.

One night Hiten came home from a party and all his stuff was sitting outside the gate waiting for him, along with a threat that if he ever came near anyone from this house again Hiten would find himself in jail for whatever crime Inuyasha could currently frame him for. Then he wouldn't have to worry about women. He'd be too busy worrying about his own ass whenever he leaned over in the showers.

Oddly enough no one had heard a word from him since.

* * *

A ball swished through the net as Inuyasha made another basket. That was a three out of three score. The teen at the stand looked in disbelief. That was impossible. The game was rigged. The hoop was too small. The only way the ball could make it in is if the shot was a perfect spiral and went directly down into the hoop…and this guy made all three baskets!

"Yay Inuyasha! You won, you won! Look it Kagome! Inuyasha won!" yelled Shippo as he excitedly bounced up and down repeatedly.

Kagome laughed as she grabbed Shippo and swung him around, "That he did."

Shippo jumped down and looked at the net, "But really, did you see that last shot? It was perfect!"

Inuyasha watched as the little redhead praised his work, thus inflating his ego even more.

"Umm…" started the worker in the blue shirt, "what prize do you want?"

"Inuyasha, get the green one, get the green. The giant green one with big teeth!" yelled Shippo as he continued to jump up and down.

Inuyasha looked up at the giant green stuffed dog hanging above their heads. The beast of a toy came up to his mid chest so you knew it would be twice as tall, if not three times as tall as the little boy. "I'll take the green one, it will go perfect in my room."

"What! No! I want it!" yelled Shippo at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha yanked the giant stuffed dog down, "No, I think I want it."

"But…but…" it seemed Shippo didn't even know what to say back.

Inuyasha managed a glace over towards Kagome who was laughing behind her raised hand. He could see the twinkle of mirth in her eyes and he couldn't help but continue. "Yeah, I could just see this right next to my desk. It would go great with all of my stuff."

He picked it up and held it above Shippo's head as the little boy tried to jump for it. "I'll tell you what, you beat me in the water horse race and I'll let you keep it, alright kid?"

Shippo stopped jumping as he contemplated the situation. Could he defeat Inuyasha? Inuyasha was really good after all. He might need a little bit of help on this one. He turned to Inuyasha in the most serious voice he could muster, "Alright Inuyasha, I accept your challenge."

"Oh this should be fun," smirked Inuyasha.

Shippo immediately stuck out his tongue at the offending silver haired man as he turned to Kagome, "Will you carry me Kagome?"

"Oh what? You can't even walk? You are some wimpy little kid aren't you?" said Inuyasha while once again, smirking at a little boy not even a quarter of his age.

"Please Kagome?" asked Shippo again, but this time there was a hint of pleading it in.

Kagome, enjoying this moment to the fullest scooped the little red head up into her arms and kissed him on his forehead, "Did you even have to ask?"

Inuyasha huffed as he looked at the pair, "You are going to spoil him rotten."

"Spoiled he is not, completely and utterly loved, why yes, he could very well be that one," she said in defense as she held him closer.

Inuyasha turned and headed towards the water horse race stand.

Kagome immediately put Shippo down and winked once she saw that Inuyasha wasn't looking, "Don't worry Shippo, I'll distract him, you just stay focused on winning. I mean really, what is he thinking? That thing totally clashes with his room. Men really have no taste at all."

Shippo laughed at that comment and then ran up to the already walking away Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she watched the pair. She really didn't have the heart to tell Shippo that Inuyasha was kidding around and had every intention of giving the giant stuffed animal to Shippo.

Once the three of them made it over to the water horse stand the rules were set. Whoever could get the fake plastic horse to the finish line first would win. The trick of the game was to shoot the water gun at the bull's eye in order move the water horse forward.

The two competitors sat down next to each other, the giant stuffed dog in between them. It really was a comical sight.

With the worker's signal to start the two began their race to the finish line. Shippo's little orange see horse had started in the lead with Inuyasha's lagging behind, but the older man's aim was more accurate than Shippo's and once again Inuyasha found himself winning.

"There is no way you are beating me you little squirt!" yelled Inuyasha as his red sea horse pulled up into first.

"No you're not! I have a secret weapon!" yelled Shippo as he tried to concentrate.

"What? Small hands?" laughed Inuyasha, but his laughter immediately stopped when he felt slim and delicate fingers quickly cover up his eyes. "What the h-"

Kagome's voice cut him off, "Hurry up Shippo!"

"Oh you are not helping him cheat!" he yelled.

"Hurry Shippo, I can't hold him forever!" she yelled as she continued to cover his eyes. He immediately tried to pull her hands off while still trying to figure out what direction to fire the water gun in. He stood up when he realized he was going to have to throw her off if he was going to win the race.

When she felt him standing up she immediately jumped up on his back in an attempt to throw him off balance. Once on properly she quickly covered his eyes once again. "He's getting free Shippo!"

Inuyasha swung around in an attempt to grab her but she stayed on, her legs firmly wrapped around his middle and under no circumstances going anywhere. He could hear her laughing as he attempted to spin around again. "Fine! I'll get you off this way then," he smirked.

He immediately started spinning in circles as fast as he could go in hopes of making her dizzy and falling off so he could win. After a few quick turns he suddenly found that maybe spinning wasn't such a good idea. Not only was he dizzy but he also couldn't see. While trying to gain his bearings he took a few steps backwards, completely forgetting about the plastic duck filled pool right next to them.

Step one, step two…and suddenly this idea really didn't sound like a good plan. Once Kagome got her own senses back in order she dizzily looked up to find out that they were tipping over, right into the water filled pool.

"Oh my God no!" she screamed before she was submerged in a pool full of ice cold water.

Once she was able she let go of Inuyasha in an attempt to resurface but she suddenly found herself pulled back under by a forceful grip. Inuyasha immediately used the propelling force to push himself up and into the clear blue skies.

She immediately surfaced out of the four foot tall little pool made out of, apparently, bendable plastic. She looked to her right to see Inuyasha smirking at her. She immediately splashed him with a tidal wave of water as soon as she saw his grin. "Can you do anything but smirk?"

He just smirked even larger in an attempt to rile her up further, and of course it worked.

"Why you little cheat! How dare you pull me under water like that!" she reached over and tried to dunk him underwater. She managed to submerge him pretty quickly but he was stronger than she gave him credit for and she could only keep him under for so long. All the training in the world won't help you against brute strength.

He was back up in a few seconds, laughing of all things, "I'm a cheat? Let me introduce you to yourself because obviously the two of you have some catching up to do."

While still in the water she jumped on his back determined to drown him. If she couldn't keep him under with two hands then she's keep him under with her whole damn body if she had to.

"Umm…" came a voice from the left.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the same time to see the perfectly dry Shippo standing before them with the giant green dog next to him.

"I win," was all he said as he looked at them in an amused fashion.

Kagome smiled, "Here that Inuyasha, we win," and to finish it off she did a very Shippo like move and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mommy," came a voice from the side, "do we get extra points of we catch the people?"

Kagome looked towards the voice and almost shuttered when she looked around. She didn't realize they had fallen into the duck pool and were currently surrounded by little yellow rubber ducky's with numbers on the bottom to indicate which prize had been won.

She turned to Inuyasha, "Maybe we should get out."

* * *

Kagome walked out of the ladies bathroom stall as she looked for the two men she had came with. She had been hoping the hand dryers would help out at least a little but of course they didn't. No, that would be too easy. Why couldn't the fates be on her side for once? She had been good…lately.

She looked up to see Inuyasha, in all his own wet glory, and Shippo smirking like a little boy who was just told he was his father's spitting image. Well, at least they had fun right?

* * *

Inuyasha was desperately trying to get his body under control. He hadn't noticed how utterly fuckable she looked when he had helped pull her out of the water before hand because he had been a little too preoccupied with what had happened, but now. Now his thoughts from earlier when he had her pinned under him were surfacing yet again.

Her genes clung so tightly onto her form they look painted on and her white racer back was completely see-through leaving no curve to the imagination. If he had half a mind he would burn that little lavender bra she was wearing. And the woman's hair, she had let it down in hopes of it drying sooner. It was so wild, clinging to her body in every shape and form, he just wanted to throw her down on the dirt floor before them and ravage that perfect body of hers.

"Hey, we have everything?" she asked him. The park was closing down and it was time to leave, though Shippo seemed prone to staying the night until they opened up again tomorrow.

He was about to answer her back when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a man looking straight at Kagome. It was relatively obvious what the man was thinking. Not only did he have that lust filled look but his pants seemed to be sporting a small tent. It took a lot of will power, more than he thought he possessed, not to go over and punch the jack ass to the ground, but he restrained himself, Shippo was with them after all.

And then he noticed something else, Kagome had more than one admirer. Damit, did the woman not know how damn sexy she was? Even when not dripping wet she was by far one of the most delicious women he had ever met.

Without another word he reached over to the nearest vending table and put a 50 dollar bill on the counter. "I want a large men's jacket."

Kagome walked over to him with a mischievous look, "What, little baby get cold?"

He grabbed the jacket, forgetting about the change and draped the blasted thing over her shoulders, "No, but you are. Now let's head back."

Kagome looked at the extremely large cover-up he had thrown at her. Did he just buy her something? Out of his own free will? Without hesitation she put in on and walked up to her small group. After a couple of seconds she smiled and looked at her current savior, "Thank you."

He did his usual response and feh'd but she would take what she could get.

Inuyasha on the other hand was still having a hard time. They were still looking at her and he didn't like it. He needed to do something to get them to stop before _he_ did something _they_ would regret. Without another word, because he couldn't think of anything else to keep the stairs away unless he made a direct claim on her telling the others that she was spoken for and not to try anything, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him.

She eeped in surprise but didn't say anything else, and for that, he was grateful. He himself didn't know why he was so possessive at the moment and he had no intention of letting Kagome know that.

* * *

On the way home Shippo had pointed out that none of them had really eaten anything besides junk food all day and how excited he was about that. Kagome, of course, had played the nurturing roll and asked Inuyasha if they could pick up something on the way home. Much to Kagome's surprise Inuyasha was more than willing.

She was a little curious with the way that he rushed to the bathroom like that. He had just been in one to dry off hadn't he? All that had happened was her coming out of the restroom and them leaving. Speaking of which, she really was grateful that he had bought her the jacket. She was used to the stares and the bodily reaction of men around her but that didn't mean she liked it.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of the bathroom sink and watched his reflection. He needed to get a hold of himself, he needed to gain control. He had a woman already. Even if Kikyo and him were fighting they still hadn't officially broken up. He, under no circumstances should be thinking of Kagome like this. He shouldn't be so possessive.

Inuyasha reached over and turned on the facet to cold. Once he filled his cupped hands with water he splashed the substance onto his face, determined to gain control of himself.

* * *

The waitress immediately sat them down and Kagome flagged Inuyasha once she saw him looking around. There must have been a line, he was in there for a good five or so minutes.

He sat down across from her in the booth, Shippo sitting on her right near the window. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered you a Coke."

"That's fine, so what do they have here?" he asked while looking at the menu.

"Well this is Red Robin so I'm guessing burgers," she said while smiling.

Shippo looked up from his coloring, "Can I get a milk shake?"

"Ask Inuyasha," answered Kagome. Shippo looked at the silver haired man before him expectantly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then the kid, "I don't mind."

Shippo immediately brightened up and returned to his vigorous coloring project.

Kagome put down her menu, "You know what you want?" she asked while looking at both of the men sitting around her.

"I do, I do!" yelled Shippo, "I want the Bacon Cheeseburger for Kids! It comes with chips!" he yelled excitedly.

"But you're of course getting the fruit," finished Kagome.

Inuyasha humorously looked over the top part of his menu as he saw Shippo's face drop at the thought. Fruit over chips? Kagome was hard core.

"Don't start Shippo, you've had junk food all day, one little bowl of fruit isn't going to kill you," she said authoritatively.

"Yes mam," finished Shippo with a sigh.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh, he was glad he wasn't a little kid anymore. No one told him what to do.

"Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha will be having a bowl of fruit too," said Kagome while taking a sip of her water.

"What?" yelled Inuyasha as he placed down his menu.

She gave him a stern look, "You've had just as much as he has, and you need to set a good example."

Inuyasha heard Shippo snicker back at him and he found the sudden urge to aim for the little brat's shin under the table, but then Kagome would find out and he'd be in real trouble then. After much deliberation he decided to take the mature rout, "I'm not going to eat it."

Kagome finished sipping her drink, "Yes you will."

"No I won't," he said while crossing his arms.

"If I have to spoon feed you in public I will Inuyasha, don't forget that," she challenged.

He paled, how embarrassing would that be? The last thing he needed would be for the press to get a hold of something like that! Damit, she got him again!

The waitress who was dressed in a blue Red Robin shirt walked up to them and politely asked for their orders. After each had made their request Shippo turned back to his coloring and Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

"You seem preoccupied," he voiced.

Kagome was snapped out of her daze, "Oh, I guess so huh? Sorry, I'm not trying to be."

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head after a brief smile, "No, just one of those…million different thoughts days but nothing seems to stick. Does that make any sense?"

"No, but I can go with it," he smirked back.

"Oh shut up," she laughed while taking another sip of her water.

"Why'd you get water?" he asked out of the blue.

Kagome looked down at her drink in a confused manor, "Habit I guess. Why, is there something wrong with water?"

"No, I just don't really see you drinking anything else," he concluded. It was true; she always did tend to drink water didn't she. "What, do you just not like anything else?"

Kagome smiled, "No, I just don't like to drink anything I didn't pour myself."

"What does that have to do with water?" asked Shippo. Apparently their conversation was more interesting than coloring. How that was possible she had no idea, they were talking about water for Christ sakes.

"Water has a very distinct flavor," she left out the part that you could usually tell if it was drugged because water was so bland, "it is clear," this time leaving out the part about needing a dissolving drug that instantly become blind to the eye if someone was trying to drug her, "and it is cold." Most drugs dissolved faster when placed in lukewarm temperature. In fact, some chemicals turned different colors when in different temperatures.

Any other assassins would need at least one of a few very distinct water soluble drugs if they made it past these three little tests, furthermore, Widow had personally made sure that her apprentice had built up immunities towards all of those particular drugs.

"All in all, I see no downsides to water," she finished. She wasn't about to point out that other, more powerful drinks are much easier to spike and as one of the most wanted criminals in the world she couldn't take her chances.

Shippo rolled his eyes, "My milkshake is much better."

Kagome laughed at Shippo's naïve response. Trust a kid to only think of what they want and assume it is what everyone else wants too. Shippo took a rather large slurp of his milkshake and placed it back down on the table, unaware of the chocolaty substance covering his upper lip. With another laugh Kagome leaned down and picked up his napkin, determined to get the sinfully delicious substance off of him.

As Inuyasha was watching he suddenly felt someone pull on his hair. He looked up to see a little kid looking down at him. The boy couldn't have been older than three or four and he was hanging off of the back of the booth separating their two tables. "Hey mister?"

"…Yes?" needless to say Inuyasha wasn't sure how to take this whole situation.

"Can I play with your son some time? I like your family, you guys are funny," finished the boy with a grin.

"Sano! Please tell me you are not harassing that poor family!" the mother from the other side yelled.

The little boy, now identified as Sano, just ignored her. It seemed this was a very common occurrence, "Do you have a dog? Mom says we can't get a dog until I'm responsible, whatever that means."

By this time Kagome had finished wiping off Shippo's mouth in order to look up and see a little boy hanging himself over Inuyasha's head, "You make a new friend?"

"I swear if you don't pull him down you are sleeping on the couch, husband or not!" yelled the mother's voice again. Before another word could be said a large manly hand slowly made its way up to the little boy's collar. The hand yanked the boy up off the seat as the boy's father stood up.

"Sorry about that, he tends to climb. I hope you and your family didn't mind," said the man as the boy clung to his father's body joyously without a care in the world.

Kagome shook her head happily, "No, it was no problem at all. He's adorable."

The father beamed. What parent doesn't want a complement about their children? "Thank you and I'm really sorry about that."

The father sat back down with his son in tow but not before Inuyasha heard a very distinct, "Now dear, since I did that do I still have to eat my fruit?"

He turned back towards the rest of his table in disbelief. Kagome sat their smiling, "Well wasn't he cute?"

Before he could reply their food was brought out to them.

* * *

They drove home in a quiet but comfortable silence. Kagome had somehow managed to get both of them to eat their little bowls of fruit and Inuyasha stole the last of Shippo's milkshake. As soon as they managed to make it to the car Shippo crashed. It seemed even the hyperactive little boy could only take so much. Who would have thought that one?

Kagome and Inuyasha's clothes had dried, thankfully, while they sat in the restaurant so it was a very pleasant and very dry ride home.

Although Inuyasha was driving his mind was in a completely different world. A family, _his_ _family_, that is what both the little boy and his parents had called him, Kagome and Shippo. They had called them _family_. The word he had always wanted attached to his name.

Was that what they had been today? It was, wasn't it?

They had been a family.

* * *

Firevixen73- Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review for me cause I love hearing your responses. I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far. Also, if any of you guys forgot to do the poll on my author page it would be great if you could do it for me. Thank you, I can't wait to hear your responses!


	15. Naraku Tells All

"Glad to see you joining the land of the living my friend," spoke an exuberant Miroku as the black haired man watch his friend walk in the room.

Inuyasha smirked at his long time friend, "Yes well, what can I say; the dead tend to be rather boring."

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother who was a little to…bouncy for his own good, "That was irresponsible Inuyasha. How can you ever learn to live up to our father's name when you are pulling off antics like that?"

Inuyasha smoothly sat down in the nearest office chair, completely disregarding his elder brother's comments, "Perhaps one day I'll grow up, but right now I'm too young to think about being like the old man."

Miroku's left eyebrow rose…what? Inuyasha had aspired to be like his deceased father for the better portion of his life, why the sudden change? Before Miroku could ask what the hell had happened after he crashed through that gate, the doors that Inuyasha had just walked through were burst open.

"Mutt, you're dead. How dare you take my woman like that!" screamed Kouga.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he relished in the previous day, "I guess I just don't see her as your woman you wanna-be canine."

"Not now Kouga, my brother needs to learn discipline," said Sesshomaru in his anger at being ignored.

Before Kouga could retaliate to either one of their comments Inuyasha cut him off, the boy eagerly trying to hold in the arrogant grin he had as he turned to Sesshomaru. "Hey, I know what will make Sesshomaru shut up for at least a good couple of hours. Cause I don't think I can stand you much longer."

Inuyasha reached down below him in order to grab the two boxes full of completed paper work he had finished over the week. Luckily he knew his brother, so Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would nail him to the fence for being lazy if given the chance. It was for this very reason Inuyasha had ordered his driver to haul the boxes to the office and stash them under the table.

Inuyasha almost carelessly threw the two boxes onto the table in his brother's direction, "Will this get your panties out of their knot?"

Ignoring his younger brother's comment Sesshomaru briefly glanced through the boxes in order to see what the younger had accomplished. After a few grueling seconds the elder businessman put the files down and carefully organized the other documents. Inuyasha, knowing that his brother would spend a good couple of minutes leafing through the rest of the files turned back towards Kouga.

"And as for that 'your woman' comment…I don't see your name written on her," he said smugly.

Miroku suppressed the urge to smack his forehead, oh, that was mature.

"Well then I'll fucking write it on her then, but you stay away!" yelled the more than irate Kouga.

"This is adequate Inuyasha, you are excused," spoke Sesshomaru suddenly as he placed the two boxes on the floor.

Inuyasha grumbled slightly, "Glad to know I have your blessing."

Kouga began his rant once again but Sesshomaru cut him off, "You on the other hand are beginning to get on this Sesshomaru's nerves. I find your complaining irritating."

Kouga silenced himself once he saw the stare Sesshomaru was giving him, perhaps it was best to save this argument for later.

"We have a guest, his name is Naraku and he is here for less…conventional services," said Sesshomaru once he had everyone's attention.

"God Sesshomaru, didn't know you swung that way," smirked Inuyasha.

"Quiet whelp or I'll rip out our tongue," demanded Sesshomaru.

"Been threatening that for years and I still have the ability to speak so I'm think I can say whatever the hell I want."

Miroku decided to be the sane one of the group, since no one else was, and asked the inevitable question, "Who is he? This Naraku guy?"

Sesshomaru, knowing that the man would be here any minute decided to hold off the fight with his younger sibling, "He has information on the Black Widows."

"We already have info on the Black Widows, how could there be anything that he could tell us that the cops couldn't?" asked Kouga arrogantly.

"Because the cops are idiots who are blind as well as stupid," came a smooth voice from behind them.

Sesshomaru looked up towards the now open door where a man with long black hair stood. He wore a completely black pinstriped suit that was matched with a blood red undershirt and tie. His hair fell freely around his shoulders as the man glanced from each company owner. His eye's though, there was something malicious about them as they landed on Inuyasha.

"I am Naraku and according to my informants, you have a spider problem."

Inuyasha stared skeptically at the man, "Your informants? Right…so what makes you any different than the cops?"

Naraku smirked and shut the door with his foot, "As I said, the police are buffoons that criminals of the Black Widow's caliber run around in circles for amusement. If you want to catch someone like them than you must hire someone of their own level."

"And you are?" asked Miroku.

"I am someone who has been poisoned by the Widow's as well," smirked the red eyed man dangerously.

"If you couldn't catch them when they robbed you, what makes you think you can help us?" asked Kouga.

"Perhaps you were not listening. I was never robbed by them, they just interrupt my…trade. All I wish is for them to no longer scare away my clients or interfere with my work. You are providing me with such a way to see that that happens," spoke the man calmly.

"You aren't legal…are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I am not, which is the only reason I will be able to help you. The police don't know the rules of criminal society, while I on the other hand, live and breathe by them. They have no idea who they are truly dealing with and it would be foolish to think they did."

"What can you tell us?" asked Sesshomaru.

Naraku smiled, "Everything."

* * *

Kagome smiled carelessly as she and Shippo planted a couple of rose bushes in the garden. She didn't know why but today suddenly felt…invigorating.

* * *

"Where to start," began Naraku as he scanned the room.

Sesshomaru growled, "How about from the beginning, that is where most things start is it not?"

Naraku smirked sinisterly, "But there are so many beginnings, so many to tell. A story never has just one character or one simple plot, a true story has a multitude of information to look at. There is so much. I am sure you want to deal with your current _issue _but, you cannot deal with that unless you deal with what came before it."

"What do you mean? What came before it?" asked a now very interested Kouga.

Naraku smirked, "Haven't you wondered how the Black Widow's came into existence? Why they are the way that they are? How is it that such smart and conniving women aren't working for the government, or NASA? I promise you, people like this is what companies like those _pray_ for."

"Start where it is relevant," said Sesshomaru more calmly than he thought he would. This Naraku was getting on his nerves. When the man approached him he was skeptical, but now he was just annoyed.

"It is all relevant, but I guess for your current purposes, I will start with Shadow," he said mockingly, like there was something they were missing.

"You know about Shadow's past?" came Inuyasha as he suddenly realized he wanted to know what Naraku knew.

"I am, one of the very few. There are probably only a handful of us left."

"Get started," growled Inuyasha.

Naraku walked over to a projector and pulled out what looked to be a high tech jump drive from his pocket. "I'll need the screen to get the full effect."

* * *

Ayame watched the screen before her as she surveyed the room. There was no way this man knew about Kagome's past. _She_ barely knew, this had to be some type of hoax.

* * *

The screen suddenly appeared black on the giant projection board.

"Shadow grew up normal...per say. One mother, one father, one older sister and one unborn brother. It wasn't until she was five that the criminal life became known to her. Her sister, ten at the time, decided that the civilian life wasn't for her. So, on Shadow's fifth birthday party her sister let her true nature out. She slaughtered everyone, the visiting children for instance…"

The screen suddenly came to life as a mangled and bloody picture of a five year old little boy came on the screen. It looked like his hair was originally black, but you could no longer tell because of the blood that was matted in it. The kitchen knife that was imbedded in his gut was nothing compared to the mortified look of horror on the young boys face.

"Then there was the father of course," the picture changed and what appeared to once be a grown man, was pinned to the counter, two kitchen knives were imbedded in his back, another in his thigh. Obviously the sister didn't want him getting away. The face had been hacked repeatedly though, leaving nothing but blood and slashes.

"I would show you the mother and unborn child, but, I don't think that is a sight you wish to see," spoke Naraku calmly.

"So this was her childhood? How did she get away?" asked Miroku as he tried to keep down his breakfast.

Inuyasha thought he saw a slight look of annoyance on this Naraku characters face, but he passed it off as a trick of the lights. What would he have to be annoyed about?

"I couldn't say. Supposedly she hid long enough or ran hard enough. In the end the case was passed off as a mass murderer on the loose and they pinned it on some local thug. Who after all is going to question one of the missing daughters for the slaughter," said Naraku arrogantly.

"In the end, Shadow ended up on the street, terrified that her sister would find her. For about two years she wandered, learning how to steal and cheat her way into survival. It wasn't until a year or two later that it happened…she stole from the wrong woman. It is quite funny once you think about it, a little girl was able to pick pocket the legendary Black Widow. A little girl went unnoticed. It should tell you how good your adversary truly is."

"She stole from Black Widow? And the woman didn't kill her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I assure you, if given the chance the child would have been dead on the spot. Black Widow had something she deemed very important in her pocket and was ready to rip the throat out of the person who took it. Unfortunately for Widow, Shadow had been taken two days later by an…organization. They were rounding up orphans for a little experiment. They knew that the brats wouldn't be missed by anyone and they were collecting children from all around the world."

"What was the experiment?" asked Inuyasha.

"Assassination," smirked Naraku as another picture came up. Here was where a group of children were lined up, each wearing a set of black sweats. Their hair was cut down almost to a buzz as the children stood there, looking at the man with a gun who stood before them. "The children were going to be trained on how to kill. The children were subjected to all sorts of torture, from anthrax injections to build up their immunity to bone breaking beatings where they would be forced to set their own bones back in place to prevent deformity. In the beginning there were over 400 children, by the end of the two and a half years there was only about thirty left. But these were the worthy ones."

Naraku turned to look at the men before him, watching as they digested the information. "All the others were dead by one method or another. Take one of Shadow's old cell mates for example."

He pressed a button and the screen changed once again. Though this time instead of a picture an actual clip was presented. There was a cell, though it seemed worse than any cell Inuyasha had ever seen. There were no windows, no bars, no nothing. All that was there were two blankets and a cemented in metal bench. Inside the room were two children who curled up next to the walls, huddling in their blankets.

Suddenly, six guards stepped into the tiny room. In a language Inuyasha didn't know the first man pushed the gun up to each of the children's heads and lead them out the electronic door. The camera followed them for a good few twists and turns until they were led to a room with a large empty fish tank. It wasn't until the children were thrown into the glass container that the chains at the bottom of the tank were seen. Guards jumped in and strapped the children to the bottom on the glass floor.

The girl on the left, at least Inuyasha thought it was a girl, it was hard to tell with their hair cropped the way it was, made a shift in her stance. Almost immediately the gun fire started, the bullets being imbedded into the ground where her foot had rested. A different guard spoke this time, and luckily he spoke English.

"No moving scum," came the voice.

As soon as the guards were out of the glass case the water came. The tubes that connected to the case began pumping in water. Slowly the glass case filled, the girls still trapped to the bottom.

The guards voice came back, "We are going to work on our underwater exercises now. Your time will be three minutes."

The bright red digital clock then started its countdown.

Inuyasha watched as the two girls tried their hardest to stay conscious in the water. He could see the other girl, the one on the right, as she tried to swim upward but she was immediately pulled back down by the chain. He watched as the timer slowly ticked away, revealing at least another minute of this torture.

The girl who couldn't have been much older than Rin suddenly lost her breath, bubbles made their way from her mouth. The girl who had almost been shot earlier turned to her companion and yanked on her chains, trying to get to her friend. The girl yanked and pulled, kicking the glass to try and make a crack to lower the water level.

"Sir, the girl isn't going to make it," came another voice.

"Keep it going!" he yelled.

The girl on the left turned towards her friend and swam over to her, placing her small mouth on the other girls, trying to give her the air in her lungs.

Suddenly the timer rang and the water drained. Both girls lay there panting on the ground as soon as they were able to get their head above water.

The main English speaking officer took the gun from one of the surrounding men and aimed it at the poor girl who could hold her breath, "Onigumo doesn't tolerate weakness."

A sounding shot went off and the girl flew backwards, her eyes open and bloodshot as liquid red ran down her chest.

The scene on the screen went back to black, "The girl who made it was our very own Shadow, she had tried to save her friend but I guess it didn't matter."

After the initial shock of what he had just seen set in, that no, he was not watching a horror movie, Inuyasha turned towards Naraku, "Who is Onigumo."

"The man who funded the operation. Don't fret, he is long dead. Black Widow took care of him years ago," came Naraku's reply.

"What happened next?" asked Miroku.

Naraku snickered, "After a couple of years like that Black Widow finally got her lead and tracked down the facility. She released most of the children and took Shadow with her."

"Most of the children?" asked Kouga.

Naraku smiled, "A little less than half were not deemed worthy for society. They had become absolutely mad throughout the training, killing anything they could get their hands on. I saw pictures as well as heard stories, from what I could tell these children were absolutely feral. They were un-savable."

"And Shadow?" asked Inuyasha.

"Almost killed Widow the first time she saw the woman. You have to realize that adults were a large source of fear for the girl at the time. She couldn't remember the last time one of them hadn't tried to hurt her. She ran from Widow for a good two weeks, somehow evading the woman. Finally Widow caught up to her and forced her to reveal the location of everything she had stolen before the initial capture," finished Naraku like the rest of the story was not important.

"And then Shadow and Widow joined forces right? The other two came later?" asked Miroku.

"More or less, there were of course insignificant details that I will not elaborate on but yes, that is virtually the end," said Naraku calmly.

"Damn, you have to wonder what Widow wanted to badly that she would hunt down an orphan pick pocket for over two years for. That must have been some type of overpriced bling," spoke Kouga with a low whistle.

Naraku smiled, "I assure you, it wasn't something Shadow could have pawned, or she would have sold it for food. No, this particular object had more of a sentimental value for Widow than anything else."

Inuyasha stopped to look at the man in question, "Wait, you know what it was?"

"Yes, I actually have a copy of the very elusive object. Mind you, I had to break into your house to get it."

Inuyasha stared angrily at the red eyed man, "My house? What would I have that Widow wanted?"

Naraku shook his head as he smiled, "No one ever told you? I'm surprised; I guess I figured it would have been leaked to you somehow. Apparently I was wrong." Slowly Naraku pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "You see Inuyasha; you and your father were what Widow was so dead set on getting back from Shadow."

Naraku turned the piece of paper around only to reveal not a black piece of parchment, or something with writing on it, but instead a picture. On it was a very happy three person family. A little boy who was standing between his two parents, smiling happily. On his right was a tall handsome man who looked lovingly at his wife and child. On the left of the boy was a beautiful woman with midnight black hair and violet colored eyes.

Inuyasha stuttered as he looked at the picture, "That's impossible."

"No actually, it isn't. While Widow was undercover she made the mistake of falling in love with her target. Soon Widow became known as the wife of your father, and the mother to you. I suppose she was happy with that life, from what I know you kept her busy enough. She gave up everything, her title, her skill, her life's work. It wasn't until you were older and attacked by an old adversary of hers that your father told her to leave. Apparently he thought that your mother's old life was affecting yours, which by all reality it was. There had been numerous attacks on you, this was just the first she was unable to keep from him," Naraku looked around the room carefully surveying the faces of those around him.

"She never left you though. She kept constant tabs on you. The longest she went without seeing you was a month, not that you or your father knew of course. After your father threw her out she became a walking zombie, all she did was kill those that had threatened you throughout the years. You were officially off limits, which is why I find it odd that the women that she trained and hired are after you. They have no reason, especially Shadow. After being recruited the first thing she was trained on was your protection. It is rather intriguing," he finished, more so to himself than anyone else.

He walked over to the window, "I've gone over it a thousand times in my head but it makes no sense! They have no reason to be here. That sword is nothing to them!"

Inuyasha was still staring at the picture Naraku had laid down on the counter. His mother was Widow? His caring, loving mother was a killer? "My-my mother is Widow?"

Naraku turned back towards his audience, "_Was_ your mother, she died some years ago. Protecting you actually."

Inuyasha stood up in his seat furiously, "What?"

"She died. Killed. Blown to pieces most likely. Do you not remember? It was about three and a half weeks after your graduation. You and your father were kidnapped; no one knew what had happened. Your plane went out of radar and mysteriously vanished. It was all over the news so of course Widow saw it. She knew it was a trap, she knew that you and your father were just bait for her but she foolishly went anyways. Mothers are irrational and illogical that way," mocked Naraku.

"Shadow immediately tracked your mother down when she saw the broadcasting. In fact, Shadow was the one who got _you_ out of the complex. Widow took your father, and Shadow grabbed the unconscious you. Though with all the men stationed throughout the building Shadow and Widow were immediately separated. They knew they had to hurry, the man who had kidnapped you had set a bomb and they had to get out of the building before it went off. Shadow jumped through a widow with you in her arms, Widow was not so lucky. She was furious about what had happened and went after the kidnapper herself, thinking she had time before the bomb went off. She had obviously miscalculated," finished Naraku while staring at Inuyasha.

"So now you know what I know. Mind telling me what I want to know?" asked Naraku.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why the Black Widows are here. There is some reason, the sword isn't enough. They would never betray Widow's memory like that. So what exactly has Shadow told you?" asked a now very demanding informant.

"…She said she was here for the sword," said Inuyasha angrily.

"Anything else?" he asked.

Inuyasha quickly remembered the conversation that he and Shadow had. Yes, there was something else. She had said that she was here for revenge, but Inuyasha was starting to think that the revenge was not against him. Then who could it be against? "No, she didn't say anything else. I wish I could tell you more," Inuyasha finished.

"Fine then," said Naraku with newfound composure, "Sesshomaru has my number if you remember anything else."

* * *

Ayame tapped into the wire she made that was placed in Sango's earring as she revealed what this Naraku character had just said. Perhaps it was time for another group meeting.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were calmly eating dinner when it happened. All four of them had been repeatedly going over the story Naraku had told them. It was inconceivable that Inuyasha's mother had been Widow. The woman had always been so gentle, so forgiving…so motherly. Was it true? The timing fit, the story did as well, but could that had really of been what had happened?

If that was true then why were the three of them there? Sure, Inuyasha had been the only one to meet Shadow and her two accomplices had yet to show their faces but everyone knew they were watching. Did the women know about Naraku? About what he had said?

"Holy shit that was close," came a panting voice to the right as a door closed.

Rin immediately perked up, "Auntie Kagome said a bad word!"

Kagome turned around to face the owners of the house, "Sometimes it's appropriate," she said calmly while glancing through all the windows.

"You do know you are interrupting our dinner woman," said Sesshomaru while taking another sip of his soup.

Kagome's eye's narrowed, "The girl I had help me with today's dinner spit in your soup."

The soup in the overconfident mans mouth was immediately spit back into the bowl as Rin giggled at her father's funny face, "Daddy, don't worry, I didn't spit in the soup. It was just a bit a drool."

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and then back at dish before him. He loved his daughter, but not that much. Sesshomaru very discretely pushed the bowl away.

Rin started to giggle again and then looked at her Aunt, "You were right Aunt Kagome, he did believe me!"

Kagome absentmindedly nodded her head while looking out the various windows.

"Oh Kagome!" came a voice from the kitchen.

The others watched as Kagome swung around to face the kitchen door, her skin as pale as any old fashion ghost from the horror films. Without a moment's notice the woman lifted the table cloth and ducked under the wooden table. It wasn't even a few seconds later that Sango stepped through the doorway. She immediately turned a bright shade of red when she saw who was in the room.

"Umm…I'm sorry, just looking for Kagome," came her smooth response.

"Why?" asked Kouga. Even he was getting the hint that Kagome did not want to be found. She was a grown woman hiding under the dinner table; he was thinking that spoke for itself.

"Her friend is here from college, something about catching up since they haven't seen each other," smirked Sango.

Inuyasha didn't know why but he had the distinct impression that he was missing something.

Before anyone could say another word something extraordinary happened. Sesshomaru smiled. It was never good when Sesshomaru smiled. That usually promised death, or a loss of limb. Almost immediately he reached down underneath the table cloth and pulled out a hysterical beauty.

"It seems this Sesshomaru has magically found her," he spoke calmly while taking a sip of his water with his other hand.

Kagome looked at the firm hand that was still holding onto her upper arm. She glared at it fiercely like it would somehow make a difference and time would reverse itself. She then turned her attention to the owner of said hand, "Did the great and almightily Sesshomaru just start a war with me?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "So you admit my superiority?"

Kagome looked at him again, sizing him up like one would a fellow warrior. After a few seconds she nodded her head absentmindedly, "I like you. Rin, I approve of your choice for a father."

Rin clapped her hands enthusiastically, "Oh me too, I think I made a very good choice. The other day he even played Barbie's with me!"

Kagome pulled her arm out of Sesshomaru's grasp as she looked at him, "I'm still going to get you back though. You have no idea what you have just unleashed."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "She is an old friend is she not?"

"Kaggie baby!" screamed a voice to the left.

From the other doorway came a tall six foot three man in dark blue jeans and a bright red and pink T-shirt. Was that pink eye shadow?

"We are going to have so much fun tonight, we are going to all the best clubs and you are getting laid if I have drug you," came the man's very bouncy voice.

Kagome had to resist the urge to smack her forehead, "Hello Jankotsu."

"Forget the hello's and go get dressed, I haven't seen you since we broke into that old warehouse for our graduation party. Get something sexy on or I do a makeshift change with what you have on. I'm thinking naked down main street!" he said enthusiastically.

"As great as that sounds…I have work in the morning," came her not so confident reply.

"Take it off, Kaede will have it covered," came Sesshomaru's same emotionless voice.

Kagome swung in her boss's brother's direction, "Rin, has daddy every told you where babies come from?"

If Sesshomaru's seat wouldn't have had arm chairs Kagome was positive the man would have fallen out of his chair.

"No, daddy has never told Rin that," came her reply, the young girl turned towards her Aunt, "Where do they come from?"

Kagome smirked as she saw Sesshomaru attempt to get out of his chair in time in order to stop her, "Why, they come from sex Rin."

The great and almighty Sesshomaru had officially fallen out of his chair.

"What's sex?" she asked just as innocently.

Jankotsu cut in, "Sex is the most wonderful thing to ever reach mind kind little girl. It is marvelous!"

"But what is it?" she probed.

"I think you should ask your daddy that one," Kagome turned her attention to the silver haired man who was looking at her in a petrified manor, all the while sitting on the floor.

"Did your daddy tell you about it?" asked Rin.

Jankotsu once again cut in, "No, Kagome's parents never really spoke to her about it. Magazines and movies helped with that explanation though I'm sure. Then by the time she was having it, and they would have had the guts to talk to her about it, well they weren't exactly around."

Kagome didn't hesitate in sending a glare in Jankotsu's direction. Was that what he was here about? He wanted to talk to her about her parents? Why the sudden desire? Then it clicked, Naraku had stopped by hadn't he? Ayame must have over heard and called Jankotsu. Well, Naraku certainly didn't take his time now did he? She had been expecting at least another couple of weeks before he managed the nerve to show his face.

"Aunt Kagome doesn't have any parents?" asked a now flabbergasted Rin. It seemed she didn't understand how that was possible.

"No, our sexy little girl here has been taking care of herself for way to long. All the more reason to find some rich bastard to marry her off to," spoke the flamboyant man before them.

Then he frowned, "Then again, you never were one to go after someone for their money. That was more along the lines of your sister. Speaking of the she-devil, what number is she on now?"

Kagome frowned, "I wouldn't know. I don't exactly talk to her you know," Kagome then turned to Rin, knowing Jank wouldn't hold his tongue when it came to language just because a little kid was around. It seemed like he was hell bent on having this conversation in front of Inuyasha as well. Just great, her identity was going to be blown for sure if this continued. "There is a new batch of snicker doodles in your Uncle's office. I put them in there for desert but you finished before he did, so I'm thinking you should get them."

Rin immediately jumped out of her chair and ran through the door, intent on eating every last cookie.

Kagome turned back to her friend, "Do we have to do this here? Inuyasha is kind of my boss."

"Good, he should know how screwed up his employee's and their families are. And you aren't any help with your sister either. I have a pool going with how many husbands she'll end up having before someone catches her and I can't win it if her own baby sister doesn't even keep tabs on her now can I? Anyways, I'm just making sure we aren't in the same town as the Wicked Witch of the Waste. Sometimes I have to wonder though, how you two are related," he walked over to Inuyasha's side of the table and picked up his glass of wine, effectively taking a sip, "it's just, she is such a whore. And then of course there is you, you who breaks up with a guy when he buys her expensive things because she takes it as him saying she can't take care of herself."

Kagome rubbed her temples, "What do you really want Jankotsu? Do you need money or something? Loose another bet? God knows you have gambling issues."

"Actually…I'm here for a little family reunion if you must know," he said while rolling his eye's, as if he would rather have his teeth pulled.

Kagome stopped mid rub as she took in what he had just said…family reunion? Kagome's eyes went wide as the situation dawned on her. They didn't!

"Ayame! Get your stupid ass over here!" she suddenly screamed.

Suddenly a vibrant and very familiar red head came bouncing through the door, "Hey Kagome."

Kagome glared at her friend while she spoke to Jankotsu, "Get in the car Jank, I'll be there in a minute."

The man in hot pink quickly walked over to the furious maid and pecked her on the cheek with a kiss, but a serious undertone laced his words, "Seriously Kag's, she was just worried." With that said he gracefully took another sip of wine, put the glass down and walked out the door.

Kagome immediately turned to her comrade, "That was low, even for you."

The girl, whom everyone was guessing was Ayame, narrowed her eyes, "You need to talk to someone about this."

"No really, I don't," growled the woman. With that said Kagome stomped out of the dinning room and into the kitchen, Ayame quickly on her heals. As soon as the door shut, two other maids who had entered the room, aside from Sango, immediately grabbed the remote and switched the television that was hidden behind the large cabinet doors on. Once they were set up the two immediately switched the channel to the security system, eventually finding the right room.

Soon Ayame and a furious Kagome were on the screen.

"I don't want to hear it Ayame," said Kagome as she tried to leave the room again but Ayame dashed in front of her effectively blocking the exit.

"I looked up the records, this week is the anniversary of your parent's death. If anyone can understand that it is Jank and Bank. God knows those two are like older brothers to you," argued Ayame.

"Shut it. You went behind my back Ayame and that is just wrong," said Kagome in a strangely even tone.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you go through this week alone? Forgive me for calling the two people in the world who understand what it's like to go through…well, what you have been through," she countered.

"What? Jank who thinks the nearest guy is my solution or Bank, who thinks I should join a nunnery? Oh, I'm loving my options. You had no right to do what you did and now I'm officially angry. In case you haven't noticed I'm fine. I haven't cried over it for a very long time and I don't plan on starting now," said Kagome again, in the same tone.

Ayame shrieked, "How can you be so calm? How can you stand your life?"

Kagome took in a long breath before she managed to speak again, "You accept it and move on. Nothing changes by sitting around and crying about it. Besides, it wasn't like I lost them when I was young okay? I was practically an adult when the accident happened so it's not like I didn't understand the situation alright?"

It looked like the red head was about to counter that point when she suddenly stopped and looked around the room a few times.

"Look, I'll go out with the boys tonight okay? You did go to all the trouble of bringing them here after all. I'll dance with a few guys to appease Jank and then I'll let Bank beat them up at the end of the night. It's a win-win situation," sighed Kagome as she attempted to rub her head again, "but never do this again alright. I'm a big girl and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Ayame nodded, "Fine, but you can't blame me for being worried."

Kagome sent another glare, "Yes I can."

With that she turned around and headed back towards what everyone supposed was her room.

The first maid immediately turned off the screen when they saw Ayame's figure walking back towards the door, "Shit, she's really mad at me," they heard her say as she walked into the door.

Sango walked up to the red head, "She'll get over it, it sounds like you were just trying to be a good friend."

"Thanks, and sorry about ruining dinner for everyone. I should have known not to interfere, Kagome is always really…quiet when it comes to her family," said Ayame as she looked around the room in an apologetic manner, "I still stand by what I did though."

Her eye's met with Kouga, "How's that roommate of yours doing?" she smirked.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled, almost immediately forgetting the current situation.

"You know to the dog breed that is a term of endearment," she said while her smile grew even larger.

"You fuc-" but he was cut off at the sound of Rin's melodious voice.

"I saved you one Uncle Inuyasha!" and then she came, running into the dining area with a very large cookie in hand. She ran over to her uncle, handed him the cookie, turned around and then frowned. She looked back at her dad, "Aunt Kagome is gone, where is she?"

Ayame quickly caught the attention of the little girl, "Kagome is spending the night with her brothers. It has been a wile since they hung out."

Rin's face made a large 'o' like face, "That's good, I would be really lonely without a daddy. When did they go away?" she asked quietly, like there was something wrong with what she was asking.

Ayame's face made a strained smile as she paused a bit, contemplating, "Right before the beginning of school, sophomore year of high school. There was some lunatic driver, hit and run."

The same disbelieving face was made by the little girl.

Ayame turned back towards the three maids in the room, "Are you sure that she has the morning off tomorrow?"

Sango stepped up, "I'll cover for it, don't worry."

Ayame smiled, "Thanks, I'll have her back in the morning some time. That is if Bank lets her come back. He was furious when he found out she was working, he just loves taking care of her. He will probably spend the whole night trying to talk her into quitting, moving in with him and having her treated like a princess. I swear, he takes 'older protective brother' to a whole new level."

With that said Ayame winked at Kouga, who growled back at her, and she walked out the door.

As awkward as it was, the host of the dinner, that being Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku all felt rather thankful for their interruption. It was somewhat refreshing hearing a story about Kagome's life, the woman whom had made her way into each of their hearts. Hell, even Sesshomaru felt comfortable enough to banter with her. As horrible as it was to lose parents, as they all knew, it was nice for some insight.

At least she hadn't lost her sister in the car crash, and at least she hadn't lost them in the brutal type of manner as Shadow had.

* * *


	16. Attacked

The sensual sound of the music barely reached her ears as she took another sip of her water, her somewhat brother staring at her from across the booth.

The unspoken staring match continued until finally the man spoke, "I don't like him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You don't like anyone."

He put down his drink in order to look at Kagome properly, he did after all have a proper glare to give, "That's not true, I like Sango and Ayame."

"A fact that was not true until recently. I'm guessing the opinion changed when they called you," Kagome glanced to her left to see her other brother dancing with some guy that apparently hadn't figured out Jankotsu wasn't a girl yet.

"They encouraged you to put yourself in unnecessary danger, I was being cautious. Inuyasha on the other hand-" but he was cut off.

"Has nothing to do with this argument and you know it."

Bankotsu and Kagome continued their battle of glares across their booth.

After a few minutes of hard core staring Bank finally gave, "He's Widow's son, you are playing with fire."

"I know what I am doing," she countered.

"Do you? Ayame told me the plan," she tried to interrupt but was cut off, "and Sango confirmed it. What even makes you think it will work? That you'll come out unscathed?"

She quickly shut up when she realized she couldn't lie her way out of this. He always was the one person she couldn't pull one over on. She honestly didn't know what to say about him being here. This was the last thing she had expected. Bank and Jank knew her to well to be here with her. "I can take care of myself."

Bank rolled his eyes, "I know my baby sister, I am well aware of how well you can take care of yourself. You were trained for that…it's your heart I am worried about."

"Widow did not-" but again she was cut off.

"Widow trained you for her own purposes. I owe the woman everything and I would never deny that, but she trained you for more than the protection of her son and you won't get anywhere denying it," he said as he took another shot.

Kagome turned her water with her straw, "It's not like tha-" but she stopped mid sentence. Her eyes snapped open as the situation made itself known to her. A ringing sounded throughout her ears, a ringing she knew very well. Kagome's right hand immediately reached for the ruby earring on her ear. It was their emergency signal. The tone sounded through the jewelry the person wore, warning them of crisis mode. Sango wore hers on her wrist, Ayame wore a ring, and Kagome's device was embedded in her earring.

"Something's wrong, we're going to have to finish this talk later," she said quickly as she downed her water in one gulp.

Bank was immediately by her side, "Fuck no, I'm coming with. We are not done talking about this."

He pulled his left hand up to his mouth and made a whistling sound with his finger, "Jank and I are both coming."

Immediately Jank was by her side, "This better be big cause I was having fun screwing with that gu-"

"Something is wrong at the house. Suit up if you insist on coming," she turned towards both of them, "but this is my mission. Do not screw this up for me."

* * *

Ayame furiously typed in the emergency code into her computer. Kagome had to get here right away. After rolling over to the appropriate server she headed back over to her main computer. Here was where she could do the most help, she just hoped Kagome was in the right state of mind to answer.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting with Rin when it happened. Rin, half asleep, was trying to finish her cartoon. It was about some little rabbit and its friend who were trying to find someone Inuyasha could care less about, but he would put up with it for the little girl in his lap.

The doorbell rang. Quietly Inuyasha scooted his niece over to the side so he could see who was at the door at such a late hour. He was kind of hoping it was Maten since he had said if he came up with anything new he would stop by. After silently shutting the door he made his way down the hall. While he doubted he would reach the door before the servants he would still like to be prepared.

After checking the hallway and being assured the guest was in the drawing room, though it was a woman, not a man, he quickly headed in that direction. He had to wonder who would be heading over to his house this late at night. It could not have been Kikyo since the butler did not know her, which narrowed down his options.

He stopped in his tracks when he pushed open the door. A maid was on the floor rolled into a ball, clutching her stomach in pain. The woman standing above her was dressed in a floral half length kimono, her hair up in decorated shop sticks, her lips painted bright red.

"What?" he stuttered.

She turned her gaze towards Inuyasha as a creek sounded through the floorboards. As soon as she saw him a wicked grin adorned her face, "The man of the hour." She looked down towards the maid on the floor, "I was bored and felt that you were taking too long."

"What did you-" he started but could not finish thanks to the gun pointing at his head.

"Hope you don't mind, but I am going to kill you now."

The gun that was four yards away from him fired and he felt blinding pain through his right shoulder as he tried to dodge. It was like the very bone in his shoulder had shattered upon impact, leaving his arm limp in its current state. Without thought he fell to the floor in agony as his hand immediately went to the gushing wound in an attempt to ease the pain.

Briefly he pulled his hand away in order to alleviate some of the pressure as he sat there on the floor. He looked at his callous hand. He couldn't see a patch of skin anywhere since his hand was already coated in the thick liquid running down his arm.

"You are faster than you look, though I guess it is in your blood," came the woman's voice.

Inuyasha managed to look at her one more time as she held the gun once again. He watched as the black contraption was raised to his temple, resting in her deceivingly delicate hand. He was going to die. The thought suddenly struck him in the gut, harder than any bullet the woman could have thrown at him. He was going to die. He was never going to see his bastard brother again, or any of his friends. The bitch would probably kill all of them as well. God, she'd probably kill Rin too.

Kagome's face was suddenly at the forefront of his mind. He'd never see her again. He'd never _fight_ with her again. She'd probably get another job, never to think about him either. She'd end up married with kids to some bastard who would never appreciate her like she should be. Like _he_ could. With that one mental image he felt a sudden burst of anger overwhelm him.

He watched as the woman moved her finger towards the trigger.

He was not going to let this happen. As if on reflexes alone he inched his foot to the side in order to properly hook his ankle around the door. Once given the change he kicked as hard as he could, hoping the brute force would be enough to throw the woman off balance.

Inuyasha watched as the door swung and hit the woman straight on, knocking her off balance enough to give him the proper time to get up. Inuyasha swung forwards and tried to reach for the gun but the woman was faster. She lunged forwards as well, causing the weapon to be pushed under the couch where it would remain useless.

"Fucking creed!" she yelled furiously. She woman pulled one of the metal chopsticks out of her hair. This quickly revealed the long needle like dagger. Inuyasha rolled to the side as the furious woman tried with all her strength to stab him. Even injured his reflexes were still in play. He managed to roll away but had to immediately jump when she threw the other one at his head. Inuyasha watched as the needle like dagger imbedded itself in the wall not a foot in front of his face.

He turned to see the woman's hair falling in front of her face, the black tendrils reaching just above her shoulder blades now that they were released.

Before another weapon could be thrown a large booming noise permeated the house.

The woman looked towards the direction of the sound, "Shit".

Inuyasha took advantage of the situation and immediately turned to run in the direction.

He heard the woman's furious yell but didn't care. He did not even feel the wound in his right shoulder, he did not even feel the shattered bones. He did hear the yell of his older brother though.

Inuyasha threw open the door and immediately turned around to shove a chair underneath the door handle in order to block the entrance. As soon as his makeshift lock was in place the door started to rattle.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha swung around to find his two friends facing him, dirt and rubble dusting their clothes. He looked around briefly to find that he was in one of the ballrooms his father had commissioned for his mother, "Some bitch is out there trying to fucking-"

Another door swung open and the boys were immediately on guard. Fortunately Sesshomaru was the one to come through the door. He had two or three cuts on his face, but his lower right arm was slashed and bloodied. Though Sesshomaru was not who anyone was paying attention to, it was the still sleeping little girl in his arms.

Inuyasha was immediately there, "What happened to you?"

"Some freak attacked us, but I was able to get both of us out," finished Sesshomaru as Kouga took Rin out of his arms. "I wrapped my sweatshirt around her ears to try to block out the noise. This is the last thing I want her waking up to."

Miroku immediately sat his two injured friends down in order to properly look at their wounds.

Inuyasha howled as Miroku tore up his shirt into strips and tied the cloth tightly around his arm. After the pain subsided Inuyasha growled, "So there are two of them?"

Another blasting noise was heard as they all looked towards the door that Sesshomaru came through. Out stepped the same woman Inuyasha had met earlier, but there was someone with her. He was short, maybe five seven, but his hair was white and his eyes were red.

"Seems we will have to hurry Kagura," spoke the albino.

"Shut up brat, this is your fault," spoke the woman now identified as Kagura.

Another boom was heard but this one shook the whole floor. They all covered their eyes and ears as the blast became louder. Inuyasha could feel the fragments off wood and wall attacking his body. When the blast was over he looked up to see a woman in a black leather body suit standing before him as she walked over the rubble.

Her hair was in a high pony tail and her gloves were tipped in a bright hot pink. Aside from that her outfit looked the same as Shadows.

The woman surveyed the situation and looked at the two intruders who by now were in defensive positions, "I have a better idea, why don't the _both_ of you shut up."

The albino spoke first, "Amazon, how nice to see you."

The woman grimaced, "Get out of this house Hakudoshi."

"Now Amazon, we only wanted to play," he snickered.

Kagura spoke next, "Two on one Amazon, bow out before we split you in two."

Amazon crouched in a defensive position as well, "Not on your life."

"He's just a creed, what does he matter to you?" asked Kagura.

It seemed Amazon was done with questions since the next thing anyone knew she had launched a handful of bombs she had grabbed from her pocket at the two assassins. They of course dodged but the blast was big enough to create a large hole in the floor, one which they would not be able to cross easily.

Amazon immediately ran over to the five targets. Without hesitation she grabbed the little girl from Kouga's grip, "There is a sleeping oxidant being released into the air, which is why she hasn't woken up. She was close to the vents so she managed to get a full blast of it. They plan on torching the place when they are done with you four. Virus is working on breaking the code that they have set as a protection measure but in the mean time we need to get you outside."

Miroku grabbed Amazon's arm, "What is going on?"

"Would you really like me to answer that right now? At this very second? It's a rather long explanation," she snipped.

A very familiar weapon flew past them as Amazon dodged to the side. They turned around just in time to see Kagura making her way across the rubble opening thanks to Hakudoshi's throwing strength.

The woman landed in front of them with a slight roll, "Ready to die?"

Amazon took her stance, "What if I just gave you the perv?"

Without warning a crashing noise was heard. Everyone looked just in time to see a black clad figure come tumbling through the now broken stainless steel windows. The woman landed on her feet and Inuyasha felt himself sigh in some sort of relief when Shadow's gaze met his own.

"Now Amazon, you know he's your favorite," snickered Shadow.

Amazon huffed, "_That_ is not _even_ funny."

Hakudoshi pulled out a twelve inch blade from its holder on his hip, "A dual with the great Shadow, this is my lucky day."

Shadow grinned at him, "Not many people consider their first class trip to hell their lucky day, but sure, we'll go with it." No words were spoken after that, jus the quick drawing of her own blade as the two immediately went head to head.

Amazon turned her attention back towards Kagura, "Ready to die?"

"I'm the best Amazon, I am not easily beat," countered Kagura.

Amazon looked back over at Inuyasha, "Yet he managed to get away."

Kagura looked furious at the comment and charged at Amazon full force. Amazon blocked the attack with a surprise blade that came from the forearm of her suit. Kagura attacked again with a dagger that had previously been hidden by the guarder on her dress. Amazon, realizing the situation reached aimlessly behind her where she felt an empty chair. She quickly yanked the object over her head and crashed it on top of Kagura's body.

Kagura immediately met the floor, but the woman was determined. She struggled to get back up but not before Amazon reached forwards and stuffed a handful of dust like powder into her mouth. Amazon immediately jumped back and kicked Kagura towards the previously made hole. Kagura, with the last of her strength, managed to catch herself and land not a foot away from the edge.

"Creed," yelled Kagura as she tried to breath.

"This creed just killed you, you remember that as you face all those people you've massacred on your way down to hell," spat Amazon viciously.

"You're going down with me, by the time you decipher the code we will have had enough poison pumping into this place long enough that everyone in here is dead unless given the antidote," struggled Kagura as she tried to sit up, but Amazon's dust was taking effect. You would be blind not to notice the blood gushing out of the woman's mouth.

Amazon smiled, "Your insane if you think Virus isn't at this very moment breaking your little password, or at very least directing the poison to the outside."

"Fuc-" she tried while reaching out, it seemed in order to have one last swing at Amazon, but she missed. Her arm went limp as she hit the ground, her body went cold.

Amazon immediately turned back towards the targets. Instinctually she picked Rin back up and held the girl to her chest. Amazon pressed her pointer and middle finger against Rin's pulse on her neck as she took in beats per minute.

Sesshomaru was immediately by her side, "Is she going to be alright?"

Amazon continued counting.

Sesshomaru looked around in a frenzy when the woman did not answer, "You said it was a sleeping agent."

Amazon growled as her concentration was lost. She was not a medic by any means. This meant she was going to have to start over, "Of course I told you it was a sleeping agent, I did not need you panicking on me."

Sesshomaru's grip was around her upper arm within seconds, "Is my daughter going to be okay?"

Amazon looked at him, "I'm no doctor but I _think_ her pulse is regular."

He growled, "You think?!"

Amazon immediately turned on him, "You're the doctor in case you did not remember. I know it has been a while since your residency but I think you would know better than me."

"I-" he stopped when he knew he had nothing to say to that. His father had always wanted him to be a doctor, he had always wanted to be one, but he had given it up when his father had died. He did not know why, he just could not get himself to care about helping people when the people he had wanted to save could not be helped.

Inuyasha, after realizing that he was never going to get another chance like this turned towards Amazon, "What is a creed?"

While they could only see part of her face through the mask they could still see the agitation on her face. She appeared ready to throw something.

"The woman Kagura, she called both you and me a creed," he tried again.

"Yeah, she always was a bitch…A creed is someone with at least one parent who is…like us. They aren't normal civilians. It is meant to be derogatory when you call someone that. It is essentially calling them out on how good they will never be since they have a family reputation to live up to," spat Amazon.

A light tapping noise was heard as they turned their attention back towards Shadow and Hakudoshi. Silently they watched as Shadow leaped over the hole and towards her companion. They looked over to see a struggling Hakudoshi trying to stand.

"Virus has taken care of the poison, how is the girl?" she asked while walking over.

"Alive, she's going to need to flush out the poison though," said Amazon while looking at her leader.

"Oh, the whore needs to look after the little girl, always the little girl," tried Hakudoshi for one last fight.

Inuyasha looked over to see the albino had a slash across his throat and deep cuts all throughout his torso. How was this guy standing let alone talking?

"Shut up you crazy sadist!" yelled Amazon in her fury.

"Oh I already know I'm crazy, I've known that for a while. At least I admit it unlike the two of you," he said while coughing up blood.

Shadow picked up Rin and held the girl in her arms while pulling something out of her back pouch, "I cut your throat so I wouldn't have to hear you talk."

He coughed again but it seemed nothing was going to stop him, "Did you miss it? Holding her in your arms? It has been a while hasn't it? Or maybe you were one of those mothers that never held their children?"

All four men immediately looked at Shadow, their gazes filled with disbelief and wonder. Was Shadow…Rin's mother? That was impossible! The woman had died of a drug overdose last year!

"Oh, they don't know? Figures…" he laughed. Quickly he rested against a nearby pile of rocks. "Your little girl was raised by the women who are currently robbing you. After you knocked up that crack whore they paid the woman three million dollars to stay clean while pregnant and then hand the baby over to them, never to be heard of again after that. When the brat was born they raised her for an entire year before they handed her over to the likes of you. Apparently, you weren't responsible enough for a baby at the time."

Amazon had heard enough. She silently picked up one of Kagura's weapons and hurled it across the makeshift gorge, immediately making impact. They watched as Hakudoshi curled over while trying to pull the weapon out from his stomach, but he was too injured to really do anything about it.

He looked at Shadow one more time, "You always did look out for him didn't you? I guess you figured the best way to give him back a family was to bring his brother back from his depression, and you did that through a kid. You saved Sesshomaru and in doing so saved Inuyasha…That bitch of a mentor of yours would be so fucking proud…"

Slowly the man's eyes closed, his breathing stopped and his blood ran dry.

Shadow sunk to her feet and placed the small read pill into Rin's mouth. She titled the little girls head back as Shadow made Rin swallow.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Saving her life. This will destroy any toxin she has in her body, but she will still need to rest. Probably about three days for the maximum effect. Without this pill and without rest she may have permanent lung damage so don't let her out of bed," Shadow looked up at her partner, "We are going to need to follow their trail before it gets cold."

Amazon stood up and dusted her clothes while watching Shadow hand Rin off to Sesshomaru, "Right, gotta find who hired them. I get it."

Shadow stood up but not before Inuyasha could grab her hand and pull himself up towards her level, "You raised Rin?"

Shadow looked at Inuyasha for a few minutes before answering him, "Yes."

Then she turned around and yanked the chair from the door, effectively unblocking it. Amazon was quickly behind her as they made their way through the partly blasted open door. Before they had entirely walked out of sight Shadow turned around to face Inuyasha properly, "Don't get yourself killed while we're gone. It's no fun stealing from a dead man."

Before anyone could answer the two walked out the door.

Sesshomaru held his daughter closer to his chest, determined to never let her go.

* * *

Kagome sat in a black Cadillac truck in the middle of a deserted parking lot. Bank looked at her questioningly, "I take it back," he started, "this will work."

Kagome nodded as she looked absentmindedly out the window.

"But I don't take back the comment about you getting hurt."

Kagome did not say anything to that. There really was not anything she could say after all, she knew he was right.

* * *

Sesshomaru had placed Rin in her room hours ago, determined to watch her until his body gave out. Absentmindedly he glanced out the window just in time to see the sun rising. Apparently, it was a new day.

"Sesshomaru, you have to leave her some time," stated Inuyasha as he walked into the very pink room with various drawings posted onto the walls.

"No I don't," argued Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha pulled up a pink boa covered kiddy chair where he was maybe a foot off the ground while sitting on it, "Yeah, you do."

"…They raised her."

Inuyasha looked over at his niece, "I guess so."

"They were right not to give me her right away. I would have been horrible at raising her. I have no patience for children. By the time I had her she slept through the night and was off a bottle. She hardly cried and would sit in my office while I made phone calls, content with the sound of my voice," he began, "if they would have given me before that…I would have sent her away somewhere that she couldn't bother me."

Inuyasha had nothing to say, he could not picture his life without Rin.

"Maybe they should have kept her," said Sesshomaru solemnly.

"What the fuck? You did not just say that Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha as he realized his brothers words.

"I am not an ideal father Inuyasha. I do not pay attention to her like I should and I give her material objects instead of warmth. I am everything I hated about our father," he argued dejectedly.

"No, they trusted you with her for a reason. You heard that guy, she pulled you out of your depression…she gave you your life again. I…I had family again. They fixed our messed up lives by doing what they did," he argued.

Sesshomaru's eye's turned hard, "And what have we done for Rin? Given her a father who is working all the time and an Uncle who did not know how to hug her."

Inuyasha had nothing to say to that but he shook his head anyways, "No, we love her; we just need to show it more often, that's all."

Sesshomaru was about to once again point out his lack of worthiness but a small voice cut him off, "Daddy?"

Sesshomaru was immediately by his daughter's side and holding his daughters hand, "What? I'm here. You need anything?"

Rin just let loose a small cough, "I had a strange dream. You were really sad."

Sesshomaru grabbed his daughter's hand tighter. She must have picked up on the tone of his voice and it entered her dream, "I'm not sad, don't worry."

Rin smiled, "Good, Rin doesn't like it when daddy is sad."

Her eyes closed as she drifted back to sleep with the knowledge that he dream wasn't true.

Inuyasha shook his head, knowing Sesshomaru wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. He turned to make an exit towards the door but was stopped by his brother's voice, "What are you still doing up?"

He spun on his heels so he could come up with a proper excuse while facing the man who knew him so well, "Couldn't sleep."

Sesshomaru smiled a true smile. That seemed to be happening a lot lately and Sesshomaru made sure to uphold his reputation of utter destruction towards his target when the smile surfaced, "Of course you couldn't, Kagome is not home yet."

Inuyasha knew he was caught but wasn't about to give in that easily, "Kagome? That's right she went out didn't she."

Sesshomaru tipped back in his own pink chair, "You've been pacing in the front lawn waiting for her for the past two hours."

Inuyasha gave up, "Why the hell isn't that wench home yet?"

"Maybe her brother convinced her to stay with him and quit her job here."

Inuyasha immediately let loose a deadly glare, "That's just plain stupid, she's got a great job here."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement, "Her own room, a nice salary and is staying in a house that just had the entire west wing blown up. What overprotective brother wouldn't let her stay here…think of the benefits."

Inuyasha paled as his brother stated all that he feared, "You fucking suck Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled as he stomped back out the door and into the hallway. But he didn't get far before he heard Sesshomaru's cold voice put in one last word.

"I wonder if that other brother, Jank, managed to find anyone for her last night. Maybe that's why she's late, she's not with her brother's at all."

Inuyasha swore he could have punched his fist through the wall.

* * *

It was two hours later that Inuyasha felt some semblance of relaxation, and even that came with a boost of an adrenalin rush. Accord to the police outside, courtesy of Maten, Kagome was back. He nearly ran towards the front door but somehow restrained himself from the act, but not from yanking to door open with all his might. This of course had to be done with his left hand since his right…he looked down at his sling, was currently incapacitated.

The doctors had come and looked at all of them. They of course were only willing to accept their regular doctors since they were no longer sure who was out to kill them, but they had all eventually been treated. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the worse off.

Sesshomaru's arm was nearly dead from all the nerves and tendons that were destroyed. It would only be with an obscene about of physical therapy that he would regain full movement and strength. Inuyasha had been luckier. While he was shot and had a few nasty bruises on his upper and lower torso he would be okay. There was an estimated recovery time of two months. The bullet had not touched his bone but gone in one side and straight out the other, only meeting muscle throughout its route.

He looked around to see a black Cadillac truck pull up and into his driveway, windows tinted. From the passenger's side the door opened and out stepped Kagome a look of disbelief on her face as she surveyed the damage. The door behind her opened and the now bright blue clad Jankotsu was behind her.

"Now that looks like it is going to need some fixing," whistled the man.

Inuyasha sized Kagome up and down while slightly grumbling to himself. She was in fucking men's clothing. Men's! She was in grey sweats and an oversized black ripped workout shirt. The sleeves were ripped off; revealing the sides of her black bra, and her shirt was tied by a hair tie in the back, accenting her lean waist. While he was disapproving of the whole situation, mainly all the scenarios that she could have acquired those clothes, Jank and Kagome walked up to him.

Jank smiled, "Redecorating?"

Inuyasha tried to hold back his glare. This was the man that had taken Kagome away and tried to hook her up with another man. They were not on good terms. Inuyasha was not about to almost be killed and loose Kagome in the same day.

"Jank, get back in the truck," came a new voice.

Inuyasha looked back towards the truck to see the drivers' door open. Out from the truck came a five foot eleven man in a grey Prada shirt. He wore designer slacks and shoes. His black hair was tied in a long braid that reached past his knees, swaying every which way with his pace.

"But look what they have done to the beautiful house!" yelled Jank.

The man took off his sunglasses and surveyed the damage, "Kagome, you know you don't need to have a job…let alone one where the building is crumbling."

Kagome turned and hit him on the arm, "Shut up would you, I like my job Bank."

The man shook his head, "You know, years ago women listened to their brothers."

"Yeah well years ago they also couldn't vote. By the way, I don't appreciate you paying the bouncer to purposefully beat up people. Along with that right to vote we also learned how to stand up for ourselves," she argued.

The man put his sunglasses back on, "Even with all your bitching it was still worth it."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air in a dramatic manor. She turned towards Jank, "Please make sure he doesn't…stick around."

Jank winked at his little sister, "Don't worry baby, big sister's got you covered."

Kagome kissed Jank on the cheek as she went up on the tips of her toes in order to reach him properly. She turned to Bank and did the same with him. With that done she rushed inside, but not before looking once again at the damage done.

Inuyasha turned towards the two brothers not sure what to say to them. Though it seemed he didn't need to say much, Bankotsu cut any thoughts off, "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Inuyasha, never one to take a threat, smirked, "What makes you think I'll touch the wench? She's rather annoying."

Bank didn't say much after that, he just looked like he was contemplating something, "She's had a hard enough life, I don't want it to be any harder for her."

Inuyasha raised his hands and rested them behind his head in a mock stretch, "Nothing I can do about that, when the wench gets something in her mind the devil himself couldn't stop her and you know it."

Bank let loose a small smile at the comment. He turned back around and yelled for his brother to follow. The two quickly got in the car and headed out the driveway, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

* * *

Kagome warily looked around the ballroom as she surveyed the damage. She hadn't had time to asses all that was destroyed during the moment but she sure as hell did now. Kagura and Hakudoshi had gone all out; they had seriously wanted the four men dead. Nothing had been left untouched.

"So did you have fun last night?' came a familiar voice.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in what was left of one of the doorways. His stance was stiff and his arms were crossed. He looked like he was in one of those 'I want to kill something' moods. She was surprised to see it on Inuyasha's face though; she was so used to seeing it on Bank's. His body language was telling her so much, but at the same time so little. Normally if she was viewing this type of stance she'd chalk it up to a jealous boyfriend, or even an ex, but come on, this was Inuyasha.

"Not as much as you…what happened here?" she tried. She was after all not supposed to know what happened.

"Just a few bomb's here and there. What club did you go to?" he tried.

Kagome's mouth would have dropped at his no so subtle attempt to find out what she had done last night. What was his deal? "Bombs?" she tried in her disbelieving civilian voice, "Like, the ones that go boom?"

"Did your crazy brother get you to dance with anyone?"

"Umm…not really. Were you shot?" she tried again.

Inuyasha looked down at his shoulder as an idea struck him, "Yeah, I need someone to change the bandages too. Looks like you got here just in time."

Kagome couldn't help but give him a glare, "I have this morning off, Sango is covering." The truth was that she was dead on her feet. She had been up all the previous day and all of last night. She honestly just wanted to go to bed.

"Sango is getting over the effects of the…ventilation malfunction we also had last night," he argued.

Kagome tried not to show her annoyance since she knew for a fact that Sango was fine but was undoubtedly playing the part of a sick maid since she was supposed to have been knocked out like everyone else.

He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her across the mansion and upstairs towards his room. By the time they had made it there he was sitting on the bed and directing her on what to do, "I need you to clean everything off with that antiseptic over there and then reseal everything with the clear liquid bottle. Afterwards you are going to have to re-wrap everything."

Kagome looked at him skeptically as he sat without a care in the world on his bed, "What, you don't have any doctors in the house?"

He smirked, "Look-in at her."

Kagome rolled her eyes and decided to head over in his direction instead of staring at him from across the room. Once she was next to him he motioned towards his sling, "There is a clasp in the back."

Kagome stood her ground as she leaned over his shoulder to properly reach the clasp. What she didn't know was that she was giving Inuyasha the perfect opportunity to get a good whiff of her hair. He didn't smell any smoke, which narrowed the bars down immediately but at the same time he didn't smell any alcohol either. Aside from the musky smell coming from her borrowed clothes she didn't smell like anything other than the magnificent scent that was Kagome. He was more than willing to drink that smell in.

She eventually found the clasp and Inuyasha felt his arm come free. He suppressed a grimace as it fell to his lap. Kagome immediately held his arm when she heard his faint whimper, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even think that you might not be able to hold it up."

"Relax woman, I'm not incompetent," he bantered.

Kagome, realizing he didn't want her to see him in such a weakened state, slowly reached down so she could properly pull his shirt over his head. Inuyasha felt her fingers brush his now naked torso as the shirt rose inch by inch. Her fingers danced over his skin and he swore that if he wasn't in such a weakened state he would already have her under him with how turned on she was making him right now.

He felt her delicate hands slip into his shirt and pull his arm though the appropriate hole, her fingers intertwining with his own as she tried to support his muscular arm. He accidentally let loose as small groan as she wrapped her other arm around his upper back in order to pull the shirt off.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked while pulling the shirt over his head.

Inuyasha caught himself just in time, "No, just…refreshing to be out of that thing."

Kagome placed his arm back on his lap as gently as she could and turned around to get the ointment, "The blue bottle?"

"Yeah," he tried to say while at the same time attempting not to stare at her.

She turned around and headed back over to him. She squirted some of the liquid in her hands and rubbed the antiseptic rhythmically between her palms. After warming it up a bit she quickly started on Inuyasha's back. Her hands worked in circles as she tried to rub the ointment in without actually hurting him. She started with the back and then moved onto the front, unknowingly causing more sensations in Inuyasha then he had experienced in a long time.

God Kikyo couldn't even do this to him.

Once she was done she moved over to the clear bottle only to find out that it was a spray. Inuyasha was sorely disappointed when he remembered that she wouldn't have to touch him in order to apply it. She quickly sprayed his back and his front and then applied the fresh set of bandages and gauze.

"So you seem to have a…nice family," he tried, determined to pay attention to something other than the feel of her finger tips running all over his body.

"That's a polite way of putting it. They are rather over protective, but endearing in their own way. Thank you though, for trying to spare my feelings," she answered as she wrapped another layer around him.

Inuyasha remembered the brief conversation he had with the Bankotsu guy before they returned to their car, "Actually, Bankotsu wasn't that bad. He thinks you are just as annoying as I do."

He suddenly felt a blinding pain in his arm as she pulled the bandage a little too tight, "I mean, nothing is more perfect than his little sister."

The pressure was immediately released and he felt himself sigh, "So how was last night?"

He heard her laugh, "Eventful."

He frowned, what type of eventful? Eventful with a guy? Multiple guys?

Kagome realized he wanted her to elaborate when he didn't say anything back, "Oh, we just ran into a few old friends of mine. By friends I mean…horrible people that I normally can at least pretend to stand."

He frowned at the lack of information. He still didn't have his answer. Was she with anyone last night? "How did that turn out?"

"Oh…well they crashed our little get together pretty quickly but I guess we kind of had the last word. They shouldn't bother us anytime soon with how torn up they left the club," she finished as she reached for Inuyasha's shirt.

He quickly steadied her hand, "I'm more comfortable without it," he said but he really meant, I'm thinking of bumping into you randomly just to feel you up against my skin to skin at least one more time.

Kagome nodded her head and reached for his sling, after placing it on properly she sat down next to him on the bed, "I'm mostly just tired, I spent the whole night convincing Bank to let me stay here. He's more stubborn than me if you can believe it."

Inuyasha felt himself smiling at her words. So the brother was good for something aside from intimidation. He kept her busy all night, which meant she did not spend the night in some other man's arms.

"I like your brother," he said spontaneously.

Kagome's eye brow rose, "You like the man who is trying to get me to quit?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Your-your insane."

Inuyasha just smirked, to happy about his discovery to really care about anything else. While he was being attacked he had come to a suddenly conclusion, Kagome was his whether she knew it or not.

* * *

Firevixen73- I updated! Can you believe it. They should be coming more regularly now that I am only taking two summer courses instead of six spring courses. Thank you for the amazing reviews, they really made me want to write for you guys again.


	17. Worth Staying Home For

Together the two headed down stairs, Kagome being extra careful with his arm. Normally he would have major issues with someone babying him like she was but…it was Kagome. She was touching him, holding on to him, so he figured he could let it slide for now.

"By the way," he started as she helped him down the stairs. It wasn't that he really needed help but it was rather nice to have Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist as she tried to steady him so he didn't fall over, "You've been promoted."

Kagome's right eyebrow rose, "Oh really?"

He feigned a fall as her arms wrapped around him even tighter, "Yeah, we are temporarily lacking a third of my normal building so a third of the work force is being transferred to Sesshomaru's house. The other two thirds will stay here and continue their duties with a few…changes. There is of course the fact that I was shot though. The doctors say I should have someone with me at all times. Congratulations, you are my new personal servant."

"…You're joking right?" was all she could manage as they reached the bottom steps.

"No, I'm rather serious. We are temporarily down grading our staff and increasing the workload of the ones that we are keeping," he finished while he sat down in a chair.

"But…all we do is fight," she argued.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Only when you don't do what I tell you to do."

Inuyasha's logic was not making sense to Kagome, "All we'll do is fight."

"Are you saying you plan on disobeying me? Outright? I am shocked Kagome, I thought you would at least try to cover it up," he laughed while reaching for the cold cereal left on the table. It was soggy since it had been sitting there since about 5:30 this morning while he was waiting for her.

"No, I just know my temper," she again tried while she took the bowl out of his hands, poured him a new one with fresh milk.

He immediately took the bowl, "Sucks for you."

* * *

Kagome aimlessly walked towards Rin's room in hopes of checking in on the girl. The pill that she had given Rin was strong but was meant for an adult immune system. Hopefully Rin was taking the medication alright. The last things she wanted were adverse reactions.

Kagome again glanced around her shoulder to make sure a certain someone wasn't following her. The man was like a mosquito, did he ever take a break? She had officially been back for three hours and this was the first time he had let her out of his sight, and that was only because he was taking a nap.

Slowly she opened the door as she peered inside. Kaede sat there with a book in her hand as she rocked back and forth on the rocking chair she must have pulled from another room. Kagome, deciding to brave it, stepped in. Upon closer inspection she saw that Rin was still asleep.

"Hello child, I was wondering when you would be in to see Rin," said Kaede while never taking her eyes off her book.

"I heard about the poison and wanted to check in on her," Kagome walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge. Carefully, and discreetly she placed her hand over Rin's in an attempt to take the girls pulse without pulling out a stethoscope.

"The medicine you gave her is working," continued Kaede without missing a beat in her rocking.

"Oh that's…did you just say _my_ medicine?" said a stunned Kagome. She immediately turned to Kaede who was still glancing at her book. There was no way this woman knew who she was. There was no way, Kagome had let nothing about her identity slip. The only thing that could be considered a mishap was the Ayame incident which she had covered up. Kagome momentarily racked her brain for instances she might have either missed or miss calculated.

"You are just like her…that is how I knew," spoke Kaede as she placed the book down on her lap. Her rocking stopped as she pierced Kagome's soul with her gaze.

"How long have you known?" asked Kagome while squeezing onto Rin's hand even tighter, now no longer checking for a pulse. She had never before been caught on a job, let alone one so important.

"Since the moment you walked in I recognized you for who you were. Your mannerisms, your cooking, your compassion, it is all there," smiled Kaede.

"Yet you have let me stay here this long?" asked Kagome as her skepticism made itself present. If Kaede had known who she was, then why hadn't she ousted her? Why was she still here? And why was Kaede telling Kagome now of all times? There had to be more the story.

"…You are good for Inuyasha, as I knew you would be. He has been in an emotional rut for so long, I figured that being who you are you could pull him out of it. While you are not Midoriko, you are similar in how you perceive the world, comfort and protect others. You would be similar enough to his mother for him to at least give you a second glance but different enough to recognize you as a very different person," she finished while glancing at Rin.

"I see… even after all these years you continue to protect him," sighed Kagome as she too glanced at Rin. It seemed the girl was the only point in the room that did not make her feel uncomfortable.

"I did not know that you were the one to raise Rin though…" whispered Kaede.

Kagome couldn't help but let loose a smile as she slid cautiously onto the floor. Her knees gracefully reached the ground as she rested her head and her arms on Rin's mattress, "I remember the first day we found out about her. Sesshomaru had been a cold hearted mess for so long and Inuyasha was…lonelier that he would ever admit. The mother was going to get an abortion seeing as how she didn't think Sesshomaru would give her any money for the unborn kid. We saw the opportunity though. We paid that whore five million to stay clean and give birth to Rin. We provided her with a sterile house, which was closely monitored of course, no outside contact aside from us and a perfectly balanced diet. The woman couldn't do anything we didn't approve of, which was very little. After the birth she left knowing that if she ever told anyone about us we'd kill her on sight."

Kagome continued to stare at the little girl who was breathing softly, "A year of diapers, formula and work. There were three of us and we still had to wonder how single mothers did it. I have to say, this little girl touched all of us."

"Are you," started Kaede, but she stopped in order to process the situation. She wasn't sure if she could handle the answer if it wasn't the one she wanted, "Are you going to take her back?"

Kagome's smile faded just in the slightest, "No…but don't think we didn't consider it."

"The boys-"

Kagome cut off her attempt at an explanation with an authoritative voice, "-Will be them. No matter the revelation Sesshomaru is having now he will always be his work till everything is perfect self. Eventually old patterns will resurface. I have watched people long enough to know that human's are creatures of habit. He will neglect her, and he will isolate her."

"But you are letting her stay here?" asked Kaede, unsure of whether the question would make Kagome change her mind.

Kagome turned her head to the side in order to look at the wall facing Kaede. Her gaze seemed dazed as she spoke, "We all love Rin very much and we decided that although Sesshomaru has his issues, there are worse Rin could be stuck with. The real issue with Rin isn't even Sesshomaru if you can believe that. She doesn't have a female role model. She doesn't have someone to teach her to stand up to her father when he gets like that. She doesn't have anyone to cry to about her life so instead she harbors those feelings and lets them grow, unaware that they are even there."

"Do you plan on matchmaking Sesshomaru now?" asked Kaede with a slight laugh.

Kagome giggled, "No, Sesshomaru doesn't need anyone nagging on him more than he already does. There are some people in the world who just…don't really want or need someone like that in their lives. He is content with a daughter and a wife would offset that balance."

"So what are you going to do about Rin?" asked Kaede, truly wanting to know.

"…We're working on that. She just needs some form of a strong female that she can relate to in her life. It doesn't have to be a mother, but at least someone." Kagome turned her attention back towards Kaede, "Why are you confronting me now? There were plenty of times you could have."

Kaede smiled, "I want to know there real reason you are here."

Kagome smiled, "Oh…that's a secret."

"No clues?"

Kagome's smile grew even bigger, "No clues, but I promise you it is for Inuyasha's benefit."

* * *

Kagome was hungry, she was very hungry but…_he_ was looking for her. She had found a great spot to hide, in the garden of course but…she was going to have to leave it. Kagome looked down at her growling stomach, "Shh…you're not hungry you just think you are. Mind over matter."

Kagome looked down at her phone. Maybe she could text Sango to bring her something.

* * *

Sango sat in the dining room chair as a golden pair of eye's bore holes into her skull.

"Where is she Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango looked around the room for some type of escape plan. Forget Germany, this guy's interrogation techniques were killer, "Who?"

"Kagome, she's been missing for three hours," he said while crossing his arms.

Sango felt herself gulp. Where the hell did such a party animal get an intimidating glare like that? What did he do practice it in the mirror? A look like that could break the damn thing in fright.

"Kagome? Kagome who?" she tried, only to realize how guilty that made her look.

"Come on Inuyasha, so Kagome went for a walk. She'll be back," tried Miroku from the other side of the room.

"Went for a walk while we have crazy killers coming after us? How do you know they won't try to use her as leverage next time? Or maybe Sango? Or Rin? Or Kaede?" growled Inuyasha while shooting down his best friends attempt at calming him.

Miroku turned towards Sango, "When this is done you are to assist me as my in house assistant today."

Sango's mouth dropped, "Listen here, I don't do offices alright. I do things that go boom, not _paper pushing_!"

"Reflecting the question, where is Kagome? Last chance before I tell him what room number is yours," came the very real threat.

Suddenly they all stopped as a small beeping sound radiated through the room.

"What was that?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing!" yelled Sango as she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down again by Inuyasha's steady grip on her shoulder.

"A bomb?" asked Miroku while he checked under the table.

"A bomb! Yes, they are attacking. Everyone evacuate," tried Sango once again only to fail as he pulled a hot pink flip phone out of her pocket.

He smiled, "Hey look, you _do_ know where she is."

* * *

Kagome looked down at her phone as it beeped, signaling Sango's reply, "Inuyasha had an emergency at office, kitchen is clear."

With not even a hint of laziness in her steps she rushed out of the garden past the gate and into the house. She was starving, she hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch and she wanted her food. Ayame had came before she could eat dinner, the clubs really don't serve anything edible and breakfast was offset by the whole convincing Bank to let her return thing.

The swinging door that was so familiar to her suddenly appeared as she made her way down the hall. With an easy push she opened the door and went immediately towards the fridge. Waiting for her on the top shelf was her almost dinner from last night. It was a turkey sandwich with the works all on a homemade croissant roll.

Life was good.

As soon as she put the treat towards her mouth, ready to take a bite that was far larger than manners dictated, someone reached forward and pulled the meal out of her grip. Kagome blinked as the sandwich disappeared from sight. She spun around on her heals to yell at the person stupid enough the between her and her meal, only to see a dark gray muscle shirt in her face. Under the shirt was the chest of a man with white bandages on his shoulder. Kagome could feel the smugness rolling off of him as her own eyes closed in misery. When she reopened them Kagome slowly let her gaze drip upward only to be met with amused and mocking golden eyes that were locked with her own.

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled the sandwich towards his own mouth and took a bite. After he was done chewing he smiled, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome rolled her head so she was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes closed as she sighed a defeated breath.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" stated Inuyasha, because it really wasn't a question at all. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the kitchen and towards his office where an ungodly amount of paperwork was waiting for him.

He sat down in his more than comfortable chair and placed her right next to him in the chair on the other side of the desk. Kagome glanced at the sandwich he had placed on the piece of paper next to him.

"Promise you won't run off?" he asked without looking up.

"No," she argued while crossing her arms.

"Then no food for the hungry Kagome," he reached over to take another bite, "Unless you're willing to give me a kiss of course."

Kagome glared, "I should sue you for unworkable conditions and starving your employee's."

"But you would lose and you know it. Then you would be caught with all the bills associated with a frivolous case like that."

The bastard took another bite out of her meal.

Her stomach growled.

"Fine, I promise not to run away gain for the rest of the day," she said childishly while crossing her legs and glaring at the wall. She refused to even meet his gaze.

"One day's not good enough, aside from it almost being over. I want the whole rest of the week," he said while crossing out a line that he apparently didn't like.

"…You suck."

He turned his attention back towards her as he pushed the plate closer and closer to her. God, it was sitting right in front of her now, practically calling to her. She could see the juicy sauces flowing over the sides, dripping just slightly. The bread had the perfect amount of flakiness to it and…and…" It's like you were born to be an-"

"Ass?" he smirked, "Why yes, I do have a pretty fine one."

Kagome was caught off guard with that, but eventually decided it would be best not to retaliate. The man was on a mission and she was beginning to think he was going to win.

Her stomach growled once again, "If I eat that…I just have to follow you around?"

"Until I say otherwise," he again crossed out another paragraph.

"No tricks?"

He looked up, again the smirk was back and she knew she wasn't going to like whatever it was he was about to say, "I was thinking, Shippo probably doesn't get to eat anything besides hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, chips, maybe barbeque or sour cream and cheddar, possible some popcorn-"

"Damit Inuyasha!" she yelled while glaring at him.

"Maybe we should take him back out or something. Maybe around old town with all those nice restaurants. There is even an ice skating rink we could take him to. I bet he's never gone," he finished.

"S-stop being all nice and talking about Shippo! Your suppose to be an ass who is starving me!" she yelled.

"So you've been looking at it then?" he asked amusedly. Kagome could swear she saw a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Looking at what?" she asked confusedly.

"My ass of course. You seem to like the topic a lot."

"I-I-" was really all she could manage at the moment.

"I-Inuyasha?" asked a familiar voice as the office door was slowly pushed open.

Kagome craned her head to the side to see Shippo step into the room. Her gaze immediately went back towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood, "Hey Shippo, you ready for our trip?"

Shippo beamed, "You mean that we really get to go?"

Inuyasha scooped the kid up in his arms as he glanced towards Kagome, "As long as Kagome is willing to follow my rules."

Shippo turned towards her and pleaded. His eye's went round and even began to water a little bit, "Kagome, you have to follow Inuyasha's rules or else we can't go."

Kagome could not believe the situation. Inuyasha did not just turn Shippo against her. He was not allowed to do that. It was just, well, wrong. "I-"

"You wouldn't want Shippo to be stuck here all day because of you Kagome, now would you?" Inuyasha was again laughing at her. He didn't actually have to laugh in order for Kagome to feel it radiating off of him.

Eventually, after a bit of disbelief, she sighed in defeat, "When do we leave?"

Inuyasha put Shippo down, "You gonna follow the rules?"

She huffed and stomped her foot, "I'll follow your stupid rules as long as you two never gang up on me again."

Inuyasha smirked, "Like I'm really going to promise that."

* * *

Kaede looked out the window as Inuyasha sped off into the evening, two passengers in his car. The woman looked back over at the sleeping Rin, a female role model huh? Well, Kagome certainly fit that category. Maybe the woman could pull a Widow and…stick around.

* * *

Kagome was desperately holding onto Inuyasha's arm as Shippo fell face first in front of her, "Careful Shippo."

The boy immediately stood up and dusted the ice off of him, "I'm alright."

He was immediately back to racing around the ice track.

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, "I cannot believe you closed down the rink."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he let Kagome hold on tighter. Even though it hurt to have her grip so tight on his wounded arm, he wasn't about to say anything. The woman had a death grip on him and he was surprised to say that he wouldn't want it any other way. "I can't believe you don't know how to ice skate."

Kagome stuck out her tongue as she tried to move on her own, only to trip and land back into Inuyasha's awaiting arms, "Would you just shut up. I never did it as a kid okay."

Inuyasha pushed her a little bit, this way, instead of being side by side, she was in the front of him by only a few inches. His large hands were gently wrapped around her tiny waist and it took all of Inuyasha's strength from pulling her back towards him, giving him full body contact. He could just imagine what it would feel like. Her whole body would be pressed up against his own. Back to front. Seeing as how he was at least a head taller than her he would be at the perfect height to nuzzle his nose into her hair, taking in all that is Kagome. Knowing her, she'd probably stutter at the unexpected contact. Kagome gave off an air of confidence but when you really got to know her, it was obvious displays of any type of affection was not something she was used to.

"You're not going to drop me are you?" asked Kagome hurriedly.

Inuyasha was temporarily pulled out of his thoughts, "Hardly. You'd fall, then you'd make me fall. Not worth the look on your face."

Kagome tried to turn around to punch him but her toe pick became stuck and she instead tripped into his arms. In one fowl sweep Inuyasha was holding her like a newlywed. Her back was pressed up against his injured arm and her legs were being held in his other one. Inuyasha smiled when he saw the look of shock on her face, the very face that was only inches from his own.

"Polly want a kiss?" he tried.

Kagome immediately leaped out of his arms, effectively landing butt first on the icy ground when doing so.

"Little birdie shy?" he again tried.

She growled, "Little birdie doesn't like being molested."

He reached down to grab her hand and pulled her up on her feet. It really was amusing watching her. Add the fact that she doesn't know how to ice skate and his day was made…aside from the bombing incident. This was Kagome after all, it was like there wasn't anything she couldn't do. Before she could react, or his arm could protest, she was back in his arms through a quick yank.

Her face was pressed into his chest and he could feel the contours of her body mold up against his own. It felt heavenly. "Maybe it's not molestation, maybe its infatuation."

"Infatuation leaves," she tried to argue as she looked up at him with her big and bright eyes. She hadn't even noticed that he had started skating, or that she had matched his rhythm. "You've just never been turned down before and now you just _have_ to have me."

"Not true, I was turned down most my life. That was until I was about sixteen and was suddenly graced with my growth spurt and good looks," he combated.

"Like I'm going to believe that," she said while rolling her eyes. Kagome was caught up in the conversation that she didn't even realize when she tripped, still skating backwards, and Inuyasha steadied her.

"Believe what you want, but it's true. I may be a partier but it's only because I never found anyone who made me _want_ to stay home."

"You are such a flirt," she sighed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo as he skated up to them. "You guys are skating backwards! I wanna do that!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side and then looked down at her feet. They were moving in rhythm with Inuyasha. Her eye's brightened as she looked back up at Inuyasha, "I'm skating! Backwards!"

In an instant she was jumping and latching onto Inuyasha. She had never even been able to manage a whole ring around the park before and here she was, skating backwards! True, it was totally because she was holding onto Inuyasha but who the hell cares. When she told this story to the others that part was being left out. Kagome quickly reached up and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek, catching a little bit of the corner of his mouth as she again squealed in delight.

Inuyasha, to shocked to really do anything right now was on cloud nine. She had kissed him. He couldn't even explain how sweet the taste was. He had the distinct urge to run his tongue over the corner of his mouth just to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. Absentmindedly he did so, only to close his eyes at the wonderful feeling.

"Inuyasha, your gonna-" came Shippo's voice.

Kagome was suddenly thrown into his chest and they both made a loud 'umph' noise upon impact. By the time he opened his eyes he could feel the cold from the ice making its way up through his back. His top half though was warm, and had a slight and unfamiliar amount of pressure on it.

Inuyasha's eyes blinked repeatedly as he took in their surroundings. It was then that Inuyasha took in the situation. He was laying on the ice. Kagome was laying on top of him. Why were they wearing clothes again? Her face was maybe an inch away from his own and he had the sudden urge to pull her mouth into the timeless dance perfected by the French. But he knew they had an audience of one, and that one was a little boy. So instead of kissing her, because he knew that if he started he would never be able to stop, he spoke his mind. "Heaven is a nice place."

Kagome's mouth turned upwards just a little bit and he saw her confused features turn into a smile. Slowly her smile became bigger as she started to giggle. Eventually she calmed down and buried herself deeper into the crook of Inuyasha's warm neck.

Inuyasha placed his good hand behind her back and moved into an upward sitting position. Now he only sat on the ice, Kagome's legs straddled around his waist. Inuyasha couldn't help but think less that innocent thoughts with the way her legs were wrapped around his body.

"So what did I crash into?" he asked.

Shippo was immediately by his side, "The wall."

Inuyasha looked up to see that there was indeed a wall there. He half expected his imprint to be outlined on the white paint.

Shippo looked questioningly at the pair, "Are you not going to get up?"

Inuyasha felt like answering, but knew that nothing he could say would come out PG. Maybe something like, 'Only if there is a bed near by,' or 'Not as long as her hips stay wrapped around my own like that'.

Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha is much warmer that the floor."

Inuyasha pulled her closer, giving her more of his body heat. "I think we're done for the day anyways. I tell you what kid, we'll stop off at WacDonalds and pick up some ice cream."

Kagome immediately turned her glare on him, "We are not. There food is horrible for you. It is filled with MSG and hydrogenated oils, and you are boys, so it won't just be ice cream. There will probably be fries, and a pie or two, then you'll want a burger."

Shippo whined, "What if we only get one pie?"

"We'll pick one up at a store, freshly made. You will not be putting that junk in your body young man," she turned towards Inuyasha, "that goes for you too."

Inuyasha just smirked. She was such a caretaker…and he loved it.

* * *

Eventually the small group of Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo made it back towards the battered and beaten house. Shippo, half asleep, with Kagome who was pretty damn tired herself. She hadn't slept at all the night before and had expended a lot of energy the last couple of days. Inuyasha, realizing how tired the group really was, grabbed Shippo in his arms and nudged an only slightly aware Kagome.

"Hey, where do all the kids sleep?" he asked.

"Oh…usually with their families but Shippo's an orphan so he sleep is room 301A. I'll show you it," she began as they made their way out of the garage and down the stairs. After a few turns, two flights of stairs and the passing of a few burnt out lights, the three of them made it into the correct space.

Inuyasha had to stop himself from cringing as the door marked 301A had marks all over it, dirt and mud from what he could tell. The door squeaked open and Kagome stepped inside. There was a small twin sized bed with an Ironman bed spread, the stuffed animal that Inuyasha had won, along with a few small toys scattered throughout the room.

"This is where he sleeps? It's so bare," argued Inuyasha.

"Well, he doesn't exactly have parents to fix it up for him," she tried. She knew it was small, and lacking in toys but she also knew that this was Shippo's home. He had loved the bed spread she picked out for him, especially since before he had an ugly brown one that Kaede had given him. She had also bought him the toys, but she couldn't do much else since that would draw to much attention. She had decided though that she was going to set him up with a trust fund when he turned eighteen, since he would have virtually nothing when he left this place.

"Well, he's going to stay in my bed tonight."

Kagome turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Then I'm getting him a better room, with toys and manly X Box games for him to show off. None of that Mario crap, it's all about the jets and tanks that blow things up," said Inuyasha as he turned around.

"What?" she asked disbelievingly as she followed him.

"You heard me, Shippo's a pain in the ass but he's my pain in the ass. I take care of what's mine," he again argued as they made their way back upstairs.

Kagome giggled, "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a concerned parent," she tried to tease.

Inuyasha stopped at his door, "Well, maybe I like the roll of protector. Contrary to popular belief a family has always been high on my agenda."

Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to that. Together the two of them stepped into the room. Luckily it was dark and Shippo's silent snores continued at their even pace. Inuyasha handed Shippo off to Kagome who easily placed him on the bed. She gracefully pulled off his shirt over his head and then took off his shoes. His jeans were soon to follow and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the little boy boxers with white Wolverine slash marks all over them.

Inuyasha stepped forward and quickly placed the oversized shirt over the small boys head and then tucked him under the sheets. Kagome, tired as well, placed her head down on the nearest pillow and watched as Shippo pulled air in and out of his little body. She was just going to watch him for a few minutes to make sure he was settled, then she would leave.

"If I ever have a son, I think I'd want one like him," she said absentmindedly.

"What, a menace?" laughed Inuyasha as he took the other side of the bed where Shippo was laying.

Kagome giggled, "Yes, a menace. He's cute that way."

"I guess he is in a horrible sort of way," laughed Inuyasha. In reality he loved the brat but enjoyed pretending that he didn't.

Kagome smiled as she briefly closed her eyes while remembering the day. The fight, Bank and Jank, Ayame, coming back, strolling around old town, the skating rink…considering how it started it had ended pretty well.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. He seemed closer than he had been but she was too tired to open her eyes.

"Hmm?" she tried to ask, not even realizing that she was falling asleep in Inuyasha's bed of all places.

"Do you want a family?"

"…More than anything…" she whispered.

Within moments she was asleep. She didn't feel the breath fanning her neck, and she didn't hear Inuyasha's breath catch his throat at her answer. She didn't feel the muscular arm slip around her slim waist and she didn't feel the comforting body press itself reassuringly up against her.

Inuyasha, who held her as tightly as he could without waking her up, gazed down at her sleeping face. Almost instinctually he leaned down to kiss her forehead. After that he hesitated before taking a leap of faith and diving in for one tenderer kiss on her lips. He wanted to remember the feeling of her skin, of the taste she exuberated.

He leaned back up and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

He might have died if anyone else had seen him acting to tender, but it was just him and the brightly shining stars from outside. He could do what he wanted while everyone else slept. He could look anywhere without being laughed at and he could appreciate the woman in front of him without having to think about looking weak.

Slowly he leaned back down and pulled her closer while he closed his eyes and inhaled her heavenly scent yet again. It felt right, having her sleep next to him like this, in his arms. It even felt right having Shippo here, like a kid who came in to sleep with his parents because of a nightmare.

This…this was worth staying home for.

* * *

Firevixen73- Awe, I liked this chapter. It was so cute to write! Please review, you'll make my day!


	18. Just Another Day at Home

Kagome stared out the widow of the black mustang with tinted windows. A contact had told her that Naraku was hiding out in this hotel and she was determined to make sure herself. If he was in town she wanted to see him first hand, with her own two eyes. So here she sat, in a boosted car with a pair of binoculars in her hands as she watched the front entrance. She had no need to watch any other ones since this was Naraku, he was all about the flare and the dramatics. While he wouldn't label where he was, he would never really hide it when people found him.

Kagome sighed as her text message went off. Undoubtedly it was Ayame asking if she had found anything yet. Kagome pushed her phone aside as she again concentrated on her task, if it was something important she'd send a distress through her jewelry. All three of them were currently on high alert. This was the time when big things tended to happen. Usually big things that either went boom in the night or things that just never woke up again.

Either way they were going to have to be prepared.

Kagome's phone again made its ringing sound that Kagome was becoming increasingly annoyed with. Finally, because she really just couldn't take it anymore, Kagome reached over and grabbed the phone from the passenger's seat. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know those commercials where the giant cockroach is trying to get in the house?" sang Ayame's voice.

Kagome looked down at her phone in disbelief. After a few seconds she placed the device back towards her ear, "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah," squealed Ayame.

Kagome's phone suddenly made a buzzing noise indicating a text message. With a quick glance Kagome saw that the text was from Sango. Hoping that it would be something important, not a conversation about cockroach commercials, Kagome placed Ayame on speakerphone while checking the message.

Kagome squinted her eyes at the message, again not believing what she was reading. "Hey Ayame?"

"What's up girl?" asked the woman.

"Why is Sango asking me whether I know the commercial about the 'desperate broom who is kicked out of the house for being useless'?" asked Kagome skeptically while quoting the text. She was definitely missing something here.

Before Ayame could give her a straight answer the woman gasped, "Girl, I gotta go. It's back on."

The phone immediately clicked off. Kagome felt her irritation rise, what the hell was going on?

* * *

Kikyo stood at the front door of the luxurious office while she impatiently tapped her foot. This was not in the plan. She was fucking Kikyo, she did not wait outside of a fucking study waiting for her fucking rent check to become 'available'.

She switched sides that she was tapping on as her anger grew. No one kept her waiting, absolutely no one.

Before the stupid maid could stop her again, Kikyo turned towards the doors and mercilessly pushed them open. They made a large banging noise against the wall, "What the hell Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up from the paperwork Sesshomaru was handing him for the final review. Inuyasha looked down at the paper and then back at Kikyo, "Yes?"

"I have been waiting for almost five fucking minutes for you, I am your girlfriend, you do not treat me this way," she glared while speaking in a smooth tone.

Sesshomaru glared as well, though his was more intimidating by far, "You have come over unannounced. You cannot expect him to drop everything for you now can you?"

Kikyo silently sauntered over, "Inuyasha and I are together, I come before everything. You would know this if you actually had someone in your life you gave a shit about."

Sesshomaru felt his own anger rise at Kikyo's words. They both knew that she was making a direct hit at his relationship with Rin.

Inuyasha cut in hesitantly, "Sesshomaru, can we discuss this later?"

Sesshomaru was speechless, "Do not tell me you are-"

Inuyasha cut him off, "Leave Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru, seeing that there was nothing he could do, elegantly placed the remaining paperwork on the wooden desk decorated in rich cherry wood staining. Slowly he stepped out of the office, into the doorway as he reached for the door handle. He wanted to say something to him. He wanted to tell Inuyasha not to give up everything he had gained in the past few months for a memory he didn't even know was real or not. He wanted to tell his stupid ass brother that Kagome was a better woman than Kikyo could ever be and if he yet again chose the slut over the hellion he respected, Inuyasha would have a very hard time ever gaining Sesshomaru's respect back.

But he didn't say anything. He didn't say what he felt, and he didn't caution his irrational brother against foolhardy choices. That just wasn't how Sesshomaru did things. Instead Sesshomaru closed the door handle as he leaned against the nearest wall, praying that his brother had finally grown out of his childish fantasies.

Inuyasha and Kikyo on the other side of the door did not have the slightest idea of the turmoil the elder brother was going through. They were instead locked eye to eye, no blinking necessary.

"You never called," she stated simply.

Inuyasha gave a casual shrug, "Didn't see the need to. You always seem to come around when there is something you want to say. Figured it would be faster to wait."

"You always call," she tried again.

This time his expression turned hard, "And you always ignore me when I do."

Silence permeated the air like a heavy fog that just wouldn't lift. Kikyo straightened her thigh high skirt and brushed her fingers through her hair as she waited for him to speak. It was always best to watch someone else reveal their card before you made your bet.

Inuyasha did break the silence not a minute later, "I remember when I first fell in love with you. I don't know if it was real, I don't even know where I got the whole idea from. I was on a hill and it was freezing outside. There was a big fire burning somewhere that was able to keep me at least slightly warm and then…you wrapped your arms around me. It kept me warm for the rest of the night."

Kikyo looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes. Inuyasha was sure it was a new feeling for her and he was positive it was one she would never let herself express again. "We never slept outside Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, "I know. It was a dream I had when I was younger. I don't remember when I first started to have it, but I remembered it. While the woman's face has always been fuzzy, I still remember certain characteristics. She had your cheek bones and your color hair. Her lips were a bit bigger and her eyes were…a different shade than your brown. But when I saw you for the first time…you looked so much like her. That was when I decided you were the girl I'd take home. You were her, the one I dreamed about, the one I had fallen in love with."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he had that blurry dream. He must have been around his late teens, early twenties. "I made myself believe that you were her. I ignored everything you did, and every which way you acted because I had this idealized image about you."

He opened his eyes, the gold in them glistening like fire, "I don't do that anymore."

Kikyo was dumbstruck.

"Get out Kikyo," he hissed while walking up to the door leading to the hallway.

She immediately flipped, "You are not doing this. Do you even know who I am?"

She stomped up to him and slammed the door shut as he tried to open it. With her arm pressed against the door, and her weight doing as much as it could to keep said door closed, Inuyasha could do virtually nothing short of physically removing her.

"You are nothing without me!" she yelled.

His eyes narrowed, "I am everything without you. You are a bitch who isolated me from my family and friends. Get out of my fucking house before I let Sesshomaru throw you on your plastic induced ass."

In her speechless state Inuyasha yanked the door open, nearly walking into his brother. When he saw the familiar man standing before him he growled, "Get her revolting sight out of my house. Feel free to do whatever the hell sick bastards like you do to people you hate."

With that he was gone and Sesshomaru was left grinning.

Never a good sign.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stepped back onto Inuyasha's estate, well, at least what was left of it since part of the building had been destroyed. Naraku had come and gone, leaving her unimaginably angry yet tired at the same time.

Sometimes she wondered why life was so long.

She had been through so much in such a small amount of time. Was this how the rest of her life was going to be?

"Hey, Kagome!" yelled the oh-so-familiar voice of Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" she parroted sarcastically.

In an easy leap he was down the stairs and standing before her, "How was your day off?"

Kagome absentmindedly yawned, "Uneventful. As you can see, I'm still in one piece. No bullet holes, no ransom notes, actually, there was this kamikaze fly that came after me."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever wench, my laundry needs to be done."

He turned around and walked back over to his office while Kagome contemplated killing the 'do not kill' target. With a mumble she turned around and sighed. "So much for the sweet guy at the rink the other day. Seems he's back on holiday."

* * *

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep, all the while trying to forget everything that was circulating in his head. He had spent so much time trying to hold onto that image of the woman holding him, and now that he wanted to let it go, he seemed incapable of doing so. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured that woman, even with the fuzzy details. He pictured her holding him, comforting him as she gracefully pulled the hair from his face.

"God damit!" he yelled in frustration as he threw his pillow as harshly as he could against the door on the other side of the room. He was either dreaming about his fake crush who didn't exist, or about Kagome, the woman he didn't deserve.

"Damn Inuyasha, are you throwing a party up here or something?" came a very familiar voice.

Inuyasha looked up just in time to see his door open and the light stream in. Kagome was there, standing in his doorway…great he was dreaming about _her_ again. In exhaustion and frustration he threw himself back on his bed and grumbled. "What a fucking night this is turning out to be."

He heard a small giggle and at the sound of it he couldn't help but lose his bad temper.

"You are such a baby Inuyasha, and here I was checking in on Shippo when you're the one who needs to be coddled," laughed Kagome as she sat on the end of his bed.

"Shippo?" he asked while keeping his eyes closed, his forearm resting over his eyes. While the moonlight wasn't bright he had no desire to see the figment of his imagination turn into dust as he woke up.

"Yes you dork, you had him moved up here today," suddenly he felt something warm on his arm. "Are you okay? Something really seems to be bothering you."

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to take this. It was rare to find the woman you dream about standing in your bedroom at 2 o'clock in the morning, in fact, it was much more likely to be hallucination…but hallucinations can't touch right?

He looked up as the moonlight hit her face as she leaned over him in concern. Her black curtain of hair was long enough to mix with his own, thus a silver black swirl that framed them. He then realized the situation, she was really here.

"I haven't been sleeping all that great, that's all."

Kagome frowned, "Oh, well, can I do anything?"

Inuyasha knew she was being innocent, but why did he have to take everything in _that_ way? "I-umm, don't think so. There is really only one thing that calms me down when I can't sleep so…"

"Oh, so I can't get you warm milk or anything?" she asked again.

"…If you really want to help…my mom…she used to," Inuyasha paused, "forget it, it's nothing. Just go back to your bed and go to sleep," he tried arguing as he changed his mind.

"Inuyasha, as long as it's not perverted I'll help, and I'm doubting it is since you mentioned your mom," she argued in that 'listen to me young man' voice she seemed to be able to call out of nowhere.

Inuyasha sighed, "She'd rub circles on my back okay," he yelled defensively.

Kagome laugh, she actually laughed…at him. Why wasn't he more surprised?

"Well if that's it, I can help you. Roll over on your back okay?"

Inuyasha did so, the sheets wrapping just slightly around his form with his movement. He waited for her to start but a good few minutes passed before he realized she wasn't going to. He looked up to see her hand hovering just slightly above his back, "What's up?"

"Your sheets are rather tightly wound up around you," was all she said.

"So?" he said childishly.

"…Do you always sleep naked, cause you know you leave very little to the imagination," she said while glaring at him.

Inuyasha smirked, that's right, he was naked. He usually slept like this, but Kagome wouldn't know that now would she. She had always checked up on him when he was sleeping in clothes.

"Feel free to stare as long as you want."

A sudden shooting pain came in waves from his shoulder as she flicked his wound with her fingers, "Hell! What was that for?"

She just glared at him, "For being perverted, honestly, no wonder Miroku hangs out with you."

Inuyasha calmed down when he saw her smile as she lectured him. Quickly he laid his head back down on the mattress. He felt the sheets being pulled further down his body until they reached the arch in his back right after the toned dip. Kagome's hands felt like heaven as she ran her fingers over his bare skin. He didn't bother suppressing the shutter that accompanied her feather like touches as she made small meaningless designs on his back.

"So what has you so worked up?" she asked.

Inuyasha was in bliss, but had enough sense in him to realize that unless he produced an answer, she would more than likely stop her ministrations. "Just…long days and longer nights."

"Well your back is knotted up like a kindergartners knitting project," she said as she pressed deeper into a particularly nasty knot. "Maybe you should go see someone for this."

She pressed deeper once again and a moan came out in a whisper as he felt his tension release itself. "Or you know, you could quit talking at keep doing what you're doing," he said arrogantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she switched from meaninglessly rubbing Inuyasha's back into giving him a full back rub. She worked his muscles for a good thirty minutes before she felt satisfied with her work. While the tension was not completely gone, he was doing much better now. Slowly, because she was pretty sure he had fallen asleep, she stood up to get off of the corner of the bed where she sat. Almost immediately she was yanked back down, her arm nearly coming out of its socket.

"Owe!" she yelled when she saw Inuyasha's half open eyes.

"Shut up woman, and go to bed," he grumbled half heartedly as he tried to keep his body and mind at least slightly alert.

"This isn't my bed Inuyasha," she tried.

In her attempt to pull away Inuyasha just pulled her closer. Eventually their bodies were pressed up against each other, where even a piece of paper would not be able to make its way through them. Kagome stiffened as Inuyasha's chest was pulled up close to her back, his body virtually framing her own. Luckily he was under the sheets and she was on top of them, so there was virtually no skin on skin contact, aside from his hands that were wrapped around her arms and partially exposed waist. God knows there would have been too much flesh on flesh contact with his current state of…undress.

She felt something nuzzling her cheek. The scent of freshly cut wood, rain and all that was distinctly Inuyasha flooded her senses. There was a breeze on her ear as warmth engulfed her, "Just pretend that for tonight, this is where you lay your head down to sleep at night."

Kagome could feel his body relax and his breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe, she could stay, just for tonight anyways.

* * *

Inuyasha woke feeling rested, which was rare. The morning before had been similar but not the same. When he had woken up both Shippo and Kagome were gone. There sides of the bed were cold and he had hardly seen them for most of the day. This morning was quite different in just one way.

He had woken up before Kagome.

He rested his head on his propped up arm as he watched her sleep. His hair cascaded over him and her as a curtain, but it did nothing to block out the sun's rays, making her all the more breath taking. He was slightly disappointed to learn that she wasn't under the covers with him, but then again, Kagome had never been that type of girl. He would manage, if he could wake up like this every day.

Her lips parted just slightly as she mumbled something incomprehensible. As if on cue her body reacted as she turned into him, her form now rolled into his own. His top leg entwined itself with her own as his other hand removed some of the hair out of her face.

"Kagome?" he tried.

She didn't move.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. He had a meeting in an hour and she was supposed to be at work in five minutes, "Hey wench, I'm hungry."

She mumbled as her hand flipped aimlessly about, "Fuck off you garbage disposal."

"Or you could make me something," he argued.

Kagome grumbled as she pulled the nearest sheet over her head, burying what she could of her body under the covers, "Or you could be a big boy, pull up your pull ups and make yourself a bowl of cereal."

"Woman, it is your job to take care of me, now go take care of me," he said while smirking. He wondered how long it would be until she figured out she was arguing with him like a married couple.

"You did not just call me wo-" suddenly a scream came out from under the blanket. She was immediately out of the bed and on the floor as the blanket was thrown up in the air, "put on some clothes!"

Inuyasha looked down as the blanket landed back on top of him. Oh this was going be fun. He profusely flung the covers off of him and onto the floor next to where she still sat, eyes covered. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause its flipping common decency!" she yelled.

"It's my room and I'm not ashamed of anything. In fact, I'm rather proud-" before he could finish a pair of sweat pants were thrown into his face. He looked over to see Kagome still closing her eyes while she continued to riffle through the drawer she had pulled open.

"Put the damn pants on so I can put your damn salve on you baka," she growled.

Inuyasha was about to retort with another comment but stopped himself when he saw the blush radiating off of her cheeks. She was…bright red! Kagome was actually embarrassed. Without a word, he decided that a bashful Kagome was rather cute, so he put his clothes on appropriately. He wanted to see that blush fully as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm dressed, though I had no idea you were such a prude," he commented.

She was finally able to scrape up enough courage to look him in the eye, "Oh shut up, it's just not the first thing I want to see in the morning."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever you have to tell yourself Kagome…nice blush by the way."

Kagome growled as she turned around and stomped out of his door. He didn't know what was better, riling her up or watching her be all flustered. All he could do was smile. Defiantly worth it either way.

* * *

Kagome huffed as she sat in the kitchen eating her bowl of Lucky Charms. It was her second bowl but she just couldn't help herself. When she was angry she tended to take things out on people, and since no one was around the next best thing was being able to ferociously bite into a spoon until it bled…you know, if it was capable of bleeding.

She aimlessly looked down at her bowl. All that was left were the artificially induced marshmallows which she tended to save until the end. There was something rewarding about the last bite being nothing but sugar that was incredible horrible for you. It was just so satisfying.

"That's looks good," spoke the one person she did not want to see right now.

With a deep breath she inhaled and exhaled, counting to ten. "Yes, Inuyasha? Is there something I can help you with?"

Before another sarcastic comment could be thrown out there, Inuyasha has swiped her bowl right from underneath her nose. She blinked rapidly as the empty space before her registered. When she opened her mouth to protest the bowl was casual placed into her hands…completely empty. There was a small clanking noise as the spoon repeatedly connected with the sides of the ceramic bowl that was supposed to be filled with sugary goodness.

She looked at Inuyasha in disbelief, "Y-"

"That's all I wanted. I'll see you when I get home. Have dinner ready at six thirty," and then he was out the door.

Kagome looked down at her bowl, then back at the door, then back at her bowl.

Oh no he didn't.

In a flash she was back on her feet and virtually jogging out the door, hoping to head him off. By the time she reached him he was already in his car, but not out of the garage. "Inuyasha! You are such a jerk! Is there some sort of reason you don't like me eating?"

Inuyasha placed his keys in the engine as he revved up the car. He didn't drive off though. Instead he stepped out of the black hummer as she stomped up to him, fury written all over her face. She was too angry to notice his blatant amusement.

"Cute, you came to see me off. Most husbands don't even get this much devotion," he said while laughing.

"Oh shut up and stop acting all…all…well I don't know what's up with you but stop doing it!" she yelled.

He leaned in as she again tried to look defiant, "You're cute when you're flustered."

Kagome couldn't even attempt to hold in her shock as he turned and jumped into his car. Before he drove off she heard him yell six thirty once again as a reminder. What the hell was with him? Was this how he normally acted around women? If so then…no wonder he had no problem getting what he wanted. If she wasn't who she was that would have knocked her on her ass until next week!

Kagome grabbed her head wondering when her headache was going to let itself be known. She had the distinct impression she was going to have one today. Damn, probably right around six thirty. She looked at her watch on her wrist. It would probably be best to take the aspirin around five thirty tonight, that way it would have a whole hour to set in.

She looked back out the open garage door and sighed. How could one man be so irritating and so perfect at the same time?

* * *

Kagome tapped her fingers on the table as she pretended to not watch the clock. The numbers 6:23 flashed in neon green repeatedly from the microwave.

"Dear, are you feeling well?" asked Kaede as she poured a freshly corked bottle of wine into a wine glass.

Kagome blinked herself into awareness, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Kaede poured another glass as she looked the woman over, "You took three aspirin not ten minutes ago."

"Oh…I forgot to take them earlier and figured taking more would make them work faster," she tried as she carried out two plates before her. Before she could carry them towards the dining room table Kaede grabbed her hand.

"Sango is taking care of Kouga and Miroku tonight."

"Oh," sighed Kagome.

"And Sesshomaru and Rin are eating in her room, since you ordered her on bed rest," laughed Kaede.

Shadow _had_ done that hadn't she.

Before Kagome could excuse herself for a dinner she apparently didn't need to be there for Kaede push an overly large dinner plant into Kagome's hands. Kagome blinked, "What's this?"

She couldn't imagine what it could be, aside from food, since there was a black tray coving all that was inside. Briefly Kagome tried to take a peak but her hand was slapped as the cover dropped back into place. "Did you just slap my hand?"

Kaede grinned, "It's Inuyasha's dinner. He's working in his room on a new perfume add. Apparently the design team are incompetent and he's taking over until they get it together."

Kagome looked down at his food, "I have to give this to him, don't I?"

Kaede didn't even need to answer.

"Thus the reason for the aspirin. I swear, it's like he plans ways to get under my skin."

Kaede laughed, "That boy plan something? As in beforehand?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought. Carefully, since she could be caring soup, or lobster or something important, she made her way up the stairs. Quietly she knocked and Inuyasha quickly called her in. "Hey I've got your-"

Inuyasha looked up from his paperwork just in time to see her face. Apparently him sitting cross legged on his bed, surrounded by mounds of paperwork and pictures was not what she had been expecting. He pulled up a photo from one of the model shoots while trying to figure out what was wrong with it. "Sup?"

"Dinner, Kaede sent me."

He suddenly looked up excitedly, "She get it? I've been craving one all week."

Kagome glanced over at the covered tray, "I have no idea, she pummeled me when I tried to look."

He couldn't help but smile, "I called her an hour ago when I knew I was going to be up all night. There is this burger joint about thirty minutes away that I love, they are always closed when I go by though. I didn't think she'd have time to get one." He crossed the room as pulled the tray off. He smiled when he saw the familiar greasy bag sitting on what was left of the tray.

Carefully he pulled the first wrapped piece of meat out. Instead of unwrapping it though, he handed it to Kagome while he dug through the bag for another one, "I remembered that I ate your breakfast, so I owed you one. Not to mention I probably freaked you out all day while you waited to see what I was going to do at 6:30."

"…You had nothing planned?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Nada, wish I could have seen you pacing all day though, that would have been great."

Quickly he pulled her over to the bed as he munched on a handful of fries, "Hey, tell me what's wrong with this? Would you buy something from this chick?"

Kagome was busy unwrapping the humungous burger in front of her as she attempted to listen. The thing was huge, twice the size of any whopper she had ever eaten. It had way more on it too, from barbeque sauce to avocado to mustard…how was this supposed to taste good? She glanced at Inuyasha and he gave her a quick roll of the eyes at her fear. She knew he was taunting her but…before she lost her nerve she took as big of a bite as she could manage. Well that should show him.

As her taste buds got used to what she was eating and took over where her eyes had been making the shots, Kagome found that the burger was amazing. Mouth full she stumbled with her words, "How can something so disgusting be so amazing?"

"Brilliance, that's how," he said while taking another bite, "now, what about the picture?"

Kagome wiped her hands on a napkin as she focused on the picture. She of course couldn't since all her senses where trying to focus on the burger, "…Umm, the color?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He quickly tore the burger out of her hand as she tried to take another bite.

"Hey!" she yelled while trying to reach for it.

He leaned backwards to keep it out of her reach, "It's distracting you."

She huffed as she turned back towards the picture, "…She's too, perfect. I wouldn't buy anything from her because she looks fake. If she's fake than her product probably doesn't do anything all that great, at least not at the level that she's advertising."

"She's too, perfect?" he said skeptically.

Kagome made a swipe for her food but missed as he again held it just out of reach, "You wanted an answer, so I gave you mine. I'm not going to spend $100 on something being sold by someone I can't relate to."

After a few minutes of contemplation he lowered his hand and graciously gave Kagome her food back, "Hey, if I promise not to do that again, will you look at a few other advisements that haven't been going well?"

Kagome looked up from her food, "Am I going to have to get up?"

Inuyasha looked around his bed at the surrounding paperwork, "No, it should all be here."

Kagome smiled, "Alright then, I'll stay…but I get a bite of your burger."

He laughed, "We may sort of get along," then his face became serious, "but not that much."

* * *

**Firevixen73**- Hey everyone, this was meant to just be a cute chapter so I hope everyone liked it. How was the Kikyo scene? Please review!


	19. She Did It All For You

Kagome felt the brush of someone's fingers across her stomach as she slowly opened her eyes. Almost immediately they were shut again as she attempted to go back asleep. From that brief glimpse she could tell it was still late at night, maybe sometime around four. In no way imaginable did she want to be up at four o'clock in the morning. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to the massive form surrounding her.

Then she heard it. It was a slight creek in the door that had her attention. Mentally she calculated all that could be happening. Inuyasha and her had both passed out sometime around one o'clock, and from the arm wrapped around her midsection she could only presume he was still asleep. The front door was part of the main house, and a section that was used often. That meant that the staff would ensure that there was no creaking noise every time Inuyasha walked into his room. The only door that did squeak was on the balcony, the one on the right…the one her back was currently facing.

No one that entered through the balcony at four o'clock in the morning was a friend of Inuyasha's.

The quick sound of a footstep reached her ears. Kagome quickly grabbed the pillow under her head, all the while knowing that this was going to be messy. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

One more step and…Kagome quickly flung the pillow out from under her head as she launched it at the intruder. Without looking she rolled over the remaining portion of the bed and dropped to the ground where she spun on the ball of her left foot, her right foot stretched out. The intruder leaped up into the air before Kagome was able to make contact and possibly stop the assailant. Kagome immediately drew her feet together and pushed off of the ground in an attempt to get out of the way of what they were planning on sending next.

By the time she landed a scowl was on her face. The moonlight, while not bright, was still present. She could never forget that face.

"Shadow," spoke the woman.

"…Crane," huffed Kagome.

The woman made a ticking noise with her tongue, as if reprimanding someone. "Now Kagome, is that anyway to talk to your dear older sister?"

Kagome continued to scowl, "No, but it is a way to talk to a sadistic slut."

Kikyo's eyes would have flashed red if they could have. "You dare talk to me that way? You pathetic little cunt, I should have killed you when we were kids."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Are you implying that you didn't try? Because I distinctly remember pulling a kitchen fork out of my ribs."

"He is going to kill him, you know that don't you? Poor little Inuyasha is going to meet Mommy and Daddy once again," mocked Kikyo.

Kagome didn't give Kikyo the satisfaction of looking over at Inuyasha's currently alive form. "Heard he broke up with you today…that must have stung. I think that is the first time you've lost your mark, well, aside from me of course. That makes two on your record Kikyo, no wonder Widow chose me over you."

"Widow was a sentimental fool who didn't know what was good for her. I celebrate the day Onigumo killed her, in fact, we all have a little party every year…enjoy your own death Kagome, I know I'll enjoy watching it. Though, it probably wouldn't be as bad for you if you would just stop protecting him."

"I gave my word to Widow. I know this is a hard concept but to some people, that actually means something," argued Kagome.

"Really? Is that all it is? Your word? Widow was smarter than to bank anything on someone's word, even if it was you. She would have ensured something else to make you look after him. You know what I think it is? I think you love him. I think that she made sure that Inuyasha was your world, because he was her world. I think that by doing that, she ensured it that you would fall in love. After all, didn't mother always say love was the best weapon? That she would do anything for dad?"

"Do not talk about me, or my family as if you give a damn Kikyo," growled Kagome as she attempted to keep her voice somewhat steady, yet quiet enough not to wake the current topic of discussion.

"I cannot believe you fell for something so petty Kagome? Love? Really? I always knew you were weak, I never knew you were that weak," mocked Kikyo.

"Burn at the stake witch," whispered Kagome, but it was loud enough for Kikyo to hear.

"Shut up!" yelled Kikyo.

The bed suddenly moved and they both glanced at the moving sheets. Kikyo had spoken to loudly, and if they both didn't hurry, they were going to have an audience.

Kikyo quickly sauntered over to the balcony. Almost immediately Kagome was able to see the zip line that was attached to the outside wall. In an instant Kikyo was gone, and Kagome was left alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

"Kag's?" came a barely awake voice from the bed. Suddenly the covers lifted and Inuyasha was looking groggily at her. He rubbed the front of his eyes as he adjusted to being awake. "Hey, I thought I heard something."

Kagome looked back over at the bed. The warm, inviting bed that was currently holding everything she had ever wanted from this world. It held security, comfort…possibly something more. She wanted to move back over to him, but she knew her place. She was Shadow, not Kagome. She was a fighter and she couldn't pretend to play housewife any longer.

"I…I'm a little hungry, I'm going to go get something to eat," she was out the door before she finished her sentence. As soon as the door was shut she leaned her head against the wall and took in a deep gulp of air. Kikyo wouldn't be back tonight. Kikyo had only come to see if her suspicions were correct, not to kill anyone. Still…maybe it was time to bring in some extra help.

Kagome briefly wondered how this particular talk with Bankotsu was going to go.

* * *

"She's avoiding me," stated Inuyasha.

"She's probably just busy," sighed Miroku as he signed another deposition.

"Doing what? Taking care of me?" mocked Inuyasha.

"You are kind of being a girl about this Inu, maybe she needs some space. You did come on a little strong," argued Miroku.

"Bull, Kagome is not the type of girl who wants people taking their time, she's not someone you give a chance to leave. I did everything right," argued Inuyasha as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

A small knock was made from the door and Rin quickly stepped in, "Uncle Inuyasha, I'm bored."

Inuyasha put down his food and helped Rin jump onto his lap, "Where is Kagome?"

"I don't know, she said she was meeting with a friend today. I can't remember his name," frowned Rin as she desperately tried to remember what Kagome had mentioned.

"He?" asked Inuyasha, not believing that Kagome was meeting with another man when she was supposed to be working. He briefly looked at the clock. Okay, so maybe she wasn't supposed to be working as of an hour ago. Still, she should not be meeting with other men. She had one right here, why would she need someone else anyways?

"Yeah," Rin plumped down onto the oversized couch Kagome had order for the office last week. She had insisted that Inuyasha have something comfortable in his office.

Miroku looked at the frustrated Inuyasha. Great, just great. Now the whole house was going to be within firing range.

* * *

Kagome looked over the city as she attempted to calm her heart down. This was for the best. Inuyasha needed someone normal in his life, not someone like…her. She would bring nothing but trouble. It did not matter what her feelings were, and it did not matter how long she had felt them, her and Inuyasha could never be.

"Baby girl?" came Bank's voice from behind her.

Kagome took in a deep breath and turned around, her fake smile perfectly in place. "Thank you for coming."

Bank nodded, "You sounded pretty upset on the phone." He quickly sat down next to her as he placed his arm around her. He quickly noticed that Kagome did not lean into his shoulder like she normally did. Worried, he looked out towards the city view.

"I did not tell you everything about the mission Bank," she started.

"I figured that, but knew it was best not to ask. Now what did my little sister do that she is not telling me?"

She sighed, "I staged the whole thing."

* * *

Kagome could not believe her lack of luck. What was he doing, waiting up for her? It was not until two in the morning that Bank had stopped yelling at her and finally allowed her to explain what was going on. It wasn't until four that she managed to come back to the mansion and now, at 4:07 am, she was being interrogated. She did not want to do this right now. She was already an emotional wreck she did not need more crap piled on top of this already wonderful day.

"Where were you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Out," was all she said as she attempted to even out her breathing.

"With who?" he tried again.

"A friend," she said snippety while trying to keep herself from crying. Bank had made it more than clear what she had to do, she just didn't want to. It was going to hurt her so much more than he realized.

"I don-" he tried but she cut him off.

"Listen Inuyasha, you're not my parents. I am a big girl and can make my own decisions. I don't know where you get off thinking you can tell me how to run my life," she quickly stood up and brushed off the imaginary lint from her pants. "If this is how it's going to be, I'm giving you my two week's notice."

Before he could say anything she was walking out of the room. Inuyasha did not have the chance to see the tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

She was a wreck. She knew it, the girls knew it, Bank knew it. The only one who did not seem to know it was the idiot Inuyasha. He was so mad at her; he had not spoken to her once over the last week. He had transferred Kaede to look after him almost immediately and she was back on regular house duty.

It had killed her to say what she did but she was done playing nice. She was fucking Shadow and she could not get anymore attached than she already was. Okay, she could admit it. She had been in love with him since her second year of working with Widow. She knew the woman had done it on purpose, or at least instigated her feelings, but Kagome had never cared. Of course, Kagome had always known to keep her distance, she could not get involved in the lives of civilians like everyone else. She was not normal, she never could be. If there was one person who had taught her that it was Widow. Widow had tried that life, tried and failed.

"Kagome?" asked Sango as Kagome furiously scrubbed the stupid bathtub in front of her.

"What?" she tried to ask nicely.

"Umm, I was just wondering how you are doing."

Kagome threw the dirty sponge into the bathwater, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Inuyasha, you know…maybe?" asked Sango without trying to pry. Kagome was like a damn when she broke and it often took days of alone time to fix. Alone time they could not spare at the current moment.

"I'm just great, never better in fact," Kagome went over to the mirror and began wiping off the toothpaste scum. "In fact, I haven't felt this free in ages. Just think Sango, a few more days and it's all over."

Sango sighed as she watched her friend close up, "Yeah, how great."

* * *

Kagome was beyond surprised when she was told that there was a large staff meeting in the ballroom. She knew it had recently been repaired and figured that the construction workers would not want a bunch of scuff marks on their floors, what with the finishing. She did not say anything though, as the mansions inhabitants were shuffled into the room.

She was even more surprised when she saw a large movie screen hanging up on the wall. What the hell was going on here? She carefully listened as her fellow workers complained about being called from their work for a 'bogus' meeting. Kagome wasn't sure what it was, but she was under the distinct impression that this was more than any regular meeting.

Was Inuyasha behind this? Kagome honestly couldn't say since she hadn't even been on the same side of the building as him for over a week. Ayame did not have any type of notification for her about recent computer access and Sango said Miroku was his normal self. Maybe Kaede? She looked to her left, no, Kaede was there as well. She looked just as baffled as everyone else.

Suddenly the doors opened and Inuyasha walked in. No, that was not the right description. He did not walk, he flew. The silver haired man landed with a thud on the floor. Upon closer inspection she saw that he was riddled with bruises and his hands were tied painfully behind his back.

Shit.

Without even thinking about it she pressed the warning button on her jewelry. Almost immediately, Sango, who was across the room looked in her direction. Kagome quickly shook her head as a warning to Sango which blatantly said 'don't do anything'. They did not know the situation or the circumstances. If they acted now, even if Kagome wanted to tear someone's head off for touching Inuyasha, someone could easily get killed. They could not make that mistake.

Almost immediately following Inuyasha came Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku. The three were bound but not beaten like their friend. Unlike Inuyasha, they were also gagged. Whoever was behind this, and she was pretty sure she knew who, was targeting Inuyasha specifically. Slowly, and obviously painfully, Inuyasha pushed himself up onto his feet. A fellow maid, who had attempted to help him up screamed in fright as a gun pointed itself at her body. No notice, warning, or plea was given when the bullet went through her chest.

This was not good.

Everyone around her panicked as the woman holding the gun looked through the crowds.

Kikyo.

Carefully, and most of all, discreetly, Kagome stepped backwards and into the huddled masses. There were a good 20 people in the room. She was going to have to blend in with the masses to stop Kikyo from immediately recognizing her.

When Kikyo stepped into the room she pushed Inuyasha back down onto the ground, kicking him towards the middle of the floor. Behind her came the one and only Kanna, minion to Naraku. This of course meant that Naraku was right behind her. The two were never far apart and Kagome was not disappointed. The black haired man walked into the terrified room, in his blue Armani suit and $800 shoes. He carried no visible gun, but with Kanna around he did not have to. She was a perfect marksman and would take any stray bullet for him.

"Hello everyone. I am sorry to bring you all here but I am in desperate need of your assistance." His voice was smooth, calculating and cold. There was no sorrow in his voice, no pity for the dead woman by the doors, just malice. "I need a woman who has been working with you. She is a rather large thorn in my side and I would prefer to know where she is instead of having her jump out at me unexpectedly."

Naraku walked over to the nearest woman and pulled her to the middle of the floor by her hair. The woman screamed the whole time. Once they were back in the middle he pulled a small gun from his pocket, "Alright Shadow, either you get out here or I kill these fucking civilians off one by one."

Kagome was torn. If she went out there she was a sitting duck. He had a room full of civilians that he was probably itching to kill. Regretfully, because she knew that she did not have a choice, Kagome took a step out of the crowd. She did not look up at Inuyasha, she did not blink, she only watched Naraku's face. He was her problem right now, she would have to deal with Inuyasha's hatred later.

Slowly she brought her hands up and placed them on her head, "Alright Naraku, you've got me, just let them go."

Kikyo scoffed, "Like hell."

The woman did not hesitate as she turned her gun towards her sister. Kagome felt the trigger being pulled long before she heard it. What surprised her though was when the bullet went whizzing past her cheek. When she reopened her eyes Kagome watched as Sango kicked the gun from Kikyo's hands and caught it in her own. Unfortunately this caught Kanna's attention who shot the thing right out of her grip. Kikyo rolled to the side, as did Sango, and they both took their stances.

Kagome looked back over at Naraku, "Get the civilians out of here."

"Muso!" yelled Naraku.

The man quietly stepped into the room as he looked on in a bored manner. His flippant attitude had Kagome seething but there was very little she could do about it.

"Take the civilians to the back room to be detained. I will kill them when this is all over, right now I want them alive."

Muso bowed and the house staff was shuffled outside of the room.

Naraku slowly walked over to Kagome as he looked her up and down, "My my Kagome, you sure have grown. You were such a scraggly thing the last time I saw you."

Kagome growled as she prepared for an attack. He stopped before she could reach him though. The way things were now, she would be shot by Kanna long before ever touching him. Now that Kikyo knew about Sango it was only a matter of time before someone died. The question was who. "I have prepared something special for you Kagome, in order to insure your cooperation."

There was a light that flickered and the large movie screen suddenly had a picture on it. "I figured you still had an attachment to the brat, so I made sure she was guarded." On the screen sat Rin, her doll in her hand as she lay unconscious next to her pink wall. "Pretty little thing isn't she?"

It took all of Kagome's concentration to see straight. "She is not a part of this."

"If I cared about being fair, I don't think you would hate me so much." Slowly, as if to torment her, he walked up to her. He circled her body in a once over as if surveying property. "Any seizures? Headaches? Any bad reactions to all the chemicals pumped in your body?"

"…No."

Naraku smiled, "I do love my work." He again circled her but this time he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome wanted to vomit, she wanted to attack, but knew she could do neither. She could not endanger Rin because of her lack of self control.

Naraku looked at the horrified Inuyasha. It was the first time she had the courage to look at him and all she saw was hurt and pain. God, it made her want to cry from the betrayal he must be feeling. "No Inuyasha, I saw her first. You cannot keep a beauty like this all to yourself."

Inuyasha growled through his pain, "Fuck off."

Naraku smiled as he pulled Kagome closer. He disgustingly kissed her neck, "Only if Shadow is with me." He continued to hold her as she balled her fists, her nails nearly piercing her skin. "Did you know that little Shadow and I have known each other for years? Since she was a little girl, just a street rat actually."

"Fuck off Onigumo!" Kagome suddenly felt a blinding pain in her head as Naraku struck her from behind. She crumpled to the floor but managed to keep her glare.

"Oh, so you do know who I am."

"Hard to forget that ugly mug. I remember when you used to visit us at the training center, telling the guards to beat us harder. I remember sitting in your lab as you injected god knows what into our bodies," she spat furiously.

Naraku smiled, "Yes, that facility was one of my best. Take the unwanted of the world and turn them into killers. That was of course until that bitch Widow destroyed everything. I guess I have you to thank for that," Naraku did a quick kick to her stomach as she rolled across the floor. "Then again, I got her back pretty good when I killed her."

Kagome glared, "Son of a bitch, you have no right to talk about her."

Naraku beamed when he saw how riled up Kagome was. "She had interfered in so many of my plans it was only a matter of time before I killed her. That was why it was so easy. After so many years of interference I decided to study her for some type of weakness. I only found one…her family. It took months of planning but I was finally able to capture Inuyasha and his fucking father."

Naraku turned to the still horrified Inuyasha. "It was right after your 19th birthday. My man had jacked your helicopter and away you went. I took you back to the very base I raised your precious Shadow in. Three days I tortured your old man, but he would not give in. It was a deal you see, I had agreed to keep you unconscious if he took your beatings. I remember, he collapsed once and you were brought in. It was amazing to hear your screams, it was like hearing it from Widow herself. Of course, by this time Widow had heard about your kidnapping on the news, which I had anticipated. I wanted her to find me, so I could kill her properly. I knew you were the one thing she would rush in for. She would go blindly, without a plan, without backup, without anything but rage and I was right."

He turned to Sango, "I am guessing that you did not know that Shadow was there as well. Contrary to what I am sure she told you, she did not get there at the last minute just to watch everything go boom. She saw the broadcastings too and immediately knew where Widow had gone. Of course, I think she had her own agenda. She had been in love with Inuyasha long enough to want to protect him."

He turned back to Kagome, "It's a shame Widow just had to come after me like she did. Her pride blinded her that by the time you both had made it into the keep and hauled your men halfway across the grounds Widow caught sight of me. I have to admit, I thought for sure that you would have followed as well. I had it planned out so perfectly. The building was crumbling, Widow in a rage as she carried her unconscious husband, you with her unconscious son. It would be instinctual to follow me to a safe exit, to kill me. But no, when I turned around only Widow was there, no little Shadow in her wake."

Kagome pushed herself up from the ground, "I tried to tell her what a bastard you were, that nothing you ever did was by chance. She followed anyways. People need to make their own decisions it's why we are what we are. I did not know what her outcome would be, but I knew Inuyasha needed medical attention. I did not have time to chase you."

"The whore destroyed my face, that was the fucking outcome."

Kagome smirked, "I was wondering why you still looked thirty when I know you are well into your fifties."

He growled as he stomped up to her, "But who had the last laugh Shadow? I killed Widow in the explosion and now I am going to kill her son and her student."

"Inuyasha is stronger than you give him credit for. He'll live, he'll find you and he will rip you to shreds."

He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "Such faith."

"I have always believed in him," she said righteously.

"Even after he slept with your sister?" he mocked. "The man of your dreams was sleeping with the sister that took everything from you. Can't you just imagine it? That must have hurt unimaginably to even think about."

Kagome smirked, "You shouldn't have sent her. You should have sent some unknown bitch that would have listened to your every word."

"I did!" he screamed. "I hate the fucker for everything he took away from me. For everything he represents. I sent cunt after cunt to his doorstep but not once did he give them a second glance."

"Yet he took Kikyo home. That must have hurt, your wife with another man. You finally found someone as crazy as you and you're not enough to keep her home," smirked Kagome.

He smacked her hard across her cheek but the comment was well worth it. Even with the bruise, even with the blood pooling from a new cut in her mouth. It was still worth it. "I couldn't come here without an excuse of course. If I came here simply to kill Kikyo you would connect the dots and hightail it out of town. No, I couldn't come here because of anything she did. I had to pretend I knew nothing about Inuyasha's life, or your interference, I needed another reason."

Naraku froze, "…The sword."

She stood up, "Did you think it was a coincidence that the most sought after object on this side of the hemisphere was magically put on the black market just two days before the initiation of your little plan? Did you think it a coincidence that me, the student of the woman who black listed it, thus making it untouchable, was the one to take up the bid? Did you think it was a coincidence that the two spies you had in Inuyasha's house were magically caught stealing at the same time? Oh, you did. That's cute."

"You placed the bid? You started this whole thing didn't you?" asked Naraku in disbelief.

"I have been planning on killing you for just as long as you have been planning to kill Inuyasha. Don't think you're so smart," she argued.

Naraku shook with rage, "Well what are you going to do now? You lost? You miscalculated."

Kagome smirked, "Did I?"

The screen with the unconscious Rin suddenly went black and Kagome lunged. In an instant she heard a gun fire zoom over her head as she landed on top of Naraku. She gave him a quick hit to the gut before she threw herself off of him. He quickly shot at her, as did Kanna. Kikyo was running towards Kagome full force when they collided. Kikyo punched and kicked her in every place she could reach. Kagome could feel the welts, the bruises. She cringed as she felt a bone crunch. With a swift kick the woman rolled out from under her sister. She crashed onto the table, Kikyo on top of her once again. After a hard hit to the head Kikyo rolled off. Kagome quickly pulled the table legs out from under the now broken table as she twirled them around.

They were just going to have to work.

Kikyo on the other hand pulled out her blades and twirled them around her fingers in a threatening manner.

Then they charged. Kagome dodged left, hit right, kicked her legs and then repeated. She was holding nothing back as Kikyo swiped at her. When she was close enough she lunged at Kikyo with a thrust but the woman saw it coming. She quickly sliced the wooden object in half, but not before Kagome tumbled to the left and grabbed Kikyo's dagger from her belt. Briefly, Kagome heard gun shots behind her but knew there was no time to think of someone else's fight. Kikyo once again made a swing at her and Kagome was thrown against the wall. A mere second after impact she quickly felt something pierce her as the blade went through her gut.

Kagome stiffened in pain as she pulled the blade from her stomach. She did not have time for pain; she could not afford a second worth of hesitation. After pushing herself back up she lunged once again, this time with two weapons in her hands. She may have been injured but she was also pissed. Kagome did a quick back flip and ducked behind the now destroyed table as Kikyo flung knives at her. She quickly reached over the table and grabbed a few from the wood, stashing them in her bra and boots. Then she saw it, Kikyo's Shadow. Kagome rolled the left just in time to see a chair come crashing down in the spot she had been. The wooden pieces were scattered everywhere as Kikyo rose.

The woman looking down at her smiled, "Oh little sister, how I have waited for this day."

Kagome smirked, "Yeah, me to."

Kikyo jumped on her and Kagome immediately started spinning. Her kicks were enough to throw Kikyo off as Kagome continued the spin to lift her upwards and onto her feet. Without even looking she grabbed the dagger she had hidden and threw it at her sister. The blade immediately hit Kikyo in the shoulder as the woman fell to the ground in pain. Kagome was instantaneously on top of her.

Kagome hit Kikyo as hard as she could as tears were pouring down her face, "This is for Dad!"

Kikyo felt her insides turn when Kagome's fist broke a rib.

Kagome punched again and she watched as Kikyo's head snapped to the left upon impact, "That is for Mom!"

Kagome again hit Kikyo. She pulled the woman up by her hair and slammed her back onto the marble ground with a thud, "This is for Souta!"

Kagome once again hit her, but this time she did not stop. She repeatedly hit the woman that had caused her so much grief. Who had caused her so much pain. Kikyo could never give back what she had taken and Kagome hated her for it. Her entire world had been ripped from her in an instant, by the person she had trusted the most. It did not matter that Kikyo was no longer moving, or that her breathing had stopped, Kagome kept punching. Her tears made her vision blurry but it did not matter, Kikyo would always be in perfect focus for her.

Kagome eventually ran out of energy as she collapsed onto Kikyo's dead body. She tried to control her breathing and control her tears as she looked at her sister's lifeless body. Her family would not come back to life through her death, but at least they could rest knowing their killer was dead. She could not hurt anyone any longer.

Kagome slowly rolled off of Kikyo as she clutched her side. Her stab wound was making itself known as it pulsed with pain. Her shoulder blade, and she suspected her collar bone as well, were both cracked. Then there were the hits she took, her ribs were killing her. But she did not have time to complain, she still had a job to do.

Kagome looked up just in time to see Sango fall to the ground, clutching her side. Upon closer inspection Kagome could see the blood coming out of her friend. Behind her stood Miroku, blindfold and gag ripped off, shell shocked. Sango had just taken a bullet for him.

Kagome limped over to the debris and picked up a large chunk of wood. Nobody touches her friends. With the last of her strength she looked over at the smirking Kanna, smoking gun in her hand. Kagome hurled the sharpened wood as hard as she could, hoping it hit her target. It was only when she saw the fuzzy outline of the white haired girl clutching her throat, a large piece of wood sticking out of it, that Kagome felt any sense of relief. Slowly she walked over to the dying woman. In Kagome's hand was one of Kikyo's weapons. With one quick thrust Kagome ended Kanna's miserable existence.

Before she could celebrate Kagome heard gunfire. She turned, half dazed, to see Naraku holding Inuyasha up by his hair. He was still bound and beaten, thus no chance for escape. He looked at Kagome slowly, pure desperation leaking from his eyes. Inuyasha did not deserve to die.

"I will fucking kill him!" roared Naraku. "Drop your weapons now!"

Kagome felt her hands instinctively let go of her blade when she saw the gun pointing at Inuyasha's head. Before, she did not have time to be scared, now she did. Kagome looked to her side to see Sango attempting to stand, Miroku gently propping her up.

"You would do anything for him Kagome, which is why you are going to stay where you are," he yelled as he pressed the gun harder into Inuyasha's temple.

Inuyasha squirmed, "Fucking kill him. I'm nothing!"

Naraku screamed again, "Shut up!"

Kagome shook her head, "What do you want Naraku?"

Sango gasped, "Kagome! You're just going to let him walk?"

Kagome's eyes went hard in order to suppress the tears, "I'll be damned before I let him touch Inuyasha."

Sango argued some more, "You heard him. Inuyasha understands. If Naraku gets away now he'll disappear, our last chance at killing him gone!"

"I don't care," Kagome pulled out the extra dagger she had from Kikyo, that was hidden in her boot, and dropped it to the ground. "This goes beyond anything I may have promised Widow. I cannot let anything happen to him, I refuse to watch him die. I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do."

Naraku silently backed up further towards the door, all the while dragging Inuyasha with him."I knew you loved him."

Kagome dropped to the ground in exhaustion, "Just so you know, that's wasn't all of it."

He paled slightly but let his color return to his face.

"My plan? It did not stop with just the sword."

"What do you mean?" asked Naraku.

She smirked, though she did not know how she came up with the energy to do so. "I knew my family's anniversary was coming up, and I knew the girls would do something about it. This being especially true with where we were stationed. Of course, I couldn't contact them because that would look suspicious, it had to be someone else…for an entirely unselfish reason."

"What are you talking about?" he screamed as the gun in his hand shook.

"You don't remember? You were so keen on broadcasting it earlier. You were the driving force behind the training center remember? I was not the only person whose life you ruined. In fact, since you brought us together we have remained a very tight nit family, almost like siblings."

Kagome looked Inuyasha dead in the eye, praying to god he understood what she was getting at. "In fact, they are dying to meet you again; to give their thanks. You see, no one is allowed to hurt annoying old me. They go a little crazy sometimes. Then lets not forget all the pent up anger for what you've already done to them."

The doors burst open and Kagome once again lunged. Naraku was just distracted enough for Kagome to pull Inuyasha out from Naraku's grasp as two figures attacked him. The last thing Kagome remembered seeing was silver before she blacked out.

* * *

Inuyasha gracelessly caught Kagome on his chest and rolled on top of her. He did not know what the hell was happening behind him but if bullets were flying she was not going to get hit. It was only after a few minutes of screaming that he managed to look up.

Bankotsu stood there, gun in his hand. Jank was right behind him. Inuyasha looked over to see the mangled body of Naraku on the floor. He only wished he could have done it. Next to the two stood two other unknown men. The first one had his hair tied back in what looked to be a white or light blue scarf, one that almost reached the floor. He was holding what looked to be a large spear in his hand. The other man was a beast. He was maybe six foot seven and had scars all over his body. What really caught his attention was the little girl sleeping in his arms.

"Rin?"

The man stepped toward Sesshomaru and gently left the girl in the silver man's lap. "She will be fine. I gave her an antidote similar to the one Kagome gave her earlier. It is my special blend able to combat anything they may or may not have given her."

Inuyasha watched as tears were fought off by his brother, "T-Thank you."

Bank spoke first, "Kyokotsu, grab Kagome, she is going to need immediate medical attention."

The man immediately untied all of Inuyasha's restraints and reached for Kagome. Inuyasha was reluctant to let the woman go though.

Sango stood up as she tried to walk over to her friend. Bank cut her off, "Renkotsu, help Sango."

Renkotsu was immediately by her side, helping her stand.

Bank was by Inuyasha's side as Kyokotsu attempted to help Kagome. Before anything could be asked or answered Ayame came running into the room. "Are they okay? I lost all connection when I cut the transmitters." She paused momentarily when she saw her friends. "Are they-"

Bank turned towards her, "Get a chopper, she's going to need help. Both of them are."

Ayame ran out the door.

Bank pressed a clean cloth up to Kagome's stab wound only to pull away and have it be matted with blood. He turned to Inuyasha, "Everything is taken care of, the servants, the children, the guards. Ayame was able to flush out all the virus's they had in your system and the house."

Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome when Kyokotsu tried to grab her, "What about Kagome?"

Bank scowled, "She needs medical attention, I cannot do that with you holding her!"

"I want to know that I am going to see her again," he argued.

"You won't if I can't keep her alive."

Inuyasha held tighter, "The truth."

"You are a civilian, she is not. If there is one thing your mother taught Kagome it is that the two worlds don't mix. She knew that when she started this whole mess. She may have forgotten it temporarily but she would never let her feelings for you hurt you like that. She won't come back, and it won't be because I am going to stop her. It is going to be because she knows it is the right thing to do," argued Bank. He quickly reached over and ripped Kagome from Inuyasha's hold. Before he walked out the door, his friends and Sango in front of him, he turned towards Inuyasha. "She does love you Inuyasha, despite what everyone has told her to fell. Everything she's done, she did it to protect you."

Then the noise of a chopper cut him off. He turned around and headed out the front door, Kagome in his arms.

* * *

Firevixen73- Okay, I know I am cutting bit a bit short but I thought that was a pretty packed chapter. Tell me what you think because we only have one more chapter to go!


	20. The Death of Shadow

Kagome slowly ate her oatmeal as she tried not to gag. She had always hated the stuff. While there was nothing wrong with the flavor she could not get over the texture. It felt like she was eating paste, chewy paste, chewy flakey paste. Carefully, so as not to defend the already strangely sensitive woman, she looked up at Sango, "You know, I'd be fine with cereal."

Sango scowled, "Bank wants you eating something more nutritional than that. I don't care how much you hate my cooking, you're eating it."

Kagome gave her own frown, "You _still_ aren't over it? Really Sango? It's been three and a half months!"

Sango threw down her own bowl of oatmeal in utter frustration, "You didn't tell us what the hell was going on and then you nearly die! Your heart stopped twice on that damn operating table. If Widow was here she'd skin you!"

Kagome was about to argue, but instead just smiled shyly, "Thank you…for caring."

Sango's temper immediately subsided at the insight her friend had. She blushed slightly before turning back towards the outside window, trying to regain her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of her leader, no matter how close they were, there were just some things Sango wouldn't do. After a few minutes of silence, and remembering why she was so mad, Sango growled just slightly, "Like I could help it, believe me, my life would be easier if I could stop myself from worrying."

Kagome giggled briefly before clutching her abdomen. Sango was immediately by her side with a worried look on her face. Without a word the two pulled up the base of Kagome's shirt to check the flesh wound. Kagome inhaled slightly as the tips of Sango's cold fingers brushed the side of her wound, "How is it?"

Sango pulled the bottom of her friend's shirt down just slightly, "It looks like all you have left to heal is the rest of that gash and your broken ribs. With the rate things are going you have maybe another month left on bed rest. Of course, it would be going a lot faster if you weren't practicing your freaking back flips in your room every night. Honestly Kag's, you have to know that continuously reopening your damn wound is not helping you heal."

Kagome huffed angrily, "Well that was so not what I wanted to hear."

Sango smiled, "You are lucky you are alive Kagome, can't you just be happy with that? The man you love is somehow still breathing, god knows how, and you are surrounded by friends and family…even if it's not quite the ones you want to be surrounded by."

Kagome shook her head and grabbed the collar of Sango's shirt in an attempt to convey her feelings, "I am happy that you are here Sango, I know I don't act like it-"

Sango cut her off, "But I'm not _him_. I get it. But you had to know it was never going to work out." Said woman sat back down in her chair determined to have this conversation with her leader. It was the very conversation Kagome had been avoiding. But she knew it was either now or they would continue bugging her about it, at least this way it was just with Sango.

"I-I wanted to _pretend_, just for a little bit. It was nice being cared about, for just being me. Sometimes I get so tired of black leather, late nights out and all the death threats, that I want to just give up, you know? It was nice to be, well, normal for once," she sighed mournfully while pushing around her oat meal with her spoon. "I won't lie, sometimes at night I wonder if Bank did the right thing in saving me. I would have died happy, knowing that it was all in protecting the life I could never have _really_ had with Inuyasha."

Sango quickly placed her hand over Kagome's own shaky one, "I know, but he is not the only one that loves you. All of us would have been devastated."

Kagome smiled a weak smile, "And that is why I always change my mind. It's a selfish thought for me to have, besides, I would miss you guys too much."

Sango quickly grabbed the two bowls of oatmeal and headed over to the sink, glad that the morbid conversation had ended. While her personal caretaker did so, Kagome briefly looked around the living room and frowned in dismay. "This place doesn't even look lived in."

Sango finished with the dishes and turned back towards Kagome, "Well you really only come out for physical therapy and your daily exercise. Everything else is in your room."

Kagome frowned as she crossed her legs, "But everyone else is here. Bank and Jank, then of course Ayame."

Sango waived her hand absentmindedly, "Ayame has a new boyfriend and your brother's, well, when do they ever stay in one place for long? They come and go but it is mostly just us. I have to say, Widow would have liked it better this way. She never did like boys in her house."

Kagome giggled but this time there was little to no pain in her side due to her new position, "She didn't did she? Remember that one time when Ayame brought over the quarterback? Widow nearly threw him out the window."

The two started laughing before Sango made a funny face. Kagome immediately caught on and the two started their act. Both deepened their voices just slightly, close to that tone only a true parent could achieve, and spoke in unison, "Men are a distraction that will blind you. Don't _ever_ let one of those _things_ in _my_ house again!"

The two immediately started laughing again, this time Kagome felt the pain in her side but ignored it, she hadn't had this much fun in weeks. When they were done Kagome looked out the window towards the beautiful sky. She dazed happily at the bright blue heavens before her, which was wonderful for such a crisp season. It was fall which meant days like this were getting rarer and rarer. Maybe she could take advantage of such a wonderful day. "Do you think we could go outside?"

Sango shook her head, "No adventures Kagome, Bank's orders."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I am well enough to walk."

"But not to evade any oncoming attacks Kagome. Word is already out about your being injured, people are looking for you in order to finish the job. We cannot take the risk until you are better," she argued defensively. If Kagome wasn't going to think about her own well being then Sango was just going to have to take up the job.

Kagome huffed and pulled the remote from in between the two couch cushions. She smiled while thinking that Jank was a loon if he thought no one knew this was where he hid the blasted thing. Who did he think they were? Civilians? The first channel was the local news station. The reporter was in a grey blazer and an oversized microphone placed in front of her mouth. She was going on about a car accident on the highway that had happened just moments ago. It seemed a blue eclipse hit a semi dead on and exploded. According to the newscaster the breaks had been cut and the body was classified as a Jane Doe, to mangled to acquire any real data. The cops were apparently chalking it up to a gang war.

Boring.

Kagome changed the channel.

While Sango continued cleaning up the kitchen Kagome aimlessly flipped though the channels. After about two minutes of clicking Sango got tired of the noise and headed into her own room, probably to sharpen some weapons or something. It wasn't until Kagome reached a certain press conference that she paid attention to what she was doing. It was usually one of her favorite gossip shows, a guilty pleasure only a select few knew about. This was different though, she knew the person on the screen. Kagome was immediately turning up the volume and focusing all her attention to the conversation at hand.

Inuyasha was on the television.

He looked good, really good. He wore an Armani suit and his hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. He stood tall and proud, not an ounce of worry or doubt to be found in his authoritative form. It was like the whole world was at his feet, which honestly, it probably was. Though, as much as she just wanted to stare at him, because she did, Kagome longed to hear his voice even more than any jewel she had even stolen. So, she listened. From what she could tell he was being interviewed by a group of tabloid reporters.

"_Inuyasha, please tell us more about this mystery woman, are we talking wedding bells here?"_

Kagome immediately felt her heart constrict at those words. That's right, he was dating someone. They had been seen all around town, dancing, dinning, and the like. It had crushed her when she had first seen it, about a month ago. She had always known that she and Inuyasha were never meant for each other but…he had moved on so fast. It had effectively confirmed all her fears about how little she truly meant to him.

Inuyasha smirked in that oh so adorable way before answering, _"Honestly? If she would have me? Yes, I would marry her tomorrow."_

Kagome's heart broke in two at those words, she legitimately felt the blood in her run cold. He-he wanted to marry this girl?

"_She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She surpasses any other woman I have ever been with. She makes up for all the disappointments my past relationships have given me, and trust me, there are a lot of those. I've learned my lesson with liars and false women, but I know that with her, there won't be any more mistakes." _

Again Kagome's heart crumbled. She was one of those disappointments; she was one of those mistakes.

"_If you love her so much, you should tell us her name,"_ yelled a reporter.

Inuyasha chuckled, _"Sorry guys. I promised when we first started dating that I would never let her name be smeared in the tabloids like some trashy gold digger. But I'll tell you what, the moment she marries me is the moment I will announce it to the world. Hell, I'll fricking sing it."_

Kagome wanted to skin this woman, and she knew that if her name had been released the girl would already be dead. Kagome had self control, but not that much. This two-faced, well, probably perfect specimen of a woman wouldn't have made it through day one if Kagome would have been able to prevent it. All it would take would be one phone call and her heartache would end. But, Kagome could never do that to him.

She could have thrown up, she honestly could have. God, he practically just proposed to this stupid woman on national television! Her eyes immediately began to water but she was determined to ignore it. She wasn't some woman that couldn't control her emotions. She wasn't like-well, whatever the stupid woman's name was, she wasn't her. She _couldn't_ cry needlessly, she wasn't _raised_ to. She _couldn't_ be normal and give Inuyasha his happy little family, she had too many enemies. God, she _couldn't_ even go outside cause everybody knew she was nearly dead with all her injures. No, this woman could give Inuyasha a normal life, she was happy for them. She was happy that the man of her dreams was about to marry someone else, no really, she was.

Tear by tear the water began to fall, and Kagome could do nothing but let them continue.

* * *

Kagome turned restlessly in her sleep as she tried to block out the day's events. Too much had happened, too much had gone wrong. Furious at herself for not being able to get over this Kagome threw the covers off of her body only to be met with a loud 'ow' sound. Immediately on guard she grabbed the kitchen knife she placed under her pillow and pulled it out for the world to see, or more specifically her potential attacker to have lodged in his throat.

Suddenly a small light, from a handheld flashlight pointed towards the ground. She could just barely make out the person's face but it was enough to stall her throwing arm. Realizing the situation she placed the blade down slowly and tried to calm her beating heart. "Jank, what are you doing?"

He smiled and turned the light back off. By this time all she could do was stare at him blankly, which of course he could no longer see.

He was quickly by her side and pulled her up to his chest, "It's time to go."

Kagome tried to respond but his hand covered her mouth, "For the last two weeks you have had three Russian spies scoping you out. They killed the owner of apartment number 76 on the twelfth floor in the building across from us in order to have a better view of you. Bank and I have staged them off as long as we can but…it's time to go."

Kagome paled, "Why-why didn't anyone tell me?"

He quickly pulled her over to the side of the room and pressed her up against the wall while making a shushing noise, "You had to be oblivious Kagome, it never would have worked otherwise."

She pulled herself from his grip and pushed him away as fiercely as she could, "What wouldn't have worked? What was so important that no one could tell me? Is that why Ayame has been gone? And Sango? Has she been lying to me too?"

Jank grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. He quickly walked over to the broken furnace and started pushing. Kagome tried to walk over to him but was stopped when her knee hit something hard. It felt like a bag with a lot of stuff in it but she couldn't tell in the dark. She of course wasn't going to turn the light back on in case they were watching, but she still wanted to check. Before she could ask the furnace moved and a large hole in the floor marked where it stood. Gasping she breathed deeply, trying to figure out where it went. She could only guess it lead to the lower apartment but why in the world was it even there? How did it even get there? Widow would have told her about it, which meant it was fairly recent.

Before she could ask someone came crawling out of Sango's room, only, it wasn't just Sango. She seemed to be dragging something rather large and she was heading straight for Kagome's room. Jank grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the hole. "You need to jump down."

"What?"

He sighed before pushing her back over to the hole, "Kagome, you need to die."

Kagome's heart physically stopped in its rib cage at those words. She took a few steps back only to realize that she didn't have any more room to do so because of the hole. What was going on? What had she missed? Why was Jank telling her this? "What?"

Jank reached over and pulled her to his chest into a large hug, "Baby sister, you have to die. They will never stop looking for you if you don't. We are staging your death, all of yours. Ayame's was today in a car accident and you and Sango's will be tonight, here in the apartment. Both of them have spent the last two days digging up bodies in the graveyard over in the next town. When they torch this place the bodies will be unrecognizable, unidentifiable Jane Doe's. We are letting your enemies carry out their plans; we are just replacing the victims. Kagome, you can be a free woman."

Kagome pulled away, "But-but this is my life! I don't know anything else, this is what I was raised to be."

"It may be what you were raised as, but you deserve better. You deserve to be happy."

Kagome immediately felt the tears well up in her eyes, "No one will believe it. I have enemies, they will still come after me."

Jank shook his head, "Your big brother's have been busy. Almost all of them are dead or dying, the rest will be killed after the fire, in retribution for your murder. No one will suspect a thing."

"I-" she couldn't finish, she didn't know what to say. What could she say? Could she give up everything? Could she deny this life? Could she be normal? A normal family? With normal children? On a normal street corner house? But what about Inuyasha? Could she live that type of life _without_ him? Could she be with anyone else? He had moved on, he was happy. She could never intrude on that no matter her feelings.

Sango quickly came up behind her and grabbed her arms. Kagome felt the ice touch of them and could only assume they were from the dead bodies currently face up in their beds. They had undoubtedly been kept cold in her room, which would certainly explain why Kagome was never allowed in there anymore. "We need to go Kag's, Bank is waiting in the car."

Kagome looked towards Jank. He immediately understood her unanswered question, "There are a series of tunnels that we created, they will take you to the basement where we found another tunnel. It was probably an old water line or something, so you will have to crawl. You will walk through it for about an hour or two until you reach a trap door that will be above your head. It is marked with a yellow X. Open it and it will take you to a grocery store. Bank will be there in a grey Toyota."

"Y-you won't be coming?" she asked pleadingly.

Jank smiled, "They saw me come in through the front, I have to check out the same way. Don't worry, I told the doorman that I forgot to drop of your meds and that I was busy all day tomorrow. Everyone will think it is just like every other night."

Kagome felt the tears come again and she tried to push them back. Before she could do anything else, like start legitimately crying, she hugged her older brother and turned towards the hole. She slowly climbed down it, Sango quickly behind her. They made it to the first opening just in time to hear the furnace slide back into place. Together they quietly tiptoed to the next opening behind a refrigerator. Floor by floor they made their way down, careful not to awake any of the tenants in the building. By the time they made it to the basement Kagome's ribs were starting to hurt, but she completely ignored the pain. This was much bigger than any back ache. Slowly Sango dropped what was now identified as the bag Kagome ran into earlier. The woman worked the unused door and pried it open. It squeaked slightly but not enough to alert anyone to their presence. In fact, it was so dark that even if someone had been down here to investigate the sound, no one would have seen them.

Sango picked the bag back up and the two began their long crawl through the tunnel. Kagome carefully watched for any trap door marked with a yellow X but came up empty handed. She had seen red, and blue and green, but no yellow.

Carefully she looked at Sango who was pushing the bag in front of her while holding the flashlight with her mouth.

"So, we're even?"

Sango stopped and dropped the flashlight in surprise. She turned just slightly and smiled, "Yeah, I guess we are."

Kagome smiled as they began their way again. It was only after a few minutes of crawling that Kagome brought up a topic she had been meaning to talk to Sango about. "You're going to be a mother."

This time Sango completely froze and whipped around to face her friend. The statement had rattled Sango to her core. Kagome hadn't said that Sango was going to be a mother _one day,_ she said Sango was going _to be_ a mother. There was a big difference. "How did you know?"

Kagome smiled, "Please, you're eating like a cow and have had the worst mood swings I have ever seen. Ayame isn't even that bad. Besides, when have you ever worn clothes that big?"

"I-I'm starting to show."

Kagome smiled, "Boy or girl?"

"I-I don't know yet. I'm about three and a half months along but that's all I know."

"Three and a half? Sango? Is it Miroku's?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

The woman quickly looked down at the wet cement in shame. "I-I wanted something to remember him by, before we left. I didn't mean to get pregnant, it just happened. I wanted to tell you, it was just with everything else that happened I couldn't-I couldn't figure out how!" yelled Sango in her desperation.

Kagome immediately crawled up to her long time friend and pulled her into a much deserved hug. Even though they were crowded, dirty and scared, it was one of the most comforting hugs either one of them had received in a long time. Kagome finally pulled away in order to look at her friend in the dim light. While there weren't many, tears were leaking from Sango's eyes. Kagome quickly hugged her friend again, "You must have been so scared."

"I don't know how to raise a child Kagome…I don't know the first thing."

Kagome pulled away and frowned, "You raised your brother, and he was wonderful from what you told me."

"Wonderful and dead," sniffled Sango.

"But wonderful," smiled Kagome while reaching up to wipe her sister's tears. "You did an amazing job in raising him, and you can do it again. I promise you, we will all be there to help you Sango, you are not going to be alone."

Sango nodded her head as a few new rounds of tears began. Together they turned around and headed back down the narrow tunnel, a weight lifted off the two of them that they hadn't even known was there. Eventually the pair made it to the designated spot. Slowly they reached up and cranked the metal wheel to the left in order to open the hatch. When they finally made their way out they stood up and surveyed the area. Three cars were there, two of which no one was in. In the third sat a man and a red haired woman that she knew instantly.

Before either of them walked to the car Kagome grabbed Sango's hand. She reached out with her other and placed her palm on Sango's stomach affectionately. Sango's now dried eyes began to water and the young woman mumbled something about mood swings but Kagome immediately dismissed it. After a few seconds the two headed over to the car and entered through the back.

As soon as they were buckled the car sped off and down the road, not a word spoken during that time. When they reached the interstate Kagome looked at her older brother, "Thank you, this must have taken a lot of work."

Bank smirked, "One day I am going to join you, but for now, I just want my baby sister happy."

Kagome smiled as she tried not to think about what would make her really happy.

"…She's a wonderful woman," spoke Bank suddenly.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at her brother, "Excuse me?"

"Inuyasha's girl. I checked her out when he first started dating her. She's from San Diego and graduated from UCLA with a degree in history. She supported herself through all of school by working part time at Bloomingdales. That is actually where her and Inuyasha met."

"Bank," cut in Ayame. She turned to her friend right before glaring at Bankotsu, "she doesn't need to hear about some man-stealing-skank, especially from you."

Said man shook his head, "It wasn't like she was stopping me."

Sango growled, "Only because you're an ass that didn't realize she is currently dying inside."

Kagome shook her head and she pushed back the tears, "No, Bank is right. Inuyasha deserves to be with someone normal, someone who loves him. I am glad he found someone like that."

Sango scoffed, "Whatever, you can lie to yourself Kagome but not to me. You wish it was you and you know it."

Kagome turned towards the window and decided to shut the rest of the world out right now. It was the best option available to her at the moment. Denial was no use, Sango always knew when she was lying. Of course, just because she wanted to ignore everything that was going on around her did not mean she actually could,

Ayame huffed in her seat, "The bastard didn't even wait a full month! Who the hell does that? He is a slimy son of a woman-who-is-not-Widow. If I ever see him again I'm going to download so many virus's to his company hardware his fricking children are going to be having problems. I swear-"

Kagome perked up at the potential new topic, "Hey, speaking of children-" her mouth was immediately covered by Sango's hand.

Ayame turned immediately at the silence. The two of them watched as Ayame mentally calculated the situation. The mood swings, the suffocating of their leader, the baggy clothes, the mountains of food. Together they saw it processing and together they saw it fall. Ayame shook her head in disbelief and turned back toward the road. Sango slowly removed her hand and looked at Kagome pleadingly.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Maybe it was best Ayame didn't know quite yet.

So together they drove. Three hours later Bank put on the radio. Apparently there had been a fire in their neighborhood that had taken out two buildings. The fire was still going and teams were doing what they could to keep it from spreading. Luckily only seven out of hundreds had died, two of the seven who died were sitting in the car right now. Kagome briefly wondered about the people that had not made it out of her mess and hoped that their families would someday forgive her. She hoped one day that she could forgive herself.

She sighed slightly and felt her ribs ache in pain. Maybe it was time for her medication. She turned to Sango, "Did you grab any pain meds?"

Sango nodded and pointed towards the bag at their feet. Kagome leaned down and hoisted the bag up with only a slight wince. She unzipped the front only to stop mid reach. Inside the blue duffle was more than just her pain medication. She reached in, in disbelief, as she pulled an old picture of her and Widow at a local malt shop. There was another of the two right next to it. Kagome was wearing a dark grey prom dress and glittery strappy sandals. She remembered this night. Inuyasha had a threat placed on him and Kagome was to protect him during his prom night. She had gone to her first and only dance that year, all to protect Inuyasha.

Sango reached over and placed a friendly hand on top of her best friend's, "I thought that you might want these. There was no reason they needed to be destroyed in the fire."

Kagome looked to her friend and mouthed a silent 'thank you' before turning back to the bag. There were many of her best memories stashed away in this insignificant bag. She was immediately grateful for having such a wonderful friend.

As soon as she took her medication Kagome felt the familiar dizziness wash over her. They always made her tired, and above all drowsy. The best way to handle them was by a quick nap. It took care of most of the effects. She scanned the area to see only a few cars around them, none of which were the same ones as twenty minutes ago. Briefly she looked up at Bank who nodded knowingly.

He was watching.

She slowly closed her eyes and leaned against the car door, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Three and a half hours later she was woken up by a gentle but firm hand. Bank was kneeling down beside her as he was shaking her awake. Kagome immediately looked around and saw that they were parked near an abandoned warehouse. Sango and Ayame were both out of the car but still standing rather closely to the Toyota. "What is going on?"

"I cannot take you any further. I've asked a few associate of mine to drive you the rest of the way. They will take you about two states over where you will have some airplane tickets waiting for you. It is up to you three where you want to go. You can stick together or split up. It would probably be easier if you left each other alone for a while, just in case," he said seriously.

Kagome looked over at Sango who was clutching her stomach. She turned back to her brother, "No, Sango needs me right now. I won't leave her."

Ayame looked between the two as she questioned the situation. She had her thoughts, but kept them to herself. There were better times for conversations about what the hell was going on. "I don't know what's happening, but we stick together. We are a family, screw what's smart."

Sango visibly relaxed at those words.

Bank nodded. Together the four of them walked through the warehouse complex and towards what appeared to them to be a random building. Obviously it wasn't to Bank because he pulled out a set of keys and opened the entrance. The four of them rushed inside and shut the heavy door. Bank quickly swung around and locked the exit in case any intruders tried to come in.

It was pitch black and Kagome immediately scrambled around for a light. Shadow might be her name by trade but she knew the advantage light would give her against an enemy. She finally found the switch and flipped it on. The familiar buzz of warehouse lights sounded and Kagome looked around to assess her surroundings.

What she saw made her immediately drop the blue duffle bag. The contents from the side pockets scattered around at her feet but it didn't matter. Behind her she heard Sango gasp and she felt Ayame reach for her knife.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Said silver haired man stepped forwards. His hair was down, unlike when he was in the interview, and he wore casual clothes. Dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans, some puma shoes and a sporty black shirt, he looked amazing. Kagome couldn't help but stare at him as he stood there in the light, just watching her. Slowly, she came out of her daze as she took a few steps back. She hit a hard chest and turned to see Bank standing beside her.

Said man grabbed her arms and looked down at his frightened little sister.

"How? How could you do this to me? _Why_ would you do this to me?" she whispered in disbelief and anger.

"He wanted to talk to you," was all he said, like it would make things better.

Ayame stepped forwards angrily, "Give us the damn key Bank, before I gut you like the bastard you are! How dare you do this to her! She's broken up about him enough!"

Sango stepped forwards too, "I'll kill you this instant if you don't."

Bank stepped backwards, "I wouldn't do this if I thought it was going to make things worse."

"Kagome?" spoke Inuyasha.

She slowly turned in his direction, trying not to show him her heartbreak. Somehow, she didn't think it was working.

Almost carefully he took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. Before she knew it the man was not a foot in front of her. He slowly reached out, hesitantly, and took a lock of her hair and ran his fingers through it. When he was done he brought the same strand up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "This scent, it's gone from my pillow."

She didn't move.

They continued to stand there as Kagome tried to regain her composure, "What are you doing here?"

He dropped her lock of hair and turned towards Bank, "I got in touch with him about three months ago. We've been planning this meeting for a while."

Kagome pulled away from him and glared at her brother before turning her attention back towards Inuyasha. "That did not answer my question."

He smiled, just a brief smile. It was one that almost made her heart break all over again, but he was not hers, he was some other woman's. "I heard you watched my interview yesterday."

Well that had certainly caught her off guard, not that anything about this day was giving her a chance at catching _anything_ on guard. "Excuse me?"

"My interview. Bank said it was your favorite celebrity station so I made sure to get on it."

She cringed at his happy tone. "What do you want? A congratulations?"

"…I hope so, but she hasn't said yes yet."

Kagome took a few steps back and tried to turn around but Bank caught her mid turn, "You need to talk to him."

She wanted to spit in his face; she wanted to scream; she wanted to make sure he would never walk out of this building, but she couldn't. After a slow breath she turned back around and glared at Inuyasha angrily, "Congratulations."

"Does that mean you say yes?" he asked slowly.

Kagome's confusion showed clearly on her face.

Inuyasha took another step forward, this time he crouched down to her eye level. "It's you Kagome, it was always you."

"What?" was all she could get out. Her world had begun spinning a million miles faster than it was ever meant to and she was having a hard time keeping up.

"Bank helped me create a false identity for you. I've had about six different models pretending to be my girl friend for the past two months. Black hair, big sunglasses and never a direct picture. It created a story for the press while giving you an alibi. No one would ever think twice about you being Shadow. You've been bedridden for months, there was no way you were traveling the world with me at the same time," he explained.

"I-I-I'm the skank?" she turned to Ayame in disbelief, "_I'm_ the man-stealing-skank?"

Ayame seemed as shell shocked as her but managed to get out a quick couple of words, "You're the dirty skank that stole your man."

She turned to Bankotsu, "Is this real?"

The man nodded, "He's been planning it for months Kagome."

She turned back towards Inuyasha in disbelief. To her, this still wasn't making any sense.

Inuyasha reached out and pulled her closer. He hugged her briefly before letting go. Almost immediately he was down on one knee and holding her hand, "Please Kagome, let this be a yes. Say you love me like I love you, say you will spend the rest of your life with me."

She was beyond speechless. The man she had dreamed about for years, the man she had loved since day one was asking her to marry him. He wanted to be her husband, her his wife. He wanted a family, he wanted _her_. Before her entire body gave out in excitement she nodded. She nodded furiously. Her mouth started to yell yes repeatedly as the tears poured down her face.

Inuyasha's whole face lit up and he grabbed her around the middle pulling her close. The moment she managed a breath of air his beautiful lips met with her own. They were soft, strong and powerful just like she always imagined. She regretfully felt him pull away and kiss the side of her cheek, the corner of her mouth and her nose.

At this she laughed and pulled him tighter, not caring at all about her ribs. They were a distant memory to her right now.

He carefully put her down and hugged her one more time before looking over at her friends, "Sango, Miroku has been miserable without you. Please say you will give him another chance."

"Sango," cut in Kagome, "he will make an amazing father. He would never let you feel like you're doing this on your own, he loves you too much for that."

Ayame's eyes bulged from her sockets as Sango blushed. "You're pregnant! Like really? And it's Miroku's!"

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's stager in disbelief. She turned her head to face him as he stared at Sango, "You're pregnant?"

Sango turned a deeper shade of red, "Yes, but I don't expect anything from him. I know this is a man's biggest fear and I would never-"

Inuyasha let her go and practically ran to Sango's side. Kagome immediately missed the warmth that could only be given by Inuyasha. Said man stopped at Sango's side and looked at her in disbelief, "You're sure? Did you sleep with anyone else?"

Sango turned away from him, "I am sure and no, I haven't slept with anyone else in over a year. It is his, but like I said, I don't-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Miroku can't have kids. Well, that's what he was told when he turned fifteen. Some sort of sperm deficiency. He was told that there was only a three percent chance that he would ever have children. It killed him. He jokes about it but a family, a real one, is what he wants. He sleeps around because it's the only way he could control his disappointment. I promise you Sango, if you comeback, he will love you even more than you know…both you and the child."

Sango clutched her stomach in disbelief, "I-I…"

Kagome looked at her friend pleadingly, "Sango? I will always be there for you, but it's not the same. You need him, you love him, and he loves you. Please come back with us."

Sango slowly shook her head yes, her smile growing bigger by the second.

Together, Sango and Kagome turned to Ayame. Ayame just smirked, "Like I would ever miss out on this."

Kagome smiled and ran up to Bank. Her family was staying together, she was getting her happy ending, the part that she never thought she would get. "Are you going to tell me that you're coming too?"

Bank shook his head, "No, I have work to do. This is your life, maybe later I will join you but right now I know where I belong."

Kagome hugged him again and buried her face into his shirt, "Thank you big brother."

He slowly pulled away and headed back towards the door. After unlocking it he turned towards the three women he considered family and the man he was entrusting them with, "Remember Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, you'll kick my ass."

Bank shook his head in amusement and headed out the door, the morning rays lighting his way back to the car.

Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha and smiled, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, but be warned, the room is different. Shippo and Rin wanted you to feel relaxed when you got back from your vacation so they redesigned our whole room to look like a luau."

"Shippo? Rin? Vacation?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I didn't want them to think that you had left for good, so I told them that you had left for vacation. I was hoping I could bring you back before they started asking to many questions."

Kagome quickly stood up on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha on the nose, "Thank you Inuyasha."

Together the group of four headed towards the black Hummer parked in the back of the warehouse. They only had one destination, and that was home.

* * *

**Firevixen73**-I hope everyone liked this story and thank you so much for all of your support. It means so much to me to know that everyone cares and supports my work. I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thank you for sticking with me to the end. I hope to hear from all of you again. As a side note, I am planning on posting an Inu/Kag one-shot sometime today. It is called _Ramen and Pepper Spray_. Please check it out and tell me what you think if you have time.

The End


End file.
